


Youjo Senki: Optimus, The Chronicle of the Iron god

by Mr00Writer



Category: Transformers: Prime, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - World War I, Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr00Writer/pseuds/Mr00Writer
Summary: The only difference between a Villain and a Hero was their purpose. Optimus Prime, the Savior of Cybertron, was revived to a new world filled with endless War. He have one purpose, to stop the endless war, forever. But what will he do in order to stop it? What kind of sacrifices that he must make in order to fulfill it? Would he be the hero this time or a downright Villain.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Tanya von Degurechaff/Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Transformer Prime and the anime Saga of tanya the Evil! 
> 
> Specials thanks to dropout-ninja for beta-reading this fanfic. 
> 
> Hello guys! Welcome to my new fanfic. At first I thought Transformers Prime wasn't up to my alley cartoon-type show, but after watching it I began to see that this cartoon was good. I guess I shouldn't judge a cartoon by its ratings! Youjo Senki however was one of the, and curently, greatest anime I ever watch. Even though I know that the MC was a anti-hero type, she was actually very cool villian, one that you can praise even though she might've done something devastating.  
> This fanfic of mine takes place after Transformers Prime the movie and after Saga of Tanya the movie. So as usual, please leave a like or a review, after reading this fanfic. Stay Tuned!

**Prologue  
**

* * *

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, was the last of the thirteen Primes. His world was Cybertron and he lived there as a data clerk. His original name was Orion Pax; when the war broke out, he changed his name. His home world was filled with corruption caused by its strict caste-like system which then eventually resulted into war.

The war ended the life of Cybertron. Still the two groups involved in the war, the Autobots and Decepticons, continued the hellish fighting throughout the galaxy. It reached even the farthest part of the universe.

But it all ended when one of Prime's soldiers impaled Megatron with Star Saber, one of Optimus's weapons, during a battle above the earth's atmosphere. And when it was learned that, in order to revive their home planet, Optimus have to sacrifice himself.

Cybertron was revived; life has returned and thrived on its metallic surface. The war was over.

As for Optimus, he was happy that he sacrificed himself for the greater good…and now he was floating in the realm of nothingness.

* * *

**Realm of Nothingness  
**

Darkness. That was what greeted Optimus Prime when he slowly opened his optics. The former leader of the Autobots slowly moved and began to wander around. He was in a black void that stretched forever.

 _Cold…_ he felt, however, a cold that was slowly crawling from beneath him. He looked down and saw water. Just like the darkness of the void, there was water everywhere.

"What's…this?" Optimus was puzzled as he saw his reflection on the surface. The water showed his reflection as a small ball of white light. He was that small ball of white light and he was the only source of illumination on this realm.

 _I'm a ball of light. What happened to me…?_ And then, as if it was an answer, images flashed from his mind. He saw himself leading the Autobots against the Decepticons on a battlefield. And then talking and smiling to one of his human friends, back on Earth. The image of Megatron beamed next; he saw how the two of them clashed their swords, creating a blinding flashes of blue and violet light.

Finally, he saw himself flying through the Well towards the core of Cybertron. The memory, like a film, ended and he was left in silence. Optimus looked down and saw his formless reflection again.

"It was a success." If he could see his face right now, he would see a tranquil smile forming in his lips. "I'm glad that I served you all. I'm glad that…all my actions weren't in vain." Joy and happiness flooded his chamber; he felt happiness in his spark that defeated the endless eeriness of the empty black void.

 _"And I'm glad that you'd succeeded, Optimus Prime,"_ a gentle angelic voice of a woman cut through his harmonious feeling. Optimus darted to the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked in a low, warning voice. It could be an enemy.

 _"I am not an enemy Optimus,"_ the voice paused as a small circle-shape of blue light appeared a meter away from him. _"In fact, I am a friend."_

The Autobot leader watched as a figure slowly emerged from the dark depths. It was a snow globe and inside of it was a beautiful angelic woman with golden hair and peaceful blue eyes. She was wearing a crown made of flowers on her head and a blue garb around her shoulders over her white-color dress. The angel was sitting on a small rock; her arms were open as if she wants to welcome Optimus with a loving and welcoming hug. The water rippled on the base of the snow globe as it completely emerged; the blue light disappeared and the object began to emit a serene white light around it.

 _Who's she?_ Optimus slowly hovered to the snow globe angel.

"I know you're scared Optimus."

He stopped as the figurine angel spoke without moving its porcelain mouth.

"I am not scared. I just find you bizarre," he said in an honest tone. This was, after all, his first time seeing a porcelain angel speaking to him. "Forgive me if you're offended," he added and the porcelain angel only retained its frozen concord-like smile.

_ "I am not offended. I am happy to see you here, Optimus Prime. All those years of watching you and your team fighting for justice, order and peace. It brought me nothing but joy whenever you succeed." _

_She's been watching me? Who's she?_ The Autobot leader hovered still. The tone of the figurine's voice was deep yet sincere. He couldn't detect any malice at all.

"May I ask your name?"

The figurine didn't answer for a moment and Optimus saw that the snow globe angel's blue eyes slightly looked down. _"I have many names. Most of the living beings call me God, while some just labeled me as 'Being X'."_

She paused for a second before she looked up again to Optimus. _"I am a being higher than Primus and Unicron. Those two deities came from me."_ A small gasped of shock escaped from Optimus.

 _By Primus! Higher than Primus and Unicron…then she could be the 'One'._ "I-apologized if my tone was very rude earlier. I never thought that I could speak with the 'One'." Optimus really wished that he has a body right now so that he could kneel in apology and respect.

Primus and Unicron were the two deities of his previous universe. Primus was the god who turned himself into a planet, which was Cybertron. All Cybertronian life came from him. The same could not be said to Unicron. He was the god of chaos and he did nothing but destroy and spread fear.

And the two deities came from a single supreme entity. The Cybertronians couldn't give the entity a proper name, for it was shrouded in mystery, so they only labeled it as 'the One'.

A soft delightful chuckle echoed from the snow globe. _"It's alright, Optimus. At least you show some recognition." _The figurine's right hand slightly rose, telling Optimus to move closer to her.

 _I'm now talking to the source of everything, by the allspark!_ Optimus gulped nervously at the angel figurine.

_ "Optimus, you already know that you're dead; am I correct?" _

The Autobot didn't answer but the angel saw his silence as a yes. _"Did you have fun, saving the world and bringing the life back to Cybertron?"_ He didn't answer immediately; instead, a tranquil smile formed on his face.

"If there's a word higher than 'fun' then I would love to say it. But all I can say was I'm glad that I only existed to save Cybertron and my dear friends," he said, serenely to the angel, who only moved her porcelain head down.

_ "Excellent. You're truly a kind leader. I congratulate you in your success, Optimus." _

He only hovered forward slightly as the angel continued.

_ "This is why it's now my duty to give you two paths. You are free to choose on which path would you take, but you may only choose one." _

_Path? Choose?_ The Autobot was puzzled by her words. "What do you mean by path? Where does this path take me?" he asked as the angel slowly raised both of her hands up, almost touching the small glass dome that surrounds her.

_ "To you next life of course! I am the one that controls the reincarnations of every living being. I am the one that spins the wheels of Samsara, the fate of every living being in this universe. And I am giving you a choice."  
_

* * *

The angel figurine slowly tilted her head to right.

_ "If you take the right path, you would be reincarnated as a young baby human boy. Your mother and father were both peasants and were living in the middle of the slums of London. The year was 1899, the end of an era. You will suffer at first, but your life here would eventually be great. You'll be a successful business man when you reached the age of twenty-five, and you would gain many friends…and even your very own family." _

"Family?" If he had a face right now it would a show his jaw hanging in surprise. _Family? I don't even know how it feels to have one._ Optimus wondered but he quickly shrugged it off after he remembered that there was a second path.

"What's the second path?" he asked and the angel figurine slowly tilted to the left.

 _"The left path shall take you to another version of Earth."_ The angel paused as she slowly turned her head back to him. _"But this version of Earth was cruel and filled with chaos. Just like Cybertron before, this world was engulfed in an endless war."_

Optimus only hovered in silence making the angel continued. _"If you choose this path, you would be resurrected to your current state before you die. You'll be sent here with a purpose."_

The Autobot leader glanced at the left hand of the angel, a foreboding feeling slowly crept inside of his spark chamber. "What is my purpose?"

The angel only stared at him for a moment; Optimus felt that she was thinking hard. _" I want you…to help the country called 'the Empire' on stopping the world's endless war before it's too late."_

Optimus slightly shifted in the air. He felt his whole surroundings become thick and ominous. The right path sounded plausible. Him, being born out of poverty first and to rose to the ranks of success in the end while being surrounded by friends…and family. It sounded beautiful. Optimus glanced at the right hand of the angel. It seemed to be made out of a fairytale book. He could see that he would've a good life if he choose the right. And yet he felt something was wrong with it.

"I want to have a peaceful life. But I have no idea how to live as a human being. I do have a human holo-avatar installed in me…but it was fake." Optimus then shifted his eyes to the angel's left hand. The left path: the path to the world filled with war. He grumbled mentally; his mind was split in two.

A part of him wanted to choose the right path, the peaceful one, contrary to his other part which was pushing him to take the left path. The latter, somehow, felt right for him.

The answer was now obvious to Optimus. 

* * *

"I choose the left path," he answered with a hard voice. The angel raised her head, slightly, to face him. She was seemed to be curious to what he said.

"Why, Optimus?"

"Because it felt correct." _The answer is in my spark chamber; taking the left path was the right choice._ "All I need is to stop the war, am I right?" _There might be innocent humans in the Empire. Maybe they need protection,_ Optimus thought candidly. The peaceful path sounded great and yet he felt that it wasn't right to not help the people who might need him.

The angel beamed her frozen smile again; her eyes focused on the Autobot leader as if she was reading his mind.

 _"I see,"_ she lowered her hands down. _"Then I shall give you three things that you will need in this journey."_ A small white light ball formed in her right hand. It shot out and passed through the snow globe. A familiar object hovered in front of Optimus.

"That's-the Star Saber!" he exclaimed in shock. The sword hovered to the right of Optimus. Its gold hilt, together with its perfectly symmetrical blades, glinted magnificently. "But how?"

 _"Unlike creating both Primus and Unicron, creating Cybertronian artifacts such as this are very easy,"_ the angel explained in a dull tone as another ball of white light shot out of her left hand. It formed into another Cybertronian artifact.

 _By the allspark!_ Optimus's eyes widened in both recognition and surprised. The artifact was a golden spherical object, held by two large metallic handle. It was the Matrix of Leadership. Calm blue light poured out from its edges as it hovered to the left of Optimus Prime.

"In-incredible-!" the Autobot leader was still in awe. "I-will surely not waste your precious gift, 'the One'."

The angel figurine shifted her blue eyes at the items before she looked again at the Autobot Leader. _"I know you wouldn't, which is why I should warn you about these two artifacts."_ He fell serious after she said it. The angel then spoke: _"You must always pray before you use this items."_

 _Pray?_ Optimus was startled with the warning. As far as many cycles had gone by, he never prayed. In fact it wasn't in his program to pray, how would he do it? "Um…I don't know how to pray."

 _"It's easy,"_ the angel said in a dull tone. _"Don't worry, your mind will pray for you. You just need to say the words." _She looked down again to her hands as a pair of white light ejected towards Optimus.

 _"And now for the third item. I'm pretty sure this would be very familiar to you."_ Optimus watch as the two white lights swirled around him, bathing him in silvery white dust, and then he felt himself growing. _Could this be?_ The Autobot leader waited as the silver dust enveloped him completely before it burst and disappeared.

"I…have a body." Optimus slowly looked down, his very own blue optics greeted him. He was back. He could feel the coldness of the water more from his metallic feet. He then looked down to his right hand; he watched his right servos move into a fist, feeling the pressure in it. He glanced behind him and saw the familiar sight of his jet pack and machine gun. His body was indeed the same before he died.

"I…want to thank you, but those words aren't enough." Optimus said as he smiled gratefully to the angel in the snow globe.

 _"There's no need to thank me; I just want you to be yourself all the time."_ The angel looked down and added with a gentle voice. _"All I want from you is for you to not get 'lost' on this path."_

Her words were deep and puzzle-like but the Autobot leader had understood what she meant. He kneeled on the water, lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I will not get lost and I will remain true to myself. I assure you that."

He spoke the word with heartfelt voice. The angel saw his honesty and it made her nod a little.

"Well then…there's nothing more I could say to you, except good luck. I will now send you to the Empire." The angel raised both of her hands again and uttered. "Dues lo vult, Optimus Prime!" 

* * *

**The sky above City of Berun – The Empire's Capital City**

As soon as she said those words, the void had disappeared. Optimus Prime found himself looking at the night sky filled with beautiful stars. The full moon shone brightly and reflected against the red and blue paint of his metallic body. His silver face was still for a moment but then he felt the sudden tug of gravity as he began to plummet.

"Oh-scrap!" Optimus shouted as he began to freefall towards the ground. Air rang loudly the insides of his blue helmet with antennae on the sides. "Must search for landing." He darted his blue optics everywhere. He could see bright lights on the distance on his left; the lights were scattered like stars on the ground, which told the Autobot leader that it must be a city.

"I should avoid-" a sudden gust of wind suddenly blew him hard and away from the city. "Thank the Primus for the wind…" he smiled but it was short-lived. He looked in front of him and saw the slope of a mountain. The wind had blown him towards the sides of the mountain and he was moving closer and closer to it.

"Oh…scrap!" he cursed again as he activated his jetpack but it was too late. He hit the ground hard, face first. The impact had trembled the whole mountain and had caused tremors that shook the Berun capital city of the Empire. 

* * *

**Koenigs Forest - Koenigs Mountain Range**

"Ughh," a low aching moan escaped from his lips as he opened his blue optics. The full moon above him greeted him. Its bright white light shone peacefully through the thick branches of trees that surrounds him.

He slowly pulled himself forward, letting out several aching grunts, and stood up. He could feel the coldness of the forest, the air was clean and refreshing. "Scanning for damage." He looked down to his body and scanned it. Even though he landed face first on the ground, he only sustained minimal damage to his chest, neck and metallic ribs. "My T-cog looks fine too."

He noted as he flick his left wrist, a holographic window appeared on his left forearm and showed a radar that began to beep noisily. "No one is around. Does this place have energon?"

He glanced around him. Everywhere he looked he only saw nothing but rows and rows of pine trees. The ground was lush with grass and moss; this forest was healthy and untouched.

"Hmm?" he went back to his radar after it began to beep rapidly. "Energon. This mountains has much of it." A spark of happiness emerged from his chambers, at least he wouldn't worry on surviving here on this world. And now its presence lead him to his next concern.

"I saw a large city near here; perhaps I should check it first."

Optimus then began to walk, leaving the large crater that he created from impact, and entered to the thick forest of pine trees. 

* * *

**Koenigs Cliffside – Koenigs Forest**

After a couple of minutes had past, Optimus Prime exited the thick forest. The wind blew hard as he step on a large clearing. He glanced to his left and saw a barricade metal fence with a large antennae relay standing inside. The metal frame was rusty, a sign that it wasn't well maintained.

"A signal communication relay, this technology…" he made a quick scan on the structure and study it. "This technology is old, perhaps dated back to World War One." Optimus blinked in thought at the technology but a gust of wind disturbed him from his observation. He looked to his right and paused.

He was standing on the edge of the cliff. A great and amazing view greeted his optics. "So there was a city indeed." Optimus stood and looked at the glistening lights of the city. The view was calming and peaceful; this place was perfect for a temporary base.

"Perhaps I should set up camp here." He smiled to the wonderful view again and turned around. 

* * *

**"Halt genau dort an!"** an angry, authoritative, voice of a little girl had stopped the Autobot leader. _Hm, German, where is it coming-_ Optimus darted his optics for the source of the voice only to hear it again, this time much angrier, above him. He slowly looked up and then his optics went wide.

Above him, basked by the bright full moon's light were a group of forty-eight people. All of them were wearing a brown uniform with a box-like contraption attached to their abdomen. They were all equipped with outdated-looking rifles and a glowing jewel on the base of their necks. But the most shocking feature was that all of them were floating in mid-air.

 _By—Primus!_ Optimus gulped in nervousness. He wasn't expecting to have contact with the locals of this world immediately, let alone see them floating. He quickly gulped his worry down after he heard the woman leader again barked words at him. He moved his optics further up and saw a soldier floating higher than the rest.

 _A girl, a child soldier, and she's leading them!_ The Autobot couldn't believe that a tiny child soldier was the one shouting words him. His system quickly picked up her words and began to translate.

"You're trespassing the ground of the Empire. Identify yourself!" the translation was finished. _Why are they speaking in German? I thought this is a different Earth?_ Optimus cleared his throat lowly before he began to speak.

"I am Optimus Prime," he spoke and noticed that some of her men flinched and hovered slightly away form him. They were scared and they were holding guns. This couldn't end well for him.

"I am not an enemy. I am the leader of the Autobots and I came from planet Cybertron."

He slowly moved both of his hands up, showing that his friendly, but some of her men again flinched and hovered more away. Their rifles began to shake in terror.

"Well then," the battalion leader then spoke, this time her tone was hard but low. "-what are you?"

Optimus focused his optics at her. The child was no more than age thirteen; she possesses a blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to pierce his spark chamber. A cautions frown was etched on her lips.

The Autobot gulped again and then slowly made a friendly smile. "I am a friend. I am unarmed. I won't harm you. I was sent by God to help you." He said with a trusting voice enough for some of her men to lower their guns. The girl also lower her gun as her eyes became glassy and a kind smile appeared on her face.

"Oh I never thought God would be so kind to send a messenger to us, am I right Serebryakov?" she turned to her right to the another soldier floating beside her.

"Eh—yes, Major." The soldier, also a woman, nodded. Her eyes, also blue, was filled with unease. The Major then turned her head back to Optimus and then, in a blink of an eye, her smile turned into a sinister grin.

"All men fire at will! Shell-type: explosive armor piercing! Load this metal shit-head with bullets!" She quickly raised her rifle which then began to glow in green. The rest of her battalion also pointed their rifles at Optimus whose optics became wide again. 

* * *

_Oh frag!_ "Wait-I said I am-!"

"Fire!" The major shouted and rain of green bullets flew towards Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader quickly jumped and activated his jet pack.

"It can fly!" one of the soldiers shouted as the Major barked her orders. "Chase him, don't let him escaped!"

Optimus swooped up towards the night sky. He glanced behind him and saw the company of floating soldiers following and gaining on him. "Scrap!" he cursed as he curved to the left. "The mountains. Maybe I could lose them in there?" he thought as he looked down on the mountain range below him.

The Autobot leader then burst his thrusters more and dived. The company of soldiers also followed his action, they too speedily dived, all of their rifles are aimed at him.

"They're really not open into negotia-" Optimus's words were suddenly cut after he heard a sound of a cannon. He was thrown to the left, he felt a hard object hit his right metallic ribs which caused him to spun out of control as he freefall to the ground.

"Frag-!" Optimus grunted in pain but then his optics widened as he caught the familiar sight of the devilish grin of the Major. All of her troops are now pointing their guns at him.

"Fire a volley!" The Major howled and her troops answered with bullets. Optimus quickly crossed his arms over his head as bullets rained on his body. Loud clangs of bullet rang loudly, their bullets are unusually stronger and harder than a regular one. He gritted his dentas underneath his mask.

"Their bullets are strong and why are they glowing gre-" his words were cut off again when the image of the Major become faint only for her to reappear an inch away from his chest.

"Welcome to the Empire, motherfucker!" The Major swung her rifle bathed in green glowing color and slammed it hard on Optimus's chest. The Autobot leader gasped; he felt his chamber caved in to the impact and hit the earth below with a tremendous force. 

* * *

"Augh-stop…" Optimus felt his body soared in pain as his optics saw the company of flying soldiers now hovering close above him.

He watched as the Major's evil grin flashed into him. "Serebryakov, contact the HQ, tell them we captured a very interesting bogey!" she ordered and the soldier beside her saluted. The Major then lowered and landed on the down Autobot's metallic chest. She observed the red scorched paints made by her bullet; her grin widened more as she marveled to the results of her attack.

"So!" she said in a piqued manner as she walked and stepped on Optimus's metal mask to look down to his weak and dying optics with dark, glaring, triumphant, evil eyes, "-how are enjoying the hospitality of the Empire…little E.T?"

 _Frag…_ Optimus cursed weakly to his current state. He didn't answer to her threatening tone, instead he only closed his eyes and fallen to a deep slumber. 

* * *


	2. The Major and the Autobot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Youjo Senki anime and the cartoon Saga of Tanya the Evil. 
> 
> Special thanks to dropout-ninja for beta-reading. 
> 
> First of all, thank you for the Kudos and comments! Here it is the latest chapter! SO the Major and the Autobot finally meet? Will the ever find a common ground to form an alliance? What do you think General Zettour is thinking after he heard what the Autobot had said? What is he planning now? Stay Tuned for more!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Major Tanya Von Degurechaff, a young thirteen year old girl, was the leader of the Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion. When she was just a baby, her father was killed in the war while her mother put her in an orphanage. Who could've thought that this orphan girl would lead the Empire's most elite and dangerous Aerial Mage Battalion at such a young age?

She got her first award, the Silver Wings Assault Badge, during the Norden Incident. She was meant to be an observer when a group of enemy aerial mages attacked her. She defeated them all singlehandedly.

After this impressive feat, she took out the enemy's (the Republic) HQ successfully with her 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion. Finally, her battalion participated at the Tiegenhoff stand-off. They'd successfully stopped ten invading army divisions of the Rusy Federation. The battle resulted with The Empire as the victor; they'd acquired a good strategic point to their Eastern Border.

Major Tanya was then given by the Empire's Imperial General Staff an experimental Kampfgruppe. She was, by world's record, the youngest military leader to have such a large unit. But, just like every other human, she had a secret: this world wasn't her first. Back in her original world, she was a man. A cold-hearted, cruel, business man in his thirties. He was a perfectionist, always believing in cold-logic, until he was pushed onto the tracks of an approaching train. And, in the split second of impact, the whole world stopped and he met 'God'.

Not a devout believer, the man of hard-logic denied God's existence; he labeled him as 'Being X'. In retaliation, God punished him. He reincarnated him to a small petite girl who lives in a world filled with endless war.

And thus the history of Major Tanya von Degurechaff, who was now walking inside the HQ of the Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage battalion; the HQ located near to the outskirts of the capital city of the Empire, Berun City, and near to the foot of Koenigs Mountain ranges.

* * *

**Unified Year – Sept. 29 1926 – Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion HQ Barracks -**

**6 mon. after the Tiegenhoff Stand-off -**

Tanya yawned as her groggy eyes looked ahead of the hallway. Despite being a decorated soldier, she couldn't help but wobble a little whenever she took a step. It had been six months since the Tiegenhoff's stand-off with Rusy; she filed for a leave and even a request for her battalion to transfer to the rear, stating that the Aerial mages needed a good break.

The 'good break' was short lived, however, when the Imperial Strategic HQ called and announced to her that she was now the leader of the experimental Kampfgruppe 'Salamander'.

And because of that, she needed to attend lectures and seminars at the War College while she also had to juggle her duties as the leader of her battalion.

_Sigh…no rest for the weary huh?_ she thought, heavily, as she reached the door of her dorm room. She quickly slumped on her bed after she closed her door and took a deep breath.

"Curse you Being X!" she screamed with her pillow on her mouth. "That Tiegenhoff-stand-off. Ten divisions, there's no way that Rusy would send their best soldiers to us!" _Definitely, most definitely! Being X had to be behind this attack. That arrogant 'God'…_ she frowned and cast her glaring eyes at the window. It was already night time; the moon was full and bright, and stars, shining uncaringly at her anger, littered the sky.

She then took another deep breath and began to calm herself. "I need to calm down…who knows what Being X is up to now." _I must maintain my cool._ Tanya thought to herself. "Whatever he was planning, I swear I'll defeat it all. I won't die until I smack the 'Free Market Principle' studies in his damn head-"

Tanya yelped in shock as the ground shook suddenly. Pens and papers on her desk, cluttered loudly, as the shaking intensified. Then, as fast it started, it suddenly stopped.

"The hell, earthquake?" Tanya slowly got up from the floor and glanced at the window. She could see the lights coming from Berun, flickering rapidly; some of the lines must've been damaged from the quake. A familiar foreboding suddenly blossomed inside of Tanya. "Why do I get a feeling that Being X is behind this-"

A rapid knock disturbed her thoughts again. She quickly opened the door; the familiar figure of her adjutant and first Lieutenant Serebryakov loomed over her. The 1st lieutenant saluted her.

"Major, message from the reconnaissance HQ! At exactly twenty-two hundred hour, our reconnaissance radar had detected a large bogey with life-form signature entering our airspace!"

Tanya's eyes went wide for a moment before she frowned at her. "Large bogey with life-form signature...is it from the Rusy Federation?"

"They don't know, major. It crashed landed on Koenigs Mountain Ranges and they want us to check on it."

_By 'us' they mean my battalion,_ Tanya mentally clicked her tongue. Her night wasn't going to be good.

"Fine. Tell them we'll accept. Serebryakov, contact everyone!" she commanded as she closed her doors and started walking down the hallway. "I want everyone to get ready; we'll check whatever landed on Koenigs Mountain range!" _And possibly eliminate them if they're dangerous,_ she thought as a malevolent grin spread on her lips.

* * *

**Near Koenigs Mountain Range**

After fifteen minutes of preparation and short briefing on what they will do, the 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion took flight.

"Major sir, according to the report of Reconnaissance HQ, the source of the impact was on sector F-12. How would you like us to proceed sir?" Serebryakov asked as Tanya glanced at her.

"If we've to look at every part of the mountain range, then we should," she said seriously as she pressed the communicator on her neck. "Attention everyone! The suspected place of the impact was on F-12 sector. If we find nothing there, we will search the whole Mountain Range if we have to!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the battalion shouted without hesitation. Tanya grinned as the cool air of September whipped out some of her hair. The battalion had now entered the mountain range.

* * *

**Koenigs Mountain Range – Sector F-12**

The Battalion arrived at the reported location, only to for most of them to gasped in shock. A huge crater lay on the earth; broken and uprooted pine trees littered the ground. _What on earth landed here?_ Tanya thought in awe at the destruction.

"Major, requesting to begin inspection." One of the male soldiers said and Tanya turned to him. "Go then, Lieutenant Weiss."

The 1st lieutenant named Weiss, with his company of 10 men, landed softly on the disturbed ground. "What the hell landed here?" his black eyes sharpened in unsettled manner.

"It looks like a giant or something landed here," the soldier behind him observed in a anxious manner and then he added: "Do you think the Rusy Feds are behind this?"

"2nd lieutenant Glanz please do remember that the AA defenses of Rusy Feds are crap as hell. How could they build something large that could passed through our nation's defense lines while being unseen?" Weiss said with a jocular tone, attempting to liven his company's mood. The 2nd lieutenant only laughed. _Point taken._

"You two seemed to be friendly down there," the antagonizing tone of Major Tanya quickly cut through the mood and it made the 1st lieutenant gasp in surprise. "I apologize, sir, won't happen again!" Wiess said, earning some small laughter coming from his company.

The 1st lieutenant sighed in defeat and turned around only for him to saw something peculiar. "Sir, we've spotted something!" he called again making Tanya respond.

"What is it?"

"It looks like-" he paused as he turned his flashlight on, illuminating the darkened forest. "-a path of broken trees."

Tanya was confused and quickly trailed the 1st Lieutenant's flashlight. The pine trees, further away from the crater, were all bent outward. Their sturdy branches were snapped and cut as if it was pushed by a large creature. The major raised her eye brow in surprised.

"Um-Sir." Tanya then turned to Serebryakov who's face began to perspire in fright. "Should we contact HQ for back up?"

_Good point._ "Serebryakov, contact the Kampfgruppe, have them stay on the foot of this mountain," Tanya ordered and the 1st lieutenant immediately touched her communication device.

"Weiss, get back here. We're going to follow the trail." Tanya contacted before she turned around to her battalion. "Everyone maintain silence, turn your rifle's safety to off, and prepare to fire at the enemy!" The battalion saluted to her as the major frowned, irate.

_Damn you Being X, what kind of weird shit did you send me this time?!_ she grumbled in fury as her battalion followed the trial of broken trees.

* * *

**Koenigs Cliffside – Koenigs Mountain**

The Battalion silently trailed the broken trees from above. Their eyes were sharp and alert, ready to capture whatever had caused the crater back on sector F-12. _Hmm this path…_ Lieutenant Serebryakov gave a puzzling look after she noticed something on the path. "Major, sir, this path leads to sector F10."

"Yeah, and what's in it?" Tanya asked, without taking her eyes off the ground below them. "A communication relay antenna, which was vital to the East Frontline."

_Ugh…it means its important._ Tanya groaned as more problems began to accumulate.

"Major, sir, we're about to reach the Comm relay antenna," Lieutenant Weiss said while trailing behind the major.

Major Tanya then pointed her flash light in front as her group approached the clearing. "Good I want you all to stay vig-" suddenly she gasped and threw both of her arms out, signaling her battalion to stop.

Serebryakov was confused to her action so she also looked in front, only for her eyes to widened in fright. "Wha-what-!" she heard Weiss beside on her left and several gasps coming from the rest of the group. She quickly reacted and raised her left fist in the air, giving them a sign to stay silent and to turn off their flash lights.

The group did turn off their lights and left the full moon to bask the place with a calm white light; this light fell on the creature standing on the edge of the cliff besides the Comm relay antenna tower, silently observing the city of Berun below.

_What-the Fuck!?_ Tanya exploded in shock mentally. The creature's whole body was made out of metal; it glinted brightly against the moon light showing its colors of red, blue and grey. Metallic plates formed its big shoulders that overlaps its arms. It also possessed two wheels held by a smokestack and another set of four wheels on its legs. But the most striking feature was the things attached on its back; it look like a back pack but with wings, and a small machine gun was hanging on the left part while a gold pommel-like structure was protruding on the upper middle part.

"Ma-Major…can we call for backup-"

_Shut up Weiss, it will hear us!_ Tanya wanted to kick her 1st lieutenant but she couldn't risk the noise. The creature must've heard his voice regardless, for it began to turn.

_Oh fuck it!_ "Stop right there!" she shouted and pointed her rifle at the creature. The rest of her men followed her.

* * *

"You're trespassing on the ground of the Empire. Identify yourself!" she ordered while her gun quivered. The creature then slowly turn and faced them. The moonlight glinted across the surface of its blue helmet and grey metal face. Its blue eyes were sharp and gentle at the same time and it looked directly at her, much to her dismay.

_Can it even understand us!? It's an alien!_

"I am Optimus Prime," it said, in the Empire's language, clearly. Its deep yet soft voice made some of her men flinched and hover away slightly. "I am not an enemy. I am the leader of the Autobots and I came from planet Cybertron." It continued saying with a peaceful tone. _Cyber-what? It's definitely alien!_ Tanya watched with wide, horrified eyes as Optimus Prime slowly raised both hands, seemingly showing to her that it was unarmed. The Major then asked as she slowly lowered her rifle. "Well then, what are you?"

Optimus shifted its-his optics at her, making her cast a cautious frown. "I am a friend. I am unarmed. I won't harm you. I was sent by God to help you," the Autobot leader said with a caring smile.

_God…?_ As soon as she heard that word, Tanya blacked out for a moment. Anger burst and swelled inside her heart. Her suspicion was confirmed. This creature came from Being X. Then the major cast a kind smile at Optimus, hiding her murderous frown.

"Oh I never thought that God would be so kind to send her messenger to us; am I right Serebryakov?"

The 1st Lieutenant nodded, uneasily. How could her major looked so calm at the sight of this alien-creature?

And then the major's face changed into a sinister grin. "ALL MEN, FIRE AT WILL! SHELL TYPE: EXPLOSIVE ARMOR-PIERCING! LOAD THIS METAL SHIT-HEAD WITH BULLETS!" She quickly raised her rifle, chanting an explosive spell. The creature then reacted in panic.

"Wait—I said I am-"

_Being X's bitch!_

"FIRE!" the Battalion shoot, but the creature jumped and activated his jet pack.

"It can fly!" Weiss shouted as Tanya growled. _It had a fucking jet pack!_ "Chase him, don't let him escape!" she ordered and the Battalion took off rapidly.

* * *

Tanya and her battalion swiftly moved up as fast as their magic flying device could carry them. But the major clicked her tongue in disappointment. The creature was flying too fast.

_His jet pack is a rocket, no wonder why he's fast,_ she observed but then she saw the creature bank to the left and quickly dive. Her eyes blinked in puzzled and followed the creature and then she realized what it was about do.

"He's going to the mountains again, he's attempting to loose us there!" the major shouted as Serebryakov followed right beside her.

"Sir, your orders!?"

"Serebryakov, where's the Salamander stationed again!?" she asked as the adjutant answered.

"At the foot of this mountain, sir!"

An idea flashed inside Tanya; a wicked devilish smile appeared again in her face. She quickly pressed the comm on her neck and change the channel.

"Alert to Salamander! Status update!"

"This is the Capt. Ahrens of medium Panzer IV Ausf. G, all 23 tanks ready sir!" a sturdy male voice answered her, followed by another, but lighter, male voice. "This is Capt. Meybert. Self-propelled artillery battalion is ready, Krupp K5 is ready to fire, sir!"

_Wonderful!_ "Ok, if you noticed a weird looking creature flying ahead of us, shoot it down immediately; I don't care if we're on the line of fire!" she heard the two men make a short gasp but they immediately answered. "Yes sir!"

* * *

_With its speed and ours…he'll breach the clouds in 10 seconds._ "All men increased speed!" she shouted and the battalion followed. She went back and watched the metal alien, still diving towards the mountains. "10, 9, 8, 7,-" the creature called Optimus Prime had entered the clouds. "—6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Tanya saw the metal alien breached the clouds and the exact moment, a loud boom of the Empire's largest self-propelled artillery, the 283 MM gun Krupp K5, echoed through the mountain.

Tanya saw a flash of white as it hit Optimus Prime. The force had the creature rotate uncontrollably, making him faced them. She had got him.

"All units, fire! Your target: this metal piece of shit!"

"Target: this metal piece of shit!" the battalion echoed and shoot their rifles. Green bullets zap through the air and hit the alien but it only grazed its paint. "Tch so armor piercing is useless huh!" Tanya clicked her tongue in anger and quickly zoomed in. She transferred all of her strength to her rifle before she emerged, inches away from Optimus's metallic chest.

"Welcome to the Empire, motherfucker!" she roared in brutal delight and swung her whole rifle into Optimus. The Autobot gasped in pain while Tanya grinned in menacingly; she clearly heard something break inside the creature as her attack crashed it towards the earth below.

* * *

The Autobot wheezed as the battalion stopped and hover above the downed alien. "Augh—stop." They all heard his pained tone but Tanya didn't care. She descended down at its damaged chest and then walked towards its dying optics. "So, how are you enjoying the hospitality of the Empire…little E.T?" but it didn't answer; instead it only closed its eyes.

_Ignoring me?_ No fun at all, she grumbled and stomped her right foot on the giant's blue helmet while she called her adjutant. "Serebryakov!"

"Yes sir!" Lieutenant Serebryakov landed softly beside Tanya, eyes still filled with fear at the giant creature. "Contact the HQ, we'd captured an interesting Bogey!" Serebryakov saluted but then she stopped and turned to the major again.

"Should we also contact the Ministry of War Science and Development?" _Hm? Oh, right._ "Yes, them too." Serebryakov quickly walk away and Tanya made a disgusted face.

_Which means that I will meet that 'Mad Scientist' again,_ she groaned in protest but she stopped after her eyes caught the chest of alien slowly rose. "Oh you're still alive. Good grief." She jumped down to the ground, then beamed a scary grin at the downed creature and whispered. "Which means we can still do lots of _'scary'_ things to you." The alien only let out a aching groan and it made the major giggle.

"I wonder…why did Being X sent you here?"

* * *

**Unified Year – Sept. 30 1926 – Berun Capital City**

Every morning, Lieutenant Colonel Erich von Rerugen would always woke up at exactly five-thirty. The lieutenant was a decorated soldier and one of the Imperial General Staff's most important member.

The tall, mid-thirties, man with black hair and brown-grey eyes would always walk down from his room and take his breakfast at his own dining room which was always prepared by his manservant. However, today's routine was completely disturbed when his manservant woke him up much earlier and said that the Imperial General Staff was in uproar.

"What the hell is the problem now?" If this is about Rusy Feds then I have to act quickly today. The current plan of the Imperial General Staff was to form a peace treaty and non-aggression pact with Rusy Federation; the country was clearly in turmoil after their failed invasion to the Empire, which was why he had planned to dedicate this day on solely making that pact.

"Yes, yes, come in," the Lieutenant Colonel had just finished his tie when he heard his manservant knocking on his door.

"Sir, a limousine from the Imperial General Staff is waiting for you downstairs." _Limousine? Wait, only the Brigadier generals could use that. What's going on?_ A heavy warning feeling crept inside of him but he quickly brushed it off and exited his room.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen closed the door of his apartment-palace unit and step down from the landing when his eyes landed on the limousine parked in front. His eyes trailed it until he saw a man standing beside the vehicle. A look of recognition made him stop and salute at the old man with greying hair, who wearing a military uniform just like him.

"Good morning, Brigadier General Zettour. I apologize if you've waited for me."

_But wait…why is he here?_ Rerugen gulped in nervous as the brigadier cast a small smile to him.

"Oh good morning, Rerugen. I trust your daily morning routine wasn't disturbed." _It was but there's no use crying over it,_ Rerugen thought while he relaxed himself. "No it wasn't, sir."

Brigadier General Zettour then opened the door of his limousine. "Then let's go to Hangar 51. The Chief Scientist insist us to go there," he said without batting his closed eyes at Rerugen. The lieutenant only followed him silently.

* * *

**The Outskirts of Berun City – Near Hangar 51**

Brigadier General Hans von Zettour was the second most important in the Imperial General Staff. He was the Deputy Director of the Service Corps and was a renowned soldier ,which made him a vital part of the Empire's mighty military force. And right now he was sitting across Lieutenant Rerugen, whose face was still displaying a questioning look.

"Last night, the reconnaissance HQ had detected a large bogey with life-form signature. It crash landed on the Koenigs Mountain range."

A startled look then formed on the lieutenant's face. "Did the Rusy retaliate again?"

"No, this isn't Rusy Fed's. In fact it was an 'out of this world'- type." Zettour bluntly answered as he opened eyes, showing its blue retina to him. "Major Tanya captured it and now Chief Engineer and scientist Adelheid von Schugel is trying to pry it open."

_Pry it open? Wait, what did Major Tanya do this time…and as always, whenever she's involved, why do I feel bad about this!?_ "Forgive me for asking but…what did she capture?"

Zettour's smile disappear and was replaced by a serious frown. "A 22 foot alien."

Lieutenant Rerugen's face became still while he processed what he said. "…come again, sir?"

* * *

**The Empire's Air Force Base – Hangar 51**

1st Lieutenant Weiss entered the Hangar's locker room for boys, followed by 2nd Lieutenant Glanz. The two men sighed after they saw the other two company commanders, who were both sitting on a bench. The two displayed the same face as they had: tired and over-fatigued.

"So, you two had finished your watch?" the man with a sharp chin and small eyes that was shadowed by his heavy eyebags asked. "Yes, Wilibald Koenig." Weiss weakly answered as he and Glanz sat down far from them.

The 3rd company commander, Wilibald Koenig, took out a pack of cigars but then stopped after he remembered that they were inside a military institute. "Right," he muttered to himself. "I forgot we're in an Air force base."

"Looks like that thing had caught all of us off guard," the man with round face and brown hair and eyes laughed weakly, making the 3rd company commander smile. "Always with your jokes, Lieutenant Neumann," Wilibald said as he tied his brown hair to the back of his head.

"Well it did right?" 1st Lieutenant Neumann said again as Glanz followed suit. "Do you think it's angry…because we hurt it?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed the Empire's grounds. Plus, it could be an enemy spy," Weiss reasoned out in a dull manner. Glanz only let out another heavy sigh as he scratched his golden hair with his right hand.

"Yeah you're right it could be a spy." he said, most likely to himself, and laughed off his unease about the alien.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Optimus Prime slowly opened his optics. His vision swayed furiously but he could make out a high rise ceiling with crossing metallic beams as its support. He was in some kind of a warehouse. It was already morning, for he saw the sun's rays passed through the large window on his left above him.

Then voices, both loud and arguing, echoed on his right.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T PRY IT OPEN?! I'M THE HEAD OF THE MINISTRY OF WAR SCIENCE YOU KNOW!?"

"Yes, but not part of the military, Professor Schugel. We should wait for General Zettour's command."

Optimus recognized the little girl's voice. It was the major who did these numbers on him. _I have to move._ The Autobot Leader tried to move his hands; they didn't follow. Puzzled, he tried to move his legs only to hear something clank loudly and he felt something was tied over his ankles, knees and thigh.

_I'm tied down,_ Optimus thought as fear began to crept inside of his spark chamber.

"Wakey, wakey. My little puppet~" a cold, menacing, voice of an old man whispered to his right ear. Optimus slowly turned to his right and was greeted by a face of an old man. The old man's air was curly, long and dark. It was tied behind his head. A monocle sparkle brightly over his right eye while he wore a lab coat over his white shirt and black pants. "Ah, it's awake!" the old man said while he retained his perverted grin. Optimus's optics widened for a moment before he slowly turned away from him. In front of him, standing on catwalks was the same group of battalion who attacked him last night. Their rifles glowed in green and all were pointed at him.

The Major stood on the center and bore her uncaring eyes at him. "Just try and move, E.T. and you'll have bullets as your breakfast for today."

* * *

_I'm in a dire situation,_ Optimus thought as he closed his eyes. Then he remembered, according to his human friend Jack, if you're in a dire situation you must pray while you make a plan of escape. _But I'm not planning to escape._ A weak aching moan escape his lips as he felt his injured left ribs and bent chest.

_I have to pray._ And just as the thought ran through, words began to form in his mind. He could see the words swirling through his optics and his system and then with a weak voice he began to read.

** "LORD, LEND YOUR EARS TO YOUR WORSHIPERS. HEAL THEM IF THEY'RE INJURED. MY BODY MAY BE WEAK, BUT MY SPIRIT LIVES ON FOR YOU." **

The words barely left his lips when Tanya realized what he was doing.

"NO! SHOOT HIM NOW!"

The command left everyone confused but before anyone could react, the Matrix of Leadership suddenly lit up and flooded the Hanger with beautiful, peaceful golden light.

* * *

"By Primus…it worked!" _So the One only needs me to pray the same way as I prayed to Primus before, then!_ Optimus felt the golden light crawling all throughout his body. The dents made by the major's attack groaned loudly as it fixed itself. The damaged, scorched paints began to sparkle once more. His broken parts started to repair by themselves.

"Wha—what the hell!?" Professor Schugel was thrown across the floor and watched as the alien's body began to heal. The golden light continue to shone brightly against Tanya's battalion. "What the hell is that!?" 1st Lieutenant Koenig exclaimed as he shielded his eyes with his left hand.

"I don't know!" Lieutenant Neumann answered him and then, as fast as it started, the golden light disappeared. The alien that lay before them was healed; its paintwork sparkling as if brand new.

"I'm healed." Optimus said with a gladdened manner and attempted to stand up. The metal bar that held his neck broke free along with the ones that held his wrists and arms. Now, it's time for me to negoti-

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" In a flash, Tanya jumped from the catwalk, her whole body glowing green, and slammed the butt of her rifle at Optimus's forehead. She slammed the Autobot down to the ground and pointed her rifle to his right optic.

"Major…" Optimus calmly uttered, "-please let me speak and negotiate with you."

_How come she was glowing in green, and how could she be so strong despite that tiny body?_ Questions for later.

"You won't be negotiating to anybody! Your life ends here now!"

The Autobot leader grumbled, nervous over her next reaction. "Please, major. I only want to help your country end this world war," he pleaded again but the Major's rifle only continue to glow in green as she planned to cast an explosion spell.

"Fuck your help, and most of all fuck you! _You came from Being X,_ I won't let him have his way at me!" she shouted in fury as she turned her rifle's safety off and pulled the trigger.

_Oh scrap!_ Optimus closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. And then a single loud shot echoed through the hangar.

* * *

"THAT'S ENOUGH MAJOR TANYA VON DEGURECHAFF!" a sharp old man's voice reverberated through the walls. _Hmm no pain, then who fired the shot?_ The Autobot leader slowly opened his optics. Tanya was still standing over his face but she was in a salute posture and facing away. Optimus then followed where she was looking. On the catwalk, an old man with grey hair, wearing a military uniform, was looking down at them; right beside him was another man with dark hair and bottom rimmed glass. his right hand held a pistol which was pointed up. The Battalion was also locked on a salute posture and everyone was looking at the two new arrivals.

"General Zettour and Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen!" _Shit! I missed my chance to get rid of this-thing!_ Tanya gritted her teeth as General Zettour cleared his throat. "It seems your morning is quiet lively, Major Degurechaff."

"Sir, I am just interrogating this…prisoner here." Tanya cast a hateful glance at Optimus.

"But we don't overstep interrogation procedures, Major Tanya." Lieutenant Rerugen said as he fixed his glasses, hiding his startled eyes from seeing the alien for the first time. "As far as I'm concerned. he was completely surrendering to you." He then pointed down at something, making the major look as well. She saw Optimus's hands were both free.

However, instead of brushing her away, the creature only raised both in surrender. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Colonel. He's so large that I didn't notice it." _As if I would care!_ She then straightened her posture again. "I would accept any punishment, sir!"

"At ease, Major Tanya. I'll over look this today-" Brigadier General Zettour stroke his chin, "—if you would be so kind to get out of this alien's face first and let him talk."

"Sir!" Tanya jumped off Optimus's face and walked away. The Autobot leader watched the Major as she stood in the dark beside the drooling mad scientist named Schugel, whose face was still flashing a perverted and coveting smile. She cast an angry glare at him.

* * *

"Brigadier General…Zettour was it?" Optimus said as he turned away from the girl and looked at the catwalk. Zettour smiled at him and raised his right hand. "Now, now let's not get too friendly," he said in a calm manner to the 22 feet alien as if it was a human, which was bizarre to everyone. "I didn't get your name, by the way."

Optimus Prime slowly sat straight up. Now, his optics were leveled to Zettour's eyes. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot faction. I came from Cybertron, a planet far away from here," he finished his introduction and Zettour only stroked his chin; he was listening to him.

"And…why do you want to help 'the Empire' from stopping this war?" Rerugen glanced slightly to him. He noticed the change in his tone. _He was curious; he heard it earlier. Now, what is he planning?_ An uncomfortable feeling swirled in his gut.

"Because, God sent me to aid the Empire. She gave me that purpose. I was dead, I sacrificed myself in order to revive my home planet. And God revived me; she showed me miracles and impossible feats that were beyond what every universe could show."

A low murmur of confusion echoed through the hangar. _She!? Damn that Being X, he can changed gender now!?_ "No you were sent here…to watch over me," Tanya whispered harshly and bit her right thumb's nail, an angry scowled etched over her face. She knew what Being X was up to and she was very furious with it.

"Interesting," Zettour put both of his hands on the railing and leaned a little. "Looks like you and I could become friends. Optimus Prime." A soft smile spread on his lips as he opened his sharp and cunning blue eyes at him.


	3. Operation: Cul-de Sac (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-Hoo new chapter updated! Looks like Otimus's debut is on the way! Meanwhile some terminologies for people who don't know the world of Saga of tanya the evil.
> 
> Francois Republic - It's the 'france' version in Tanya's world
> 
> The Empire - Its the germany version 'duh' lol joke.
> 
> Rusy Feds - Its the Russia during WW1 and WW2 (the early days of communism) and I have big plans for them soon.
> 
> Allied Kingdom - UK! The land of harry potters and tea drinkers-nah just kidding! This is the UK version in Saga of Tanay the Evil, but they're commonly known as commonwealth, since they, in Tanya's world, still have the Principled Colony states of Maple Kanada (Canada in our world). And That's all for today folks!
> 
> Special thanks to drop-out ninja for beta-reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Saga of Tanya the Evil and cartoon Transformers Prime. All the names and places listed above are purely coincidentall and doesn't exist.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Unified Year – Sept. 30 1926 – Hangar 51**

The air inside the hangar was stiff and stale. The silence was softly disturbed by the gentle gust of wind passing through the wide open doors of the hangar.

"Looks like you and I would be good friends, Optimus." Brigadier General Zettour leaned on the railing and gave a pleased smile. Optimus looked at him and saw his blue eyes, sharp and inquiring. He was going to listen to him and that was good.

"But first, would you kindly answer some questions to me?" the general then leaned back and closed his eyes. "First, where is this 'Cybertron' located? It sounds like a futuristic place to me," he asked in an inquisitive voice, making the autobot leader look down.

"Cybertron is my home planet and it was located in Alpha Centauri." _Alpha Centauri?_ Rerugen lightly tilted his head, curious as to the place said by the alien. "I'll show you where it lays," Optimus then said before a strand of blue light poured out of his eyes. An image began to emerged from the floor; it caused some of the soldiers to gasp in terror while others did so in shock. Professor Schugel, however, howled in happiness and attempted to charge forward, only to be pulled by Tanya by his lab coat.

_Nice hologram. I'm a bit impressed._ A hardened look formed on the major's face before Optimus continued again. "In my universe, we have two deities. One is Primus and the other is Unicron. Primus was a good deity; he turned into the planet which is Cybertron." The image displayed was a planet made out of metal; its surface glinted to Zettour, whose face slowly formed an interested smile.

"However, it was nearly destroyed. War had ruined its surface. The cause of war was because of the rampant corruption created by my government's regime." The planet in the image slowly turned ugly. Its surface no longer glinted; instead, it was covered by unknown dust. "Our regime consisted of a rigid and brutal caste-like system formed by the Guilds of Cybertron."

"Wait a minute." The voice of the Major suddenly cut Optimus's story off. "You're an advanced society. am I right? So why would your 'Guilds' resort to some medieval concept to govern?"

"Because the Guilds wanted to preserve Cybertronian culture and society and it was also a simple way of governing us," Optimus explained as the image of Well of Allspark showed on the floor. "This is the well of Allsparks; it is where I, just like many of Cybertron, was born. If you were born as a miner, you will live, work and function as a miner to the society, regardless of what you want."

_Huh, that's more like the law of Supply and Demand…in a literal scale!_ Tanya thought hard as Rerugen then asked: "But that didn't work, did it? Because your guilds had ignored one factor that wouldn't work with the Caste-system." He fixed his glasses as Optimus nodded.

"You're correct, lieutenant. That would be Sentience."

_Heh, your Guilds are dumber than I thought,_ Tanya agreed to what Optimus said. She already figured out how the war started. "I'm guessing there's no 'Labor Code for Cybertronian Rights' in your Guilds programming?" she said as Optimus looked to his left and sighed.

"That concept is alien to us." _Ironic, huh?_ The Major only listened as Zettour nodded more. "Please do continue."

* * *

Optimus Prime then changed the image into another Cybertronian life form. This one boasted a horrifying look. Its body was huge and its shoulders consists of a spikey and sharp metal structure. Its eyes were red and he was wearing a bucket-like helmet for protection.

A look of sad reminiscence formed on his grey face. "The one who started the great war was this Cybertronian: his name is Megatron and he was a dear friend of mine." He paused and stared at the image for a moment, unbothered by his horrifying appearance. "He was a miner- the lowest caste. He lived in Kaon. Back then, he had started joining in illegal gladiator battles and eventually became the famous Gladiator of Cybertron. Then, he used his fame to gain followers in order to pursue his goal: destruction of the unjust Caste-system."

The image then changed and displayed Optimus Prime. "And then, I myself. I was a young data-clerk that time and I was so inspired by his movement that I decided to join him. We were the best of friends. I supported him and he supported me and I thought, together, we could change Cybertron forever…until his true colors came out."

A deep heavy sigh escaped his lips, as if the next part was too heavy for him. "Not only had he wanted to change the system, he wanted to rule all of Cybertron and he was willing to go to war just for that purpose. When he stated that to the high Guild Council, their reaction was natural. Everyone began to hate him. I, however, presented another idea. I just told them that shedding of Energon wasn't necessary if they could change the system to something fair to all Cybertronians. And the council agreed."

_Of course that reaction is expected._ Tanya felt disturbed with the image of Megatron earlier. _That looked like a big problem. I'm glad that that's not what Being X sent to me,_ she shivered slightly as she imagined Megatron being the one talking to them right now instead of Optimus.

"During that time, I did not like wars. I preferred the peaceful route. The Council then decided that I should inherit the Title of the Prime. It seems the same level as this Empire's Emperor."

"And that caused more of a rift between you and…Megatron," Zettour said with a hint of amusement in his voice. The general seemed to be enjoying the Autobot leader's tale. Rerugen noticed it but he didn't react; instead he only fixed his glasses again.

"Yes. It did. He was angry with what happened and that was the last straw for my friend. Immediately, he established his own side. They were called the Decepticons. They were filled with Cybertronians who were downright criminal or preferred to walked the path of war. I knew the war would be prolonged, so I created my own faction: the Autobots. And together we fought against Megatron."

He paused as he shifted his past form and his tranquil blue eyes looked at his own image.

"The war had stretched for millennia. Our destructive forces had completely turn my planet as a barren land. The Allspark was ejected out of its well. Energon, the planets natural resource, was either drained or shipped out to far reaches of the galaxies, universes…or even dimensions. This dimension wasn't spared, it seems; your earth is rich with Energon."

* * *

A small gasp escape from the soldiers surrounding him. Zettour's interest had only increased; the old man was opened both of his inquiring eyes. "Energon? What is that."

Optimus Prime then changed the holographic image; a blue crystal image emerged for viewing now. "This is Energon; it is our food and energy. Our weapons and ammunitions are powered by it. We process and liquefy it before we ingest it."

"Energo-"

"AH-!" A sharp gasped coming from Professor Schugel almost made Tanya jump in shock. "I remember that! No wonder why it was unstable!" The professor excitedly ran and stopped in front of the image and breathed hard. "This is where all the Computation Jewels come from!"

A loud 'eh' echoed across the hanger as all of the battalion looked down at their computation jewel. The Computation jewel, or Operational Orb, was an important tool for the mages in the Empire. It collected the mana coming from the leylines and converted it into a desired output by the will of the user.

Who would've thought that the very vital tool that they used in this war was from an alien origin?

"Then we've been using alien tech for so long huh." Tanya thought, disturbed, as she glanced at her Elenium type 95 operational jewel.

"Then that explains the awesome strength of Major Tanya. She had been using 'energon' like the rest of her battalion." Optimus glanced down to Tanya and flashed a serene smile. "It is good thing that she's still okay."

"What do you mean by that?" Tanya answered bluntly as Optimus explained.

"Energon crystals are actually unstable and very dangerous if not refined. It's most dangerous to humans too. However, after seeing Tanya's battalion use this 'Computation jewel', which comes from raw crystallized Energon, I believe I have figured this oddity out. The humans on this 'earth' must be different from the version of the earth that I know."

_Wh—what!?_ "It's dangerous!?" Tanya exclaimed as some of her soldiers looked down again to the computation jewels with concern and fear.

"However, like I said, the humans on this 'earth' are different. And whoever created your computation jewel was certainly a genius and remarkable scientist, or scientists if there are many."

"Only one scientist!" Professor Schugel proudly said and pointed both of his thumbs at himself. Optimus stared at him then a realization dawned on his mind. _Wait…he's the one who created the Computation Jewels!?_ Optimus's optics widened in shock. "You must be a genius of a man."

"Why thank you, Optimus!" Professor Schugel bowed with pride as Optimus gulped in nervousness. Zettour, however, was unfazed with all of the revelation. The old man simply made a satisfied nod and then cast his sharp blue eyes again at Optimus.

"Now then that leads us to the next topic." Zettour leaned on again, his smile disappeared. "Why do you want to help the Empire with stopping this war?"

Optimus stared at him for a moment, his blue optics reflecting the face of the general. "It's because God wants me to and I also want to." He paused as he looked far away through the window.

"I sacrificed myself in order to revived Cybertron and she revived me. She gave me one purpose and that is to stop this world's endless war." He paused and shifted his optics again to the Brigadier General. "War is always the worst part of every sentient life form's history. Nobody wins in one. There are only survivors. I'd stopped Megatron's war…but in the process I also lost a friend. Many friends."

A sad, solemn looked formed in his grey face. General Zettour stared at him, inquiringly, and absorbed his words; however, his thoughts were cut when a random soldier entered the hangar and saluted him.

"General Zettour, telegram message from Strategic HQ, sir!"

"Come up here then." General Zettour said, without breaking eye contact to Optimus. The soldier climbed up the catwalk and quickly saluted the two high ranking officers before he gave him a piece of paper.

* * *

**"OPERATION TROJAN HORSE. FAILURE. EXTRACTION. FAILURE. GET HERE NOW! – Brig Gen. Rudesdorf"**

As soon as Zettour read the telegram his face changed into a frown. Optimus noticed it and he immediately knew that something bad had happened. The Brigadier General then ripped the telegram apart and put it inside of his breast pocket.

"It seems a problem has arisen regarding a certain horse. I will have to take my leave." Zettour made an apologetic smile and turned around.

Rerugen, cautiously, glanced at him, before he followed Zettour. "Sir, when you said a horse problem, do you mean Operation Trojan Horse?"

"It's a bust. So are the escape routes that the strategic HQ proposed."

A look of horrified shock formed in Rerugen's face. "But that's impossible! The Free Republic was already defeated. What more do they want?"

Zettour glanced at him as the two men walked down the stairs of the catwalk. "That would be your job now, lieutenant colonel. And also do try to reconsider making that pact with the Rusy." The brigadier general stopped and turned to him. "It most likely possible that Rusy is helping the Free Republic now."

_Eh! The Rusy is retaliating through the Free Republic…those arrogant scraps!_ "I will immediately take care of it sir. Revise the whole, if I have to." Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen saluted Brigadier General Zettour. The general only nodded; however, he stopped his departure again and looked at him.

"Oh by the way, my chat with Optimus isn't finished yet. Would you kindly continue it in my stead?"

"Come again, sir?" the lieutenant colonel said but the brigadier general was already far away. _Wait…I'm going to be stuck with him!?_ A dreadful thought ran on his mind as he slowly looked back at Optimus with shaking eyes. The Autobot only stared at him back with his plain, questioning, blue optics.

* * *

**Imperial Strategic HQ – Berun Capital City**

The Imperial Strategic HQ was a big building filled with nothing but precise logic and planning made by the smartest strategists in the whole Empire. Plans of attack and mobilizations of the Empire's army were drafted inside its walls. And right now it was in a state of panic.

Brigadier General Kurt Von Rudesdorf leaned on the table as his brown eyes hardened in frustration. His cigar still lit on his right hand while his huge mustache twitched in irritation. The situation inside the planning room was dire and heavy. A lot of strategists whoosh passed his table, running and looking through maps and other paperworks.

"Which navy fleet is available now?" he asked in a hardened tone as one of the strategists replied: "The 49th and 68th fleet is the nearest one, sir!"

"And where are they!?"

"In the Ispagna coastline."

_That's too far and those fleet only composed off destroyers and old cruisers!_ he grumbled to himself as he looked down on the map. "Contact them and tell them to reach The Bremen at top speed." The strategist saluted and went back to their work. "How did this happen? Operation Trojan Horse was, supposedly, safe." his voice strained while he looked down on the map, showing him the ocean beyond the Empire occupied-Francois Republic.

"Someone got a hold of the ship's location…to be precise someone got hold of her." Rudesdorf turned around and sight of his friend, Zettour greeted him. "Where were you anyway?"

"Having a chat with a 22 feet alien." Zettour said simply while he picked up some papers and began to read. _Having a wha-?_

"Don't tell me you entertained that crazy doctor's report?" an heavy frustrated tone replied to Zettour but the brigadier general only shrugged his shoulders. "So he contacted you too huh? I'll explain everything to you later."

Zettour put his papers down and shifted his eyes at the map. "For now, let me send the 203rd mage battalion on a rescue mission. The Bremen didn't sink completely yet, am I right?"

"Correct. It will sink in 3 hours. Major Tanya's battalion could help." Rudesdorf commented as Zettour stopped his thoughts; the image of Optimus flashed while he was staring at the map.

"Should I deploy him…no—I can't trust him yet." He stroked his chin, thinking deeply about the alien's purpose.

* * *

**Outside Hangar 51 – 15 min. later**

**First, an alien encounter…now a rescue mission!?** Tanya couldn't believe her luck today. Who would've thought that after capturing this alien called Optimus Prime, the Strategic HQ would summoned her and her battalion to a rescue mission? Event after event kept happening and she felt that a certain enemy was the one pulling the strings from behind the scene.

"Curse you, Being X!" Tanya scowled as she went out of girls locker room and fixed her flight suit. She walked across the hangar, ignoring the curious following blue optics of Optimus Prime, and onto the opened field outside. The battalion was already standing straight in line, ready to be deployed.

"Well, the Strategic HQ had contacted us fifteen minutes ago. They are deploying us to the sea near the coastline of the Kingdom of Ildoa," she said as she stood on a small stool and looked over her battalion- though not before accidentally making an eye contact to Optimus's grey face. She clicked her tongue in irritation. "They said it's a rescue mission; an ocean liner called the Bremen was struck by a torpedo. We were asked to rescue a certain individual with the name of Franziska Chadwick."

_Strange. Why would they deploy us instead of normal rescue team and its an ocean liner capable of carrying 1000 people? Who would rescue them?_

The thought came across her mind but she immediately shrugged it off. "Prepare yourself! We will take off now," she commanded as the battalion saluted. Their jewels began to emit in green as they slowly hovered form the ground and then, with a hard thrust, the battalion took off towards the sea.

Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen watched from the cat walk with hardened eyes. "They must retrieve Franziska Chadwick, immediately!" he whispered to himself harshly and turned around.

"I'm guessing Franziska Chadwick is a very important person?" Optimus asked which made Rerugen cast a cautious glare at him. "Yes, but that's not your problem, isn't?" _True._ Optimus thought as he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

* * *

**Somewhere near the coast of Kingdom of Ildoa – Sept. 30 1926**

The 203rd Imperial Aerial Mage Battalion ejected out of the cloud and onto the sea. The wind of the ocean hit them as they all looked down to the blue waters.

"Major! Fog bank ahead, 20 miles," Serebryakov reported as Tanya took out her binoculars.

"Fog bank, so 'Ber' month is upon us huh?" She then scanned the ocean beneath them, searching for a familiar sight of the ocean liner. _Got it._ "Bremen spotted," Tanya said and signaled her battalion to stop.

"Confirming, it's definitely the Bremen, Major." 1st Lieutenant Weiss reported while he scanned with his binoculars. "Major, what's very important about Franziska Chadwick?" he suddenly asked.

Tanya answered without looking at him. "That I don't know, but it looks like her life is more important than ours."

_I could only make one possible conclusion to her identity._

"Start the rescue mission! 1st lieutenant Weiss, your company will be the one who will search for her. The rest of us, guard the ocean liner! There might be Free Republic's ships roaming in this area!" the battalion saluted as Tanya and her company soared down towards the stricken liner.

* * *

**RMS BREMEN**

The Ocean liner Bremen, a twin stack ship, was leaning heavily on its left side. Some of the passengers were already on the life boat; however ,the rest of them were still in the deck of the tilted ship.

"Look, rescuers!" one of the passenger on the deck shouted as they saw Tanya's 203rd Mage Battalion group.

1st Lieutenant Weiss, and his company, quickly swooped down and landed on its angled deck. "Major, the ship is tilting too much. Proceeding to get Chadwick."

"Faster then Weiss." Tanya said as she and her company stopped and hovered above the stricken ship. "Calling to RHINE Control HQ, requesting to know the whereabouts of proper rescue ships."

"This is Rhine Control. Rescue ship in bound at 130 min. Prioritize the extraction of Franziska Chadwick." _Prioritized, extraction, I knew it this person is VIP._ Tanya clicked her tongue.

"Rhine Control, requesting the rescue boat to come faster-" suddenly her eyes widened and she shouted. "Move up, company!" Her company moved up, avoiding a spray of bullets which exploded, in the nick of time.

"Major, we got company!" Serebryakov pointed her binoculars. "Its an aerial mage battalion! 50 men!"

"What!?" Tanya took out her binoculars and looked through it. Far from them, a single aerial mage battalion of fifty men were hovering. Their floating device was shaped like a broom stick and the soldiers riding it were wearing a light brown flight suite, the uniform of Allied Kingdom's aerial mages. _A.K. Mages!_

"This is Rhine control, what's your sit rep!?"

"This is Major Tanya, we encountered a single mage battalion of fifty men. They're Allied Kingdom's!"

"We got them on our radar. 49th and 68th navy fleet have reported that at least fifty warships are sailing towards you."

_Huh?_ Tanya blinked in shock and disbelief. Did they just said, fifty warships? "Rhine HQ, what do you mean by fifty ships?!"

"The Remnants of Free Republic Navy and Rusy Federations Navy!"

And, just on cue, the fog bank away from them suddenly cleared out as a strong gust of wind pushed it away. Tanya's eyes widened more. Fifty warships emerged from the fog; their steel was blue and red and their guns were aimed at them.

"Fu—fucking hell!"

"Major…there's a fleet!?" Serebryakov said as Tanya growled and gnashed her teeth in anger. With this size of the fleet, she knew what the enemy would be doing next. "They're going to make a landing, just like we did in Entente Alliance's Osfjord. Serebyrakov, contact Rhine, tell them to man up the coastline!"

"Yes, Major!" Tanya then stared daggered at the aerial mages far form them. "Company 4, come with us; let's intercept the Aerial Mages! Company 3, try to do some damage to the ships, slow them all down!"

"Yes sir!" the whole Battalion saluted and they all immediately charged forward.

* * *

**Free Republic's Flagship Navy Fleet - Normandie**

Floating in the center of massive landing force navy fleet was the Free Republic's Navy Flagship: Normandie. She was a double stacker and eight gun battleship slowly ran together with the fleet bearing the Free Republic's Flag. And standing outside the bridge, with brows furrowed to connect, was a man named Pierre-Michel de Lugo.

Major General de Lugo was one the last of the Free Republic's military generals. Back when Francois Republic was still standing, he had waged war against the Empire. However, ultimately he lost; disgraced by his defeat, he retreated together with the remains of the Francois Republic's army to one of their country's colony in the southern continent: Margelia. Ever since then, he had been plotting in how to regain back their homeland.

One such plot was this deployment of a large navy fleet, together with the Rusy Federation's navy. One of their country's long-standing ally.

"It's a good thing that I believed in Rusy's intels. Trojan Horse, huh? Pathetic," he spat bitterly as another man stood behind him. "Severn Vianto, how's the men?" General de Lugo turn to the other man.

"They're ready. Brest Beach was the best zone for the landing," Severn said as he clutched tightly on the cane held by his right hand which was supporting his whole weight. General de Lugo looked at him with pity.

"You were once the leader of the 2nd mage aerial company. That Southern continent attack destroyed your right leg."

The brown haired man smile at his comment. "Its alright, general. At least my family is safe in Margelia."

General de Lugo smiled and looked in front. "I'm expecting the Empire's 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion to take the bait. Sinking the Bremen, a neutral ship, may charge me with war crimes but I don't care. That ship is carrying a very important person of the Empire…who foolishly walked into the wolves den!"

He slammed his fist on the railing, an anguish frown formed on his lips. "The 203rd Aerial mage battalion, together with that 'Devil of the Rhine'... they will perish today. This is the last of the Free Republic's proper forces and I will reclaim our homeland today!" he roared in fury.

Suddenly a gun shot rang loudly above them. He looked up and saw the Allied Kingdom's mages were flying in a zigzagging pattern, chasing the Empire's aerial mages.

He smiled underneath his military cap and shouted: "Operation Cul-de-Sac, begin!"

* * *

**The Empire – Hangar 51 – 30 minutes after Operation Cul-de-Sac started**

"They what!?" Optimus Prime opened his eyes and saw Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen shouting at the soldier in front of him.

"I'll repeat sir, at exactly 15 mins ago, our navy fleet's 49th and 68th had tried to retreat from the Free Republic's armada of fifty ships. Both are obliterated."

_50 ships!? The only possible way for them to get those many ships…is from Rusy Feds_! "Where is this armada now?"

"They're near the Bremen sir." The soldier reported; it made Rerugen click his tongue as he realized what had just happened. "They'd declared war against us…by attempting to kill our envoy of peace!" he paced walked, back and forth on the cat walk then stopped after another revelation dawned on him. "Brest Beach is near the Bremen. They're going to make a landing there!"

_Landing…oh. Do they mean invading?_ Optimus Prime continued watching as the lieutenant colonel grumbled in frustration and then he stopped and slowly looked at him with terrified eyes. Optimus knew his look: it was a look of desperation.

"My offer of help still stands, lieutenant colonel."

_How can I trust you!? How can the Empire trust you!?_ the thoughts ran wildly inside Rerugen's mind.

"You know you gotta gamble, lieutenant."

Optimus went still as he cautiously looked to his left shoulder where Professor Schugel was sitting comfortably. _Scrap, when did he get there!?_

"Though—I don't believe much good of gambling…one must take a risk for the country's future," Optimus Prime added to the scientist's comment with unease.

"Then can I? Take a risk?!" Rerugen gasped in shock. His words were right and strongly sound. And then, with a gulp, he looked again at the soldier. "Contact the HQ, tell them if they need more forces, they can use A.O. no. 1 and that he's ready as always."

_No turning back. I'll be damned if Optimus betrays us!_ he squirm in nervousness as Professor Schugel reappeared behind him and comforted him.

"You know, gambling is fun…as long as the reward is high, that is!"

_Scrap, how did he appear there so quickly!?_ Optimus wondered but he quickly shrugged it off. It seemed that he will be deployed today.

* * *

**Imperial Strategic HQ – Berun City Capital**

"They have what!?"

"Fifty ships sir, and it looks like they will perform a landing on Brest Beach."

Rudesdorf slammed his fist on the map table. "49th and 68th fleet is gone. The main Naval fleet is still passing though the Ispagna Channel…they won't make it in time."

The brigadier general calculated and it all led to doom. The landing might even become successful.

"They copied our tactics in Osfjord. Truly remarkable I could say," Zettour commented but his face was serious.

"Tanya's Kampfgruppe- do you think it will be enough?" Rudesdorf asked in frustration. Zettour was about to answer when a solider saluted suddenly beside him. "Message from Hangar 51 sir!"

Zettour took the telegram and read the contents.

* * *

**'A.O. NO.1 IS READY FOR DEPLOYMENT AND COMBAT.'**

Zettour's eyes opened. A dark grin formed in his face. Rudesdorf noticed it and he knew this gesture of his; he knew it meant he had found an answer to this surprise attack.

"What is that smile and opened eyes of yours? You thought of something, is it?" Rudesdorf asked, eyes hardened in anticipation.

"Why yes, my friend. I did." Zettour crumpled the paper and put it in his breast pocket. "Shall we take a gamble? I think one of God's angels will save us today!"

The other brigadier general blinked, perplexed at his action.


	4. Operation: Cul-de Sac (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to my latest chapter! So how was Optimus's Grand Debut? and not only that, he certainly met the Empire's most important person ever! He took down an armada with a swing of his sword, now how will the other countries react to his involvement? Now how would they attack the Empire when it has a new, unknown life-form, protecting it? Stay Tuned for more!
> 
> Special thanks to dropout-ninja for beta reading this fanfic!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime cartoon and the anime Youjo Senki!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Unified Year – Sept. 30 1926 – The sky above Bremen – 1 hour after the start of Operation Cul-de-Sac**

"Maintain, speed and fire!" Tanya hollered as she dashed to her right, spraying the bullets of her submachine gun. Three AK mages exploded into flames and dropped towards the ocean. Serebryakov hovered behind her, her rifle spewing bullets and killing two AK mages whose weapon were pointed at the Major.

"Major, sir! More mages!" Serebryakov said after her eyes caught a sight of another battalion of Mages emerging from the fleet below them.

 _Tch, they're really prepared!_ Tanya grumbled; the enemy's number was overwhelming her force. "Rhine HQ! When's back up gonna come?!"

"In just 60 mins they will be within range. Maintain your stand, Major!"

"We can't hold much longer! We request for Rhine control to tell the main navy fleet to go faster!"

"They're already fast. Maintain your stand there, Major. May God protect you now."

 _God? Him again, always Him._ Tanya's anger skyrocketed. As far as she knew, it must be 'Being X' who was behind this attack after all.

"Damn it! All men, continue fighting! Offer your life to protect the Empire! Slow down the armada from beach landing to our coast!"

"Sir yes sir!" 1st Lieutenant Neumann said as his company of men, howled and charged towards the swarm of AK Mages. Their bullets sang and the bloods from their wounds filled the peaceful blue sky.

 _No matter what happened, defend the empire!_ That was the only thought inside Neumann as he threw a grenade towards a group of five AK mages, bathing them with fire. He then pointed to his left and shot rapidly, killing three of them, before he dove down and delivered a kick at one of the enemy mages.

* * *

Company Commander 1st lieutenant Koenig flew rapidly in a zigzag pattern, avoiding the rain of bullets coming from the anti-air guns of the war ships. "Men, switch to AP explosive rounds and fire!" he instructed as he fired at a battleship's hull. It left a scorched mark but not holes.

"So AP spell rounds can't scratch battleship's hull-" his thoughts were cut when he suddenly swerved up, avoiding torrential bullets aimed at his company. "Switch tactics! Shoot only the battleship's decks!" he shouted and his men responded.

"Come on, when's the main fleet gonna arrive!?" he wondered aloud in fury as he threw a grenade to a battleship's deck.

* * *

**Inside the RMS Bremen**

"Franziska Chadwick!" 1st Lieutenant Weiss shouted across what seemed to be the ship's empty grand saloon. _Where on earth is she?_ he cursed as the ship suddenly tilted more, making him loosed his footing for a bit. "Dammit!" he cursed again after sea water splashed over his eyes.

"1st lieutenant Weiss, any luck on your side!?" 2nd Lieutenant Glanz burst from a room behind Weiss, huffing and puffing.

"No!"

"That's the last room over there!" Glanz then pointed at the last room at the end of hallway. The two men began to walk, cursing and slipping, as the ship groaned heavily and tilted more. "This ship is done for!" Glanz spoke again as he reached the door first. He kicked it down with his right foot and shouted inside.

"Franziska Chadwick!?"

"Right here!" a small voice, a teenage girl's, answered Glanz. Weiss peered over the door and saw a girl of seventeen years old. She was wearing a golden yellow elegant gown, soaked in sea water, that matched her beautiful, but loose, blonde hair. Her green eyes, filled with dread and horror, looked straight at them.

 _What the-she looks familiar?_ Weiss wondered but he quickly dismissed his thought and asked. "Are you Franziska Chadwick?"

"That's my codename. I'm in a diplomatic peace envoy mission, you see," she reasoned weakly, showing signs that she was tired. "Where are the rescue ships!?" she suddenly asked as she took Glanz's left hand and used him for her support.

"They will be here. We're specifically ordered to extract only you."

"No, you have to call the rescue ships, people are dying out there-"

The three people were thrown suddenly back inside the room as the ship listed completely to its left side and began to sink to the ocean with its stern, first.

"Dammit!" Glanz shielded the woman with his body. Furniture started falling and sliding towards him but Weiss quickly sat behind him and activated his computation jewel.

"Forcefield spell activating!"

"1st Lieutenant!? How much longer can you hold on?"

"I'll be fine. Check the woman!" Weiss commanded and growled as more weight began to pile up on his shield that would, eventually, give away.

 _Hurry up! When would be the rescue ship be here!?_ he thought angrily as the water began to rise rapidly around them.

* * *

**Imperial Strategic HQ – Berun City Capital**

"Sir, report from Major Tanya!"

Zettour quickly took the message from the soldier and began to read. But then he crumpled it and threw it on the floor. "The Bremen is sinking fast."

Brigadier General Rudesdorf's fist slammed the map table in anger. "Dammit! Are we too late? Our heads will be hanged for this!"

Strained and furious, Zettour only watched him without emotion. The old man stroked his chin and thought hard on the next move.

"Huh? General, sir! Rhine Control HQ had detected a large bogey with life-form signature approaching Major Tanya's current location!"

Rudesdorf darted to the solider's side. "What do you mean by that? Is it the enemy's reinforcement!?"

"No sir…the signature is the same as last night!"

Zettour's blue eyes opened again and he scoffed off.

"Zettour, why are you laughing?" the fuming and questioning face of Rudesdorf flashed at him but the old man chuckled more in delight.

"Our heads will remain in our body, friend. The angel of the Lord…is here," he said with a wild, victorious smile.

* * *

**The Sky Above Bremen**

"Shit!" Tanya cursed as her machine gun choked. She quickly threw the empty magazine and hit an AK mage square to his head. "Serebryakov! Status to all company?"

"Message to all company! What's your status!?"

"This is 1st Lieutenant Neumann of company 4! Seventy percent of my company is down!" Neumann reported while he threw another grenade down to a group of five AK mages; the group was immediately engulfed in fire.

"This is 1st lieutenant Koenig of company 3! We only sustained minimal damaged to the enemy warships! I've also spotted at least 33 Rusy Feds Navy Cruiser warships sir!"

 _Rusy Feds Navy? Then my suspicion is right. The Rusy Feds are helping the Free Republic!_ "Maintain in your directives! Do absolutely everything to delay this armada!" she shouted and pressed the trigger of her machine gun, spraying bullets at a group of five AK mages.

"Any word on Weiss!?" she suddenly asked Serebryakov again as the girl quickly tired to contact the 1st lieutenant. "Sir, according to the 1st company, Lieutenants Weiss and Glanz are still inside the ship!"

 _What are those two fools doing- the ship is already sinking fast!_ Tanya glanced down and saw the whole ship was now completely capsized. A thought loomed over her.

"No…don't tell me I failed retrieving her!" she growled vengefully and tightened her hands around her submachine gun. "Curse you Being X-"

"Fairy 01! This is Rhine Control. An unknown Bogey with life signature is approaching you fast- too fast! Be advised and watch out for it. Its designated code was A.O. no.1."

Tanya's anger froze after she heard the report. "Co-come again-Rhine Control?"

* * *

"I'm here, Major Tanya," a voice hacked and answered through her radio. The voice was very deep and recently familiar and Tanya growled as she looked on the sky to see a recognizable figure.

"Who-who let you out!?" she asked in anger as the cloud parted and gave way to the sun's rays. An enormous shadow cast over her and the ocean and the sight of it made everyone stop.

"M-Major, is that-" Serebryakov uttered in nervousness as she pointed at Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime hovered above the major. The sun shone brightly and made his red and blue paint glow, somehow peacefully; the wings of his jet pack cast a large shadow over the battlefield and it made everyone, including the AK mages, stop to look at him in horror. The Cybertronian glowed immaculately as he then lowered himself to the level of Tanya.

"I'm sorry for the delay Major. General Zettour and Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen had let me go to help you."

 _Them!_ Tanya closed her eyes and lowered her head as she ran her mind. _Should I trust him? He came from Being X, who knows what that shit-head is thinking right now!?_ she grumbled in frustration and then slowly she started to laugh. Her laugh echoed maniacally through the sky before she then stopped and looked at him with crazy eyes.

"Fine, help me then. If things go wrong, I will blame you," she sneered and radioed her whole battalion. "To all my men, stop fighting! Let's leave it all to our esteemed alien guest, shall we?"

"Sir yes, sir!" the men responded and took off back to the major. Some of the AK mages wanted to follow but were frozen in fear; the sight of the metal alien had made their heart skip a beat.

Optimus Prime then hacked the communications of the whole naval fleet. _The radio frequencies here are easy to hack,_ he thought...this world's tech advancement is still lacking to some degree. He observed this and finished his hacking before he spoke.

"To all invading Naval Fleet: why are you invading this peaceful patch of ocean which belongs to the Empire!?"

* * *

**From the side of the AK Mages**

"What the hell is that thing? Did the Empire make that!?" an AK mage soldier said in fright and darted to his left. "What are we going to do, Colonel Marcus!?"

Colonel Marcus, the leader of the 12th Allied Kingdom's Aerial Mage Battalion, didn't answer as his brown eyes, filled with horror, stared straight at the cosmic monster in front of him.

"I—" he began to utter but stammered midway. "T-tell General de Lugo to retrea-"

"To all invading Naval Fleet: why are you invading this peaceful patch of ocean which belongs to the Empire!?"

 _It spoke!_ He winced and quickly back away. The rest of the battalion acted like sheep. They too backed away; some even flew away while others screamed after hearing the giant's voice.

* * *

**Free Republic's flagship – Normandie**

"What the hell was that!?" General de Lugo said as he stood up from his seat; he was inside the bridge of the Normandie and was busy looking for the final plan of his invasive landing.

"Sir, message from the leading ship! They want us to stop!" one of the soldiers said and it made the general click his tongue in irritation.

"That message was in international channel. Let's have a look outside!" Severn suggested and began to walk outside.

"Tell them this: continue sailing, speed up if you have too!" General de Lugo berated and followed Severn Vianto outside.

 _What on earth?_ When the major general walked out side of the bridge, the first thing that he saw were the AK Mages in the sky. They were all flying in many direction, as if they were spooked by something, but none of them were firing their rifles. "What are those idiots doing!"

"General…" Severn uttered as his brown eyes widened in fear and slowly pointed at something in the horizon. "What's that?" General de Lugo followed only to gasp and go still. They saw a creature, floating in the air. Its surface was made out of metal with colors of red, blue and grey.

"By God's name!" General de Lugo staggered back and leaned on the railing behind him. The creature then spread its arms and spoke in a deep booming voice.

"This sea, this sky, and the land behind me: All of it belongs to the Empire and you are all trespassing! If you really want to wage war, then do so in words! Negotiate with your enemies, give them your words instead of bullets and needless blood! I know you want your homeland back, but there's no need to send innocent men to their deaths just so you could reclaim it!" the autobot leader paused as he looked down on the fleet.

"To the country called the Free Republic! War is unnecessary; it brings forth nothing but death. You can all stop it now just by putting your guns down and let the Empire's envoy of peace to lead negotiations with you. So please…let the Empire offer a peace treaty with you."

* * *

 _Let the Empire offer their peace treaty?_ As soon as the alien finished his words, General de Lugo's eyes widened as fury seeped in his heart. "Ha…does this alien knows what he is saying!?" he moved forward and raised his right clenched fist at the alien.

"You want to hear our response!? Then hear it well! The Empire had taken everything away from us! Our land, our identity, everything! We waged war with them because they don't have the right to grow into super country in the whole European continent. They are composed of nothing but castaways and vagabonds who don't deserve a home and are menace to the society!" General de Lugo threw his arms wide and screamed more. "Which is why i'ts my duty, which I received directly from God, to eliminate the evil country called the Empire once and for all!"

He then pointed towards the bridge and barked his orders. "Severn, tell the whole fleet…to fire at this abomination!"

"Yes sir!" Severn quickly darted to the bridge and relayed the command. The soldiers saluted and began to contact each of the ships.

* * *

 _So they didn't listen…_ a grave frown formed on the gray face of Optimus before he then heard a chuckle near his left ear.

"Nice speech. Sadly, it's wasted," Tanya whispered evilly at him. "So what's your next action, bogey?"

Optimus cast his optics at her and then a long, sad, and heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"Major. Please stand back," he commanded with his gentle voice. Tanya, clueless, only shrugged at floated back to her troops. "I'm sorry." Optimus whispered in a regretful way. He watched as the invading fleet pointed their cannons at him and then threw a salvo.

The bullets whooshed passed him but he didn't move from his position. The autobot leader moved his right hand and held the pommel of his Star Saber; he slowly pulled it out and pointed it to the sky.

"What the hell is he doing? You don't bring a sword to a gunfight!" Tanya harshly commented as Optimus calmly breathed and began to pray.

**"Lord, almighty. If I stained my sword with blood, it will only be the blood of the sinners."**

The Matrix of Leadership began to glow, gold light poured out from its cracks. His sword also began to glow with blue but it was much brighter than that in his chest.

**"Lord, almighty. Forgive the sinners…for they do not know what they're doing."**

The golden light then flashed more, covering his entire body with it, and bathed the sky with its angelic hue. General de Lugo froze in his spot again as the light shone brightly like a star in a day.

"This light…no!"

His life that was filled with happiness and sadness flashed before him and it made his heart break. He was so happy back then, when Francois Republic was still free, compare to where he was now.

"This—light-!" he held his hands as tears ran from his eyes; he wanted to grasp and reclaim the lost life that he had before the hellish endless way broke out.

"General, get back!" He heard Severn, but he ignored him. He wasn't seeing what he was seeing.

"Please-" he pleaded more and as soon as he did, Optimus Prime finished his prayer.

**"AMEN"**

* * *

The autobot leader swung his Star Saber down. A large and harsh beam of blue light hit the Normandie first and then he curved his sword to the right. The heavenly blue light ate the ships- from their superstructures up to their last bolt. Some of the crew who saw the crawling deadly beam tried to jump on the water, only to turn into dust.

Tanya and the rest of 203rd mage battalion stared in shock as they watched Optimus softly swayed his sword to the left, disintegrating the fleet there.

A—amazing…it was Tanya who reacted first. She let out a small stifled nervous laugh and then she commented: "Its—a bit overkill but I think it will do."

She smiled in tensed manner and slowly hovered back in fear; the rest of the battalion followed her. And then, as fast as it started, the blue light stopped. The sky returned to normal and the ocean below them became silent.

* * *

"I'm sorry, the One would greet you all." Optimus bowed in in apology but in the process he made an eye contact with AK Mage's Aerial mage battalion leader: Marcus, whose face stuck on a revolting horrified scream.

"Wh—what the hell-!?" he reacted in terror as he stared down at the remains of the fleet. All fifty ships had just turned into a sinking wreck; the cries of the remaining, surviving, crew reverberated in his ears. And then the air suddenly went dark around him. He slowly looked up and came face to face again with metal alien; this time their faces were inches apart.

"Please…order your men to retreat," the alien said to him in pleading manner but the colonel interpret it wrong. He screamed as he turned his flying device around and shoot away. The rest of the men also hollered and followed their retreating leader. Optimus watch them scramble away until they disappeared in the horizon.

* * *

"Whoa, you really did scare them all huh?" Tanya said in a appraising attitude while she looked through her binoculars. Optimus Prime turned to her and reminded the major: "My intention isn't to frighten them."

"Tell that to your hunky body."

The major put down her binoculars and then glanced at Optimus; her eyes, however, was thoughtful and innocent like. _Perhaps I have to admit that me and this alien got off on the wrong foot,_ she thought in a candid manner; but then she heard Serebryakov gasped beside her.

"Major, the ship!"

And with that, Tanya remembered the mission. She darted below her and saw that the ship was now taking its final plunge. "Oh shit, that light show had me forgot about the extraction mission!"

"Major, Weiss and Glanz are still inside!" Serebryakov said as Major Tanya growled. "Serebryakov, contact the rescue boats: tell them to get here pronto-"

"Perhaps I shall offer again my assistance, Major Tanya." She turned to Optimus but the giant had dived already. He hit the water and began to swim. The ship was on his right and he could see that it was about to descend to the ocean bed, fast. He quickly swam towards the hull and put both of his hands on its surface.

 _Ships weight looks ok…maybe I can do it._ **"Lord, give my body, strength, so that I could praise you more and spread your teaching and words."** The matrix of leadership glowed in gold again as Optimus activated his jet pack which then began to pushed the ship upwards.

* * *

**Inside the Bremen**

"Please pull your head up, Miss Chadwick." Glanz reminded calmly as the teenage girl name Franziska Chadwick obeyed him.

"I'm—telling you-sir, Chadwick-not my real name," she shivered in cold as the water continue to rose. The three of them had already reached the ceiling; their faces were now scrubbing along the surface.

"Don't worry. I'll use the grenade to create a hole." Weiss said in an assuring manner in an attempt to calm down the teenage girl. "If Chadwick is your code name, what's your real name?" the 1st lieutenant added as the teenage girl made a strained smile at him.

Before she could answer, the ship made a loud groan and jolted upward. The three of them looked around, confused as to what was happening. The water began to rescind and they felt the whole ship move up.

"Are we…moving up?" the girl asked as the two soldiers glanced at each other, clueless to what was happening now.

* * *

"Whoa…really now!" Tanya and her battalion watched in amazement as Optimus slowly lifted the ship from the water and carried it with both of his hands. He looked at them and then asked: "Where's the nearest beach here, Major Tanya?"

"Impressive! That would be Brest Beach."

Optimus nodded and then looked to the horizon. Tanya was puzzled, for the Autobot wasn't moving yet. Then she realized something. "Oh right, I forgot you don't know where is former Francois Republic is."

"Yes, major. I am in need of navigation."

Tanya shrugged and then called everyone. "We're going to land on Brest Beach; make sure to ready yourself to assist the survivors!"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Follow me, Optimus Prime," Tanya said as she flew away. Optimus noticed her tone slowly changing to a recognizable one but he put it at the back of his mind and began to follow the battalion.

* * *

**Imperial Strategic HQ – Berun Capital City**

"Sir, reporting from Rhine. The Armada…had disappeared on the radar," the soldier reported as Rudesdorf calmly looked down on the map.

"Disappeared but how?" he asked in a startled tone but he heard a low impressive chuckle from Zettour. _Zettour, you're laughing again._ Irritated already from his weird mood today, he bluntly asked him: "What's wrong with you today? And what the hell is A.O. No.1?"

Zettour stopped and flashed his blue sharp eyes at his friend. He seemed to be relishing the brigadier general's angry face.

"A.O. no 1 was the bogey that reconnaissance HQ had detected. Major Tanya intercepted and captured it. It's 22 foot alien made entirely out of metal. He's also sentient."

 _He? It has a gender?_ Rudesdorf couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. An alien in the empire? How absurd it sounded to him. "And where is it, Zettour?"

"It just took down the armada, Rudesdorf. Shouldn't you be thankful to him?"

 _You let him go!? He could be a spy!_ Rudesdorf grumbled, disagreeing with his friend, but Zettour quickly responded to him with an assuring grin: "He's not a spy. In fact, why don't we meet him later? After all, he was with her."

Rudesdorf only stood in silence and in dark after the suggestion.

* * *

**Brest Beach – Empire Occupied – Francois Republic**

The coastline of Brest Beach, Francois Republic, was mostly composed of small fishing village and white sandy beaches that were very popular to both locals and other folks. However, since it was September and winter was near, the beaches lay silent and dormant. Only fishermen from the local seaside town walked along the beach.

Right now, a group of five fishermen were pulling their boat form the sea. One of them looked over to horizon, only to spot something moving towards them.

"Hmm…what's that?"

"Hey. Isn't that a ship-oh my-!" their jaws fall in astonishment as huge 22 foot figure loomed over them. It was carrying a huge, battered ocean liner that was vomiting tons of water from its damaged hull. They all gasped in amazement and terror as the metal creature landed softly on the beach and slowly, but gently, rested the ship on the sand.

"Good day, sirs."

The fishermen flinched in shock as Optimus spoke to them.

"Optimus, you do know that people in this era aren't yet used to seeing a 22 foot alien robot talking them?"

They yelped in terror again as Tanya landed beside them.

"Oh good day sirs, sorry to disturb your neighborhood. We'll be fast here," the major said to the fishermen while casting a very calm and friendly smile at them.

 _Did she just change her whole attitude in a flash?_ Optmius was bothered by Tanya's action as the major began to contact Rhine Control. "Rhine Control, extraction is successful and we've landed here on Brest Beach. Requesting further assistance for the extraction of other passengers," she finished and then glanced at Optimus Prime; her thoughtful eyes ran up the Autobot leader. "And also, please remind Strategic HQ that A.O. No.1 is here."

* * *

**1 hour later**

An hour later, the whole beach was suddenly filled with military personnel. The remaining passengers from the ship were huddled together in makeshift first aid tents or mess hall. However. all of them were either amazed or terrified by the sight of Optimus Prime, who was now standing beside the ship.

Tanya was hovering besides Optimus and was giving instruction to him on which part of the hull to cut. "Life form signature here," Tanya dictated as he softly poked the hull with his right index servo and ripped it apart. The familiar faces of Glanz and Weiss popped out; both were grasping for breath.

"Major, sir!"

"We found Franziska Chadwick!"

Glanz and Weiss saluted and then slowly shifted their eyes to Optimus.

"Good work you two…now where is she?" Tanya looked around and the two soldiers parted; the young girl emerged from the dark, only to shortly gasp in shock at the sight of the autobot leader.

Tanya then immediately landed in the room and kneeled. "We apologized for our delay in our rescuing you, your Royal Highness," she said with firm voice. The two men blinked in confusion and then the revelation hit them hard. Weiss and Glanz quickly turned and kneeled with their major.

"We apologize, princess, for our imperfect rescue earlier!"

"We promise you that we'll do better next time!"

Optimus watched all three with confusion. "Princess…oh I never thought Franziska Chadwick is the Empire's princess. My apology." He bent his head down as the woman smiled at them; his gentle voice had calmed her down.

"Soldiers, please; there's no need for such actions now. And my name, my dear large sir, is Katherine von Hildenburg Cravarette of house Hildenburg and Cravarette. And I thank you for rescuing us," the princess bowed elegantly at Optimus and cast her tranquil smile at him again. She then shifted her eyes to the beach below; a worried look formed on her face. "Large sir, may I know your name?" she glanced back at the autobot leader.

"My name, Your Highness, is Optimus Prime," he answered as the princess spoke again.

"Optimus…it sounds very foreign and god-like."

"I am no God," the autobot leader reminded as the princess laughed heartily. "Then, Optimus, would you put me down to the beach?"

"Certainly," Optimus extended and opened his right servos and the Princess slowly climbed up to his metal palm; just as she stood there, a photographer from the Military news watching the whole scenario took a picture of them both. The picture that he took would become the most iconic photo ever; it would be posted in the next day's newspaper. The existence of Optimus Prime was guaranteed to spread like wildfire to the streets of the Empire and beyond its wartorn borders.


	5. The Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO-HOO! New Chapter! I would like to thank the people who read and like my fanfic. It seems this crossover was good no?
> 
> OK, then so what happened now? Well the reason why this chapter is so long was that I concentrated in world building and alternate history. Who'd read the man in the high castle? Well, some of the future chapters in there would be inspired by the book's events.
> 
> Now then, what do you think the two Brigadier generals are planning for Optimus Prime and Will he be succesfull in helping the Princess, will his promise for her prevail? And what do you think was the Relic that Optimus had detected? Will the Rusy Feds used it against the Empire?
> 
> Special thanks to drop-out ninja for beta-reading.
> 
> Dislcaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime and the anime Youjo Senki. All names, events and places, are fictional. Some names may exist in real life but that would be purely coincidence.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Unified Year – Sept. 30 1926 – Hangar 51 – Outskirts of Berun Capital City**

**1 week ago**

The Imperial Strategic HQ was loud and filled with festivities, for the people inside were celebrating the successful rescue mission of the Crowned Princess. Not only that, but they'd also stopped the surprise invasion of the Free Republic's largest navy fleet. Tanya's 203rd aerial mage battalion were rewarded by the Imperial General Staff with a three day leave from the front lines. The men were happy for it and they all immediately went out to celebrate their limited free days.

Right now, Hangar fifty-one was empty except for the autobot leader, Optimus Prime, who was in his alt mode. He was meditating in his truck from, relishing the tranquil silence that finally surrounded him.

 _So that's how they battle,_ Optimus recalled the battle earlier. It was bloody and hard. And then he remembered the major; the way Tanya pursued her goal of defending her country had impressed him. She was an ideal soldier and she reminded him of Ultra Magnus. _If those two could meet…well I think they'll be friends,_ he thought placidly as he rested his mind.

But the peace was short-lived as the door opened and small footsteps reverberated around the hangar. Optimus activated his camera and saw the major walking towards him.

"Major, good evening. You're not with your men?"

"Why should I be? Let them celebrate." Tanya showed no expression as she stood in front of Optimus's truck form. "So you're a truck," she spoke again, this time with amusement.

"Yes, it's the form that I transformed to back from the different Earth."

 _Different earth huh?_ Tanya thought before she asked more: "About that. Do tell me how different it was? Like, do people still use smart phones or are there any skyscrapers that are still standing in straight line? Do people still use Facebook or any other social media platform?"

Optimus smiled as he detected some curiosity in her voice but then he noticed something odd. Tanya said those thing as if she'd seen or used one from before... but that was impossible. This earth was still in the 20th century setting and she had been born here.

"Major…how do you know of those things?" Optimus asked and watched as Tanya, her face still expressionless, walked to the driver side of the truck, popped the door open, and closed it. She pushed the lock on the door and then stared down at the wheel, right at the autobot symbol.

* * *

"You know, I really stopped myself from laughing earlier when General Rudesdorf first saw you. And almost had to again, when he watched you transform into your truck mode." A bemusing smile spread on her lips as rest her back on the comfortable seat. "I like your insides, Optimus. Especially that radio there."

 _She's avoiding my question._ Optimus's curiosity increased. "Major, again may I ask: How do you know of those things-"

"Isn't obvious that I came from another world? …well, to be frank, I was reincarnated in this world."

Optimus was shocked to what he heard. He thought he was the only one who had been sent to this world.

"Major, really?"

"Yes and the one who reincarnated me into this young girl's body…was Being X, the one who sent you," Tanya said with a hint of disdain. She moved her right hand and took out a grenade from her uniform pocket. The autobot leader was startled as she put it on the dashboard in front of her.

"But…may I ask why, major, if it's alright with you?"

"Because I do not believe in him…no. I was made not to believe in him." Tanya looked far ahead of the window shield, a remembering look forming on her face. She recalled her days when she was a man of success in the field of business. "I was a businessman back from the previous earth. I was very successful. I only follow logic and the rules of the society and it let me climbed up the ranks."

She paused and rested her head on the window before she continued. "Long ago, I knew that I was human and an inferior being. But not as inferior as to those who were below me. Those who couldn't follow the rules of the company, those who preferred to dream of goals instead of making them happen. I hated them and I was glad I wasn't them." She took out another grenade again from her left pocket and lined it up on the dashboard.

"However, in my hubris, I'd forgotten one thing: Humans are illogical creatures no matter how much the time moves, no matter how society tries to improve itself. They will always act in an illogical manner based on their emotions."

She felt the phantom force of being pushed as her last memory of her previous world played. Tanya saw himself again and the face of the man who pushed him to the tracks of an incoming train. "But at least, I'm assured that not only us humans were like that." She smiled again, this time out of wonder and pity at the autobot symbol on the wheel. "Your Cybertron, your Guilds, this is what they'd left out of their stupid Caste-like system. Life itself is illogical. It acts when it likes to, regardless of its purpose. Your Megatron, he acted out of pure fear and survival. He was afraid to die as a miner, just as he was born to be."

 _Megatron…_ the words hit Optimus hard. He had never thought of it and he only realized it now. A melancholic sadness spread inside of him. "I…I am glad that you open up to me like this, major."

"It wasn't fair that you're the only one who opened up earlier, both metaphorically and literally." Tanya recalled Professor Schugel inspecting the insides of Optimus. The poor autobot leader had laid still and squirmed, achingly and mentally, as the esteemed professor inspected his insides and his T-Cog and, while that was happening, Brigadier Generals Rudesdorf and Zettour were watching with interest in their eyes above the catwalk. It had been a disturbing event.

Silence stood between the two war soldiers. Optimus was thinking of what would he say next and Tanya just took out another grenade and lined it up on the dashboard again.

"I guess we found ourselves a common ground. We were both transported in this world."

Tanya smiled gratefully at his words. "Yeah I guess we have."

And then everything stopped. The air became still and all ambient sound was cut off.

_"I'm glad that the two of you have already found a common ground."_

Tanya let out a short gasp of shock. Optimus only looked around through his external cameras.

_"I'm right here."_

And then they both heard Being X again. Tanya slowly rotated her head to her right. Being X, now as a toy nutcracker soldier, stared back from his seat next to her with its blue, childish caricature eyes at the esteemed soldier. The major scoffed and frowned bitterly.

"Glad you're here... Are you done eavesdropping on us?" she said with resentment in her voice. Despite His sudden appearance, the major was calm. Optimus had observed this and he was puzzled.

_"I just wanted to check on you and Optimus Prime. Your new friend."_

"Shut up!" Tanya slapped the toy. It broke into pieces as it hit the dashboard.

"Major!" Optimus reminded and Tanya turned to the radio, only to noticed the same nutcracker soldier sitting beside the line grenades that she'd made earlier.

"Optimus! It's Being X!"

"I know but we should be calm in the presence of the Lord," Optimus reminded her as the major gritted her teeth.

 _"Optimus is right, Tanya. Now then, it seems that, since the two of you are getting along, I guess I should take my leave,"_ Being X said but the major took one of the grenades and howled.

"No! You're going to perish here right now!" she was about to pull the pin with her right hand but Optimus whipped out the seat belt and held the major's hand, preventing her from pulling it out.

 _He's gone._ Tanya glanced again at the dashboard but Being X had vanished. The ambient sound had returned and time seemed to start again.

"Dammit it! Why did you stop me…" the major asked in a hardened, disappointed tone.

"Major…you're not thinking clearly. We may have a purpose on this world. Perhaps 'The One' wanted to give you a lesson."

Tanya glanced then at the radio where Optimus's voice was coming from.

"You told me you don't believe in him. Perhaps he's giving you a lesson or two about believing him."

 _He's so naïve…_ Tanya came across to that thought. She didn't say anything at first but then she suddenly hit the glass on her left with her left hand. "Dammit!" she howled inside his cabin like there was no tomorrow; she threw a fit of rage and fury and lashed it all out on Optimus's upholstery.

And during these events, he only stayed in silence. He could feel the rage and pent up anger being unleashed by her. He wanted to understand her anger, but for now all he could do was to bear and contain her rage to the confinements of his vehicle alt-form.

* * *

**Unified Year – October 6 1926 – Tanya's Dorm Room – Berun City Capital**

**1 week later**

Tanya woke up with a foul mood. The same dream had played again in her mind. The young decorated soldier brushed her teeth in front of the mirror before she tied her hair and don her military uniform. "Tch, that damn dream again." She glared at the mirror in irritation while she attached her computation jewel on her chest.

She took her brief case off the desk and, after giving a last look around her room, she opened and closed her dorm room door.

The young major descended from the stairs and stopped after she saw her landlady, Maria, wiping a vase. The landlady greeted her cheerfully. "Good Morning, Major. Going out, sir?"

"Yes, Maria. War college calls," Tanya smiled in a friendly manner and turn the handle of the door.

"Look, it's Major Tanya!"

"Good Morning! Sir, any comments about the alien creature-!"

"Any comments on how the crowned princess reacted to the metal alien-"

"Sir, you look beautiful today-"

Tanya immediately closed the door put her back on it. "Them again!?" she irately protested and glanced back at Maria, who was startled with the commotion.

"I already called the police."

"What did they say?"

"They got stuck in traffic."

 _And the Empire's Police Force's reputation just got lower._ Tanya grumbled and took a peek outside via the door hole. Ever since the rescue mission and that blasted photo taken by the military news, Optimus Prime's existence had gone viral. It had been one week already; however, every shop or magazine all over the empire only contained two topics of late: the Iron Giant and her, the 203rd Imperial Aerial Mage Battalion.

News casters, reporters and paparazzi had gathered like cockroaches and hunted her and all of her men ever since then.

"Great, how can I go outside-" Tanya thought hard but then she noticed what was Maria was carrying. A large laundry basket filled with dirty clothes. An idea popped into her head. "Uh, Mrs. Maria…" she called and the landlady smiled gleefully at her.

* * *

**Imperial Air Force Base - Hangar 51 – Mess Hall**

"Good Morning."

1st lieutenant Weiss and 2nd lieutenant Glanz entered the mess hall. Both of men had a deadpan, tired expression on their faces. They saw the other 1st lieutenants and Serebryakov sitting in front of a long table with their heads down low. _So. Them too, huh?_

"Good morning," Glanz said again and 1st lieutenant Koenig responded with a nod while Neumann only made a thumbs up.

"Uh, since you two look tired…I guess the reporters didn't even spare the both of you."

"Yeah," Weiss said weakly as he sat down and sighed. "How's your end, Serebryakov? It must've been hard, since you're leaving alone."

"A bit, but I manage to scare some of them off with my fake shot gun," Serebryakov said happily and the others only groaned. _We should've thought about that!_ -was the thought that ran in their mind. "By the way, what are they going to do with that- Large being?"

"You mean Optical?"

"Optimus, Neumann." Koenig corrected the other 1st lieutenant while Weiss thought for a second. "Probably, they'll perform more experiments on him."

"Oh…" Serebryakov wondered and took a sip of her coffee. _I hope they won't hurt him too much like last time. He looks like a good guy._ The lieutenant recalled the last weeks events and they worried her more.

* * *

**Hangar 51- Main Hangar**

Optimus Prime was standing and looking down at Professor Schugel, who was busy explaining to him how he had converted an energon crystal to liquid. The autobot leader made several nods while Professor paced around and made grumbling protest sound between his words.

"Good news is, I had tried what you told me on how to liquefy and purify an ...'energon'. After three days, with lots of near death experiences in the brand of being blown up to pieces, I have successfully filled up a tank of it!"

Professor Schugel pointed at the far corner of the Hangar, where a single large tank was standing. Some scientists were also in front of it, analyzing the dangerous blue liquid inside.

"That's very good for you doctor. I'm glad no one died, though."

"Yeah, other than Roberto, most of us didn't die. The purifying part was definitely hard at first but a least we did it with 30 pieces of energon crystals."

 _That's great-wait who's Roberto?!_ Optimus was about to ask, but the esteemed scientist continued his report.

"The Bad news is, the Koenigs mine, the one that you'd told me about where you'd found a huge amount of energon last time, has run dry."

"My scanner had detected thousands of crystals inside the mine," Optimus thought aloud as a problem loomed over him.

"Well if that is so…then it must be on the deepest part of the mine, one that we are required to excavate. And that is also another problem," Professor Schugel groaned again and began to pace back and forth."

"Why is that, Professor?"

* * *

"It's because, in accordance to Wartime Law decree no. 26, subclause a1; all equipment and resources or equipment to get the said resources will be dedicated to war only."

Optimus turned to his right and saw Major Tanya entering the Hangar. He was about to greet her but he noticed that the major had unkept hair, her face was a bit dusty and dirty, and she was emitting the faint odor of unwashed clothes.

"The mining industry didn't know of energon's existence yet, Optimus, so it's most likely that they hadn't excavated a large part of mine where your scanner had detected the energon," she finished her simple explanation and stood in front of Optimus.

"Good morning, major. Are you alright? You seemed to look like you've been chased by something."

Tanya clicked her tongue in irritation. "Tell that to those damn paparazzi!" she cursed as the Professor laughed hard. "I-In any case, how's your energon problem?"

Optimus glanced towards the single tank.

"They can only fill one tank. It will be enough for me…for now."

 _Yeah, for now indeed._ Tanya glanced in a thoughtful manner at the single tank. If Optimus would join the war, which seemed to be certain, then a single tank of energon wouldn't be suffice for the autobot's replenishment. The end of the world war seemed to be too far, as before.

"Well in any case, I'll ask the general staff to lobby the ministry of mining again," Tanya said and then she took a sniff of herself. _Bleh._ "I'm gonna change my clothes first," the major added and headed towards the girl's locker room; before she could go out, a soldier suddenly appeared and saluted to her.

"Major Tanya, sir! Message from the Imperial General Staff."

"At ease." Major Tanya groaned at the interruption, took the telegram and began to read the message.

* * *

' **THE IMPERIAL ROYAL FAMILY HAS REQUESTED THE PRESENCE OF MAJ. TANYA VON DEGURECHAFF AND THE ALIEN AUTOMATA OPTIMAL CRIME.'**

"It's Optimus Prime, soldier, but thanks-wait what!?" Tanya's eyes went wide and she reread the message again. _Is this true!?_ In the Empire, whenever a soldier was summoned to Imperial Palace, it was because the Emperor had recognized his bravery and war talent. Tanya wasn't expecting to be summoned ever. It wasn't one of her goals and yet the message had change it all.

"Optimus! It looks like you'll be deployed today," Tanya said as she calmed down and put message on her pocket. The autobot leader glanced at her and questioned: "To where, Major?"

"The Imperial Royal Palace."

The Royal Palace, the place where the Princess was living. Hmm. Optimus wondered for a moment and then he realized that he would meet the Emperor soon. "Maybe the Emperor wants to talk to me," he said to himself, but he continued to wonder.

* * *

**Hangar 51 – Girl's Locker Room**

Tanya Degurechaff closed the door of the girl's locker room and fastened its lock. Silence enveloped the decorated major for a moment and then she suddenly flashed a triumphant, evil, grin.

"Finally, an audience with the Emperor and the crowned princess!" she twirled and twirled like a very excited, vicious, ballerina across the empty room. "You know what this means? I can present 'Basic Free Market Principle' to the royal family and then influence them so that they can put me in the rear echelon!"

 _And I will suggest Optimus Prime to be put on the frontlines, in a discreet manner of course!_ she laughed and cackled her head off and crashed right into the bench. "Oh Optimus, it's been fun, but you're Being X's bitch after all. Ces't la Vie to you E.T!"

She screamed in a delighted way and celebrated her so-called triumphant victory. Unbeknownst to her however, she failed to notice an object looking down on her from the top of the lockers. The snow globe angel woman watched as the energetic major sneered and chortle; a plan that would contradict the major's was already brewing insider her mind.

* * *

**Imperial Strategic HQ – Berun Capital City**

General Rudesdorf walked along the almost empty corridor of the Imperial Strategic HQ. His right hand held a thick bundle of paper while his left hand held a newspaper, which he was reading while walking at the same time. He glanced up and notice General Zettour sitting at a chair, also reading a newspaper.

"Oh, Rudesdorf. Good morning, I guess."

"A splendid one my friend," Rudesdorf waved the newspaper which bore a headline along its surface.

**'Free Republic surrenders! Peace Treaty signing imminent!'**

The headlines made the general grin, relishing the defeat of their long-standing enemy country.

"We've done well, friend," Zettour commented as his blue eyes read the headlines again while the other general scoffed off.

"Of course and it's all thanks to your Aerial Mage Battalion…and that Optimus Prime," Rudesdorf grinned while he remembered the time when Professor Schugel performed experiments on him; opening him up and rubbing down his insides while the autobot squirmed in pain. The memory made his grin spread wider.

"I heard the peace treaty would be signed in…Versailles, near Parisii, the formal Francois Republic's capital city?"

"Yeah. One of their most beautiful palaces," Rudesdorf answered and General Zettour only stroked his chin, thinking on what he would do in there. "Hmph, perhaps I'll buy cheese."

"I recommend wine. By the way, Optimus and Major Tanya were summoned to the Imperial Palace," Rudesdorf said as he began to walk away. Zettour opened his curious blue eyes again; he was surprised to what he had heard. _Perhaps His Majesty wanted to meet Optimus?_ he wondered while he, too, began to walk towards his destination.

* * *

**Imperial Royal Palace – Berun Capital City**

"Say, major…is it really alright for me to drive like this underneath the sun?" Optimus Prime spoke through the radio's speakers as the major glanced to her left and watched the main streets passed them by. A lot of people either had stopped walking or doing their businesses after they caught sight of the autobot leader in his alt form. Clearly, most of the citizens were either in shock or awe to his appearance

"It's fine, Optimus. We have guards on the front," Tanya said and pointed at the small caravan of four cars; each were filled with civil guards. Optimus couldn't help but feel awkward. His alt form was that of a modernized truck; he felt a sore thumb. But all of this awkwardness disappeared when the shadow of the Royal Palace's arch gate cast over him. Optimus drove past the arch with two dragons facing each other and stuck in a eternal glorified roar. Beyond it was huge outer courtyard, an empty field consisting of nothing but green, short grass. Statues of fictional literature heroes lined up on their sides and Optimus observed them through his side mirrors. "Hm, that one was Deowolf, then Francheska the first."

"Optimus, you recognize those statues?"

"Some of them. Serebryakov gave me lots of books. Professor Schugel wanted to measure how fast I learn things. He wants to know how my brain works," Optimus explained as Tanya lifted her right brow.

"And did you read all of her books."

"Most of them are fiction but I read all 200 of them."

 _Eh that was a lot!_ Tanya whistled in appraisal as Optimus explained more. "I scan them all and I began to read them. This world's literature is no different from the previous Earth."

"Yeah, you're right. Now then, look sharp," Tanya reminded as the car in front of them stopped. Optimus stopped moving and his camera slowly scanned the building in front of him.

The Imperial Royal Palace was a seven story high building. Its walls were white while its windows were huge and square. It wasn't as extravagant as he had thought before.

"Now then…a problem," Tanya called softly at him as she looked at the front door. The front entrance were dual doors but it wasn't enough for Optimus to fit in. "Say, how can you fit in there?"

"There is no need to worry. I can cast a holo-form avatar."

* * *

Tanya hummed only and watched as some of the palace servants looked at Optimus's alt form with curiosity; she opened the door and jumped outside. The major then looked at the autobot leader as his head lights glowed in blue and a holo-form image began to take shape in front of her.

"Is this enough, major?" Optimus asked as his holo-form human avatar stood awkwardly. Optimus's human avatar was that of a Caucasian man with light brown skin. He was sporting grey hair that was designed in a swept up style and side burns. His face was stoic but handsome with a hint of calm and peace. He was wearing an Empire's military uniform and he was tall enough to emit a strong charismatic aura, making the major feel unpleasant and a little bit threatened.

"Optimus…can you alter your avatar form later?"

"I'm afraid I can't, major. My friend Ratchet was the one who programmed my avatar's appearance," Optimus opened his eyes and showed to Tanya his blue piercing colors. In these, however, the Major found something odd.

"Optimus, the sclera in your eyes are black."

"Yes. I'm afraid Ratchet isn't good when it comes to creating holo-forms," The autobot leader said in a humble manner.

"Well, not my problem anymore if the Princess starts screaming," Tanya said in an annoyed manner as the two of them walked inside.

* * *

**Imperial Royal Palace – Great Hall**

"Wow." Optimus uttered in amazement as he and Tanya walked to a long, wide, corridor. The wide window on his left gave a natural lighting to the hallway, basking the portraits and statues on their right with holy-like light. His black boots echoed softly on the marble floor and through the wooden walls.

"His Majesty would want to talk to the two of you," the man walking in front of them, the Emperor's footman, said to them with grace. "Please be reminded that you'll only respond when you're asked to. The Emperor is still recovering from sickness," the footman added, making Tanya glanced at him.

 _It's been years since the Emperor was last seen publicly. If he was still recovering, then my hunches were right._ Tanya had seen the Emperor from the newspaper many years ago. It was about the annual Christmas Eve Royal Parade. The Emperor and his Empress were seen waving happily around the crowd, inside their opened top up carriage and then a gunshot echoed through the sky. And after that, the Empire had declared war against the Francois Republic. This endless conflict had begun.

"We're here." The footman stopped and knocked on the door. After a moment of silence, he gently opened the door and ushered the two of them.

* * *

The Emperor's private chambers were dark but Optimus could see its lavish furniture. In the middle of the room was a four poster bed; the scent of lemon balm oil filled the nostrils of the two soldiers as they watched the white sheets rustle for a bit and a figure slowly rose up from the pillows.

"Give me light," the Emperor ordered; his voice was deep but weak. The footman bowed and pulled the curtains open. Sunlight entered and the filled the room. Optimus and Tanya knelt on the floor and stared ahead. The Emperor's face loomed over them. His hair was all white, his face, though old and crestfallen, bore wrinkles- but Optimus could see that this man was once handsome and filled with charisma. Time seemed to had taken everything from the Emperor.

"Good morning to you two. I've heard news from Rudesdorf about what happened last week." His face was emotionless as he spoke to them with gratitude. "Which one of you…is Major Tanya von Degurechaff?" he calmly asked as his brown eyes scanned the two.

"Your Majesty, that would be me." Major Tanya stood up and saluted the Emperor.

The man smiled softly at her. "I would like to thank you, major, for responding well and for rescuing my daughter."

His thanks made Tanya smile softly at him. "I'm honored by your words your Majesty." Tanya then knelt back on the floor as the Emperor shifted his eyes slowly to Optimus.

"And you're supposed to be…Optimus Prime?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Optimus said without breaking eye contact.

"You…don't seemed to be a 22 foot alien automata. You're very much human," the Emperor observed as Optimus glanced up to him and smiled.

"My real body is outside, Your Majesty. This is just an avatar, another representation of my true self."

The Emperor tilted his head to the left a little. Interested in his words, he called him forward. "Would you come closer so I can touch you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Optimus stood up and softly walked towards the side of the bed. The Emperor raised his left hand and the autobot leader gently put his right hand on the left palm of the emperor. _Soft,_ Optimus thought as the Emperor smiled peacefully in satisfaction as he observed and touched his right hand.

"Ah…for an alien, you're too much human indeed." The Emperor glanced up to him. "You must be very confused with our war. I hope your home world was peaceful and beautiful."

"It is, Your Majesty." _It is now, perhaps._ The words loomed over him and the two were stuck for a moment before the Emperor gently let go of his hand and took a long breath.

"It's my daughter who actually wanted to make an audience with you. I just wanted to meet you all, the saviors of the Empire."

Optimus bowed down to him, his words had made his spark chamber tight. "Your Majesty, God sent me to stop this endless war. May I ask…do you want the Empire to stop the war?" the autobot leader questioned in a calm voice.

The Emperor shifted his eyes towards the window, to the blue sky outside. Chirps of birds sang beautifully and, together with the calm gust of wind, it made the Emperor feel at peace.

"No one wants war, Optimus. I wanted it to stop. However, I couldn't lead anymore. I left everything to my daughter and to my ministers. Perhaps they can stop it for me…someday," the Emperor reasoned out in longing manner, as if he had resigned to an unknown inevitable fate. "Do what you can do, Optimus. Together with Major Tanya, I'm sure the two of you can stop it."

He slowly formed a serene smile at autobot leader and shifted to the major. "You can go now, my daughter would love to meet the two of you."

* * *

The doors of the Emperor's chamber opened and the two soldiers walked out. _Hmm, the Emperor isn't interesting. Tch, so he really was inept and invalid to lead,_ Tanya judged without second thoughts the condition of the Empire's Emperor.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed two other people in the hall. General Rudesdorf turned to them and smiled. "Finished meeting with the Emperor?"

"Yes sir!" Major Tanya and Optimus saluted him and then the autobot leader slowly shifted his eyes to very familiar second person. Princess Katherine bowed at the two and then turned to Rudesdorf.

"Brigadier General, I know that I'm asking too much, but as I act in my Father's place, do try to study what I suggested."

"Certainly, your Royal Highness." Rudesdorf bowed before she looked at the two. "Now then I shall take my leave," the brigadier general bid his farewell and began to walk away.

* * *

**Imperial Palace – Memorial Hallway – Berun City Capital**

"I'm so glad that you two could come," Princess Katherine said as she and Optimus walked down along a long corridor. Portraits of the Empire's previous rulers hung along the wall on their left side. Optimus observed every each and one of them with his blue eyes. _I wonder if I have a statue back on Cybertron?_ He wondered what he would look like if he was memorialized as a statue. It would cause him to smile for sure, for he would no doubt look weird on it.

"I'm honored to meet you too, Your Highness, and it seems that you're in good health," Major Tanya commented and the princess laughed heartily.

"Major please, just call me Katherine. I want to be in good friends with you two," she said gleefully but then she stopped and looked to her left. Optimus and the major came to a halt and looked at the portrait the princess was staring at.

"Beautiful." Optimus commented as he stared at a large painting of a woman. She had an angelic chubby face. The woman was clothed in a white elegant gown; an open book was resting on her lap and her back was reclined on a sofa bed. Her green eyes looked down at them with happiness and tranquility. The autobot leader then remembered something.

"My mother is beautiful isn't she, Optimus?"

"Yes Your High- I mean, Katherine."

Princess Katherine stood silent for a moment before she turned to him. "Optimus, do you know why we're waging war in all fronts?" she said with a sad, solemn voice.

Optimus knew, thanks to Serebryakov and the ranting of Professor Schugel. "Yes I know." The autobot leader shifted back to the portrait. "Empress Pamela Cravarette…was assassinated during the Christmas Eve parade on the year 1912. The supposed target was Emperor Walpurgos Hildenburg."

"The Emperor was hit but the bullet passed through and instead buried itself inside the chest of the Empress," Major Tanya added but she quickly apologized. "M-My apology, your high—Katherine I mean." _Wow way to go Tanya!? Wanna commit suicide right now!?_ Tanya punished herself mentally and harshly as the Princess merely chuckled.

"It's alright. My brother and I are used to it."

* * *

 _Eh? You've got a brother?_ Tanya thought in surprise but then her senses picked up and she immediately looked behind her. A small teenage boy of no more than thirteen years old peered, observingly, from behind a statue of an old man. "Wait who's that-"

"Leopold! Come and greet these two wonderful soldiers."

Prince Leopold, a small teenager with curly blond hair and brown eyes slowly emerged from the shadows of the statue. He was wearing a blue and black pin stripe suite and bowtie. He smiled at the sight of Major Tanya and frowned at Optimus Prime.

"Lady Tanya! So glad to see you!" Prince Leopold jumped with glee and shook hands at the major, who awkwardly smiled at him.

"Why thank you, Your Highness. Have you met Optimus Prime? He's just standing beside me," Tanya said while she pointed to Optimus in attempt to stop the Prince from hauling her to the floor.

However, Prince Leopold took a single glance at him, frowned and pouted, and quickly ran behind his sister Katherine.

"Leopold?"

"Sis, Father Aloysious from Royal Academy said that the Alien Automata was a devil in disguise and he wants to usurped the throne from Papa!"

"Leopold!" Katherine shushed him but the kid only stared daggers at the autobot leader. Tanya sniffled a little and quickly turn her face away, to hide her sneering smile. _Wait till you hear of Megatron, kid._

"I'm sorry, Optimus. Some people are just really conservative. That includes the Empire's Cardinal."

"It's fine, Katherine," Optimus said, he doesn't want to judge others belief; it was their freedom to have that kind of belief.

"Now Leopold, apologize to dear Optimus! He helped me from the ship, remember?" Princess Katherine asked nicely but the boy stubbornly shook his head.

"No, can't you see his black eyes! That's not normal, it's inhuman! And anything that isn't human or Empirian is an enemy of the Empire, Father Aloysious said so!" the Prince shouted and quickly sprinted away, probably towards his room.

* * *

"Leopold, get back here this instance-augh!" Katherine fumed at her little brother's attitude but she turned to Optimus immediately and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Optimus. My little brother isn't usually like that."

"That's alright, Katherine," the Autobot leader bowed to her. Optimus wasn't at least offended. He expected this kind of reaction; he was startled, however, that the said reaction would come from a member of the royal family.

"No need to worry, Your High—Katherine. We're used to that reaction," Tanya stepped in while she stared down the corridor where the little Prince ran off too. _I will make sure that I will absolutely do everything in my power…to avoid that whiny piece of shit,_ the major made a mental note as the three of them continue walking towards the end of the corridor.

* * *

**Imperial Palace – Inner Courtyard Garden**

Optimus, Major Tanya and Princess Katherine sat underneath the shades of an elegant gazebo. Teas and cakes were laid upon the white marble table as the princess poured some tea in the major's tea cup. "Would you like some tea, Optimus?"

"Thank you but uh…this hologram avatar of mine wasn't design to take any biological nutrition that a human usually take."

The two women stared at him before they understood what he meant.

"Oh my. Well, at least I know something about you." Katherine gleefully grinned as Tanya smirk and made a side-glanced at Optimus, as if she discovered one of his weaknesses. _So he's not design to take any human food or drink. Energon really is their main source of nutrition,_ she wondered and made a mental note while she took a sip of her tea.

The princess then put down the tea pot and calmly breathed out. "Now then, shall we get down to business? The reason why that I called you both down here…is to ask you about the war fronts."

* * *

 _Here it is…it's business time!_ Tanya grinned evilly but she quickly cleared her throat and put her tea cup down. "First things first, major. You've successfully defended the Empire in all fronts. How was it? Is it true that it was hell?"

 _Hell, Princess, is still a nice description regarding those war fronts._ "Katherine all I can say is that the Empire was very successful in holding its position in all fronts. We'd won against the Legadonia Entente Alliance, with the Osfjord landing operation, and now Francois Republic. Operation Revolving door had brought that country to its knees." Tanya paused as she took a sip of her tea. "As for Rusy Federation, the Tiegenhoff stand-off has demoralized the Federation's soldiers. I doubt that they could pull of a large scale invasion like that again," she finished her report as the princess sat on her chair. Katherine was looking down at her tea and Optimus could see that she was analyzing all the report.

"Say, major, is it possible to stop this war, once and for all? And if it is, then how can we do it?" the Princess asked as Tanya looked up; ideas formed on her head which eventually formed to an answer.

"Well Katherine as for that…it is possible to stop this war." She took a biscuit form the basket in front of her and admired its design casually. "By winning on all fronts. The Imperial Strategic HQ has been planning a massive invasion on Rusy Feds. Though we lack the man power, by destroying the country's military key points we could bring the communist country down to Earth and get rid of the communist ideology for good. After that we would, most-likely, form a non-aggression pact with the Rusy Feds and probably make them to our ally," Tanya answered with gusto.

Optimus Prime made a cautious side-glance at Tanya. _The meaning and intention on her words... why does it sounds so familiar?_ Optimus couldn't help but realize that the Major had spoken like a Decepticon, though he couldn't recognize who- but then a certain member of the accursed faction popped out in his mind. _Oh, she sound like Starscream, only much brighter and wiser,_ he finished his analyzation as Tanya continued.

"After that we would try to defend our western coast. The Commonwealth, the Allied Kingdom, may have a good navy; however, I already sent a proposal strategy making fleet plans to the war college. It says in there where should Empire improve its navy fleet."

"Interesting," Princess Katherine said as she took a sip of her tea. "So the rumors are true. You're indeed a very genius soldier. The ideal soldier, in fact."

"Thank you, Your High—Katherine. I am very honored by your words, though all my actions and deeds are for the Empire and to the Emperor." Tanya bowed gracefully, hiding the sinister grin that formed in her face. _Perfect! Ten out of ten presentation! Though I'm a bit sad that this era doesn't have Microsoft Powerpoint_ , she thought in victory. Optimus was amazed by her answer; though she sounded like the opportunistic and traitorous Starscream, he couldn't help but feel awe.

"However…major, I was asking about how to _stop_ the war, not _win_ it."

 _Eh…EH?_ Tanya slowly looked up from her tea and directly into Katherine's green piercing eyes. "I do not wish to continue this war, major, so please do understand that," Katherine added and the major went through a complete mental meltdown.

* * *

 _Shit! Shit! How stupid I could be…I never realized Princess Katherine was naïve like Optimus! Scrap!_ "Stop, you mean…?" _No! Not like this! Me and my big fucking mouth!_ Tanya was at such a loss in her breakdown that she didn't realize that a small crow landed on top of her head. "We-Well, if you want to stop it Princes-Katherine I mean, the Empire should start to have a peace talks with its neighboring countries," Tanya shooed the crow away from her head as Katherine rested her back on her chair, her chin rested on her right hand as she think.

"Peace talks can be ignored…any other alternatives, Major?"

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Think of something Tanya, anything at all that could sway Katherine's favor to me_! Tanya's mind rapidly processed any ideas.

"How about we start negotiating on trading?" Optimus suddenly butted, making Tanya dart attention to him...and then an idea suddenly formed in her head.

"Yes, Katherine, we could start by declaring neutrality to our neighboring countries and then we would give them a proposal for trading. I heard that Magna Rumeli and Turkman Principalities had signed a peace treaty after their government had reached a perfect trade deal that led to peace talks and the eventual halt of their war. Now the two countries are living at peace."

Katherine thought of their words and then she grinned contentedly. "Whoa, that sounds good. A trade deal, huh."

 _Yes! She's convinced. Hook, line and sinker method is really good!_ Tanya internally danced victoriously as she rest her back on the chair. Katherine then looked towards Optimus Prime. The autobot leader gently took a butterfly that landed on his grey hair and looked at it with peaceful blue eyes.

"What can you say…about the war, Optimus?" Katherine asked as the blue butterfly took off towards the sky.

"War…is very terrible, Katherine, and it never changes." He glanced towards her, a look of reminiscing forming as a smile on his face. "It will always be the worst part of every lifeform's history." He paused and looked to the sky. "I am glad that you're pursuing a noble, peaceful cause."

* * *

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise before a sad smile formed on her face. "The reason why the Emperor was almost assassinated…was because of what the Empire had done before."

She took a biscuit with a shape of a moth from the basket and continued. "The Empire, if you'd read in history, was just a small country surrounded by other many smaller countries. The smaller countries in the middle Europa are all poor, so each those country's leaders formed a new league; the goal was to help one another both economic and military might. Eventually it lead to many mergings and annexations and thus the Empire was born."

Katherine took a sip of her tea; she fixed her hair after a cold wind brushed across the courtyard. "However…many countries became jealous or scared of our existence. The Francois Republic, for instance; they declared an embargo against us. They don't even recognized the Empire as a country. The Legadonia Entente Alliance started sending their unwanted and vicious people to us, under the pretense of International Asylum-Seeking Law. The Allied Kingdom won't even acknowledge the Empire's monarch…because they deemed my Papa as a no-direct royal blood type of Emperor. The Rusy Feds…or should I say the United Federation of the Kingdom of Pruia, was once our ally." She paused as she took a sip of her tea and glanced back to Optimus. "However…the October Revolution occurred. They killed all of their Royal Family, and then they either executed or exiled all of the nobles. Communism spread like a plague all over the continent and, once again, the Empire was left all alone," Katherine finished her story. Silence loomed over the gazebo for a moment before the princess took both of the soldier's hands and held them.

"I thank you for letting me tell you this story. You two might've read it somewhere before but…at least you'd heard it from my side." Katherine smiled at them but it was a sorrowful one. "Leopold and I miss our mother, and we both grew up without giving my father a hug. The bullet was poisoned, you see. His heart is growing weak every day. No doctors can prevent it…only my prayers to God are keeping him alive," she continued. Optimus felt her sadness and watched as tears started to drop from her eyes.

"I-I ask of you two. Please…help me stop this war. I don't want to see children growing up without parents. I certainly don't want to see my Fatherland suffer again from the fallout of the war," Katherine said as she lowered her head and let the tear drop the table.

Major Tanya and Optimus looked at each other, startled and unable to answer to her request.

"Katherine…" he begin. "God had sent me to help the Empire in stopping this war."

Katherine's peaceful smile returned at that.

"I promise you this, Katherine. Major Tanya and I will stop this war one way or another. And I promise you that every country will recognized the Empire as a bona fide country and recognize its monarch as a legit ruler," Optimus declared with hardened tone that was filled with bravery.

 _Oi, Optimus._ Tanya sensed the tone and felt insecure by it. She only let out a defeated sigh. "Katherine, I assure you this too. I will absolutely do everything in my power…to stop this war." Tanya gave a very angelic and calmly smiled at Katherine.

The Princess was overjoyed at their response. The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon discussing and telling stories to each other.

* * *

**Berun City Capital – Royal Avenue**

"Augh, finally, it's done! Talking to royals is such a pain," Tanya grumbled form the driver seat of Optimus's truck form.

"Tired, major?" the autobot leader asked as the major nodded.

"Too tired. I would rather fight again in Rhine Front than have another tea party with the Princess."

Optimus chuckled a bit. He found the major's action to be child-like.

"Say Optimus, any idea on how stop the war?" Tanya suddenly asked as the Imperial Strategic HQ appeared on her window. Tanya could see that some of its offices were still opened; the strategists inside might still be working or forming a new war strategy for future skirmishes.

"About that, major: I would like to ask for your opinion on that."

"Oh." _So in the end, everything falls to me._ Tanya thought hard as she rested her back on the chair and looked towards the purplish sky. "She'd already talk to Rudesdorf about this. She would probably ask the Free Republic's to sign a 'Restitutio ad integrum'." Tanya closed her eyes and nodded in agreement to her answer.

"She would let the Free Republic, Francois Republic, to go back to its original state? That is good. The Empire would love to help the Francois Republic in restoring the country's culture and identity. It would show the Empire isn't a fascist country but a benevolent one."

 _Correct._ "Wow, Optimus I thought you hadn't heard that term yet."

A hologram screen popped out from the dashboard and displayed a page of a book about International Common Laws. "Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen had also given me many books regarding the law."

 _Ah, him, huh?_ Tanya wondered why would the Lieutenant Colonel give him books, but she just shrugged and closed her eyes.

However a loud beeping noise suddenly echoed from the console, making the major opened her eyes in irritation. "What's that?"

* * *

"My scanner…wait a second. This scan signature-I know this signature!" Optimus exclaimed as a wide holo-screen of the appeared on the dashboard again.

"Optimus what's happening?" Major Tanya asked as a single dot appeared on the holo-screen, together with an arrow that shows the location of her and Optimus. The map then enlarged and showed the wide charted lands of Eurasia continent.

"How did you have the world map?"

"2nd Lt. Glanz gave me one. You know he wanted to be an explorer someday-"

"Yeah I know, I know, so what's happening and why is that dot blinking and why is that dot on the Russy Federation's land? Is it energon deposit?" she asked as Optimus continued following the guard car in front.

"No, this scanner mode is different. This Relic Scan Mode was used to look for Cybertronian Relics. And now it's blinking." Optimus explained but Tanya was still in the dark.

"What relics?" _Why do I get a bad feeling about this…_ she gulped the thought down as Optimus explained again.

"Remember what I said about the Cybertronian War: most of our energon was shipped out from our planet. Well, energon was not all that was ejected out." Optimus zoomed in on the map more and it showed the signature was stuck in the middle of the Russy Federation's country.

"Relics from the golden age of Primes were also scattered throughout the universe, so that none of the Decepticons could use one. Most of these Cybertronian Relics are weapons, Tanya. Weapons that I, a Decepticon, or even your kind could use," Optimus finished his explanation as Tanya whistled in amazement.

"Nice one. So it's a scanner of knick knacks and goodies from your old home huh." Tanya smiled and put her right hand on her chin. "Too bad we have to wait till winter. Operation Barbarossa will take place during that time. It will be the largest offensive land operation ever made by the Empire." Tanya gleefully smiled but then she noticed something odd.

"Say Optimus…did you just say 'your kind' and that you pertain to us, humans?"

"Yeah?"

"Then it is dangerous!? What kind of relic are you detecting right now?" Tanya asked as Optimus took another turn and continued following the guard car.

"I don't know, major. Relic scan mode only detects for relics…it never say what kind of relics though."

"Then is it possible that this 'relic' could wipe out an entire division?"

"Yes."

Tanya cursed under her breath. Why would the locations of the artifact was on enemy's territory and why did Optimus's scanner pick it up right now? She could feel someone was behind this. "Being X!"

"Now, now, God isn't always the one behind everything…perhaps this is just pure coincidence?" Optimus attempted to reason out but Tanya growled furiously to his words. Anger rose from her insides but then she gulped down and just rested her head on her chair.

"Heh, you better report this to Professor Schugel when we arrive back on the hangar. Let the Imperial Strategic HQ make a plan of extraction on it."

"Yes, Major. I will," Optimus Prime answered and observed as Tanya's anger diminished. _Now I wonder…what kind of relic will it be?_ he thought as he drove on back to the hangar.


	6. Grandpa Ivan and Comrade Joel Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO-HOO! NEW CHAPTER! As always I would like to thank the people who read my fanfic and leave a like and reviews! You giuyus are awesome! So what do we have here!? A new chapter of course!
> 
> Familair characters from Youjo Senki and Transformers are mentioned here! And not to mention another familiar and beloved character from a vvery snesational video game: The Last of US!
> 
> Guys, I know the controversies surrounding the game, I am not a good gamer but all I can say is...that it was a good and a masterpiece in its own level. Though I have to admit, the pacing was a bit messy, I'm pretty sure Neil Druckman can improve more, but really the game is an artwork! You can praise it or hate it but please do respect the people who had created it. No one is perfect which means no games are perfect, so be gentle and be open minded. (Though I'd to agree that they shouldn't have ended Joel Like that...that scene had gave me trauma and sleep insomnia for one week.)
> 
> So in any case enjoy reading! Stay Tuned for more!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Youjo Senki anime and the cartoon Transformers Prime. I also do now own the characters of Last of US.
> 
> Special thanks to drop-out ninja for beta-reading!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Unified Year – November 1 1926 – Eastern Front**

**1 month later**

"Hurry up and don't let the Rusy's cut through the line!" Tanya and her company whizzed past across the dark grey sky. Explosions of rounds, endless gunshots, came from the enemy's rifles and bullets rained down upon her company. The decorated major climbed up more before she pointed her rifle down and pressed the trigger of her sub machine gun. Bullets expels and shot down at the Russy Feds soldiers that were either running, crawling, or fighting back with their weapons.

"Sir, this is the Second Division!" Serebryakov reported as she threw a grenade down.

"How many divisions did the Eastern Front HQ reported again?"

"About five, but a lot of them were Artillery Tanks!"

_Tch, they're still using the 'Massive Force' tactics again!_ Tanya thought as she recalled the Tiegenhoff Stand-off, months ago. The massive invading divisions of soldiers still send some shivers down to her spine.

"Take cover!" Tanya suddenly shouted and activated her force field. A fiery explosion occurred in front of her company and the major glared downward. "AA explosion rounds! Serebryakov, warn everyone of the Russy's 85 mm air defense gun; it's loaded with AA explosion rounds!"

Sererbyakov saluted and contacted everyone. "Sir, Weiss here! We spotted a line of BT-5 Tanks!" the voice of 1st lieutenant Weiss crackled at the major's communicator.

"Take down all of them, and avoid the Air defense guns!"

"Yes sir!" 1st Lt. Weiss, together with the 2nd company, dove rapidly to the ground towards the line of ten BT-5 Tanks. "Switch bullets to Explosive Artiller Piercing rounds!" he commanded as their rifles glow in green. Echoes rang loud and a volley of green bullets zapped down and hit the ten BT-5 Tanks.

"Yeah-!" Weiss celebrated but it was short-lived as a group of twenty BT 5 tanks emerged from the flames. "Are you kidding me!?" he protested as 2nd Lt. Glanz growled in frustration. "They're like bugs, they're endless!" Glanz fired his gun but then he quickly activated his force field, shielding himself from a forceful blaze. The 2nd company was enveloped in black smoke.

"Weiss! Change directives, leave the tank and support Lt. Koenig on the artillery's! Neumann will take over their!" Major Tanya commanded as Weiss clicked his tongue in irritation. "Yes sir!"

"1st Lt. Neumann here! Going to the tanks!"

"1st Lt. Koenig of the 3rd company. Requesting back up here on the artillery's!" Neumann and Koenig said through his radio making Weiss then turned to Glanz.

"We're going to the artillery's! Neumann, good luck with the tanks!"

"Yes! Now it's my turn to feel irritated and frustrated at the same time!" Neumann and his company let out a battle cry to lift their spirits as they charged onto the oncoming tank.

Major Tanya smiled evilly as she and her company glided across the sky, shooting the charging Russy Feds soldiers. _Tch. Just because the Russy Feds had a large population that doesn't mean their military is good!_

"Great, now where the hell is Optimus Prime!?"

"I'm right here, major. I just finished delivering five wounded soldiers to the rear," Optimus Prime answered as Tanya sighed in relief.

"Optimus…help us now."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, hiding within man-made trenches, were the Empire's foot soldiers. The soldiers within the trench were all displaying fatigue. The battle had started earlier that morning, while the sun wasn't out yet. The Eastern front was suddenly enveloped with loud explosions and with piercing salvos of bullets that rained endlessly from the sky.

"They're the 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion right?!" one of the soldiers asked while he glanced to his right.

"Yeah! They're the Empire's best!"

"Then how come they're taking so long to destroy them? And didn't they have that huge alien automata on their ranks!?" the soldier shouted in fear but then, as if on cue, a strange roar of an engine echoed from behind them; a large shadow suddenly covered the trench shoot passed above them.

"Wait that's-!" the soldier from earlier watched as a futuristic-looking truck jumped above them and landed on the ground. Optimus Prime drove through the No Man's Land; the sight of him gave the charging Rusy Feds soldiers the fright of their lives. A lot of them began to run back to the rear.

* * *

"Addressing to all ground units! If you're heavily injured and can no longer fight, retreat immediately. For those who can still, fight for your land!" Optimus said and his words echoed through the ground units. The effect had rattled them all. The Empire's foot soldiers emerged from their trenches and ran madly towards the fleeing Rusy Feds.

"Nice speech, Optimus!" Tanya's wicked voice came out from the autobot's radio. "You did a great job of sending everyone to hell," she added and chuckled evilly.

"It's not my intention to send them to hell." Optimus simply said as he jumped across the trench filled with Rusy Feds ground soldiers; he transformed in mid-air and landed in front of the first line of BT 5 Tanks. "It's my intention to give them heaven. I'm going to charge directly to the Enemy's Advancing units HQ."

"Woo-hoo! Go for it then. If you die, Professor Schugel would love to go inside your dead carcass!"

_Scrap, then I mustn't die!_ Optimus hurriedly transformed his left hand into an Ion cannon while he took out his machine gun with his right hand. He fired at the line of tanks on his right then he blasted the other group on his left.

* * *

"I must know where the Enemy's Advancing Unit HQ is," Optimus recalled the briefing from earlier. Since this was a surprise attack, it was most likely that the enemy's force would've brought a temporary HQ. The purpose of the Enemy's Advancing Unit Temporary HQ was to serve as an organizer of which units to advance and to established an effective chain of command. Destroying it would certainly cripple this surprise attack.

_Now where it could be?_ Optimus kicked a tank away with his left foot and immediately activated his hacking tools. He traced the poorly and ancient encrypted radio frequencies of the Russy Feds until he heard the loud rambling of a man with a thick Russy accent. Could this be it?

"Radioing, is this the Rusy Feds Advancing Unit Enemy HQ?"

"Who's this!?" A Russy thick accent answered back in anger; his system automatically translated it.

"I am Optimus Prime, the Empire's Envoy of Peace. The Empire wishes you to declare a ceasefire. Our Emperor is already drafting a non-aggression pact with your government and I assure you that pact will lead towards to peace," the autobot reasoned out after he fired his left ion cannon at an artillery gun, setting it ablaze.

"Heh, why should we accept such a lousy offer coming from a useless country?" The Russy man sneered in a ridiculing way.

Optimus gritted his teeth beneath his metal mask. "What's your name…sir?" he asked in a mild voice as the Rusy man answered.

"I am Major General Gildvonitch and I have five more divisions up my sleeves. All of us are determined to bring down the stupid, no-good, country called the Empire and most of all you!" The major general laughed devilishly enough for Optimus to feel disgusted. "I don't care if all of my men will die today just so they could cut off your head and bring it to doorsteps of our beloved Comrade General Secretary Josef!" he added and his uncaring tone made the Autobot leader clenched his right hand around his machine gun's handle.

A map suddenly appeared on his optic's sight together with a small dot, a couple of miles away from him.

"Found you." Optimus muttered with a collective tone. He activated his jet pack and zoomed upward. "Major General Gildvonitch, are you certain that you're not going to change your mind?" he asked in a calm manner and the man rasped. "No, never will I!"

Optimus Prime took a deep breath and put back his machine gun, he then slowly took out his Star Saber.

** "Heavenly Lord, I pray and ask your forgiveness from the sins that I have done today." **

The Matrix of Leadership began to glow in gold; his sword was now enveloped in a peaceful blue hue.

** "I promise to you, that I won't do the same sins again. Amen!" **

Optimus, with a grunt, swung his blue Star Saber towards the location of the Enemy's HQ. The deadly blue beam whooshed passed in the air towards the opened tent, where Major General Gildvonitch was sitting. His eyes were wide and the sneering smile gone from his face as the last thing that he saw the approaching heavenly blue light.

* * *

**Eastern Front – Military Garrison no. 45**

**2 hours later.**

"And with that, the battle was finish Col. General Luthborg," Major Tanya said as she saluted at the General in front of her. Both she and Optimus Prime, in his human avatar form, were inside a make shift tent. Col. General Luthborg nodded, satisfied with the report of the Major.

"That was impressive. You really fended off five divisions of Rusys," he commented and then shifted his eyes at Optimus Prime. "You must be Optimus…you don't look like a 22 foot alien to me." His comment was delivered in a questioning manner. The autobot leader then pointed outside, where his motionless Cybertronian body was kneeling on the ground.

"This is just my avatar form, another version of myself."

"I see…" Col. General Luthborg gulped and fixed his tie, nervously. Tanya noticed his unease and she understood it. _Optimus was way taller than General Luthborg…and his frame is wider than him. Poor old man._ Tanya glanced down to the Col. General, who was a scrawny old man in his sixties with a height of five ft by three inches. She understood why he felt so insecure around Optimus's six foot human avatar.

* * *

The military garrison was in high spirits after they'd successfully fend off the Rusy Feds again. Military men walked around, carrying either beers or other liquors. Most of the soldiers, however, were concentrated around Optimus's lifeless Cybertronian form; many of them were taking pictures with it.

As for Optimus and Tanya, they were both inside a makeshift tent quarters together with 1st lieutenant Serebryakov.

"So…you mean to say that I'm too tall hmm?" Optimus wondered over his human avatar's height.

"Yeah. And I feel threatened with it. I look like your adopted daughter around you." Tanya drank from her cup of chocolate drink. "I don't like that," she added with a blunt face. Optimus glanced to the full body mirror on his left. The graying hair, his stoic face, all together with his frame- he did look like a very intimidating person.

"Hmm…I can change my avatar form. But I will need a sample to scan. A photo or portrait, perhaps."

_Photo or Portrait?_ Serebryakov thought, tilting her head to the left, and then an idea popped into her head. "Oh I know! Wait just a moment sir." She stood up and went to her huge backpack that was sitting on the ground on the other side of the table. The girl stood up and put down a towering stock pile of fictional novels and comics on the table.

"O-Oi, Serebryakov, do you always bring your whole library to the front?" Tanya was startled, for she always saw the 1st lieutenant carrying the large backpack whenever they were deployed.

"Haha…comic books are actually my guilty pleasure, but I always read only when we don't have battles. Oh how about this, Sir Prime?" Serebryakov brandished a comic book with the title Bioshock Infinite.

"The guy on the front cover looks handsome and friendly."

"Yeah he does."

"Wait a minute! He looks like a pauper boy that I met on street last week. Definitely not that one," Tanya commented and Serebryakov shrugged and brandished another comic novel.

"How about this: Rise of the Guardians! You can look like Jack Frost or North Santa Clause-"

"Wait a minute, he will look like a cartoon guy when he already looks like one outside the avatar!"

_And I don't think I can shrink myself to the height of Jack Frost…and this Santa Clause looks intimidating here.._. Optimus and Tanya shook their heads in disagreement. Serebryakov dove to her small collection again, grinned in anticipation, and showed another comic novel.

"This one's my ultimate favorite! Red Dead Redemption: The Depressing Adventures of Arthur Morgan! Isn't he handsome?" Serebryakov grinned from ear to ear as Optimus stared at the cover that showed a cowboy holding a shotgun with a very angelic but depressingly sad face.

"It looks like alright but-" Optimus began and Tanya continued for him "—he looks very depressing."

"Eh?! But he looks good." Serebryakov pouted and put the comic book down. However, a piece of paper fell out of its pages. The autobot caught it with his left hand and looked at it. A young, around four years old, version of Serebryakov stared back at him. She was smiling wide like she was the happiest person on the entire world and she was sitting on the lap of an old man with shaggy messy and curly white hair with an enclosed white beard on his innocent-looking face. His grey eyes were displaying a gentle and caring stare.

* * *

"Serebryakov you dropped this."

Serebryakov turned to Optimus only for her to make a short gasp. "Oh…it's still there huh," she said and her voice was melancholic. The two felt the mood around the tent go gloomy. Tanya glanced at the photo and then she realized why.

"1st lieutenant, isn't this a photo of your grandfather?"

"Grandpa Ivan. My Dedushka," she answered softly and longingly. Optimus wanted to ask more but he was hesitating; he could feel that Serebryakov's grandfather might've met an untimely end and that was what upset her.

"Optimus wants to know what happened to your Dedushka, Serebryakov," Tanya suddenly said after she noticed the conflicting expression on the autobot's avatar face.

Serebryakov smiled, somberly. "It's ok. My Grandpa died when I was little. It was during the time when Rusy Feds were taking over the capital. He stayed behind because he believe that if he fought with every last of his breath he and my father could defeat the marching Communist Army."

She paused started to fix her collection of comics on the table. "He wanted to make sure that we would have a home to go back to, but neither of them ever came back. All that we'd heard was that the Communist People had defeated the Nationalists. All those who supported the previous Monarchs…were executed."

Serebryakov cast her smile again, but Optimus could see tears forming in her blue eyes. "Do you like my Dedushka's face? That photo is a good sample of it. It's my last photo of him."

Optimus glanced at the photo again, hesitantly. _It was good but, in a moral sense, wasn't this rude?_ "I don't think copying a dead person's face is a good idea—"

"It's fine, please!" Serebryakov answered bluntly and Tanya's eyes narrowed after she noticed something odd in her expression. For a moment, Optimus stared at Serebryakov, worriedly, but he eventually sighed and gave up. His blue eyes flashed a beam that scanned the photo on the table and then he quickly looked at the two.

"I will now begin the process."

* * *

As soon as he said that, the human avatar of Optimus Prime was suddenly enveloped by a gentle blue light. Tanya and Serebryakov watched in awe as the hologram avatar began to change and morph. His hair became shaggy, messy and curly- it was colored in silver grey. His stoic face became round and innocent-like with a closed beard around his jaw. Serebryakov's eyes widened in surprise. Optimus's new human avatar looked exactly like her Grandpa before the war broke out. The only difference was his body frame.

"I'm sorry that I can't copy your Grandpa's body frame, I can only do his face-" Optimus explained but his words were cut when the 1st lieutenant jumped from her chair and hugged Optimus tight. She didn't care if Optimus got it wrong, she was convinced that this was her grandfather.

Optimus gasped and felt his brown tan skin became red. He was so shocked with her response that he stammered and couldn't move. "U-Um, Serebryakov-"

"I'm sorry. I'm being so selfish, I forced you to copy him. I didn't mean too," Serebryakov buried her face on his left shoulder and the autobot felt her soft and muffled cry. _What should I do in this situation? Jack told me that humans hug back whenever their friends cry on their shoulders. It had something to do with hormones and Ratchet explained it to me—Scrap what was it again-!?_ Optimus rummaged through his mind and then remembered his old friend's explanation.

"Major, permission to hug Serebryakov."

Major Tanya, who was watching the whole scenario, sighed joylessly and jumped from her seat. "I'm not here, so I didn't hear your request," she turned her back at them. Optimus smiled at Tanya before he enclosed his arms around Serebryakov. "There, there. It's ok. Let the oxytocin do wonders on you."

Muffled laughter poured out from Serebryakov. Apparently, what Optimus Prime did had been effective.

"I'm not angry. In fact, I'm happy that I could help you release some of your sadness," the autobot added as the girl looked at his blue eyes. Serebryakov's face was peaceful; her sadness was gone now.

"Sir Prime…thank you. You're very informative, you know."

They were still hugging when the tent's entrance parted and the face of 1st Lt. Weiss peeked in, only to be startled to see Serebryakov hugging an old man; then he let out a short gasp of terror when he saw Major Tanya glaring murderously at him. He quietly retreated away, leaving them alone.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

The festivities within the garrison died down as the night deepened and the moon rose high in the starry sky. Optimus Prime was in cross-legged on the ground, meditating and absorbing the calmness. However, his senses picked up familiar set of footsteps.

"Do you always have to meditate, Optimus?"

He looked down and saw the major, who was still wearing her military uniform.

"You're still awake, major. Can't sleep?"

"No, I'm helping the general with some grievance papers. A lot of his men died today."

_Oh,_ he was saddened by what he had heard and it made him lower his head. " I swear I'll end all wars on this world."

Tanya turned to him, her face was expressionless when she asked him: "And how can you do that? As far as I know, in realistic perspective, you, me and even the Empire's main army aren't enough to stop this war." She paused and rested her back on Optimus' right lower limb. "However, if push comes to shove, when the Empire is cornered, we would just issue a tactical surrender."

The Autobot Leader glanced down to her. _A surrender? It looked like a good way out to stop a war…but what about its effect?_ Optimus knew that surrendering to the enemy had negative effects. He had witnessed it many times during the Cybertronian War.

"No, I still believe we can stop this…without issuing any surrender." Optimus looked over his left forearm, the Relic Scan Mode was still activated and it was still detecting the Relic far from them. "I just hope that Russy Feds won't find it first."

Tanya thought and frowned in worry.

_And if they do…I just hope they won't figure it out how to use it,_ Optimus thought as the two soldiers looked again to the starry sky.

"By the way, three days from now, the remaining government of the Free Republic will sign the peace treaty and Restitutio ad integrum. You and my battalion are going to march to the streets. Perhaps there you could show to the world that you're more than what meets the eyes of everyone," Tanya reminded and shifted her eyes towards Optimus. "At least we stopped a war with the Free Republic and the Allied Kingdom, right?"

Optimus smiled at her words.

"You're right, major. One small step could lead to another one," the Autobot leader said as he felt hope building inside him.

* * *

**Unified Year – November 4 1926 – City of Parisii – Capital City of Francois Republic (Decentralized Capital of the Empire)**

**Three days later**

The sun was high above the blue tranquil sky; the air was cold as the winter season approached the city of Parisii. Princess Katherine slowly made her way up to the center stage that was built in the middle of Beiffel Tower Park; it was large park where the highest free standing steel structure in the entire world stood: the Beiffel Tower. She smiled and glanced down to the high-ranking general officials and troops on the right side of the park and then to the left side where the Free Republics government officials were sitting.

"Our nations, before, may have been at war with each other, but now everything changes. War, terrible war, does nothing but take our beloved ones away from our arms. But it isn't endless- at the end of it, people will still want peace. So on this glorious day, the Empire promises to help the Francois Republic recover its lost identity!"

Her speech rang through the open park and it was answered by a roar of clapping. The princess watched as the Empire side made a standing ovation while the Free republic side only resort to normal clapping. Despite the cheery mood, however, their faces weren't smiling. Most of them were showing a plain, joyless expression while others glared at the princess with bad intent. Katherine noticed them but she only smiled and waved her hands their way.

Just then a familiar roar of a rocket reverberated above them. Princess Katherine looked up and smiled from ear to ear as Optimus Prime hovered above her. The autobot made a circle around the Beiffel Tower before he stopped on its left side.

"Preparing to unfurled the flag," he radioed as a compartment opened on his jet pack. He took out a long, rolled up banner, which he unfolded in the air.

It was the world's largest flag. The Empire's brushed aside as the autobot leader attached it to the hooks alongside the tower. The sight of the flag made the Empirians howl with pride from below as Optimus took out and unrolled another banner; this time it was the Flag of Francois Republic and the Allied Kingdom, sewn together, showing that two countries are allies.

"This…is a first step towards peace," the autobot leader said and smiled in amity.

* * *

**Versailles Palace – Royal Road**

After the flag activities, Tanya and her 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion, together with the Empire's main force, were now marching down the Royal road that leads to the Versailles Palace. The road was crowded with people: both the Empirians and the Francois Republic's citizens. Trailing behind Tanya's battalion was Optimus Prime. He looked around with a smile on his face.

_Ok, this is my first time being the center of attraction,_ Optimus thought as all of the eyes were on him. The Empirians were shouting and howling with happiness as he waved at them; some of them were carrying large banner with words 'OPTIMUS PRIME, OUR SAVIOUR!' or 'OPTIMUS: THE ANGEL OF THE EMPIRE.' He was gladdened by effects of his works; however, he slowly shifted his eyes to the left where the Francois Republic citizens were.

Most of them were looking down; some made an evil scowl at him. Mothers hid their baby's or children behind them, as if the autobot leader was a devil incarnate.

"They will understand someday," he whispered to himself. _They may be disappointed with this but they will eventually find peace_ , he thought with strong determination as he tread on the parade.

* * *

**Versailles Palace – Grand Hallway**

The inside of the Versailles Palace was pristine and beautiful, especially the Grand Hallway that led to the Throne Room where the President of the Francois Republic resides. The hallway was colored in gold and white; its white marble floor glinted and perfectly reflected the ceiling which has thousands of variants of fresco painting of saints and angels. Despite the hallway being jam packed with the Empire's high ranking officials and Francois Republic, the atmosphere around still contained placidity and gracefulness.

"It's a good thing that we didn't perform an air raid within Parisii, President."

On one part of the hallway, near the doors to the Throne Room, was Princess Katherine. The princess was talking to a short man with thick beard and thick round glasses who occasional blinked and smiled at her words. The president smiled again, placidly, to her remark.

"That's because we made sure the fighting will only be at your borders," he said as he took a sip of his champagne. "Say, about His Majesty, Walpurgos, is he still in good health?" he asked suddenly in a plain tone making the princess's eyes lower to her drink.

"The Emperor is still fine. He's still leading the Empire."

"Oh, ok that's good," the president replied but his words were lifeless and held a hint of disappointment.

"Your Royal Highness," she turned around and saw her personal footman made a bow to her. "Major Tanya von Degurechaff and Optimus Prime."

The princess smiled gleefully as her spirit returned.

"Your Royal Highness ,that was a very splendid speech." Major Tanya walked to her and made a graceful bow, alongside a stranger.

"I'm glad that you like it…Major, who's this man?"

"Your Royal Highness, it's me; Optimus Prime."

Princess Katherine was startled as she looked at the new avatar human form of Optimus. He was wearing a Waffenrock dark green military coat, just like Tanya, with eight buttons and tall collar around his neck; a Litzen embroidery of silver and white hang loosely on the right of his uniform. The princess then observed that his face was now round and friendly. His shaggy curly silver hair and his blue piercing eyes made her blushed a little.

"Well…you certainly changed." Her smile didn't hide her reddening face.

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness."

"Ho, so you're the one who destroyed my fleet."

Princess Katherine darted to her right, having completely forgotten that the Francois Republic's President was still standing beside her. Optimus Prime merely bowed in acknowledgment.

"I understand that you're just an avatar of him…so where's your real body?" the president ask with a hardened, disinterested tone.

"Outside, Mr. President."

"Heh, now that answers one of my problems. I don't know how to fit you inside my Palace since our doors aren't built for your kind," the president said and chuckled. Tanya's eyes became icy; she'd noticed his tone changing into a rude one.

"Indeed, I am glad that God had given me the ability to create avatars that could certainly fit your well polish palace doors, Mr. President." Optimus said as he glanced at the wide window, overlooking the outer courtyard, before he added: "I am very much gladdened that Versailles has huge parking lots too."

"P-Parking lots!?" The Francois Republic President was startled to his joke; Tanya and Princess Katherine quickly cleared their throats in unison, preventing them from laughing.

"Oh dear, it seems Sir Prime isn't yet very much accustomed to Versailles, Mr. President," Princess Katherine scoffed gently and took a sip of her champagne.

"In any case, about the signing event…"

"Oh yes—about that we're still waiting for the ambassadors of Allied Kingdom, though I receive a message earlier that we can begin signing without them," the president explained as the doors of the Throne Room slowly opened. "Shall we begin the signing event then, Your Highness?"

"Very well." Princess Katherine turned to Tanya and Optimus. "See you later, guys," she whispered as she winked at them and followed the President.

* * *

**Versailles – Rose Garden**

Outside the grand hallway was the rose garden; one of the Palace's most beautiful garden. Labyrinths of walls made out of thick vines and red rose lined up the whole garden that ended at a large fountain on the middle of the garden; and there, Tanya and Optimus were both talking. The major giggled and relished the shocked face of the president.

"Did you see his face when you described this rose garden as a parking lot!? Priceless!" she said and laughed harder while Optimus only sat with a smiling face. "Yes, but it was not my intention to make fun of his garden."

"Oh please, this garden belong to the people."

_Though it's indeed wide; the garden really is a good parking space,_ Optimus thought otherwise and looked back at the Palace.

"I wonder what's happening inside?" he thought aloud as Tanya took out a single box of chocolate cupcake from her formal Waffenrock uniform.

"They're now probably discussing the trade deals." _And probably discussing how to make a quick buck with restoring the Francois Republic,_ Tanya thought and took a bite of her cupcake.

"So you can really change your face huh, Prime? Like the devil himself, eh?" a cold voice suddenly interrupted the cheerful mood of the two. Optimus and Tanya turned around and saw Prince Leopold with his arms crossed over his chest; he was wearing a plain tuxedo gold-colored suit and white knit gloves on his hands.

"Your Highness," Tanya and Optimus bowed at him but the Prince only scowled at the sight of Optimus.

"Funny… you have a face of an angel, and yet your origin was from hell," he said and his words were only directed to Optimus Prime. The autobot leader didn't frown. He merely looked up from his bow and smiled at him.

"Your Highness. How could I fall from Hell when Hell is below us?" he asked and the Prince frowned further; he whipped his right hand and slapped his face.

"How dare you answer such to the crowned Prince, you demon!" he thundered as the autobot leader rubbed his right cheek with his right hand. _That was…painful._ Optimus was startled at what happened and looked at the prince with wide opened eyes.

* * *

"You Highness!" Tanya immediately took over and stood between them. "Please, don't make a scene," she said in a cautious whisper and glanced behind the prince where a couple of women, probably taking a stroll around the garden, were standing. Some of them gasped and quickly turned around; the others followed them. _Oh great. A perfect scandal for the newspapers._

Tanya rolled her eyes mentally as the Prince growled at Optimus Prime.

"Are you also under his spell, Lady Tanya? Father Aloysius had clearly told us in his sermons never to believe in fallen angels, for they're the true demons who walked to earth!"

"Your Highness please…" Tanya said as she lowered her voice. "I have not, I am still myself. Optimus Prime is what the world needs right now."

"You can tell that to Allied Kingdom's ambassadors. They're not coming."

Tanya looked up after he said it. _Wait, what's going on here, aren't they needed for this peace proposal?_ "Your Highness, what do you mean by that?" she asked curiously as the prince scoffed in frustration.

"I received news from our ambassadors. Apparently, the Allied Kingdom won't be sending their ambassadors today because, in one hour and effective immediately, the country will sever their ties with Francois republic."

The words of the prince felt a like a bomb dropped inside the guts of Major Tanya, whose eyes slowly widened and skin turned ashen. "My Prince…come again?"

"The Allied Kingdom of Albion will severe their ties with Francois Republic and they will not recognize this peace treaty. They will declare armistice first-" _and then eventually they will declare war on us,_ Tanya finished the prince's thought as she slowly walked away from him and sat down on the marble bench beside Optimus.

"Wait, the Allied Kingdom? Why would they do it? Why would they sever their ties with Francois Republic-?"

"Because they're afraid of you!" the Prince slapped Optimus again, this time on his left cheek. "Don't you just realize your evil presence had brought nothing but malice-"

"Your Highness, I will kick your ass if you don't shut up!"

This time it was the prince who was startled by the major's response. The prince was about to berate her, but then the girl cast an angry murderous glare at him that made him wince and walk away.

"Why is this happening…"

After the prince disappeared around the bushes, Tanya walked to Optimus and immediately hugged him. The autobot leader was startled.

"Ma-Major I think its inappro-"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" Tanya's muffled battle cry reverberated through Optimus's human holo-avatar. The autobot leader realized what was happening; she was having her mental breakdown again.

"The Allied Kingdom…Tanya, they're our next enemy," he said and the girl major only answered with a painful, frustrated, wail.

* * *

**Versailles – Throne Room**

Princess Katherine and Brigadier General Rudesdorf sat silently across the President of the Francois Republic. The President was busy reading the terms while occasional glance at the two. Rudesdorf on the other hand had keep glancing at the portrait of a naked lady standing beneath an apple tree and ensnared by snake.

"The Betrayal of Lilith. That's the name of the portrait, General Rudesdorf," the president said as Rudesdorf merely shrugged.

"Poor woman, isn't she?" Princess Katherine commented next as she too admired the portrait.

"Why should she be? She's Lilith, the first queen of hell, according to the Hebrew Lore. She's the one who tempted Adam and Eve, thus sending mankind towards sin. She'd betrayed God," the President finished reading the terms and then looked directly at the two. "If I were you, Rudesdorf, I would be looking at my very own princess."

Princess Katherine blinked while Rudesdorf darted to him. They both noticed the change of demeanor on the president's face; he became more sinister and filled with bitter rage.

"What do you mean by that?" Rudesdorf asked cautiously as the president grinned like the cheshire cat. Just then, a loud knock echoed from the doors before it opened.

Two soldiers, one from Francois Republic and the other from The Empire, entered and saluted at them. The Empire soldier quickly walked towards Rudesdorf and whispered: "Sir, message from Empire Embassy: the Allied Kingdom has severed ties with Francois Republic. They've declared Armistice with both Francois Republic…and the Empire."

At the end of the message, Rudesdorf's eyes widened as shock and rage began to fill him inside. "What do you mean by that!?" he thundered at the soldier.

"General, what's happening?" Princess Katherine, who was startled, asked only to hear a mocking sneer coming from the president.

"Your Highness…" Rudesdorf was at loss as he faced the princess. "The Allied Kingdom has severed ties with Francois Republic and they've declared Armistice against us and them."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"Oh my God. You're hard as an expired baguette, Your Highness!" the president chuckled in delight and Rudesdorf shot a glare at him.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?!"

"Of course, Rudesdorf! With the Allied Kingdom severing their ties with us, they no longer acknowledge this peace treaty and most certainly they won't sign the Restitutio ad Integrum."

Princess Katherine gasped and almost fell out of her chair. The peace treaty that everyone in her government had worked hard to build...she could see it all falling to the pits of despair. "Which means…they can freely declare war against us," she muttered in fright and disbelief and the president laughed like a bully who had successfully murdered his victim.

"Yes! So it's back to square one with you, Empirians, but I think your loss is imminent!" The president sneered as he threw the peace treaty to the floor. "With your Emperor dying and the whole world breathing on your neck, I wonder how long can you keep your useless country with a sham government-"

Rudesdorf had enough; he charged and yanked the president up by his collar, raising his left fist and preparing to punch him.

"STAND DOWN, GENERAL RUDESDORF!" the princess commanded and the general shot a glare at her.

"Your Highness…this man insulted-"

"I know what he did." Princess Katherine then frowned and gazed through the president's eyes. "You think you could get away with this? I won't stop," she said as she rose from her seat, her eyes were enraged and her aura was filled with menace. "I won't stop until I've stopped this war…and unite everything! Every country, every state, I will unite it all. Till all are one!"

* * *

**Allied Kingdom of Albion – Outskirts of Londinium – St. Agatha Hospital – Nov. 1 1926**

**3 days before.**

Sir William Douglas Drake, a famous marine mage, was a man in his late twenties. He was the nephew of Sir Isaac Dustin Drake, one of Allied Kingdom's Top mages who was also the head of Military Intelligence.

The mage was walking down along a dark path after going out of a taxi from outside the hospital. The chilly air of November brushed passed his upturned brown banged-hair; the soldier only tightened his black trench coat around him. The hospital loomed ahead of him as he entered through the door.

"Good evening sir," the nurse at the front desk greeted him and William returned a kind smile.

"Good evening. I'm here for Mary Sioux. What time is she going out?"

The nurse looked into her folder. "She'd just checked out five minutes ago. I'm sure she will be here any moment."

"Good evening, Lt. Colonel." The soft voice of a woman made William turn around. His brown eyes met the large green eyes of Second Lieutenant Mary Sioux. The girl gave him a tired and sad smile; her brown hair was long and loose and her eyes showed heavy eye bags, indicating that she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Second Lt. Mary. I thought it would be nice if I personally pick you up," William observed the girl. Her right forearm bore large scar from a knife fight, just like her face. It was innocent-like, but was riddled with marring. "Say, second lieutenant, might I invite you to tea?"

* * *

**A random tea shop – Londinium**

Mary Sioux silently took a sip of her Ceylon tea and glanced at William who was chewing on a cake. The two were silent for a moment until the mage spoke. "2nd Lieutenant Mary, may I ask, how is your health?" he said in a questioning tone as Mary put down her tea cup.

"I am fine, sir. But let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

William rested his back on the chair and showed an amuse smile.

"You're here to make me write a resignation letter, am I right?" Mary asked as her memory of her last battle, the Tiegenhoff Stand-off, played on her mind. She acted selfishly and immaturely that time, endangering William and the battalion. The girl looked down on her tea cup; her shameful frown reflected upon its shining surface.

"Your superiors were planning to…but I stopped them," Sir William said, picking his tea cup up and drinking form it. "We need you, Mary. You're topnotch, did you know?" he reminded in a praising manner; however, the girl only nodded weakly and didn't respond. The named mage stared at her for moment, inquiringly, contemplating his next move. And then he let out a defeated sigh.

"The Allied Kingdom is planning to declared war against the Empire. We will severed our ties with Francois Republic and we will refuse the signing their peace treaty and Restitutio ad Integrum."

Mary darted her shocked eyes to him. "But aren't we allied with them? Aren't we supposed to support Francois Republic even if they sign a peace treaty with the enemy?" she asked in a disbelieving tone as Sir William fished out a manila enveloped from his coat pocket; he then laid a couple of photos on the table in front of her.

"Yes. Until this happened."

Mary looked down and her eyes went wide, rage immediately filling her heart. She stared at the photo of Major Tanya von Degurechaff; the devil of the Rhine and the killer of her father Anson Sioux.

"This…this bitch…!" her angelic expression disappeared. A frown formed on her lips. Sir William smiled in victory; he had got her attention at last.

"That woman's name is Tanya von Degurechaff, the leader of the Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion…but she's not really the problem." Sir William then pushed the photo to the side to reveal another. The next one shocked Mary and she almost jolted out from her seat.

"Wh-what is this?"

"I thought you'd already seen this? He's quite famous around here. This one is an Alien Automata that had helped Tanya and the Empire with defeating the Free Republic's last navy fleet."

Mary stared at the image of Optimus Prime, who hovering above the clouds; the major was standing on his left shoulder with a grin plastered on her face. She observed his wide frame and his shiny metallic skin, painted in red, blue and grey.

"I—I'm outdated-"

"No need to worry, just go the nearest magazine shop; his face is everywhere. Other than Tanya, the Military Intelligence had declared him target no.1. It appears to be sentient and follows Tanya around."

_So the devil had a follower…a large follower!_ Mary clenched both of her fists. The one who killed her father…and the thing that threatens the world- both of them were dangerous and she already knew what she would do to the two.

"Sir…may I join the Unified States Volunteer Army?"

Sir William took a sip of his tea and cast a prideful smirk. "You haven't written any resignation letter yet right?"

"No."

"Then pack your things and go to the airfield base tomorrow. The Rusy Feds wanted us again to support them."

"Yes sir!" Mary saluted and watched as Sir William walked away. Her eyes then began to glow gold. _I swear to God and His angels in heaven…I will kill Tanya von Degurechaff and destroy that infernal Alien Automata!_ she swore silently as tears began to run down from her cheeks.

* * *

**Russy Federation – Nov. 4 1926 – Dorgia Mines – Near St Northusburg**

Comrade Loria silently sat at the back of his car and watched the lifeless trees pass by his window. He may not look like it, but the mid-thirties man who was slumped down like a regular old man was the head of Rusy Federations' NKVD (Comrade Commissars) and very important member of People's Communists Party. He was close to the general secretary and his connection made him even more dangerous to cross.

The car halted and the old man looked outside. A tall warehouse stood in front of him as the door opened by his driver; he stood by the building's shadow, made by the full moon above him.

"That will be all."

"Good day, Comrade sir!" the driver saluted and Loria walked towards the entrance. At the entrance, two Rusy soldiers saluted him; he only walked passed them.

"Comrade sir, they still haven't figured out how to make it work-" the first soldier on his right said and Loria sighed deeply in disappointment.

"Tell them to try harder. The party is paying them."

"Comrade sir, Comrade Joel Miller is here and he's willing to investigate the artifact more."

Comrade Loria stopped on the middle of the well-lit hallway and smiled evilly. "So he's here, hmm? Very well. Let him do his job," Loria said and resumed his walking.

* * *

**Dorgia Mines**

Loria exited the hallway and walked onto a catwalk. Below him was a huge landfill of rocks and blue crystals; the earth was the color gray and filled with people working at their duties. He glanced down and watched as some of the workers grunted in frustration, carrying heavy loads boxes filled with blue crystals and white rocks. Then he slowly shifted his eyes and eventually stared at a large object.

The object was perfectly square shape. It was huge, for its surface almost breached the ceiling. Its surface was metal and colored in black. Trails of lines could be seen together with inscriptions and words that no one within the Communist Scientists ranks had deciphered yet.

He grinned devilishly as he felt a familiar presence standing beside him to his left.

"Comrade Joel Miller, I trust that your research has bore fruition?" Loria turned and eyed the tall man. The man named Joel Miller was in his fifties; he possessed messy black graying hair that was brushed to the left, a closed graying black beard across his lower face. His eyes, beyond his thick square glasses, were hazel- but cold and distant. He was clothed in a red trench coat over his dark grey Communist Party military uniform.

"Yes. Earlier this evening, a pulsating blue light ran across its surface," he said with a firmed voice. "It only occurred after we threw a box of grenades on it. It exploded but it didn't even leave a single dent."

He turned to Loria and smiled. "Comrade, this artifact... how did the Communist Party find it again?"

"They didn't. It was excavated by a group of archaeologists who worked directly with Czar before, ten years ago I think." Loria explained and fixed his round glasses. Joel folded his own glasses back into one his coat's deep pockets and questioned further.

"Where are the archaeologists?"

"Executed. Like I said, they worked for the Czar."

Joel hummed in satisfaction and jolted a bit as Loria suddenly let out a loud laugh. "Amazing, this relic! I wonder what it does…but either way, I'm going to use this to lure them in!" Joel made a disturbed side-glance at the relic then shifted his attention back to Loria. "Wh-what do you mean by that? Who are you going to lure in, Comrade?"

Loria cast his fiery grey eyes at him and devilishly grin. "That girl! The Devil of the Rhine. I want her and since the Empire was desperate to sign a non-aggression pact to us, we will scare them with this object and the others!" Loria pointed at the huge cube and howled. "Oh-! I can imagine it: the Empire sending that battalion here to Northusburg and her leading them…not to mention, their pet Alien Automata!"

Joel's eyes glinted with interest after Loria mentioned the Alien Automata. "Alien Automata, Comrade?"

"If my spy ring in Berun City is right, his name is Optimus Prime!" Loria wiggled his hands in anticipation as if he had already captured the Autobot leader with his bare hands.

"I want to rape him…just like I want to rape that girl! I want to open him up just like how I'll open that girl up! And most of all, I want to defile him just as I want to defile that girl!"

_Rape Optimus, open Optimus and defile Optimus…and then her?_ Without Loria noticing it, Joel slowly frowned. Both of his hands clenched into tight fists inside his coat pocket. His hazel eyes darkened and turned deadly and predator-like as he glared at the old man.

"Now then, I hope you'll do more. Tomorrow I want you to come to the People's Palace; it's time for you to be introduced to Comrade Josef."

Joel smiled back, hiding his murderous frown from Loria. "Moskva is no longer Rusy's capital city. Tomorrow, St. Northusburg will be declared as Rusy's decentralized capital…and we shall bring this artifact there."

"Yes, Comrade. Glory to our Motherland!" Joel Miller saluted and Loria turned his back at him and walk away.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – People's Apartment Complex B**

Joel Miller silently entered his apartment; he sat down on his chair in front of his desk after he closed the door. His room only contained a single bed and a large closet that was standing beside another door leading to the bathroom. The man let out a muffled fatigued groan, then rose from his chair and started to looked around.

He went to the full body mirror hanging on the wall beside the bathroom door and ran his right hand around it. _Found one._ He thought after his right hand touched a familiar small square device from behind the glass. _Listening modules, used to spy on new people…heh, amateurs._ Joel moved to the bed, inspecting the bed frame, removing another similar device. He went around the room, removing each of the listening modules from every space.

_And that's the last one,_ he thought as he climbed down from his chair after picking the last device from the lighting fixture above his room. He threw it all in the trashcan and took out a book with the title 'THE LAST OF US' from his black brief case before he locked himself inside his bathroom.

* * *

"At least there's no listening modules here." Joel smirked as he sat down on the toilet and opened the book, revealing its hollow interior and a small futuristic ear phone with a colored violet symbol etched on one side. He put it on his right ear and cleared his throat.

"Joel Miller to Starscream, Joel Miller to Starscream. Status Report for today: All normal, no anomalies."

"Good," a deep, menacing voice replied within his earpiece. "Nothing is wrong at our end. We just ended our nightly prayers earlier, Joel," Starscream reported as the man grumbled and stood up from the toilet.

"Tomorrow, they will move the Relic to this city. It is to lure Optimus Prime and his associates."

Starscream groaned from the other end of the line, disagreeing with the plan audibly. "Those commies are stupid than I thought. No matter, they don't have God on their side anyway." Starscream reasoned aloud. It made the man place his right hand over the window frame to lean on the window and look outside. The city of Northusburg was alive and kicking, even though it was already past midnight; cars dashed about and people ran around the road below his apartment.

"You're right. However, we mustn't get in over our heads. Bad things can still happen," Joel warned as he turned around and made a gentle smile. "I'm glad I was revived on this world with you, Starscream."

"Don't push too much, Joel. Have you checked on Megatron yet?"

Joel glanced back at the window as though he felt someone was watching him. He quickly pulled the blinds shut and turned on the showers.

"No, I just noticed that I was being watched. I finished debugging my whole room, earlier."

Starscream paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Alright then, better for you not to go out tonight Joel. That will be all."

"Good night then, Starscream."

He took out the earphone from his right ear and put it back on the book. The man then looked at the covered window; he could feel that there were at least fifteen secret police agents watching him from across the roof of the next building. He smirked as he began to strip from his clothes and prepare his bath. "Better luck next time…kiddos."


	7. The Man called Joel Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to dropout-ninja for beta reading
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Youjo Senki and Tranformers Prime and last of us video game. All events and names here are purely fictional or alternate fictional.
> 
> Woo-hoo! New Chapter! I would like to thank the people wholeaves kudos, likes and reviews for my fanfic. You guys inspire me to write more. So guys! How was the chapter? What do you think the next event that will happen? Will the empire win and conquer Russy or will Russy win since they have a decepticon in their ranks? Who do you think Joel is and why does he seemed to be very close with Megatron?
> 
> Some Important points:
> 
> Lageri: a place in Russy Federation in Sidlberia which bears the same meaning as that of Gulag.
> 
> In the anime, during the first invasion, Russ Feds sent 175 divisions to the eastern front. They pushed back the empire's 60 army divisions in three direction in the eastern border.
> 
> Unified States: Is equivalent to USA in real life. In the anime their capital is Philadelphia. The place would be shown here in my fanfic!
> 
> That's it for today! Stay tuned for more!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**One week later**

**Unified year – Nov. 13 1926 – Hangar 51 – Imperial Airforce Base**

Optimus Prime silently woke up from stand-by mode and met the usual scene that he usually saw every morning whenever he woke up. Professor Schugel always stood near the energon storage tank, ranting at his fellow scientists for whatever reason. Major Tanya would then always butt in at the professor whenever he make a mistake while her adjutant, 1st Lieutenant Serebryakov, would always stand beside her smiling with unease.

"Good morning," Optimus greeted while some of the scientists had greeted him back.

"Ah, good morning, Sir Prime," Serebryakov smiled while Tanya just ignored him.

"Oh Prime! I've just refilled your single energon storage tank! Excavation had started within the Koenigs mine and you're right, we found more of them," Professor Schugel reported in a proud manner. _I do hope no one died again,_ Optimus thought as he praised the professor.

"Good work, doctor. I hope no one got hurt in the process."

"Absolutely no one!"

"You can tell that to Rebecca," Major Tanya commented and took a sip of coffee from her opened canteen; Optimus turned to her. _Who's Rebecca- ...never mind._ The autobot leader didn't bother pressing further; he shifted back to the scientists and then remembered something.

"Professor, could I ask a favor from you?"

Professor Schugel slowly turned to him, a wicked anticipating smile was beamed on his face. "What is it, Prime?"

_Frag, he looks like Hannibal Lecter with that smile and I'm his prey._

"I want to experiment my human avatar, Professor."

The three went silent for a moment as they tried to understand what he had said. Then three in unison said: "Come again, Prime?"

Optimus only smiled at them as he repeated his request.

* * *

**Hangar 51 – Medical Bay**

"Interesting." Professor Schugel muttered in curiosity as Optimus, in his human avatar form, stripped off his upper clothing. The autobot leader then sat down on the edge of a hospital bed and spoke to the professor.

"When the Prince had slapped me, I felt a sensation. Pain, to be exact. But back on my previous earth, our human avatar forms didn't have any pain receptors. That pain…was very new to me, since I was in human avatar form," Optimus explained while Tanya stroked her chin, recalling the event that had happened one week ago.

"You did feel pain during the professor's examination," Tanya began as she looked over Optimus's bare upper body. "So what's the point of this experiment then?"

"I want to rate the pain in my human form. This was all new to me."

 _And I think the Matrix of Leadership has something to do with it._ Optimus thought about the Matrix of Leadership back on his Cybertronian form. Ever since he'd gotten that- mixed with every time he prayed now- he became stronger than before. Perhaps the 'miracle' of the One had something to do with it...And perhaps that miracle had affected his human avatar form too.

"Ok, how can we experiment you?" Professor Schugel, perceiving his request, asked while he put both of his hands on his belt. Optimus paused and looked around until he saw Serebryakov in one corner, opening a metal box of breakfast biscuits.

"With food," he answered.

Serebryakov froze holding her biscuit in mid-air after she noticed everyone had looked at her. "Yes?"

"Serebryakov, may I ask for one of your biscuits?" Prime spoke and smiled as Tanya butted in.

"Wait a minute, I thought your kind aren't design to intake organic food."

"I'm going to test my sense of taste…and my digestive tract's response," Optimus explained his inquiry. Serebryakov moved to him and the Cybertronian autobot took a single biscuit. He observed its texture first and then put it in his mouth. _Whoa…_ Optimus's tongue worked, sweet mix with salt and bitterness mix with sour flooded his senses and his receptor. "It tastes…a bit sweet and salty," Optimus commented as Sererbyakov looked at her biscuit's flavor. "This flavor is sweet and salty. Perfect for breakfast."

"Eh, wouldn't that taste bad?" Tanya said as she took one and chewed on it.

"So how was it Optimus-" Professor Schugel asked but then the autobot jolted from the bed, a warning sign appearing across his eyes.

* * *

**'Warning, unknown organic object ingested, ejecting immediately!'**

Optimus quickly dove down to one of the trash cans and began vomiting. The three looked around with confusion, perplexed with the reaction of the autobot.

"Optimus- you ok?" Serebryakov asked as he raised his left thumb up and continue vomiting.

"Well I guess it's a failure." Professor Schugel said simply and dryly while Tanya nodded in agreement.

"What's going on here-and why is Optimus vomiting?"

Just then, Lt. Colonel Rerugen entered and was startled by the sight of the Cybertronian's half-naked human avatar form vomiting over a trash can.

"Nothing—I'm fine." Optimus finally calmed down and saluted at the Lt. Colonel.

"We're just doing a little experiment with his human holo-avatar, sir," Tanya reported as the lt. colonel raised the folder up to his face to prevent them from seeing his reddening face. I see what you're experimenting at, he thought and gulped down hard while he stared at Prime's muscular broad chest, though he didn't pressed on further.

"Major Tanya and Optimus, your presence is required to the Strategic HQ today, before noon. The HQ had wanted to discuss something…regarding the report you sent to me one month ago."

Tanya and Optimus looked at each other. _The report one month ago…the relic!_ The topic could've been the relic, which means they'd found it! The two of them smiled.

"Sir, is it about the relic?"

"If so then, sir, where is it?"

Rerugen fixed his bottom-rimmed glasses and looked at them with grim eyes. "Like I said, everything will be said in the meeting later."

* * *

**Imperial Strategic HQ – Berun City Capital – Meeting Hall no.1**

Optimus and Tanya eventually arrived at the Imperial Strategic HQ and immediately upon reaching the entrance they were asked to go to the Meeting Hall no. 1. Inside the Meeting Hall, top generals and important high ranking military officials were waiting. Some of them greeted Optimus with enthusiasm while others shook hands with Major Tanya; the two looked like instant celebrities in the meeting hall.

"Heh, looks like this is an emergency meeting."

"How so, Major?"

"Those high ranking officials, over there. They don't leave the strategy room unless the military intelligence discovers something bad." Tanya pointed over at a general talking to Rudesdorf; their faces were grim and heavy.

The lights then dimmed as the curtains blocked the windows and a projector lit up the wall in front of them. The meeting had begun.

"First of all, this is an emergency meeting," Lt. Colonel Rerugen opened with. The noises quickly died down as everyone started to listen to him.

"One month ago, I receive news from Major Tanya: Optimus had told her that his scans had detected another alien object."

A murmur of shock and surprise echoed along the room, but Rerugen cleared his throat and spoke further. "Now then, based on Optimus's scan range, said object was detected thousands of miles away from us. To be precise, beyond our defense line… To be even more exact, in St Northusburg."

 _So they know where it is,_ Optimus thought as the projection showed a picture of St. Northusburg. Again the crowd began to murmur in surprise.

"St Northusburg had just been declared as Russy's decentralized capital. They'd abandoned Moskva after Major Tanya's surprised attack," General Zettour added as he stood up from his seat and walked beside Rerugen. "So that would mean all of their forces would be concentrated there," the old general added as the image projection changed into another side of the city.

"The City of Northusburg houses the Russy Feds naval fleet. It is an ideal seaside fortress, for the city is also surrounded by five huge mountains and mountain ranges," Rerugen said as the next image came into view: battleships and cruisers running on the bay with their sailors standing proudly on the foredecks. "Now then, as for Optimus's relic…we don't know what it is." Rerugen added before the image changed again.

This time the whole room gasped in horror.

"Is that…the relic?" Major Tanya leaned forward on her chair. The image showed a huge square shape that was made from black metal and was standing in the middle of an empty field.

"Interesting." Optimus observed every corner and every surface of the object.

"Wait a second, our spy ring in Northusburg didn't know what it was?"

"What's your spy ring doing there? Did they failed to gather data?"

Rerugen fixed his glasses and his face became dark. "Unfortunately, all of the twelve agents within the spy ring…were killed. They were discovered."

The officials reacted negatively to what he said. Some clicked their tongues in disgust while others grumbled in disappointment. The last men who served as their eyes and ears on the enemy were gone.

"Which is why I called Optimus Prime here. Perhaps he could explain…what this object is." Rerugen then looked over to the crowd and into Optimus's blue eyes. The autobot leader stood up from his chair and walked to the front.

"Lt. Colonel Rerugen, I'm sorry about the spy ring-"

"Please just identify the object, Prime," Rerugen said but his tone wasn't an angry one. In fact, the autobot had detected sadness in it.

"Very well." Optimus looked at the large photo again and then his blue eyes caught something. "There's an inscription on the top right corner."

Rerugen's eyes lit up after he said and looked at the direction where Optimus was pointing. "Can we zoom in on it a bit?" the lt. colonel asked as the image zoomed on the portion. True enough, they saw an inscription- but it was written in another language that no human could read.

"Optimus-?" Zettour asked as Optimu's eyes squinted. And then the autobot's eyes brightened in recognition. "MACCADAM-Experimental-do not touch! I'm afraid that's all of what it says. The rest of the it is covered in dirt."

The room went silence for a moment before it roared in panic. High ranking officials started shouting and howling, confused with the square box in the picture that looked like it could certainly end an entire division of army.

"Wait—why does it say 'do not touch'? Optimus, do you even know what this is?!" Rerugen's eyes widened in anger as Optimus Prime back away a little.

"Please hear me well, Lt. Colonel-!" The autobot leader tried but his voiced was deafened by the harsh shouts of the high ranking officials.

"QUIET, ALL OF YOU!" Zettour roared and the room eventually quieted down. The autobot leader took a deep breath. _Ok, they've calmed down._ He thought carefully before he spoke; he didn't want another outburst from the crowd.

"But I know who Maccadam was. His real name was actually Alchemist Prime. He was one of the original 'Primes' and first Cybertronians to be created. He was a chemist, a very bright one, and he loved to understand the reality around him. He had the power to transmute metals into something, but there are rumors that he could transform more than just that." He paused and made a side-glanced to the crowd; the generals and majors were still silent and listening, intently.

"However, before the war occurred, he had lived as a humble bartender."

Everyone made a 'huh' sound as he finished his statement and then he heard a low chuckle coming from Rudesdorf who was sitting on the left corner.

"So what is it then? A scary looking martini shaker machine?"

 _I hope so._ Optimus looked back at the picture before he turned around again to the crowd. "I know Macaddam. He wouldn't invent something dangerous as this…but even if so, it's still a relic. There's a high chance that this could be a weapon." He paused and looked back at the picture. "It says 'do not touch', which would mean it's something that is precious to him -"

"Or downright dangerous, am I right?" Zettour said as he moved his glasses; his blue eyes looked at the object with keen interest.

Just then, Rudesdorf cleared his throat and stood up from his chair. "Which is why I called everyone here." The brigadier general walked towards the front and stood in front of the image.

"Gentlemen, I think we have to move Operation Barbarossa much earlier than before. To be precise, I would like the operation to start five days from now." The high ranking officials roared to life. Everyone was startled at what he said.

"How's that possible? Some of our divisions aren't prepared yet!"

"Logistics are still in shambles, we need more time!"

"We don't have time, because we don't know what this thing could do!" General Rudesdorf stared the object angrily and then he slowly made a vengeful grin. "The primary objective of Operation Barbarossa was to invade the Russy Feds…the secondary objective was to either retrieve or destroy this object. And both goals can be done if we attack now."

Zettour then raised his right hand, signaling the officials to calm down. "Also, we receive news that the Russy Feds have moved their front lines back much further. We also learned that the front lines are _thinned_ because the majority of the divisions were needed to reinforce the security around Northusburg." Zettour paused as he stoke his chin. "Rudesdorf's Operation Barbarossa could work effectively if we attack them while they are rearranging their divisions."

The crowd murmured and Optimus Prime watched as some of them began to agree.

"Also, just for effectiveness, we will send Major Tanya's 203rd aerial Mage Battalion as our scout troop."

 _Eh…EH…EH!_ Major Tanya's eyes widened in fright after she heard her battalion's name again. However, before she could react, everyone's eyes landed at her.

 _Shit…shit!_ "I—I'm proud to accept this duty, sir!" Major Tanya saluted and the crowd brightened up; at least the Ace Major and her Battalion would be included on the attack. _Curse you, Optimus Prime!_ Tanya, however, was having a mental breakdown inside as she glared at Optimus. The autobot gave a sheepish smile and slowly moved behind Rerugen to hide, but the lt. colonel quickly moved after he shook someone's hand , exposing him again to the angry Major.

 _Wait, not just him. Being X too!_ Tanya then began to curse Being X, her long time foe and archnemesis who could be, and she absolutely swore it, laughing uncontrollably behind her back.

* * *

**Imperial Strategic HQ – Lounge room**

"Oi, Optimus!" Tanya sat down on the chair and glared at Optimus. The poor autobot only made a nervous grin. He knew the major was upset because she was just handed down the heavy responsibility of crossing the enemy lines. "Are you sure that thing isn't dangerous?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Optimus looked at the window for a moment. "I know Maccadam. He wouldn't invent something so dangerous."

"But you don't know it with certainty."

"I have faith in Maccadam. The metal box isn't dangerous. If it is, however, I will destroy it on sight. I don't want any of your men to die, major," Optimus said with sincerity and it made Tanya's frown soften a bit. At least they'd found a common ground again.

The door opened suddenly and the figure of Lt. Colonel Rerugen entered the room. "Oh you two are here," he said as he sat down on the chair across Tanya and rested back; a tired sigh escaped his lips. "Optimus, I just hope the box isn't dangerous and that your friend, Maccadam, is a good man," he continued while the autobot nodded and smile serenely at him.

 _He's the friendliest Cybertronians ever, lt. colonel._ "Macaddam is a good Cybertronian, lt. colonel."

Silence enveloped the three before Optimus spoke again. "Sir, if I may…I would like to apologize about your spy ring. Being their handler might've been hard."

Rerugen cast a glance of bewilderment at the Autobot. How could he know such important information? "How do you know I was their handler?"

"You had the same reaction as my friend Ultra Magnus. He was once a handler of a couple of spies, back in the great war. All of them were caught and executed, though none ever revealed any information for our enemy." _The Decepticons._

Rerugen's face calmed and the man turned away, towards the painting of Emperor Walpurgos hanging on the wall. "The Royal Palace is still silent. The Treaty Of Parisii has become the Treaty of Sham. We've been had and we're humiliated." He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose in a slow, tired manner. "Most of my agent's died in Lageria. Only one had managed to escape the Russy's. His name is Clarence Rhude; he's also the youngest, only age 23. He managed to escape with most of the photos intact. The pictures that I showed earlier were among the surviving good batches. Out of 300 photos, only 10 survived."

Rerugen took out a bundle of ten photos. He put it down on the coffee table and closed his eyes.

"My agents…the last person that they'd contacted was a man named 'Joel Miller'." He opened his eyes again and looked dazedly on the ceiling; a melancholic look was displayed on his face. "Joel Miller was the middle man, their tie to the Russy Feds…I think he's the one who ratted them all out." He shifted his gaze, back to the photos and moved them all across the table. "Strange. This is the clearest photo of Joel Miller but it only shows his back."

Tanya and Optimus looked down on the photo. It was the picture of Loria, head of Russy's NKVD; he was talking to a man whose back was facing the camera. _So that must be Joel Miller…and that must be Loria-_ "Eek!" Tanya suddenly shuddered violently; she felt coldness running down her spine, as if the Russy man was looking at her in a perverted way.

"Tanya?"

"Nothing Optimus, I just felt chills," Tanya explained to Optimus as the autobot looked back again at the picture of Joel.

 _The man who betrayed the Empire's spy ring. Strange…why did he feel so familiar?_ The autobot felt that he knew the man from somewhere before.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – People's Apartment Complex B**

_Optimus?_ Joel Miller slowly opened his hazel eyes and felt coldness around his body. The man was lying down in his own bathtub, still filled with water that was once relaxing and hot. Then he remembered that he had planned to take a bath last night before he went to sleep.

"Oh, right. I fell asleep again in the bathtub."

 _Tch, why did I forgot again?_ Joel stood up, water droplets running down his naked body making the air around him feel icy and chilly.

But the old man didn't mind. He went to his bathroom mirror and began to brush his teeth. The mirror reflected his muscular and toned chest, which bore a Decepticon symbol on the right together with the tattoos of elegant lines that spread across his chest. He then spit the water from his mouth and turned away, showing his bare back on the mirror instead; and, inadvertently, another large tattoo of his that had a shape of a moth's wings.

"Time to meet them again…" the old man muttered dreadfully as he took his Russy military uniform from the closet and began to change. He then looked into the full body mirror and tied up the buttons of his shirt. _Today, I will meet the General Secretary Josef. I wonder, is he an idiot too?_ Joel smiled, grimly, as he brushed his hair to the left.

The old man took his briefcase and a wristwatch bearing the Decepticon symbol on the middle as he left. He swiftly closed the door of his apartment and locked it up after he took his black trench coat from the coat racket.

* * *

**Unified Year – Nov. 13 1926 – People's Communist Palace – St. Northusburg.**

Joel looked in front of him. A massive red building loomed over the man. The People's Communist Palace was the center stage of Russy's Communist Government. The country's future, the Party's plans, and other government affairs took place inside. Right now, Joel only stood in his spot and marveled at its size.

 _To think a stupid ideology could build something like this…but not as stupid as that statue!_ He turned around and looked towards the tall, grim-looking statue of Comrade General Secretary Josef. The statue was the largest and tallest statue in the entire world. It was build one month after the Tiegenhoff stand-off to boost the morale of the loosing Russy Soldiers. And, sadly, the stern and terrifying face of Secretary Josef had indeed struck the hearts of the Russy soldiers- in the most idiotic and positive way, they were all now stupidly fired up.

To Joel, however, the statue was nothing more but a huge junk of eyesore that he wanted to bring down with his own hands. _Wow…that's a big pile of shit_. "Waste of resources and it look like scrap," he muttered aloud.

"Isn't it amazing, Joel?" Joel almost jumped in fright after he heard the familiar voice of Loria, who was now standing beside him.

"Comrade, sir! Good morning. I was just admiring the beloved statue of our Comrade General Secretary."

 _Scrap I hope he didn't hear that 'admiration'!_ Joel gulped in nervousness as Loria cast an amused smirk at him.

"At ease, Joel. Let's go inside. You must be freezing out here."

* * *

**People's Communist Palace – Meeting Room A.**

Joel Miller silently sat on the left of Loria; his eyes gaped silently as he observed the reactions and gestures of each men sitting in their chairs in front of the table. There were eleven men inside room and all of them were the country's most important politicians. However, they were all worth very little compared to the man sitting in front.

 _So that's Comrade General Secretary Josef, huh_. The old man made a secretive side-glanced at Secretary Josef.

The man was in his mid-fifties; he possessed clean cut graying black hair and a huge mustache on his wrinkled and hardened stern face. _He looked like Alpha Trion's long lost evil twin…which, I'm glad, didn't exist._ Joel lowered his head and smirked.

"And that's how it all happened." The man sitting across from Joel was the Defense Secretary was named Comrade Illyogre. He was a tall thin man with pale skin and small grey eyes that made him look like a cat. The men lowered their faces and some of them hummed in disapproved manner. They all seemed to be disappointment.

"So you mean to say, that Operation Jack-in-the-box failed because you were eventually overwhelmed by the Empire's mages and then the Temporary Enemy Advance Unit HQ was taken out in mid battle, causing the premature destruction of the chain of commands?" Josef spoke. His voice was heavy and filled with rising fury.

"Yes sir. However, I've made contingency plan. We could still afford another surprise attack," Illyogre said as he frowned nervously. Just then, Loria raised his right hand.

"May I speak, Comrade Josef?" he said and Joel crossed his hands and rested his chin on top of them.

 _Here we go, time to butcher Illyogre,_ he thought smiled discreetly.

"Defense Secretary Illyogre. Your Operation Jack-in-the-box was truly effective for a surprise attack…on paper," Loria began and Joel watched as Illyogre gulped and drank his glass of water. "So then do tell me…why was the Temporary HQ taken out prematurely?"

"It's because the commander at that time had made the foolish mistake of sending everyone to the field. He had lessened his HQ's guard-"

 _Heh, he blamed it on the foot soldiers. So typical,_ Joel wanted to roll his eyes but he only stared observantly.

"Oh? So you mean to tell me that those five division that you'd wasted weren't enough?"

"We-we did send a good 'message' to the Empire, saying that we're many and we could easily overcome them!"

 _Huh? So this is a psychological warfare now…by the Pits of Kaon?!_ Joel made a side-glance at Loria. The small man was now forming a dangerous and sinister grin directed at the Defense Secretary.

"No, you'd clearly sent a different message to the Empire: that we can easily be killed! And, speaking of 'being easily killed', let me refresh everyone on some of your reports again." Loria paused as he took one of those filed on the table and began to read. "'The attack happened at precisely 530 hundred hours at dawn. We were overwhelmed by the Empire's reinforcement, the 203rd Imperial Mage Battalion and their 'pet' Optimus Prime at exactly 900 hundred hours!' Could you please tell me what those five divisions were doing for five hours before the Empire's ace battalion had arrived?"

 _Optimus Prime isn't a pet_. Joel's gaze pierced furiously at Loria while the Secretary of Defense gulped in terror and looked down.

"S-sir. They were trying to cross, comrade sir! The commander in charge at that time was definitely incompetent. He poorly executed the surprise attack. Yes that could be it-!"

 _This isn't a meeting; this is a trial,_ the old man thought while Loria shifted his stern eyes at him.

"Say, Joel what can you say about this?"

And now it's my turn. Joel glanced at Loria and then to Comrade Secretary Josef. He slowly lifted his right hand. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted," Comrade Josef said uncaringly. The defense secretary cast an angry glare at Joel as the old man cleared his throat.

* * *

"Defense Secretary, Illyogre, forgive me for asking you this but: what is the purpose of this Operation Jack-in-the-Box?"

"Weren't you listening, you Unified States traitor?" Illyogre sneered and began to explain. "This operation was a surprise attack! Our aim was to get the Krie valley passage and lowlands, which the Empire doesn't have the right to share with us! This attack was also a revenge against what they did to us at Tiegenhoff," Illyogre said it in a proud manner and his face brightened with colors. Joel, however, only looked at him with plain, uncaring frown.

"So you mean to say this attack was all for revenge?" he said and his tone was filled with scrutiny.

"I care for the Motherland! This attack was seeking out vengeance-" Illyogre berated but Joel raised his right hand, asking him to stop.

"No, you know what I think. I think you're an incompetent man who wasted lots of resources, treated our soldiers like shit, and should be ashamed of himself for serving the Motherland with nothing but crap."

Multiple gasps escaped from the mouths of the politicians inside the room. Loria smirked in amusement while Josef raised both of his brows in interest.

Illyogre's face just turned paler and his eyes widened in rage. "How dare you! You U.S. traitor-! You've no idea of serving the Motherland—"

"And you've no idea of protecting her! Joel, however, has!" Loria cut in and cast a scornful scowl at Illyogre, silencing him. The poor man sat back as the small old man stood from his chair. "Ah. I forgot to introduce Joel Miller to the party, comrade secretary."

Loria smiled in a friendly manner at everyone. "Joel Miller was indeed a Unifidian, but he betrayed his country after he fell in love with our ideology. He had become one of us, a servant to the Motherland." Loria's introduction had the politicians looking at Joel with awe.

"I'm afraid I have no physical evidence that I'd fallen in love with the Communist Ideology; however, who needs proof when its all about the heart?" Joel said with a firm tone as he too rose and started to walk. "I've left in the U.S. because I felt sick of their freedom ideologies! Men who desires anarchy over order...their democracy is a sham! Women who can speak freely against each other, under the pretense of freedom of speech, without any respect to the social order! I hated it! There's no order in there. However, here…" The old man stopped. His hazel eyes became wide and tears began to flow as he spread both of his arms wide below the flag of the Russy Federation hanging above the room.

"The Russy Federation has the order, the peace, that the world needs, and the government that the people want. Anyone who fails to see this…is no human being at all," Joel slowly shifted his crying eyes at Illyogre and scowled. "Which is why I'm hurt when you send those precious men to the battlefield out of vengeance. 5 divisions, hundreds of men: gone in an instant. And all of them believed they'd died for the Motherland when no- they'd died because of your incompetence. They died because you selfishly fed your vengeful heart, instead of the Motherland's."

Joel finished his speech, taking out his handkerchief and wiping the dramatic tears from his eyes. The whole room was filled with clapping as the politicians made a standing ovation for his speech; they were so moved that, for some, they also shed tears

 _Ease peasy, scraplets goes squeezy!_ Joel smirked devilishly underneath his handkerchief.

"Splendid! I've never seen such a fan before!" Comrade Josef also jolted form his chair and started clapping hard, which startled Joel and Loria. _Wait, so he can smile. I'm surprised._ Joel only smiled back gladly as Loria raised his right hand in an excited manner like a school boy begging to be called by his teacher.

"Comrade Josef, I propose we fire Defense Secretary Illyogre replaced him with Joel Miller as our new Defense Secretary!"

"Wh-!" Illyogre darted to Loria but before he could answer, Josef made a nod and cast a prideful grin at the politician. "Indeed! That is good-"

"Wait, Comrade Josef, sir! I object to that idea. I can still-!"

"Silence, Illyogre! Do you want to earn a place in Ligeria!? Then be my guest!" Loria berated, silencing the former defense secretary, who only slumped down and frowned at the table.

 _If only you'd used your brain module more… I'm taking your place, tall guy._ Joel looked down on him with his hazel belittling eyes and a mocking grin displayed on his face.

"From this day forth then, comrades! I welcome Joel Miller as our new Defense Secretary!"

"Huzzah!" Comrade Josef raised his glass to the air and the rest of the politicians had copied him. Joel also took his glass from his place and raised it too. Then the General Secretary shouted and declared: "For the Motherland, let's get those Empirian bastards and let's kill their 'pet' Optimus Prime!"

"Huzzah!" Josef, Loria and the other politicians gulped down the liquid inside the glass. Joel, without hesitation, also drank the liquid. Heat immediately crawled along his throat as he realized that the liquid wasn't water.

 _Oh frag, it's vodka and I just swallowed a full glass of it!_ Joel smiled as he watch Loria and the others throw the glass on the floor, shattering them. The old man only let go of his glass and watch it shatter into thousand of pieces.

"May our motherland win!"

"Huzzah, Huzzah!"

"Huzzah!" Joel shouted and threw his right fist to the air, hiding his left hand where his wrist watch was attached. Its surface was blinking red with an emergency message:

**'Warning, unknown organic object ingested, ejecting immediately!'**

* * *

**People's Communists Palace – Men's Bathroom**

"Blrdhfg!" Joel Miller immediately lunged to the nearest stall and vomited the vodka into the toilet. The meeting had just finished and the poor old man quickly excuse himself to the bathroom. Right now, the new defense secretary was kneeling on the bathroom floor expelling the liquid that he took earlier.

"I swear-to Primus-Unicron's ass-!" Joel wheezed hard and put his back on the wall. _By Primus's beard and by Unicron's rear!-I'd never said such degrading things before…fragging commies!_ He scowled at the ceiling and immediately stood up to fix his black greying hair at the bathroom mirror.

* * *

**People's Communists Palace – Office of the General Secretary**

"Sorry, bathroom break," Joel entered the wide and spacious office of Josef. The walls were made of wood; the windows on the left side was wide, showing the grey sky outside. Josef and Loria were sitting in front of a large coffee table with the map of Russy feds and the rest of Europa laid out on the table.

"No need to hurry, Joel." Josef reminded in a dark and friendly manner while Loria only grinned in excitement.

"We're about to discuss our plan on how to trample the main force of the Empire," Loria added as Joel sat down on the chair in the middle of the two.

"Now then. According to my spy ring in Berun, the Empire will perform a massive inland invasion using their main force," Loria pointed on the map were several chess pieces were lined up. The black pieces were the Empires while the white were Russy's. "Right now, there are at least 100 army divisions stationed here on Northusburg. They are reinforcing the defenses here as we speak." He paused as he pointed on another set of chess pieces near the Empire's eastern border. "Currently, we've moved the front lines back and we thinned them with at least 15 army divisions only. The remaining 45 army divisions would be stationed here on the north, in the Bolgor plains."

Josef looked down on the chess pieces and noticed something odd.

"Why will the 45 army divisions be stationed there, in the northern Bolgor plains?"

Loria grinned and looked back to Joel. Alright, now's my turn to explain. Joel cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Comrade secretary, the front line is going to fail. A thinned front line would eventually give in to the Empire's main force. The plan is to create an opening so the enemy can enter. During that time, the 45 Army divisions would lay in wait here in Bolgor," Joel pointed at the pair of white rooks representing the 45 divisions, "-and after they passed through and after they've reached the Ilkan Mountain ranged passage way, the main force would certainly meet our 100 divisions. The 45 divisions then will move towards the back of the enemy's main force, enclosing them. Thus the trap is complete."

Joel grinned and added with pride. "And that, comrades, is the perfect trap. I call this Operation: Firefly Trap Jar!"

Josef nodded and listened to his plan before he asked a question. "What about the 203rd Imperial Mage Battalion and their 'pet' Optimus Prime?"

 _I sweat to the Allspark-!_ Joel's eyes blinked and hardened for a bit but then he grinned evilly as he moved the queen black piece inside to the middle of an enclosed white chess pieces. "I'm expecting them to be the ones who'll scout for the main force. I planned to lure them here on this city; they will be the first to die by the hands of our 100 divisions. Not to mention, we have Volunteer Mages from the Unified States and the navy stationed on the bay, comrade."

"Indeed." Loria snorted and made a perverted smirk as he took a black queen piece, which represents Tanya's Battalion and Optimus Prime and licked it. "Oh I can't wait to add Major Tanya and Optimus Prime to my personal collection."

 _And I can't wait to bash your head with a golf club, Loria._ Joel only made a placid grin as Comrade Josef nodded to the plan.

"And what would you use to lure them in?"

"With this." Joel then took out the small cube which was modeled after the artifact that he and Loria had experimented on. "The cube, comrade, was discovered many years ago and the first time that we've had record of interaction with it was when 'Optimus Prime' arrived on our planet, which was…two months ago."

Loria pushed the cube towards the red dot where St. Northusburg was and placed it on the middle. "Which means this cube is somehow connected to their pet alien automata," the small old man said and chuckled viciously.

"Yes, Optimus Prime and this cube are somehow connected. And killing him and the Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage battalion, would certainly seal the defeat of the Empire." Joel ended, resting his back on the chair a confident and victorious smile spread on his face.

* * *

**People's Communists Palace – Outside the Palace**

Joel walked outside of the building and took a mouthful of cold November air. The intense meeting was finished and the first few hours had been hard for him. _Almost got caught with that damn vodka_ , he thought and felt a tug behind him.

"Oh Comrade Joel, wasn't your first day with Comrade Josef nice?"

"Yes, Comrade Loria. It's truly a blessing to meet him."

Loria chuckled happily to his response. His car pulled up and his driver opened the door for the small old man. "Say, want to accompany me? I'm going to my favorite joint today," he invited as Joel's hazel eyes squinted for a moment.

"I would love to, comrade, but I would like to study the plans for tonight. I have to prepare for my first briefing tomorrow."

"Oh so sad. Well, next time then," Loria bid his farewell as his car closed and drove away.

 _Never will I ever join in your joint, 'Sir'._ The old man withered at the receding car of the politician disapprovingly, before he walked towards his apartment.

* * *

**People's Apartment Complex B**

Joel entered his unit and locked the door immediately. He looked around; his hazel became predatory before he walked to his window and closed the curtains.

"Now then…time to see what Loria is up to," he said as he pressed a button on his watch. His watch glowed in violent hue before his clothes changed and morphed into something.

His gray uniform was replaced with a white, long, sleeve shirt with a silver bespoke grey vest over it; the elegant embroidery of a moth was etched on the left side. A red tie materialized and was tied around his collar while his pants changed into black ones held by a black belt with a Decepticon symbol on the buckle. Joel looked at himself in full body mirror.

"Interesting. Soundwave's choices are perfect."

He then pressed the button again on his watch; a long black and red colored trench coat popped out and covered his entire body. The old man then opened the window of his apartment unit and then jumped towards the roof top of the building in front of him.

"Heh…according to Laserbeak's report, Loria's car stopped on 45th avenue."

 _That's St Northusburg's red light district._ Joel's eyes hardened and looked up to the sky. The familiar metallic glint of Laserbeak, Soundwave's mini-con, flashed a single light. He grinned and sprinted towards toward the edge before he made a leap.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – 45th Avenue – Red Light District**

Joel made one last leap onto the roof of a building before he landed with a soft thud. The man walked over to the edge and knelt on the floor. The building in front of him was bathed with neon lights and heavy red paints, which made him think that it might be a brothel.

"Hmph, human men, always seeking warmth from other flesh," the old man grumbled as he pressed his watch, summoning a single hologram screen.

He raised it and scanned the building in front of him. _Now where is he-_ Joel then stopped after he saw the familiar stupid face of Loria, grinning maliciously from the window. He watched as the door behind him opened and a handsome service waiter greeted him. "Hmm? A gay bar—no I saw some women earlier entered-" and then he stopped and his hazel eyes widened in shock.

The waiter then ushered two children; both girls no more than age twelve, wearing thin and revealing clothes. "Baby girls-by Primus-!" Joel felt revolted as he watch Loria caressed the two girls in soft, disturbing way before moving his hands to slowly take off their little clothes. The old man darted away from the edge; he no longer needed to see what will happen next.

"Tch, I may have been bad before…but never would I ever indulge in such obscenity such as that!" he spit on the ground in disgust before he pressed his watch again; the holo-screen lit up and showed its mode was now for communication.

"Joel to Nemesis. Joel to Nemesis. Reporting here: I've seen Loria already."

"Confirmation receive, Joel." Starscream answered and then he added: "So, how was your meeting with Comrade General Secretary?"

"They took the bait." Joel made a wild smile. "In five days they will attack."

"Good, that is good. Please visit Megatron at his location. A routine check up must be followed."

"Yes, Starscream, I will."

Joel pressed the button again on his watch and quickly leapt away towards his next destination.

* * *

**Abandoned Scrapyard Pier – St. Northusburg**

Joel walked calmly along the rotten docks beside a warehouse that overlooked the bay. The sun was already setting on the horizon. Dreadnought warships and small cruisers dotted his vision as the naval fleet slowly formed a defensive line along the coast.

"Heh, I could blow them up with fusion canon from this spot," he said darkly before he made a sharp left turn and entered the warehouse.

The warehouse was empty inside as Joel walked along the dirty floor. His boots made a heavy thud as he walked on the middle. "I'm here," he muttered as a gust of wind suddenly swirled around him and, after a moment, five futuristic looking construction vehicles appeared to line up on his left.

Joel scanned the construction vehicles seriously. Front-end loader, crane, bulldozer, concrete mixer truck, and lastly the power shovel, all in stand by mode. "Good work to you all, mini-cons. Continue staying like that for a bit."

He crossed his arms at them and grinned. "In five days, we will attack and you'll provide support. Understood?"

The headlights of the vehicles gave off a single flash of light.

The old man nodded and proceeded to walk to the end of the warehouse. There, he stood again in front of a red brick wall. He looked at his watch and pressed the button on it. The red brick wall slowly unfurled like a holographic curtain, revealing its contents. Joel now stood in front of a 32 foot Cybertronian. Its shoulders were broad and wide and covered with spikes. Its head was protected by a helmet that looks like a upturned bucket. Its huge frame possessed the colors of silver white and violet. The symbol of the Decepticons was displayed on the middle of his chest.

"Megatron." Joel whispered in a somber voice. "Hello there, Megatron…" he repeated again but Megatron didn't respond. His optics were still closed and his body was unresponsive. The old tyrant was sitting with his back on the wall; his arms lay on the floor, lifeless, while his knees were tucked into his stomach.

Joel then pointed his watch at its right foot and it began to glow violet.

* * *

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU U.S. TRAITOR!"

The old man froze and his eyes darkened as he turned around.

"Well, well, well, I knew something was up. So you've been hiding skeletons in your own closet, haven't you Joel?" the former Defense Secretary Illyogre said with a dark, sinister grin. Behind him were fifteen secret police agents and they all brandished hand guns.

Joel looked around before he replied. "Heh, so you're responsible of bugging my room and having fifteen of your finest secret police agents guard me twenty four seven for a year huh?"

He chuckled as Illyogre took out his gun and fired a single shot above him. The laughter stopped as the defense secretary walked towards him.

"This is your secret, huh? You're in league with creatures like Optimus Prime!" he pointed the nuzzle of his gun at the man's left temple but the old man only returned a dead gaze.

Illyogre then whipped his gun and Joel fell to the ground and groaned in pain. "That was…new…heh." A low surprised chuckle escape his lips as five of the fifteen agents walk over and encircled him.

"I can't wait to show this to Loria so that he can post me back as the defense secretary while you-" Illyogre walked over him again and kicked him right on the face. "-will rot in Ligeria." Joel glared at him before he shifted his eyes at the power shovel car and shook his head.

"Allow me…to tell you…something else, Illyogre." Joel coughed hard, spitting blood from his mouth before he gave a winning smile. "You lose." After he muttered it, the man pressed the button on his watch, triggering a message that says 'INSTANT 1 SEC. FORCE FIELD ACTIVATE!'.

The six grown men didn't have time to react as all of them were thrown away suddenly. "Gah-! What the-!" Illyogre struggle to look up only to see a horrifying sight. The right sleeve of Joel's shirt was ripped apart as the arm inside it changed into something metallic. Its surface glinted white and violet and it had a large weapon attached to it.

* * *

_It's great to have my fusion canon back!_ Joel grinned evilly as he pointed his fusion canon at a secret police agent on his right. Purple colors built up at its tip before it blew the man into dust. He then pointed to his left and fired his weapon, then quickly raised the arm to his right, blocking a bullet, before he pointed his canon and returned fire.

"Wh—what are you!?" Illyogre crawled on the floor and attempted to dash at the door but the front loader near the door suddenly moved and blocked the exit. The rest of the men ran like spooked hens as Joel madly dashed forward to kill each one of them.

"No! No!" "Bang*"

"Please spare me-" "Bang*"

The cries of the agents rang against the warehouse but Joel didn't heed. He leaped and fired from the air, killing at three of the agents and then he spun and pointed his canon again and ended three more of the agents.

Ilyogre watched in terror and despair as Joel ended the last secret agent by blowing the man's head off. The Cybertronian man then turned back to him and the defense secretary screamed. He tried to run, only to hit something hard. Illyogre looked up and screamed in terror again as a 25 ft. Cybertronian emerged from the brick wall right beside Megatron.

Its face was that of a black visor and devoid of expressions; its body was thin and composed of stiff joints; its arms were long and narrow like they were part of an aircraft wings. "No!" Illyogre screamed again as tentacles crawled out from its body and snaked towards him.

* * *

"Soundwave, no. Don't kill him."

Soundwave's tentacles stopped inches away from the man's face. Joel walked over and touched one of the cables. "Thanks for the support but I got this. Tell Starscream that everything is fine. The attack will begin in five days."

The tentacles retreated back to his body and Soundwave made a bow to him.

"Soundwave, you can speak you know. I like it when you speak." Joel commented in a jocular manner as the Cybertronian glanced back at the frightened defense secretary.

"Soundwave superior, commies inferior." Soundwave's deep bellowing voice made the old defense secretary gasp for breath and then fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Heh, that always works. Now then go home and give my message to Starscream."

"Understood." Soundwave bowed again before he transformed into an MQ-9 Reaper UAV drone and blasted off to the sky through the hole on the ceiling. Joel was left alone again and the old man glanced back to the still sleeping Megatron.

"Five days from now, we will attack."

Joel rested his head on Megatron's right opened servo. A deep acheful sigh escaped him and tried to feel the warmth that was once present within the Decepticon. "Five days from now, I will meet Optimus Prime."

Joel turned around and glared at the unconscious defense secretary. "As for you, I will spare you and bring you back to your family." _I think not even them will believe in your story, tomorrow._ He smirked and walked towards the old man.

* * *

**Outside Earth – Moon**

Soundwave passed through the Earth's atmosphere and traveled towards the moon. It slowly became bigger and bigger as the Decepticon flew nearer to it. He then dove down and glided along its dead surface until he transformed and landed; he careened on the grey white sand until he stopped near at the edge of a crater.

"Soundwave reporting: Joel said everything is normal." Soundwave stood and faced another Cybertronian who was also standing on the edge beside him.

"Very good," Starscream said as the red and dark grey Cybertronian glanced at Soundwave. "You did well, Soundwave."

He spoke in a calm manner and shifted back his red optics to their original attention.

The Nemesis, the old decepticon warship, stood on the middle of a wide crater. Its hulking bow, together with its spikes jutting out of the hull, made it looked ominous; however, the second in command was watching some of the vehicons painting and repairing the ships outer hull. The old Nemesis sported a dark and heavy violet colors before, but now Starscream was watching the troops painting it with white and blue. It now looked less menacing but deadly enough for someone not to cross it.

"In 5 days, we will attack and support him," Soundwave said as Starscream's closed his red optics and thought hard.

"Well then, I guess we should take a gamble. Most of our troops are already prepared to attack," he replied and shifted his optics up. One of the landing lights on the hull was blinking rapidly.

 _Oh, was it that time already?_ "We should go back inside. It's time for our evening prayer."

* * *

Starscream and Soundwave walked silently towards the opened doorway that led to the wide hangar of Nemesis. His red optics then landed at another pair of Cybertronians. Shockwave, a 26 ft. decepticon whose metallic surface was colored in purple, black and grey, stood on the left. His wide body and single yellow optic watched as the two approached.

"Oh, there they are!" On the right, standing with the height of 50ft, was an autobot with colors of green, black and yellow. His goofy face cast an excited grin at the approaching second in command. "Just right on time. Am I right, Shocky?"

"My name is Shockwave, Grimlock," Shockwave said coldly as he moved his non-transformable left hand (which was, in fact, a cannon).

"How was work, you two?" Starscream eventually reached them.

Grimlock was the first to report. "We're 90 percent finished on repainting the whole ship. The outer hull is now sparkly white and blue!" Grimlock said proudly as Shockwave came second. "90 percent of the vehicons are replenished and ready to battle. Though I have to warn you, the Nemesis has little energon left."

"How little?" Starscream asked as they passed through a crowd of vehicons who saluted them all.

"We only have…100 days of flight time. The energon deposit in this moon is all depleted."

 _Hmm we have to conserve energy, huh?_ "After the nightly prayer, report to the engineers that we have to reserve every power that we have. Five days from now, we will attack."

"Yes sir."

Starscream smiled gladly as all of them reached the a door. The door opened with a soft whoosh, revealing an elevated platform with a workbench table and another long hangar; this time, however, it was filled with Vehicons. Ground units, aerial units and even the mining vehicons were all kneeling on the floor in silence.

"All three-thousand and five hundred vehicons are ready," Grimlock said as he moved away. He sat on the front row where the rest of the dinobots are sitting. Shockwave and Soundwave also moved and knelt on the left side. The silence had enveloped the hangar; all that was left was the faint ambient noise coming from the engine room below them.

"Let's us pray." Starscream glanced down on the workbench and smiled in reminiscence. The snow globe angel looked back at him, her frozen smile still displayed. A glow of gold was surrounding it as the second in command clasped both of his hands over his chest.

**'Our Creator who art in heaven. Holy be thy name that shook the heart of the living beings and of planets and nations…"**

Then slowly, Starscream began to glow gold, followed by Grimlock and his dinobot group, then Shockwave and Soundwave. The whole hangar was slowly began to be filled with golden, miraculous light seeping out from their chest as the Second in Command leaded the prayer.

**'May our sparks be protected and not be filled by corruption again,'**

**'May our actions give birth to joy full life instead of cruel death.**

**'May our purpose be not of Deception that leads to lie but of Truth.**

**'AMEN'**


	8. Operation: Barbarossa (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH! New chapter! I would like to thank for the readers who leave reviews after reading my fanfic. So! A cliff hanger! I know some people don't like it but...I still need to prepare for the upcoming event! So now we know the relic, an All-spark generator that converts any matter into Energon! It was invented by Maccadam who's one of my favorite characters from Transformers Cyberverse! Really like him, his so funny!
> 
> Looks like Joel and Megatron is on the move too! How do you think the two will pair up on this battle? Whose side is going to win!? And who is the new character called Mary Sioux!? Why is she angry with Tanya and Optimus Prime? Stay Tuned for more!
> 
> Special thanks to drop-out ninja for beta-reading!
> 
> Dislcaimer: I do not own the characters of Transformers Prime cartoons and the anime Youjo Senki. All names and places are purely fictional, if some exist in real life, then its just a coincidence.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Unified Year – Nov. 17 1926 – Hangar 51 – Imperial Airforce Base**

**(1 Day Before – Operation Barbarossa)**

Optimus Prime woke up to a busy day. The hangar was lively and filled with sound. The scientists below him were all running or busy with their tasks and assignments. Professor Schugel had just finished constructing and filling another new container with energon. "This new tank here is my new prototype. An energon backpack tank!"

The professor proudly slapped the surface second new tank (which appeared to be smaller than the first tank) and its metal hooks on the surface.

"I see. Is it bullet proof, doctor? Energon tends to explode if a bullet hits it."

_And I think its dangerous to attached such a thing to my jet pack,_ Optimus thought worriedly but the Imperial scientists brushed it off.

"Yes it is! After numerous failures, I finally built the prototype design," he said proudly as Major Tanya walked beside him.

"And I suppose no one died in the process, Doctor?" she asked in a normal, expecting, tone. There was always a casualty since the doctor always used unorthodox means whenever he was inventing something.

"No one! Absolutely no one!" the doctor firmly declared and the soldiers only glanced at each other, not believing what he said.

"Oh, by the way Optimus, let me introduce you to some of my Kampfgrupe leaders." Tanya turned around and signaled someone from the wide entrance of the hangar. Two men silently approached them. The man on the left possessed a medium built body with round, nervous brown eyes. His mid-thirties face was tense and his hair was clean-cut and auburn.

The man on the right, however, had a calm look about him; his face was round, as were his green eyes. His peaceful face, together with his fluffy black hair, contradicted his large body built. The left one looked tensed up while the right looked like a wrestler, Optimus thought as his blue optics followed the two.

They both saluted as Tanya shifted back to Optimus. "Optimus, allow me to introduce Captain Klaus Tospan; he leads the reinforced infantry battalion of Fallschirmjager."

The man on the left, Captain Tospan, quickly moved forward and saluted Optimus. "Go-Go-Good morning, sir Prime, at your service!" Captain Tospan shook slightly as the autobot found himself making a remembering smirk. _You just sound like Smokescreen when he saw me for the first time._ The memory made him feel happy.

"At ease, Captain." Optimus smiled peacefully at him, making the captain breathe out as he relaxed himself.

"Relax Captain. Optimus doesn't eat our kind." Tanya grinned judgmentally at him before she pointed at the large built man on the right. "This is Lieutenant Theobald Wusteman; he's the leader of the reserve aerial mage company and they will serve as our anvil."

Lt. Wustemann moved forward and saluted. "Good morning Sir Prime!" the soldier said as his face suddenly moved to display a wide and excited grin. "I'm your biggest fan, sir! I'm proud to work with you, sir!"

_Eh? Where's the wrestler?_ Optimus blinked, startled that the man's demeanor had made a complete three hundred sixty turn. He now looked like an excited child who'd seen a toy for the first time.

"A-At ease, soldier."

"Ahem-of course, sir. Pardon my uncontainable excitement." Wustemann returned to his peaceful demeanor while Tanya grinned behind him.

"The Reserve Company and the Fallschirmjager will both be joining us, the 203rd Imperial Aerial Mage Battalion. Again we will be the 'scout troop'; we'll be the first one to be deployed."

"Yes Major." Optimus saluted as Major Tanya turned to the two. However, before she could talk to the two company leaders, her eyes caught a familiar figure approaching them from the hangar bay doors.

"Good morning, your Royal Highness!" Tanya saluted and the two company leaders also copied her.

"Good morning to you too, major."

Optimus paused and shifted his optics to Katherine; the young princess bowed to the major first and then her green eyes shifted to him before she smiled and waved her right hand, bidding him good morning.

"What bring you here, Your Highness?"

"I was just inspecting the troops and military infrastructures and then I happened to see this hangar and immediately remembered Optimus Prime and you, major."

_You mean to say, you're only here for PR reasons; am I right?_ Tanya analyzed as she watched the princess greet Professor Schugel and then his team of bright scientists. The princess then turned back to the major.

"Um…Major Tanya, since I'm here, I would like to talk to Optimus Prime about something in private," the princess, in a gentle manner, asked. It made the major blink inquisitively as she absorbed the request.

"Oh, I would ask the professor and the rest to clear the hangar-"

"Um no need for that. I would like to talk to Optimus in his human form, if it's possible?"

_Hmm, what's up?_ Tanya observed as the princess's face reddened and the girl's smile changed into an uneasy one. Her eyes shifted from right to left while she lowered her head.

"It's possible, Your Highness." Optimus said and his optics cast a blue light. The autobot's human avatar appeared and cast a tranquil smile at the princess. The princess's mouth slacked a bit before she shifted her eyes away and cleared her throat.

"Well then, let's seek some privacy first." The princess jittered for a bit and rubbed her hands tensely, her eyes beginning to fill with anxiety and look everywhere. Tanya and Optimus glanced at each other, puzzled at the princess's edgy expressions.

* * *

**Hangar 51 – Men's Locker Room**

The locker room was silent as Optimus Prime and the princess entered it. The door closed behind him and the girl stood by the lockers, looking more agitated than before. The autobot leader noticed this and he turned to her.

"What's wrong, Your Highness-"

"Please call me Katherine here, Optimus." Katherine said and blew out the air that must've built up inside her chest.

"Very well. Katherine. What's wrong?" Optimus asked again in a composed way.

Katherine stopped rubbing her hands and then cast her green eyes again at him; this time they were showing with worry. "The treaty of Parisii... it failed, miserably. I should have contacted the Allied Kingdom of Albion first," she reasoned with woe and stared at Optimus, who only nodded and made a soft disappointed grunt.

"I'm sorry. I should've been careful." Katherine paced deeper into the locker room. "I—wasn't careful-"

"It wasn't your fault, Katherine. We tried our best." _But it's not good enough,_ Optimus thought and finally knew what the princess was feeling right now. The letdown in her voice was saddening for him. "But don't worry; we'll just try more. There might be men in the Allied Kingdom who will acknowledge the Empire as a peaceful country."

An encouraging smile formed in Optimus's human avatar face. His eyes shifted into a hopeful one and it made Katherine feel relieved.

"Never stop moving forward. Katherine, the story isn't finished and the ending isn't written yet." The Autobot moved closer to her and held her right hand. "Don't lose hope, Katherine; believe in yourself just as you believe in your people's innocence."

Katherine understood his words and it moved her heart. Peace and tranquility had surrounded her and she didn't want it to disappear. She moved her face closer to him and then planted her lips on Optimus's human avatar's.

_Wh—what…?!_ Optimus froze. He felt his spark chamber flare a little, as his system skip a cycle. Sensations, feelings that are too alien to him, spread down like electricity throughout his body; the temperature inside of his body raised a little. And it stopped after Katherine moved away; the girl's eyes were too wide in shock. The princess couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Um-th—that wasn't really my intention!" Katherine panicked and shakily back away. Optimus did the same, his right hand rubbed his lips softly trying to feel if the sensation was still there. " Ye—Yes, Katherine…" _Frag…what was that?_ _What's that feeling? Humans called it kiss but-_ The autobot's face reddened and the princess moved towards the door.

"Th-thank you, Optimus-for the advice-but please, it was really not my intention to kiss you."

Katherine looked like she was about to explode in embarrassment. Optimus didn't reply and only watched the girl exit the room, her head hung low as she took off quickly.

"What the frag!" _So that was a kiss…I've never been kissed before._ The autobot, still bewildered and unnerved at the astonishing event, only stood in his spot and silently pondered on the sensations he felt earlier.

* * *

**Unified Year – Nov. 17 1926 – People's Apartment Complex B –**

**(1 day before Operation Firefly Trap Jar)**

Joel silently opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling. Birds sang beautifully and loudly outside his window and the clock on his bedside table rang a softly mellow alarm tune after its hands struck seven 'o' clock. "Time to move."

He softly turned to his right and glanced down at a woman who was naked and still sleeping beside him.

"Hey, it's seven already. What time are you planning to wake up, Mei Mei?" the Akutsushimanian woman purred softly and opened her cute and innocent black eyes at Joel.

"I'm planning to sleep for a minute," she said as Joel sat on his bed. "Early riser aren't you, defense secretary? Last night was the best night I ever had." Mei Mei smiled in a satisfied manner, and the man smirked pridefully. Last night was intense, with what the two people sharing such passionate actions with each other.

"Of course, sweet dumpling."

Mei Mei silent sat upright and then ran her left hand over his muscular naked tattooed chest while her right hand caressed over his abs and then move downward more to his growing member underneath the sheets. "You've got morning wood, comrade. Can you spare a few minutes so I can… 'chop it down'?" the mid-twenty's woman flirted and Joel turned to her and grinned malevolently.

"Mei Mei, I would love to…but before that would you listen to me first?"

Mei Mei stopped and looked at him with inquiring eyes. "Today was the last day for the evacuation. This city will become a warzone soon. There's a ship in the docks called the Hatsune Miki and its destination was the Akutsushima Dominion."

The girl tilted her head, questioning his words. "What are you saying?"

"I want you to evacuate." Joel stood up to open the desk drawer and take out something. The woman only sat silence, puzzled with his actions still. "Last night, you told me that you have family in that country and you were sold as a 'slave' here to the Russy Feds many years ago."

The man was writing on a paper while he spoke; he ripped it free and showed to Mei Mei. It was a withdrawal bank check and the girl couldn't believe the numbers written on the surface.

"It's all I got. Withdraw it all and live your life to the fullest back in your home land."

Mei Mei looked up to him, her eyes were teary and wide in shock. "What—why are you doing this?"

"Because you're no slave…you're human and you've a family waiting in Akutsushima."

Mei Mei understood his words and wiped the tears from her eyes. Joel moved away towards the bathroom but then he stopped after the girl called him again.

"Will…I see you again?"

The man turned and flashed an excited grin.

"Of course."

_But not like this._ Joel turned around to walk inside his bathroom and prepare himself for today's fiasco.

* * *

**People's Community Park – In front of the People's Palace**

"We shall kill those Imperian Bastards in cold-blood!" Comrade Josef spoke with disdain at a tall elevated platform that overlooked the People's Community Park. The park was jam-packed by the Russy Feds's high ranking military officials and soldiers who are all eager to bring down the invading Empire. Joel sat in front beside Loria, who was grinning from ear to ear on his right. The speech of the secretary had lit everyone's hearts on fire except the Cybertronian man.

_And another load of bullscrap_. Joel bored his eyes at Josef as the secretary bowed and finished his speech.

"That was inspiring!" Loria commented and clapped his hands with gusto. "And you look very radiant today, comrade Joel. The girl I sent to you last night, she really did rock your world huh?"

Joel cast a beamingly radiant smile at Loria.

"Yes, comrade, she really knocked my head off." _And now she's free from the likes of you,_ the man thought grimly and took out his reading glasses.

"And now, a message from our new comrade and defense secretary, Joel Miller!" Josef called and Joel stood up from his chair. He calmly walked up the platform and stood on the dais. The face of Russy's soldiers glared at him; most of them must've heard his origin and they were still doubting him.

_Huh…hated still, wait till you hear this!_ "My fellow Russy's…some of you may have hated me, for my birth country is the Unified States- but I assure I am a Russy just like all of you. I fell in love with the ideology of this country and I deemed that this country should lead the world's progress."

He paused and shifted his reading glasses over his eyes.

"So I ask of you, as your defense secretary and from the very bottom of my heart…NOT TO THINK YOURSELF AS HUMANS TODAY!" he shouted with vicious arrogant tone and his words echoed, resoundingly, through the open park. The soldiers below gasped in confusion and bewilderment but the man only continued.

"REMEMBER, THOSE IMPERIAL BASTARDS WANT TO GET OUR BELOVED MOTHERLAND. THEY WANT TO SPREAD THEIR FILTHY MONARCHICAL IMPERIAL RULE AND SMEAR OUR BELOVED IDEOLOGY! THEY WILL GET OUR CHILDREN AND OUR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN AND FILL THEM UP WITH ANARCHY, CHAOS AND DISORDER!"

Joel took his glasses off and threw it on the ground, shattering it to many pieces.

"AND NOT ONLY THAT, THEY WILL TAKE OUR JOBS, OUR DREAMS AND OUR IDENTITY! DO YOU WANT THAT?! NO! SO I IMPLORE ALL OF YOU…TO LET GO OF YOUR HUMANITY AND BECOME ANIMALS! TONIGHT, YOU WILL ATTACK THE ENEMY LIKE ANIMALS! TONIGHT YOU WILL FIGHT THE ENEMY LIKE ANIMALS! AND ALWAYS REMEMBER, YOU FIGHT FOR YOUR HOME AND FOR YOUR CHILDREN! SO ATTACK THEM WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT, WITHOUT REGRET AND WITHOUT RESENTMENT!" the Cybertronian man raised his right fist to the air and howled. "HUZZAH!"

"HUZZAH! HUZZAH! HUZZAH!" Joel's speech had triggered a tsunami of fighting shouts. The soldiers were now riled up and the high ranking officials howled and threw their right fists to the air. The whole park had become like a wild chaotic zoo; they were all moved to the man's words. _Heh piece of cake. I'm just glad Shockwave kept a copy of Stalin's speech!_

Back on previous Earth, Shockwave had downloaded every historical information regarding humans. Joel's favorite part was the ideologies of world leaders during world war and he had recalled it all today. The man smirked as he threw both of his arms on the air, rallying the soldiers more.

He observed below and saw Loria, crying and looking at him like he was some kind of a god while Comrade Secretary Josef was grinning madly at him. _Hmm, so sad that in 12 hours from now all of this would become nothing,_ he thought and shifted his hazel eyes to the sky; there, he saw a single flash of white light.

Laserbeak had just witnessed everything; his camera was pointed at him and it was broadcasting his speech, live, to the Nemesis.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – Naval Pier**

"Absolutely splendid!" Loria shouted in delight and patted Joel's back excitedly. The old man let out a short laugh.

"Thank you comrade, I thought I wouldn't pull it off." Joel said as Loria grinned smugly.

"Of course you can, if someone doubted you they would be sent to Ligeria."

Loria then shifted his eyes to someone behind Joel. "Oh, by the way, have I introduced you to the volunteer mages?" Loria pointed and Joel looked behind him. Two people were approaching them; one was man in his mid-thirties and a young girl of no more than age fifteen. The two were sporting a blue uniform; the uniform of the Unified Volunteer mage.

"Splendid speech, sir Joel." The mid-thirties man saluted Joel.

Loria snorted at the two and then cast a cautious glance at Joel. "Comrade Joel, I'll leave these to you. I just can't stand mages, you see." The old man bowed and the head of NKVD walked away without batting an eye to the two newcomers.

"Sorry about that. Who are you again?" Joel asked as he shook hands with the mid-thirties man.

"Lt. Col. William Drake…comrade Joel."

"Nope, just call me Joel."

_Drake huh?_ Joel smiled inquiringly at him before he shifted his eyes to the young girl.

"Second Lieutenant Mary Sioux, Joel." Mary said with a plain tone and expressionless face. The old man studied her and he observed that the girl was emitting a strong demeanor. _Hmm, strange,_ Joel thought and shifted back to Drake.

"I do hope the accommodations are well, Sir Drake. Unlike last time, I made sure your battalion will be well fed and prepared for battle."

"It is. We are all ready. Though it's peculiar to see a former Unifidian citizen speaking in front of Russy's about Communism." Sir Drake smiled in a friendly manner, but Joel could see the soldier's disgust and disappointment through his facade smile. The old man smirked at him.

"Well. Couldn't help it, I love the ideology of communism here…unlike your democratic freedom and chaotic country," Joel returned back with a soft mocking sneer, making Sir Drake frown at his words. _You talk scrap, I'll talk back with more scrap,_ he thought smugly but then the young girl raised her right hand.

"Sir Joel, I have a question though. Why aren't we to be deployed to the frontlines? I heard it was thinned to fifteen divisions," she said in an empty tone. Joel studied her face again before he smiled and answered.

"It's classified but…" he was cut off, however, when a warship blew its horn from the distance. "We received a word from our spies that the Empire's ace battalion, the 203rd mage battalion, would charged directly here."

For the first time, Joel saw a reaction on the girls face. Mary's eyes lit up after she heard about the ace battalion; a small excited smile spread on her lips.

"Why would they charge here?" Sir Drake asked as Joel turned to the bay.

"Do you know Optimus Prime? The so called Alien Automata captured by the Empire? Apparently, there's a connection between him and that thing." The old man pointed and the named mage followed the gesture. Sir Drake's mouth slackened a bit after his black eyes landed on a huge and towering cube that was standing on a barge being dragged by small tugboats.

"What is that-?" Sir Drake, in disbelief asked, but Mary butted in. "It's the bait."

Her smile grew into a menacing one as she realized what would happen on the battlefield tonight. Joel made a side-glance her way; he felt an ominous aura emitting from the girl and it made him nervously smirk. _You two are interesting bunch…sadly all of you will die later,_ Joel thought simply and spoke again. "Sirs, its not my place to speak but I would like to say good luck to you two and your battalion."

The two turned to him and saluted. "If we kill the ace battalion and their…Optimus Prime...We will win this war."

* * *

**Unified Year – November 18 1926 – Russy Federation – Above lake Valkan**

**(12 hours later – the Start of Operation Barbarossa)**

Optimus Prime opened his external cameras. He woke up from his meditation after the plane he was riding jolted for a bit.

"2 hours after the start of Operation Barbarossa," he murmured in his alt form and watched as a soldier emerged from the cockpit and saluted him.

"Sir Prime, Major Tanya is on the comms."

"Thank you, soldier." Optimus radioed in; the familiar grunting sound of the major filled his comm.

"Tanya to Optimus Prime. What's your status?"

"I am fine, major. Energon is still full; secondary tank isn't leaking."

"That's good. We just passed through the Lake Valkan and we're near the Ilkan Mountain range passageway."

_That means we're near St. Northusburg._ Optimus summoned the Relic Scan Mode again. The relic was near; the beeping was already rapid. "Major, we're near to the relic," Optimus reported as Tanya radioed in again.

"Good. By the way, can I ask what the princess said to you yesterday?"

_Scrap!_ Optimus gulped down; the strange sensation from yesterday returned and the autobot jittered.

"Optimus?" Tanya called again, still waiting for answers.

"We-well…um…she just wanted to say good luck to us," Optimus lied, hoping it would stop the major from questioning him. Unfortunately, Tanya saw it through. A deep disappointing sigh poured out from her end.

"I thought we found a common ground, Optimus," she began and her tone was low and threatening. The autobot gulped down again and let out a defeated grumbling.

"We went to the boy's locker room and in there…she kissed me."

There was a silence on the other end before a big resounding 'EH!' poured out of the comms, coming from all of the company leaders.

"Wh—why!?" Weiss made a horrified exclaimed first.

"What happened next!?" Neumann berated and asked.

"What does it feel like? What did you do next!?" Koenig butted in.

"Sir Prime! Kissing is an act of PDA-" Wustemann shouted but then he was cut by Captain Tospan.

"But it occurred in the boy's locker room so…I think he's safe?"

"Enough all of you!?" Major Tanya shouted and the rest went still. A heavy bewildered and disbelieving grunt poured from the comms. "Ok, then, I apologize for interrogating you, Optimus. I just learned that we're nearing the Ilkan Mountain range Passageway."

Optimus noted as the soldier from earlier came out from cockpit. "Sir Prime, ejection will be in 10 min!"

"Noted, soldier." The autobot leader took a hard breath.

_This is it: Operation Barbarossa officially starts now!_ Operation Barbarossa, if it was successful, would be the largest land invasion done by the Empire and it would certainly put the country in both history and the map. However, if it doesn't, it would be remembered as the conflict with the greatest number of casualties and the Empire would be vulnerable to Russy's retaliation.

"The One, I pray to you…let this invasion be successful." Optimus Prime prayed as the door of his plane opened. Tanya's voice echoed again from his comms.

"We're now dropping in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, drop! Drop! Drop!"

A heavy jolt resounded and the autobot quickly skidded along the pathway. Cold air suddenly blew over Optimus's back as he transformed to his bipedal mode. The soldiers with Tanya, her aerial mage battalion and the Fallschirmjager, dropped and glided beside him.

Optimus looked down and saw the snow covered Ilkan Mountain pass wedged between two huge mountains. In the distance, he could see the lights of St. Northusburg glowing like a predator fish floating in the dark, cold, night, waiting for its prey.

* * *

**Outskirts of St. Northusburg – Ilkan Mountain range Passageway**

It took them thirty minutes to drop to the ground and another fifteen minutes to rendezvous to the designated point. Major Tanya and Optimus stood along the white, snow covered trees. They both looked down towards the city of St. Northusburg. The lights shimmered as if it was still filled with people. However, they all noticed something odd.

The wind howled eerily along their ears and missing within it were the sounds of city life.

"I already sent Neumann to scout the city's entrance. Status check everyone!"

"2nd company, Weiss here! All of us are complete!" Weiss glanced and counted his company men.

"3rd company here! All of us are complete!" Koenig reported and looked over his shoulder.

"Reserve company here! We're all set!" Wustemann cocked his rifle ready; the rest of his company copied him.

"Fallschirmjagger here! We're good to go!" Captain Tospan looked over his 50 battalion men. All of them were ready and set.

"Captain Tospan, I believe this will be your first engagement isn't it?" Major Tanya suddenly asked and the man gulped down; his rifle began to shook as nervousness crept inside him.

"Here's my advice: don't think, just shoot. No matter what happens, trust your battalion and your second in command," she added and the captain nodded in agreement. "Yes sir!" he saluted and felt a tug behind him.

"Get it together cap! We'll always be right behind you," his second in command, a brown haired soldier with black eyes named Rocc, said with excitement. Confidence returned to Tospan's face

"Optimus status report." Tanya looked up to Optimus, who summoned the Relic Scan mode map again.

"Everything is fine, though I have to warn you that we cybertronians are susceptible to cold."

"I know, which is why you've to watch over yourself," the major said as she readied her submachine gun. The radio crackled in her ears and the voice of 1st lieutenant Neumann spoke through.

"Sir, we'd just finished scouting the city's entrance…no one's here."

_What?_ Tanya tilted her head, puzzled at the report.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked again and the soldier, repeated: "No infantry or even artillery! I didn't even see an AA defense!"

_That's impossible! Did they just leave their decentralized capital unguarded!?_

"Optimus, where's the relic?" Tanya darted to the autobot.

"It's still beeping…and it hasn't left its place yet."

_Something's odd…very odd._ Tanya grumbled and thought of her next move but she already knew what will it be. "To all units, we will now enter the city. Be vigilant!"

"Yes sir!"

Tanya and Optimus took off to the sky. They watched as the city grew and, just as they neared the city, the feeling of dread and uneasiness inside their chest also increased.

"Optimus-"

"I know, major. I too feel something is wrong."

_I hope the One is watching. May the One always protect us._ Optimus gulped down and produced more thrust.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – Battleship cruiser Virov – Temporary Advance Unit HQ**

Battleship Virov, a twin stacker and four guns in twin mounted turrets, lay still in the middle of the Russy Feds blockade fleet. Inside, the tension was high among the sailors- for the most important politicians of the Russy Feds were sitting and waiting inside the ship's mess hall.

Radios and other communication machines were lined up on the table and the wires snaked the floor below them. Joel was standing near the bulkhead door; his keen and predator eyes watched the soldiers move and work. He shifted his gaze to Loria and Secretary Josef, who were both looking down on the map reviewing the attack plans again.

_Hmph. No matter how much you review it, the outcome of today's battle is certain._ Joel smirked triumphantly, but then a soldier shouted and announced a report.

"Report from spy unit 1! A battalion of mages and infantry has been spotted entering the city's sky zone!"

Joel grinned and Loria chuckled in delight and raised his hands in the air. "Finally, they're here! My heart isn't wrong, she's here!"

_Tch, disgusting._ Joel mentally frowned and glanced down at his watch.

"Welcome, Optimus…to my last arena," he whispered softly as if the autobot leader was already standing in front of him.

"Tell this to the underground unit," the defense secretary ordered and his eyes hardened before he added: "Release the Tox-En!"

The soldier quickly dove into his comms and began to report. Josef raised his right brow and looked over at Joel.

"Comrade Joel, would you kindly tell me what Tox-En is?"

The defense secretary fixed his glasses and gladly explained. "It was another alien artifact that was found together with this cube. It is a very poisonous gas and very deadly to both humans…and probably to the Empire's Optimus Prime."

"How sure are you?" Josef asked again as Joel slowly made a deadly smirk.

"A hunch, Comrade Secretary."

"And his hunch has a basis!" Loria butted in and joyfully explained the rest. "We used this 'Tox-En' on the captured Imperial Spy ring men, back in Ligeria. It's so effective! What's more, it could've come from the same planet as Optimus Prime…which means this could be deadly to him!" Loria chuckled in a boastful manner at the secretary. They didn't however notice that Joel slowly moved towards the door and gave a very deadly glare at the two before he walked away.

He walked and climbed up the stairs and onto the decks of the cruiser. Once he was out he quickly hid behind a lifeboat and pressed his watch.

"Joel to Starscream."

"I'm here, Joel. Optimus Prime's signature was spotted entering the city. What's your next command?"

Starscream and Joel both wore triumphant smiles.

"Launch the Nemesis!"

_Today's victor…is already certain._ The old cybertronian man looked to the city and started to whisper a prayer.

**"Heavenly God, in your hands…I commit my spirit. May my faith be enough to move mountains. May my will be stronger than a million armies!"**

* * *

**Abandoned Scrapyard Pier**

On the abandoned pier, a strong of gust of wind howled along its red brick walls. Just then, the constructicons emerged from their illusive camouflage; their headlights starts to blink as they all came to life. On the end of the warehouse, the wall that hid Megatron suddenly let out a sharp short circuit and disappeared.

The tyrant, exposed to the world, lay still for a moment before his right servos twitched. His foot scraped loudly against the dirty floor as his chest began to glow in golden light.

The Matrix of Leadership, inside Megatron's chest, whirled to life and bathed his body in golden, radiant light, and- after a second of processing- the tyrant's red optics opened to the world.

* * *

**Inside the Nemesis**

"This is it! To battle stations!" Starscream commanded and the red blaring alarm sounded throughout the Nemesis. The second in command, together with Shockwave and Soundwave, entered the massive bridge.

"This is Grimlock. Everything is ready here in the engines!" the hologram screen trailed beside Starscream reported.

"Thanks, Grim. Now buckle up."

"Second in command on the bridge!" Shockwave shouted and the vehicons stationed on the bridge saluted and watched as Starscream walked to the wheel console, the main controls of the ship. The snow globe angel was sitting on top of it and its blue eyes slowly moved to his red optics.

"Ready when you are. You know what to do," it whispered to Starscream, who only nodded and closed his eyes. He touched the console and began to pray.

**"God, may we sail straight today towards our destination, unharmed and undisturbed. May our hull be strong as our faith and may our cannons aim be true just like our intention."**

The Nemesis began to shake, the engines below glowed in golden light. Slowly, the ship rose from the dead moon's surface and began to sail towards the planet.

"Alright then gentlemechs…destination: the Russy Federation!" Starscream shouted in excitement as the ship's rockets roared and pushed them all on.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – City Proper**

"What the hell?" Tanya stared in disbelief as her eyes scanned below her. The city was still bathed in light coming from the buildings inside. However, even after they'd entered the city proper, they hadn't seen a single citizen yet. "Weird."

"Major, I'm detecting the relic. It's near!' Optimus reported as the map on his left forearm popped out. The relic was already fifty meters away from them.

"To all units, what's your status sit-rep!?" Tanya radioed and all of her units answered.

"This is 3rd and Fourth Company! We're in the west side of city proper, no citizens' detected yet!" Koenig reported followed by Weiss. "This 2nd Company and Fallschirmjager. We're on the east side…no citizen's reported yet!"

Tanya clicked her tongue; the uneasiness in her chest bothered her more. "Where's the relic, Prime?" she darted to Optimus, who then stopped gliding in the air

"There."

He pointed and Tanya followed it. The relic, the perfect shape of an eleven story high cube, was sitting on the middle of the city's square, unmoved and unguarded. Tanya's eyes widened more in shock. _Whoa…it's fucking huge._ Her eyes darted everywhere. "Why is it unguarded?"

"Major, sir." Wustemann hovered behind her. "May I propose to scout the city from high above?"

"Negative, you're to stay here. Be our anvil." Tanya answered and glared at the cube below. _There's no defense but why…?_ She thought hard, but the more she thought, the more tense she felt.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – East side**

The east side of Northusburg houses the city's prime museums (that were only dedicated to the history of communism) and an amusement park. The place was creepy and scary as Weiss and Tospan hovered above it.

"There's no people here." Glanz observed while looking through his binoculars. "Permission to inspect the ground, sir!"

"Go then, Tospan." Weiss said as Captain Tospan and his infantry battalion landed down on the city's ground. The museum and amusement building towered them and the newbie captain gulped down; the place was very nauseating for him.

"Hmm, they'd evacuated?" Rocc said after he looked at the doors of the shops and restaurants on their right. The doors were all ajar. The wind blew hard and the fog came in from the corner, enveloping them.

"Nothing here. I guess we should go up." Captain Tospan said but only silence and a loud coughing sound answered him. "lt. Rocc, what's wrong-" Tospan turned but he let out a scream as he saw that his second in command's face was now all bloody and he was coughing up hard. Then he saw the rest of his men; most of their faces were either melting or excreting blood which came out of their mouth, ears, nose and eyes.

"Rocc no!"

"Tospan, what happened!?" Weiss landed and he almost screamed to the bloody sight. Tospan fell to the ground and tried to crawl away while the 1st Lieutenant looked everywhere and noticed something weird. The fog was colored in sickly green…and it was pouring out from the canal gutter on the side of the street. He was realized what was happening. "Shit, gas attack!"

Weiss picked up Tospan and he put him on the roof of the museum. "Glanz help me retrieve the others!" Weiss commanded before he dived down and shouted. "It's a gas attack! Climb up! Climb up!"

Some of the Fallschirmjager began to fly, only to fall down and die after their computation jewel short circuited; the fog was corrupting the jewels. Others were successful and landed on the roof of the museum beside them.

"To all units! Be advised, the enemy is using a gas coming from the canal gutter underneath, heavy casualties confirmed!"

* * *

St. Northusburg – West Side

Compared to the east side, the west side only showed shops and restaurants and the People's apartment complex. Neumann and his company landed softly on the ground and began to look everywhere for the enemy's presence.

"They left this city really unguarded, hmm," he said as his company walked along the street, not noticing the vile green fog whisking its way out of canal gutter.

"Concentrate, Neumann," Lt. Koenig said while he and his company trailed the city skyline from above. Just then, static from his radio loudly filled his ears and it was followed by the panicking voice of Weiss. "To all units! Be advised the enemy is using gas coming from the canal gutter underneath, heavy casualties confirmed! I repeat, heavy casualties confirmed!"

What? "Lt. Weiss can you repeat what you-"

"Sir! Lt. Neumann!" the soldier beside him quickly pointed and Koenig looked down. Neumann and the company were now lying on the ground; fear struck the 1st lieutenant and he immediately realized what Weiss was saying.

"Get them! Put them on the roof!" Koenig and his company dove and each of them took the injured soldiers on the ground. They landed on a rooftop on a building on their left.

"What the hell!?" Koenig said as Neumann coughed and vomited blood. "Fuck-green—fog-canal gutter- report to Major-!"

"I'll do it, now don't move!" Koenig radioed in and began to report. "This is 1st lieutenant Koenig, we're in trouble. 4th company is invalid!"

Neumann watched as his friend talked to the comms and shifted his eyes on the five mountains looming over the city. He began to chuckle after he saw something odd.

"Oi, what wrong with you-!?" Koenig noticed his weird reaction.

"It's funny-the mountain's side is opening up!" Neumann weakly pointed and Koenig immediately darted over and his eyes widened in shock. The five mountains that surrounded the city were changing; their sides slowly slid and opened up, revealing their hollow insides and a group of large railway artillery guns, TM-3-12, slowly skidded out.

"Shit—shit!" Koenig only cursed as he realized what was now happening.

* * *

**City Proper**

Optimus Prime slowly approached the cube and touched the surface on the right side with his right hand. The cube pulsated a blue color and the autobot felt its mechanism inside whirling to life.

"Any idea what it could be?" Tanya asked impatiently, trying to get the odd feeling out of her chest.

"I'll check, Major-hmm?" Optimus paused after a holographic screen appeared and a message ran across his optics.

**'Welcome to Maccadam's Experimental Multipurpose Prototype All-spark Fragment Matter Converter and Energon Manufacturing Generator.'**

**'Warning: Do not Touch or you're banned from my bar, permanently!'**

_By the all-spark!_ "Major Tanya, I finally know what this relic is!" Optimus thought and pointed at the holo-screen. Tanya hovered and her company moved also and read the lines.

_That's a long name. Whoever wrote this needs a PR assistant!_ "And what is it?" Tanya asked, still clueless to the Cybertronian relic.

"It makes energon for all cybertronians and it was only used whenever we had to colonize a planet!" Optimus explained and then Tanya finally realized what it was.

"Wait, that means you can have all the energon you want- no more mining!"

"Indeed and that's not all. This cube also contains a lot off-"

Their comms suddenly crackled and the panicking voice of Weiss echoed from them loudly: "To all units! Be advised the enemy is using gas, coming from the canal underneath! Heavy casualties confirmed! I repeat heavy casualties confirmed!"

Tanya's eyes widened in alertness. "Lt. Weiss, what's happening!?"

"Gas, sir! They've taken out most of Falschirmjager!"

_What!?_ Tanya was aghast at what she heard. The Falschirmjager, the infantry battalion...most of them now dead.

"Major, sir! It's the gas!" Serebryakov called beside her and then pointed at something. The green fog crept out of canal gutter and crawled along the ground, encircling Tanya's company and her anvil.

"Sir, your orders!" Wustemann shouted and the major quickly commanded: "Go up! Don't ever go down or else you're all dead!"

_What is that thing!?_ Tanya screamed as her company gained altitude. Optimus looked in front and his optics scanned the fog; a warning holo-window appeared and he gasped in fright.

"No! Why would it be here!?" Optimus shouted and activated his boosters. Tanya heard his reaction and it gave her an idea that the autobot knew what it was.

"Optimus, what the fuck is that!?"

"It's Tox-en! It's deadly to cybertronians and to other life forms. It's a chemical weapon!"

_Another cybertronian weapon!?_ Tanya grumbled angrily.

"Did it come from the box?" Serebryakov asked in a frightened tone as Optimus shook his head.

"No…but it's possible that the Russy Feds might've found another relic and they'd successfully used it."

"Oh that's just great!" _Damn it-!_ Tanya couldn't believe that the Russy were now using an alien tech to kill them all. Just then, an incoming message spoke through their comms the voice of 1st lieutenant Koenig screamed through.

"Major, sir! This is lt. Koenig. We're on the west side! Large Russy infantry soldiers detected, they're all wearing gas masks!"

_What, there are soldiers now?_ Tanya blinked in confusion as the lieutenant spoke again. "Sir, the sides of the mountains are opening up, large artillery caliber detected!"

"What-!?" Tanya looked through the mountains and she gasped in horror. The side of the five mountains that surrounded the city were now lit up and was displaying hollow insides; the large artillery guns were jutting out and all of them were pointed at the city and to them. _Guns! Cannons!_ And then Tanya finally realized what was happening- everything had clicked into place.

"Th—this is a trap and we've waltzed in like fools!" Tanya shouted in anger.

Optimus turned to her and transformed his left servo into an ion cannon. "Major, I'm going to take out the gun-Ack!"

He howled in pain as a violet colored bullet hit the second energon tank and his jet pack behind him. "Optimus!" Tanya shouted and the autobot crash-landed on top of the cube. The major darted above her and froze.

The Unified Volunteer Mages Battalion was hovering several meters above them.

"Whe-when did they-" Tanya stared at them with angry eyes and then she stopped after she recognized a face from before. The woman on the right of the battalion slowly put her glowing violet rifle down and her golden eyes cast at Tanya and Optimus Prime. Her brown hair waved as a scowl formed on her face.

"Major Tanya von Degurechaff and her unholy follower, Optimus Prime! I, Mary Sioux, in the name of God, shall end both of your lives here!"

Optimus groaned and looked up only to feel a large, and powerful force, emitting from her. _Who's that…and why do I feel the same power of the One coming from her?_ The autobot watched and noticed Tanya slowly backing away.

"Of all the soldiers-" Tanya muttered, her voice wavered, "-why the fuck are you here!?"


	9. Operation: Barbarossa (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to drop-out ninja for beta-reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon Transformers Prime and the anime Youjo Senki. Names, events, places are fictional, if there's one existing in real life then its purely coincidence.
> 
> Woo-hoo new chapter! The fall of Russy Feds, agh this chapter is so hard to write! Actions scenes, drama, and even comedy are really hard to mix...just like red wine and white wine!
> 
> Optimus and Megatron had finally meet! What do you think will happen next? Will Optimus Trust Megatron again, despite all of the crimes that he had done to Cybertron?
> 
> How will the dinobots, Shocky and Soundy and Screamy, live with the Imperial 203rd aerial mage battalion? How will they all live in this world?
> 
> And looks like our little princess is now an Empress, how will the world react to the Empire this time?
> 
> And are there more tansformers whose going to appear in the Empire? Find out more! Stay tuned!
> 
> I would like to thanks the readers and guests who leave reviews, likes and kudos! I promise to all of you that this fanfic would have a good ending.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Unified Year – Nov. 18 1926 – Imperial Strategic HQ – Berun Capital City – Strategy Room A**

**(Three hours after the start of Operation Barbarossa.)**

"Any message from 203rd?" Rudesdorf callously asked without removing his sight from the map on the table. Strategy Room A, one of the most important part of the Imperial Strategic HQ, was filled with stiff atmosphere. The current situation was intense; the Empire's most ambitious land invasion was now three hours old.

"Not yet sir!" a solider responded and the brigadier general clicked his tongue in ire. _What are they doing there? They should've reported already!_ Rudesdorf only blew his cigar miffly; his friend walked beside him and glanced down on the map.

"Perhaps they'd encountered a problem," Brigadier Zettour suggested, however his face showed a displeased frown. _If they did, I hope that problem isn't a big deal,_ he thought with coolness as another soldier saluted them both and reported: "The main force had just broken the front line. They're now proceeding to advance."

"Let them advance, in full speed!" Rudesdorf ordered, in temper, looking down on the map again and making a frustrated sigh. _Now then…what should I tell to the princess downstairs?_

* * *

**Imperial Strategic HQ – Lounge Room**

Princess Katherine sat stiff but with solemnity in her chair beside a window that over look the city square outside. The night was deep and starless and the full moon was high already. Normally, she would be asleep at this hour; however, she felt restless and decided to observe the operation from here.

"I hope Optimus and Tanya are alright."

_Especially Optimus, goodness grief what did I do yesterday!?_ The memory of kissing Optimus flashed in her mind; a violent feeling of embarrassment and worry erupted inside of her. "Oh dammit!" she cursed and crampedly hung her head back.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – East Side**

**(30 min after the ambush started.)**

"Support Tospan and the Fallschirmjager!" Weiss cried out as he pointed his rifle and fired a green bullet. The bullet traveled and exploded in the streets below the museum, which was now filled with Russy infantry soldiers and artillery's. _Shit…this was a trap!_ The 1st lieutenant cursed and lobed a grenade down, killing at least ten to fifteen.

However, he only watched in frustration as another batch of soldiers came in the view and fired at them. Weiss activated his forcefield, deflecting the bullets, and his back hit the back of his 2nd lieutenant. "What are we gonna do!?" Glanz asked but the 1st lieutenant howled.

"Fire and fire! We have no back up!"

On the roof below them, Tospan glanced to his remaining battalion; out of fifty, only twenty five had remained and some of them were heavily injured. "No…this isn't happening." _I let them die!_ Guilt weighted inside his stomach and his mind was lost so much that he didn't hear the door that served as an access to the inside of the museum swing violently open; a group of Russy soldiers poured in, their weapons aimed at them.

"Tospan, what the fuck!" Glanz saw enemy on the roof and fired his rifle. He quickly landed and glared at the infantry captain. "Tospan, wake the fuck up-!"

Glanz punched the man on the face and the captain blinked, light on his eyes returned. "Wha—"

"This is no time to space out! You still have the infantry!" he shouted and blasted a Russy fed soldier that jumped out of the door.

Tospan glanced behind him. His remaining men... all of them were staring at him either with angry or undeterred eyes, they were all determined to still fight. _He's right…damn it!_

"All men, defend Weiss's company! Fight 'till you all drop!"

Glanz smiled encouragingly as Tospan and the remaining battalion howled a battle cry; they ran and hid on the edge of the roof and started returning fire.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – West Side**

"Damn it!" Koenig activated his forcefield and was violently pushed to the air after blocking a tank's bullet. The street below them, still enveloped by green fog, was also filled with tanks and Russy infantry soldiers.

"Where the hell are they coming from!?" Koenig and his company fired while Neumann and the 4th company were stuck on a roof of an apartment complex.

"Supporting you, Koenig!" Neumann and his men opened fire on the enemy troops below. _But really, where they coming-huh?_ The soldier stopped after he saw a man hole slide open on the street and observed a new batch of Russy soldiers climb out from below.

"Koenig they're coming from the sewers!"

"Isn't that creepy... all men switch to armor piercing - incendiary ammo, kill those tanks!" Koenig and his company hovered and zigzagged through the street below. Their rifles spewed green bullets and hit the tanks.

However, a loud bang echoed from the sky and made him stop. One of the large artillery guns on the mountain fired and hit the building where Neumann was standing. Koenig gasped in terror.

"Neumann!"

"I'm fine!" Neumann and his company, in the nick of time, jumped from the roof top and landed on the next just before the building collapsed. "Our computation jewel is broken, but it was enough for us to make a jump!" he added and turned to his men. "Company! We're going to jump from building to building; support Koenig's company!"

"Yes sir!"

_We have no back up…we're own our own!_ Neumann thought nervously and looked towards the next building.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – Naval Pier**

"Hurry up, don't let them get you!" Tanya shouted as her company and her anvil bolted through the sky above the city's naval. Behind them, chasing hot on their tails, was the Unified Aerial Mage Battalion. The major glanced behind her and saw the girl, whose eyes wide in fury, leading the hunting pack.

_Tch, what the fuck is her problem!?_ Tanya screamed in her thought, frustrated, before she looked ahead. The open sea was in front of them, its surface dark and completely devoid of anything. _Perfect timing._ "Serebryakov, alert our company, we're going to lose them in the sea!"

"Yes major-" however, before Serebryakov could radio in, a sharp loud bang echoed from the sea. Tanya darted her eyes and she gasped in horror. The sea become alive with explosions and lying in wait, floating motionless in the surface, was a huge blockade fleet of camoflouge Russy warships. Their cannons were aimed at them and she immediately ordered "Move up!"

Tanya's company jolted up as the warship's turrets fired. The sky exploded; fire and smoke enveloped the Empire's ace aerial mage company. Tanya looked down and saw that some of her men had begun to fall.

"This is Wustemann! 50 percent of my company is down!" Wustemann, trailing behind them, said while he looked down.

_We're trapped! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why didn't I realized this!_ "Serebryakov, report to Optimus Prime; we're going back to the cube!" _No choice, we need to regroup!_ The two companies barrel-roll to the right and dashed speedily back to the cube, almost colliding with Unified Mages.

"Damn it!" Mary glared after her eyes locked on Tanya.

"After them!"

"Not too fast, 2nd lieutenant!" lt. Col. Drake called and grunted as the whole battalion made a maneuver and gave chase for Mary. _I swear to God, Mary…!_ The mage glared as he gripped the controls of his flying device and sped up more.

* * *

**St. Northusburg - City Proper**

Optimus's mini machine gun roared and hit the advancing tanks on his right; the tanks exploded and shattered the glass of the buildings beside it. He then pointed his left ion cannon and blasted the group of artillery's forming on the corner of the street. The autobot was standing on top of the cube. Below him, the city square was enveloped by the thick green tox-en fog and right now his sole duty was to protect the box.

_Second tank of energon is gone, thank Primus that it didn't explode. Jet pack is unusable, I'm trapped,_ Optimus summarized and frowned at his unlucky situation. "If only I voiced out…if only—ack!" A tank bullet hit Optimus on his back. He staggered and almost fell to the poisonous ground but he swiftly turned around and fired his left ion cannon on another tank.

"Is there no end to this!?" the autobot growled and gritted his teeth beneath his mask as he watched another batch of tanks approach. Artilleries and infantry soldiers emerged and marched through the fog; their eyes beneath their gas masks showed no fear, regret or resentment and the pace of their feet continued without hesitation.

You leave me no choice. Optimus growled and slowly touched the cube's surface. A hologram screen popped out and displayed a message.

**'ANALYSIS: RECONFIGURATION IS AT 58 PERCENT'**

**'WARNING! UNWANTED FORCES DETECTED: DEPLOYING ION MACHINE GUNS!'**

A loud thud reverberated from within the cube, its sides started to open and a pair of large caliber machine guns appeared. _Whoa…really?_ Optimus stood agape as the barrel moved and started ejecting blue bullets. The machine gun rattled endlessly, hitting the infantry soldiers before it destroyed the artilleries and tanks. Explosions rocked the city and the autobot was left in total shock.

* * *

"Maccadam would never invent something dangerous…I think." The autobot watched as the machine guns retracted into its inside.

"Optimus! What's your sit-rep?!" Tanya howled through his comms.

"It is fine, for now."

"We're coming in hot, provide support!" _Coming in?_ Optimus glanced behind him and looked up. His optics focused on Tanya and her anvil, descending from the sky- and then the Unified Mages came into view.

"Scrap!" Optimus immediately pointed his machine gun and started firing. The major and her company quickly dived, avoiding his blue bullets which hit the attacking Unified battalion.

Mary clicked her tongue as she and most of the battalion swerved away from the bullets.

"Avoid the bullets, don't let them get the cube!" Sir Drake barked the order and pointed his rifle. The soldiers behind him shot down at Optimus. The autobot activated his force field, deflecting each of the bullets. However, a loud warning sound echoed from his left again, making him side-glance. The holo-screen was displaying another message.

**'WARNING: UNWANTED FORCES DETECTED: DEPLOYING TENTACLE INTERCEPTOR'**

"Tentacle what-" Optimus paused after several holes appeared around the surface of the cube. Then emerging from within were several tentacles with three claws on their ends. The cube vibrated again and then the clawed tentacles shot upward.

"Watch out major!"

"Shit!" Tanya and her company made a barrel-roll to the left as the tentacles swooped passed them. Mary screamed in pain as one of the tentacles grazed her right shoulder and stabbed the two mages trailing behind her. Her eyes widened in horror and watched the skewered mages fall to the sky with large holes in their chests.

"Damn you!" she roared in fury and fired a violet beam. The beam hit the cube and it reacted. Hundreds of holes appeared and hundreds of three clawed tentacles ejected from the inside.

Sir Drake yelped and grunted as he avoided the tentacles, which decapitated the soldier behind him and impaled three more. "Fuck! What the hell!?" he exclaimed in anger as he pulled his flying device up and then down, scraping by and avoiding each of the tentacles.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Tanya's group, the major roared at Optimus in anger. "What the hell Optimus!? I thought you said Maccadam wouldn't invent something dangerous! What the fuck is this then!?"

"Major, I don't know. But this cube reacts if its surface is attacked. The best you can do is to avoid firing your guns!" Optimus said and took out his Star Saber; he swung it up, parrying a volley of violet bullets.

_Hell, this cube doesn't need defending!_ Tanya glowered at the cube as she and her company swerved to the left. Then an idea formed in her head. She looked behind and saw the lone angry unified mage trailing behind them with green eyes, still filled with malevolent fury. "Tch time to kill that bitch. Serebryakov!"

"Yes sir!"

"I will detach from the group. You and Wustemann will continue defending the cube."

Serebryakov blinked in confusion.

"Sir?"

Tanya gave a deathly glare to her. "I have a very important date with that bitch over there!"

Serebryakov nodded obediently and Tanya produced more thrust, shooting away.

"Wustemann! Defend the cube with us!" Serebyrakov and the rest of the 1st company made a U-turn.

"Understood sir!"

Optimus heard the whole conversation from his comms; he too was puzzled but then he saw the woman unified mage from earlier also detaching from her unit and gave chase to the major. He realized what was happening.

_She's luring her away. But why?_ "I must help her." Optimus felt compelled to help the major, that unified mage woman was dangerous to him and he felt that Tanya's strength wouldn't be enough to stop her. "Serebryakov, I'll help Tanya! The Cube's defense mechanism might help you, just try to avoid the tentacles!"

"Eh!" Serebryakov exclaimed as Optimus looked around and saw a tall flag pole on the right with a large Russy flag hanging on it. He ripped the flag and tied around his metallic mask, protecting him better from the tox-en below. The autobot jumped and landed on the ground; he groaned painfully as the tox-en made contact with his metallic surface. Then he sprinted across the square and leapt again from the ground; he grabbed the edge of a building and climbed up to its rooftop.

"Serebryakov, I entrust the cube to you!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Serebryakov was still clueless as she and the anvil flew and encircled the cube; its surface was still ejecting tentacles and it was still attacking the mages flying above it.

* * *

**The sky above the streets of St. Northusburg**

Tanya turned sharply on a corner, to the left. She sped up and looked behind her. Mary Sioux trailed behind her and she was moving closer and closer more. _Tch, just how powerful is she!?_ Tanya then pointed her submachine gun and prayed.

**'Lord may you give me strength and power to protect my Fatherland more!'**

Her jewel glowed in gold and she immediately pressed the trigger of her gun. Bullets shot around and hit Mary, but her purple forcefield deflected majority of them before it shattered. The woman swerved to the left and swooped towards the major. She raised her violet rifle and pressed the trigger, but the small major dove down to the surface of the thick green fog.

"Damn!" Tanya cursed; her face was inches away from the deadly fog. She quickly gained altitude, only to yelp as Mary hit her back with her rifle.

"Tanya von Degurechaff!"

"The fuck is your problem?!" Tanya raised her submachine gun and blocked Mary's rifle blade. The taller unified mage pushed the little major more. Tanya struggled but it was all in vain; Mary's strength just got stronger as her computation jewel got brighter in violet hue.

"You killed my father, you bitch!"

"I don't even know who the fuck your daddy is!?"

"Shut up!" Mary whipped her right fist and punched Tanya right on the face. She then swiftly moved her right hand down and ripped at the her computation jewel on her chest.

"No-!" Tanya screamed in terror but she yelped after her back hit the wall of a building. Mary grinned evilly before her flying device thrust hard and pushed her upward; the major agonizingly groaned as her back scraped against the brick wall. The two women reached the roof and the unified soldier threw the little major on the floor.

* * *

Blood spewed out from Tanya's mouth and the girl grunted more in pain as she tried to move. "Mu—must-hide!" she looked to her right and saw Mary landed a meter away from her. Her face was plastered in a cruel grin and her eyes glowed gold, menacingly, as if she had captured her prey. The girl who murdered her father was lying helplessly in front of her.

"Murderer…after I kill you, I will also kill Prime…" Mary walked towards her and planted her right foot on Tanya's back, pushing her to the ground. "And after that…I will kill every Imperial soldiers and citizen. Your kind should've never existed in the first place!"

_Fuck…am I going to die!?_ Tanya made a side-glance and her eyes steeled in anger as Mary pointed her rifle at her face. _Fuck this…fuck this…move my pathetic body, move!_ The major tried to move but to no avail. Mary's riffle began to glow in violet.

* * *

"Stop, she's just a child!"

Mary darted to her left and immediately activated her forcefield, blocking Optimus's machine gun.

"Tch, the unholy follower!" Mary grunted and was pushed several meters away, towards the edge, and growled as Optimus jumped and landed on the roof beside Tanya.

"Optimus-why are you here…!?"

"Serebryakov is guarding the cube. Friends and comrades protect each other, major." Optimus shielded her and Tanya stared at his massive back with understanding look. She wanted to berate him angrily for leaving his precious cube, but she no longer had the strength.

"Disgusting…" Mary cast a hateful scowl at them. "Murderers protecting murderers, disgusting!"

"Mary, was it? Please spare her; she's just a soldier like you; she's just following orders."

"She murdered my father! She won't be forgiven. God gave me a 'miracle' just to kill her!"

_So 'the One' really did gave her a miracle, but she's using it wrong!_ Optimus thought and put his Star Saber down together with his machine gun.

"Optimus…where's your jet pack?" Tanya asked while staring at Optimus's bare back.

"Broken, major."

_Great, how can we escape then...?_ Tanya groaned achingly and tried to stand up.

"Mary, I am sent by 'God' to help the Empire stop the war. What you're about to do will only worsened it more. Please…your father may have been killed by Tanya but she was just following orders that time. The miracle that you've been given, it is not for killing people…it's for stopping people from creating more wars such as this."

_What do you know…?_ Mary's rifle shook as her grip around the trigger tightened. The words of the alien automata sunk deep within her. The rage that she kept for months and the anger that grew inside of her exploded into her mouth. "THE MIRACLE THAT GOD GAVE TO ME…IS FOR ENDING THE EMPIRE!"

Her rifle burst into a violet glow as she pressed the trigger; a bright deadly beam of purple shot out. _Scrap!_ Optimus swore as he picked up the sword and prayed.

**'HEAVENLY LORD, I PRAISED YOU, GIVE ME PROTECTION!'**

The Matrix of Leadership glowed in gold and his sword shone brightly in blue. The autobot swung it upwards, creating a blue curved beam. Both beams collided; a great flash of violet and blue lit up the sky.

"Just die both of you!" Mary roared as her beam intensified and cut the blue beam in half. Optimus, optics wide in shock, quickly parried the violet beam and grunted in pain as he was pushed towards the edge.

"Optimus-no use, we have to escape!" Tanya shouted. She took out her handgun and started firing at Mary. The unified mage then shifted her violet rifle towards her, but Optimus sprinted and pushed the sword in front of Tanya, blocking the violet beam. "I'm trying…I have to make a plan!"

_She's so strong, her anger is consuming her!_ The autobot pushed his sword forward; the beam moved back.

Mary howled like an animal and intensified her attack as the alien automata ran towards her. "Mary, stop it now!" Optimus called once more in a worried tone. "Don't lose yourself to vengeance or else you'll lose your father!"

"My father is gone! This miracle and anger is the only thing I have for him!" Mary screamed and the beam disappeared. Her computation jewel glowed violet before she took a great leap to the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of Optimus's head. The autobot groaned and fell to the edge of the building; half of his body hung towards the poisoned street.

"Augh-!" Optimus tried to stand up only to meet the end of Mary's rifle. She stood on his chest and the autobot cast a saddened look at her.

"This your end…" Mary chuckled triumphantly and tightened her right index finger around the trigger of her rifle.

* * *

*Bang!*

A loud gunshot echoed through the sky and Optimus watched in stupor as Mary's upper body bent back and her computation jewel flew through the air, broken and cracked from side to side.

She fell to the ground and her green eyes were wide eyed. "Ho—how-!?"

"That's quiet enough, Mary."

_That voice?_ Optimus slowly rose up and looked to the left where the source of the new voice came from. His optics landed on a man wearing a silver bespoke vest and red necktie. His greying black hair moved as the wind brushed it while his right hand held a small pistol. He recognized the man; based on his broad shoulder and height.

"Joel Miller!" Optimus stared as Joel cast a kind smile at him.

"You're forgetting something, Optimus."

The Prime was confused but then he watched as the man turned and cast his hazel eyes at another figure standing on the roof of the next building.

The autobot followed his gaze and stopped. His blue optics widened both in shock and recognition. The figure stood 35ft tall; his shadow cast largely on the roof; his shoulders had distinctive sharp spikes built around them. Silver white, grey and violet, glinted perfectly under the moonlight.

"B-But—how-no-! By the all-spark!"

Joel grinned at Optimus as he recognized Megatron.

"Sir Joel…" The man then cast uncaring eyes at Mary, who stood again at the end of the roof. Her eyes were still in a dazed, confused as to why he was here only for her to gasp in terror as she saw another alien automata standing on the next building.

"Mary…you put quiet a number on my dear friend Optimus. I recognized your feat," Joel proudly bowed as Megatron jumped and landed beside him. The building shook little and Tanya, who was watching the whole scenario on one corner of the building, stood in awe. Her opened mouth trembled in horror as she also recognized the new form as another alien.

"Why—why-why is there another cybertronian here!?" she screamed and Joel turned to her.

"Ah you must be Tanya. Thank you for looking after Optimus for me." The man smiled happily at her and touched Megatron's left foot. The old man's figure fizzled and turned into static; his form burst into beautiful myriad of red hue and disappeared.

"And with that, I'm done playing as Joel Miller."

* * *

Mary and Tanya were glued to the spot. They were horrified and astonished as the red optics of Megatron opened and cast their way to Optimus.

"Do you need a hand, Optimus?" the cybertronian extended his right servos. Optimus eyed him with a doubtful and questioning look. The warlord who brought down Cybertron and prolonged the war into millennia, and had killed millions of innocent cybertronians...was now offering his hand to help him stand up.

"Thanks." Optimus didn't take his hand. Instead, he stood up and only stared at Megatron more. This time, his optics were filled with suspicion and disbelief.

"I see." Megatron understood his reaction; he only gave a long, sad, smile and turned away.

"Traitor!" the two cybertronians looked at Mary and the girl unified mage took out a battle knife. "I will never forgive you, for betraying mankind, Joel Miller!" she shouted as Megatron cast his red optics to her in a ridiculing manner.

"I was never part of Russy Feds nor Unified States…I am on my own…stupid girl," he snarled at her and it made Mary's green eyes harden in fury. She darted to her right after she saw the major take out and point her gun again at her. "At least I'll take Tanya to the grave!"

"For the last fucking time-!" Tanya growled and fired her handgun. The bullet traveled and it hit Mary in her chest but the girl continued her charge towards her. "-I don't know who your father is!" Tanya had enough. She threw her handgun at Mary's face, disorienting her for a moment, and quickly detached her flying gear- which she then swung to the left and hit the girl with with all of her might.

Mary lost her balance and her footing. She was pushed over the edge. Her eyes widened in fright and she let out a doomed scream as she fell and disappeared underneath the thick tox-en fog.

"Fuck. Finally!" Tanya slumped on the ground and breathed a mouthful of air.

"Major." She turned and saw Optimus staring at her with a worried look.

"I'll be fine." Tanya then slowly shifted her suspecting eyes at Megatron. The warlord only made an amused smirk. He had enjoyed what he had seen, clearly. "Optimus, please restrained Megatron. After all, you said it yourself, this fucktard bucket head was a warlord criminal."

Optimus made a side-glance Megatron.

_Bucket head 'fucktard'…oh._ Megatron frowned to her remarks but he didn't protest. "I understand, Major Tanya, but before that…let me call some of my friends first."

_Friends?_ Optimus gave a muddled blink and watched as Megatron put his left index finger on his comms.

"Starscream, take care of the mountains,"

"Starscream! He's here too?!" Optimus was aghast as Megatron chuckled in a deep bellowing voice.

"You'll be surprised how he's changed. The One has truly changed me, and him, my friend."

"The One!?" _Wait, he had made contact with the One too?_ "How-!?" Optimus asked but their conversation was disrupted by a bright blue flash. Everyone darted to the edge of the rooftop and saw a tall column of blue electricity shooting towards the night sky.

"Ok…" Megatron blinked in surprise. The thunder was certainly not on his part. He slowly turned to the autobot. "Now what is that?" he asked in a confused manner and Optimus only shrugged, cluelessly.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – City Proper**

"Oh dear!" Serebryakov and the 1st company swerved down, avoiding a tentacle. She spun around and pointed her rifle; the bullet exploded and ended two unified mages in an instant. "Ok guys, climbed up!"

"Wustemann here, how long are we gonna keep this up? I'm running out of ammo!" Wustemann radioed in as he swung his rifle hard, hitting a male unified mage on the head before he took his hand gun and started firing at the mages above the anvil company.

"As long as it takes!" _Please Major, we need you here!_ Serebryakov prayed and pointed her rifle at an approaching mage. It only clicked. "Ran out-!" she quickly took out another magazine, but let out a sharp yelp as the approaching mage fired at her computation jewel. "No!" Serebryakov screamed in horror and fell towards the poisoned ground, only for her hand to wrap around the cable of one of the cube's tentacles.

"Oh no-!" Serebryakov was dragged as the tentacle whipped and slashed through the unified mage soldiers, bathing her in their blood before she let go and landed on the surface of the cube.

The 2nd lieutenant made a breath of relief but the peace was short lived; she quickly rolled to the right avoiding the rifle blade of a unified mage.

"This is your end, Imperial mage!" Sir Drake pointed his rifle but Serebryakov quickly made a high kick, knocking the rifle off towards the poisoned ground. The seasoned mage then brandished a hand gun and Serebryakov followed. Both of them shot at the same time. Serebryakov's bullet traveled and hit Sir Drake's computation jewel while the mage's bullet grazed the girl's left cheek.

The two jumped and gained distance and pointed their guns at each other. They both shared a deadly glare before they fired another round; this time, both bullets hit each other's gun. Serebryakov let go of her handgun after its barrel bent. Sir Drake cursed as half of his handgun disappeared. Once again, they made deadly glares before they both took out a battle knife.

"Curse you!"

"Take this!"

Serebryakov and Sir Drake charged and clashed both of their knives on the level of their neck. The two were locked in a power struggle and both were determined to kill each other. But a loud blaring alarm interrupted the bloody battle; a large holo-screen popped out on their left and it showed a message.

**'RECONFIGURATION FINISHED!**

**WARNING: TOX-EN DETECTED ACTIVATING: ENERGON EMP ERADICATING BLAST!'**

"What—"

"Huh?"

The tentacles retracted and electric blue sparks suddenly crawled along the surface before the cube let out a deafening zap. The cube let out a bright blue thunder light, which pushed the two mages apart. Serebryakov and Sir Drake fell to the tox-en fog, but before the two could make contact with the fog, the cube let out a burst of blue light again and erased the surrounding tox-En mist. The blue light crawled all over the city, eating and eradicating the Tox-En on its wake.

* * *

"The fog…it disappeared?" Serebryakov was in awe after her back felt the cold earth. She quickly stood up and looked around, the fog was gone and the cold air only blew hard. "Look out!" Serebryakov looked up and jumped to her right as Wustemann and his company landed hard on the ground.

"Wustemann!"

"I swear, Major Tanya's Kampfgruppe…is weird." Wustemann groaned in pain as several of his men started to stand up. Serebryakov looked down to their computation jewel; it was all dead and blackened.

_Jewel's all short-circuited-_ "Ah!" Serebryakov's thought was suddenly cut and she screamed as Sir Drake put his whole left arm around her chest while he pointed his knife at her neck. The girl gasped and terror flooded her mind.

"Don't move!" Sir Drake ordered; his grip around her neck tightened more. Wustemann glared and took out his war knife. "Pal, it's a coward act to take a girl as a hostage!" he berated as Sir Drake grinned maddeningly.

"This bitch is both Empirian and Russy; both of those accursed nations are filled with accursed people who don't deserve to live!" _Why…why does my country and nationality matter?_ Serebryakov's eyes widened in horror more; memories of her damned childhood flashed before her eyes. Being put inside a sack inside a truck together with her mother, watching as her father and her Grandpa Ivan took arms and walked to the battlefield, seeing a couple of anti-communists rallyists kick and punch her mother to the ground- all of it in the Empire, just because she was a former Russy citizen. All of it flooded her mind; the terror and persecution of the Russy communist played unforgivingly in front of her.

Sir Drake was so locked on Wustemann and his company that he didn't notice the approaching large figure behind him. The anvil noticed the figure and backed away with fearful eyes, making Sir Drake cast a startled look behind him.

_What are they doing-_ "Grimlock hates men beating helpless women!" a large booming voice echoed from behind him and Serebryakov half screamed as Sir Drake was yanked upward. She looked behind her and froze in shock as a Tyrannosaurs Rex thrashed the mage in the air before he threw him to the ground.

* * *

"Wha—what—the-!" Grimlock cast his blue optics at her and then he transformed into his 50ft bipedal mode. "So sorry about that, don't worry; I meant no harm." Grimlock said and gave a friendly smile. _What the…more of Optimus's kind!?_ Serebryakov blinked several times as she slowly absorbed his words. The robot possessed a green, grey and yellow colors and he was larger than Optimus.

"He meant no harm, because he's an illogical idiot."

Sererbyakov and Wustemann's group gasped in surprise as another cybertronian appeared behind Grimlock. This one was a little smaller and currently stands at 26ft; his metallic large body was composed off purple, black, and grey.

"Oh, Shocky."

"It's Shockwave." The so-named Shockwave corrected and glanced his single yellow optic at Serebryakov.

"You guys…" the girl stood in awe at their presence but then she darted her eyes after she caught sight of the enemy mage moving and trying to stand up. Her anger returned and flared inside of her and she scowled at the mage before she charged, her knife at ready.

"Damn you!" Serebryakov caught and stabbed the neck of Sir Drake. The mage went wide eyed and slumped on the ground, but the 2nd lieutenant wasn't finished yet. She repeatedly stabbed and stabbed the named mage. First his chest, then his stomach and back to his chest before she planted the knife in his face. She howled in fury as blood flowed on the street and everyone was bewildered and frightened at her violent reaction.

"Girl, stop…" Grimlock was the first to react. " Stop, stop it, he's dead!" Grimlock knelt and moved his right servo, catching the girl by her back; he pulled her away from the mangled body. Serebryakov cast an hateful glare at him.

"He told me I deserve to die because I was a Russy and I'm an Imperian! I am human, I deserve to live!" she wailed vengefully at the Dinobot transformer. Grimlock was saddened as he understood what she'd said.

"Yes, you are, I understand you. So please…calm yourself, it's over," he cooed and Serebryakov understood his words. She broke down and cried in his servos. Shockwave witnessed everything and shifted his red optic to the mangled corpse.

_It's illogical for Grimlock to stop the girl from stabbing the enemy, for this is war…but it's also logical for him to stop the girl, because the girl was about to lose her sanity and her humanity._ "Life is illogical, eh," Shockwave whispered and looked up. The sky rattled loudly as a group of 100 Seekers swept passed above them.

"Starscream, Swoop and Soundwave are here," he muttered again to himself.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – East Side**

_The fog had disappeared!_ Weiss looked down; the soldier could now clearly see the street below and the swarm of Russy soldiers walking along its surface. "Use all of your grenades!" Wiess commanded but Glanz quickly answered. "We've ran out sir!"

_Dammit, there's no end to this!_ Weiss growled, balking; his radio gave out static and the voice of Tospan reported in.

"This is Tospan, we're low on ammo!" Cpt. Tospan and his strong twenty five men were now backed up against on the edge of the museum. All of them showed haggard looks on their faces, but all of them were still strong-willed enough to fight more. "We're low on ammo too!" he added and threw his last grenade on a new batch of Russy infantry soldiers standing by the roof access doorway. He hid behind an exhaust pipe and took a mouthful of breath.

"Your orders sir!" one of his soldier on his left asked in a determined manner. He glanced at them and made a weak smile. "Fight…fight till you drop!" he screamed without regret and fear. They were not just any soldiers, they were part of Major Tanya's Kampfgruppe and Ace Battalion. To die by the hands of the ruthless commies was certainly not allowed under her watch.

* * *

"That's the spirit!" a lively deep voice shouted from above and they all looked up. Suddenly, the roof shook as a large figure landed in between the Empire and the Russy feds. Tospan looked and made a short shocked gasp as an alien automata with a form of a prehistoric bird, a Pteranodon, loomed over him. Its metallic skin was grey, gold and red while its beak were sharp.

"Hello there, no need to fear. The cavalry is here!" The Pteranodon transformed into his bipedal mode and ejected tons of missiles, which hit the Russy feds on the other side of the roof. The roof collapsed, dragging the soldiers underneath. The creature shifted and launched another volley; the missiles flew down to the street and exploded, killing most of the Infantry soldiers and destroying most of the tanks.

Weiss and Glanz hovered in bewilderment and turned to the roof only for them to form the same reaction as Tospan. "Wh—what!" Wiess stammered as Glanz reacted.

"Another alien automata!"

"That's a long word," a sleepy voice said below them and the company looked down. Another alien automata- this time in a form of a pre-historic dinosaur with long neck- looked back at them. "Just as long as my neck," the Apatosaurus added softly, its metallic surfaces glinting under the moonlight and showing off its colors of yellow, grey and red.

"Sludge, what took you so long?" the Pteranodon asked as it stood on the edge of the building.

"The streets are small and I don't read Russy, Swoop."

Swoop chuckled but he raised his left hand and caught a tank's bullet between his fingers. Sludge looked and saw a new batch of tanks and infantry soldiers charging and emerging from the corner of the street in front of them. The Apatosaurus then transformed into his large 20ft bipedal mode and cast his blue optics their way.

"They are like roaches." A loud thud echoed and his back opened, revealing a pair of large machine guns. " I don't like roaches." And with that soft voice that so contradicted his large body, his machine gun fired.

Swoop laughed as missiles launched from his body and hit the rampaging Russy soldiers. But the Pteranodon stopped for a moment and turned back to Tospan. "Good work you guys, we'll handle this one."

Who are these guys!? Tospan only thought in confusion as Weiss radioed in.

"We need to contact the Major, looks like we have new allies," the 1st lieutenant suggested and the human Empire soldiers only watched the onslaught.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – West Side**

"The fog has disappeared!" Neumann reported as Koenig blared: "And the enemy hasn't! What was that blue light anyway!?"

Koenig shot but his rifle made a clicking sound. "Damn it-!" He activated his force field and was pushed back by a tank's bullet. He dove into his magazine holder only to find it empty.

"I've used everything! Neumann, how's your ammo?"

"I'm on my last!" Neumann reported and emptied his last magazine. "Fuck!" He threw it on the street below and threw a grenade which was his very last also. _We're losing here-!_ His thoughts, however, were cut when one of the tanks shot and hit the edge where he was standing. The soldier screamed and fell to the ground.

"Neumann!"

"Oh shit-!" He hit his back on something metal and solid. The man quickly got up and was startled as a pair of blue optics looked back at him.

"Hello, have you seen a gift shop around here?" The alien automata was a pre-historic Stegosaurus; its colors were red, gold and grey. It had large dorsal fin-like structure on the back and its lazy blue optics eyes blinked lazily at him. Neumann stammered and his mouth froze in shock; he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now.

"Hmm, I guess he doesn't know, Slug."

"Augh, a shame, I love to collect human world mugs. So what now, Snarl?"

Another Alien Automata, the one with the name Slug walked and stomped beside the Stegosaurus. This one was sporting a large crest and two horns on its head. It was a Triceratops and its blue optics stared ahead; its metallic surface was composed off red, gold and gray.

Snarl, the Stegosaurus tilted his head for a moment before he gently asked Neumann again. "Can you come down for a second, son?"

"Yes." Neumann immediately obeyed and stood on the sidewalk. The two alien automata transformed into their bipedal mode and looked around.

"Starscream just passed above us. With this pace I say we could defeat the Russy's in less then 1 hour."

"We already destroyed the 45 division back on the plains…so the Navy's?" Snarl suggested in an excited manner as the street before them were suddenly filled with Russy soldiers rushing towards them with their weapons ready.

"Constructicon's Devastator would be the one to destroy them."

"Oh, so we were left with them, huh." Snarl cast his disappointed blue optics at the rushing Russy Feds. He sighed and glanced at the Stegosaurus. "Let's go Snarl!"

Snarl looked down on Neumann and smiled. "We got this. Retreat for now."

Before Neumann could answer, Snarl sprinted together with Slug. He watched as the two alien automata's charged and launched missiles from their body.

* * *

"Who the hell are they!?" Koenig suddenly shouted in his Radio and Neumann answered in a daze. "Allies?"

Staring back at the sky, Koenig watched in disbelief as the two automata's attacked the charging Russy feds in a brutal rampage.

"Allies don't just fall from the sky!" the 1st lieutenant reasoned and then a loud thud echoed from behind them. The soldiers turned around and were startled to see another figure standing on the roof. This one had a thin body with large arms that looked like they were parts of an aircraft. Its outer appearance was purple, black and violet. It had no face; instead, it only had a black visor.

"What the hell?"

Koenig hovered back but the alien automata shifted his head to him.

"I am an ally. Retreat now, you've ran out of ammo."

_He's so creepy!_ Koenig felt chills as Soundwave moved to the edge. His right servo held and raised a futuristic looking rifle and started firing at the Russy Feds below. Koenig was staring at his back, clueless as to what he would do next. "Tch. Fine. Everyone, assist the 4th company and retreat to the cube!"

The soldiers saluted him and began to prepare for the retreat.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – Near the Mountain Ranges**

Starscream glanced below him and watched the Russy Feds running on the surface of the ground. The 100 divisions below him were all disorganized and running rampant. Some groups were still charging while others were running away after they caught sight of him and his seekers.

"So disorganized…" Starscream smirked and mocked the soldiers below. He glanced behind him to his group of one hundred seekers, lined up in a perfect diamond shape. "Our orders are clear: we'll clear out the cannons on the mountain, understood!?"

"Yes sir!" the aerial vehicons answered. The five mountain ranges loomed ahead of them; their dark shapes cast a shadow over the seeker battalion.

"All stop!" Starscream ordered and the battalion hovered and stayed in the air. The 2nd in command of the decepticons observed as the cannons move and pointed at them. A volley of loud booming sounds rang loudly but nothing happened; not a single bullet had hit the seeker battalion.

"So primitive…and yet this nation has caused a lot of people to suffer just because some of them doesn't agree with their ideology."

_And it's sad because it sounds like us Decepticons, before._ Starscream sighed disappointingly at his memory before he commanded:

"Seekers! Fire at will: your targets are these scrappy cannons!"

"Target: Scrappy cannons!" the aerial unit vehicons locked on all of the cannons on the mountain side and, after a second, the seeker battalion launched a barrage of smart missiles that hit the mounted large caliber cannons with perfect precision. Explosions rock the mountain ranges and the structures inside groaned and began to collapse. Starscream watched with a satisfied grin as his attack triggered a large landslide from each of the mountains, taking with its wake the cannons and all of Russy's finest soldiers.

"Interesting. So a mountain with a hangar inside is susceptible to collapse. Very interesting." He chuckled evilly before he cleared his throat and turned back to Seekers. "We'll now go to our next target which is a very large, annoying, statue of Comrade Josef. Prepare your missiles!"

"Yes sir!" the vehicons shot forward and flew again towards the city.

* * *

**Russy Naval fleet blockade – Warship Virov**

"Why…why is this happening!?" Loria slumped down to his seat as another failure of the country's military plan was reported to him. Ever since the siege started, they were winning. He was sure that they would capture the battalion tonight, he made sure, and reviewed the plan many times as possible before the attack started.

And then the failures came in.

"Sir, mountain range cannon defense line is down!"

"Sir, we couldn't contact the 45 division on Bolgor plains!"

"Sir—the tox-en disappeared!"

_Why…why? I was sure this plan was perfect. So what are these failure then!?_ He was lost in a humiliation which he felt could lead to the country's defeat. His mind was racking and so tensed up that he didn't hear Comrade Josef screaming into his ears.

"Comrade Loria! Would you kindly tell me what's happening now!?" Josef was fuming on his chair; he slammed his left fist on a coffee cup, smashing it into tiny pieces. "Why are we loosing suddenly!? Our divisions are so disorganized!"

Loria cast a frightened eyes at the General Secretary.

"I—I-Comrade Joel Miller! He's the defense secretary, I'm sure he has an answer-" Loria turned to the bulkhead door where he last saw the defense secretary- only to find no one was standing there. _Where is that idiot!?_ "Find Joel now!" Loria barked, before one of the soldiers suddenly stood up and reported:

"Sir, incoming audio message from Joel Miller!"

_Eh?_ Loria darted to the soldier and quickly snatched the radio from his hand. "Joel, where are you!? Shit has hit the fan here!"

There was silence at first on the other end and then a dark chuckle echoed from the radio.

"Oh Loria…you little shithead." Loria was taken aback by Joel's words but the old man continued. "A question to the general secretary: why did our attack fail? The answer was very simple. We don't have mages. You eliminated every single one of them because their abilities and identity didn't match the ideal lifestyle of communism and this country has lived under the tyrannical rule of fools who only want to fulfill their own selfish desires."

Loria's eyes widened as anger swelled in his chest.

"You son of a bitch, you're betraying us!" he screamed to the microphone and Joel replied with a dark laughter.

"No, Loria! There's no betrayal here. I was never loyal to you…you were, however, deceived."

_Deceived…?!_ The head of NKVD gritted his teeth in fury as Joel continued explaining further. "There's nothing wrong with your communist ideology. All life, as long as they are sentient, have the right to believe to whatever they want to believe. You guys just suck at leading. Now prepare to suffer for your idiotic mistakes. Good bye!"

The line was cut, leaving Loria with glaring and deadly hateful eyes.

"DAMN!" he screamed in anger and slammed the head phone down. Suddenly, the warship shook and tilted heavily to left and right. "What's that?!" Josef held tightly for dear life in his chair. Loria slowly looked up, confused at what happened.

* * *

"Sir! Report from the Navy blockade fleet. Three ships are downed!"

"What!?" Josef darted to the soldier but then he saw Loria quickly exiting the room. The head of the NKVD climbed up the stairs, pushing sailors out of his way and walking out onto the decks. His glasses shook over his frightened eyes after he saw the sate of the blockade fleet.

"Wh—what in Motherland's name is that!?"

In the distance, three battleships were burning and tilted in an odd angle; then he saw something large move. Loria gasped as a huge figure emerged form the smoke. Its face was grey and its metallic surface possessed the colors of light green, violet and grey. It stood at a staggering height of 100 ft. "What-" the NKVD head fell to the floor and pushed backwards.

The alien automata turned and locked its red optics at the warships Virov and his own.

"LORIA! PREPARE TO SEE THE RESULTS OF YOUR LECHEROUS PERVERTED PLANS!" the creature spoke in a heavy bellowing voice before it picked up two of Russy's cruisers and threw both away. Loria screamed in horror as the ships swept past above the Virov and slammed against another pair of ships behind.

The alien automata then picked up another ship and hurled it into another ship. The warships started to move; some began to charge towards the large transformer while others began to flee. "I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE. I, DEVASTATOR, WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!" The cybertronian picked up one of the charging ships and threw it on a fleeing warship. It began to walk, creating huge waves along its wake.

"Loria, what in motherland's name are you doing-what the hell is that!?" Josef came rushing to the deck after he saw Loria leave, only for him to meet the infernal sight of Devastator. "It's the reckoner-!" Loria sniffled as tears ran down from his eyes. "Our sins are now exposed!" the head of NKVD howled in misery and horror as Devastator hurled another ship to the air.

The warship Virov suddenly jolted and tilted to the right, making Josef and Loria slide down the deck. The head of NKVD slammed against the wall and looked up- only to see the red optics of Devastator, glaring inches away from his face.

* * *

"NOW…DO YOU BELIEVE IN GOD?"

Loria cried and started to beg. "Please-! Forgive me for my sins-"

"GOOD, I LIKE YOUR BEGGING…NOW GO MEET GOD!" Devastator raised the ship high and with all of his strength catapulted it towards the city. The decepticon constructicons laughed as the ship exploded when it made contact with the buildings, killing everyone onboard. Devastator then stood still as its inner intercoms activated.

"Stike one for me. I, Bonecrusher, am a champ!" the left arm, and the bulldozer, Boncrusher announced in perfect pitch.

"Heh, I can do better than that!" the left leg, Mixmaster the concrete mixer truck, said in a ridiculing manner and added: "so typical."

"Now, now, this isn't competition…but if it is, then I'm winning." Hook, the upper body, spoke with pride and arrogance, making Longhaul, the lower body constructicon, snort in disagreement.

"And I always carry your fat stupid scrap ass!"

"What did you say to me!?"

The two constructicons growled before a loud clearing throat made them stopped.

"You all realize that we're just following Megatron's order, you bunch of dimwits." The right leg and leader of constructicons, Scrapper, said in a plain reminding tone.

"Um…Sir Scrapper?" a gentle voice spoke and it made everyone stop. "Scavenger here…can we please get out of the water?"

"Why is that?"

"I'm afraid of icebergs."

The constructicon stopped for a moment as they analyzed what Scavenger, the right arm power shovel constructicon, had said.

"There's no iceberg here you dimwit!" Hook shouted followed by Longhaul's: "Yeah, we're metal, we're invincible to such things!"

"So was the Titanic…before it sank."

A low protesting groan escaped from the mouth of every constructicon.

"Are you done destroying the fleet, Devastator?" the voice of Megatron made everyone still. "Yes sir, we did," Scrapper reported as the former tyrant commanded again:

"Good, deconstruct now and wait for the Nemesis at the shore."

The constructicons's sensors suddenly made a ping and a familiar signature appeared on their radar. The clouds above them parted and the sharp hull of the Nemesis emerged and slowly hovered towards the city.

* * *

**Near the City Proper**

"Is that Devastator?" Optimus paused on the middle of the street and Tanya looked up to him, confused at his reaction. Megatron was walking ahead of them and also stopped.

"Yes. They were with us."

Optimus slowly turned to him. Devastator was a transformer composed of a group of Decepticon constructicons. They were tall and massive and left nothing but devastation on their wake. They had been a hard enemy to kill during the long cybertronian war. His blue optics hardened.

"Are they the enemy?" Tanya asked and Megatron smiled at her.

"They are not. They're converted, just like me. They've received 'miracle's' from the One," the tyrant explained and Tanya scowled angrily after she heard Being X's name being mentioned again. _Being X-_ suddenly her eyes caught sight of something; she glanced up and gasped in terror. A large shape had appeared in the sky above St. Northusburg; its spiky features emitted an ominous and dangerous aura and it made her take a step back.

"Wh—what is that!?" she asked as Optimus looked up and recognized the ship. "That would be Nemesis, major. The Decepticon's warship and HQ." The Prime slowly cast his still suspicious and cautious optics at Megatron. The old tyrant sighed, realizing that the autobot leader was still suspicious of him.

"That was before Optimus. The Nemesis has changed. Look closely."

Optimus glanced back again and noticed something. The hull was not colored in violet; in fact, it was colored in white, gold, and blue. The menacing look was gone and had been replaced with kind and tranquil ambiance. A pair of flags were hanging and waving on the left side of the hull.

"That's-those are the flag of autobots and decepticons and the Empire?" Optimus stared more and noticed the symbols of the autobot and decepticons were in the same white flag; the second flag below it was the flag of the Empire.

"The ship was blessed by the One." Megatron added and looked down at the still shocked major. "Shall we go back to the Empire? I bet your men needs medical treatment."

Tanya's eyes hardened at request of Megatron but she let out a defeated sigh and grumbled.

"Thank you then, Megatron."

_Damn you Being X! What kind of shitshow did you send this time!?_ Tanya lowered her head; her face may have been expressionless but deep inside, she imagining herself torturing and killing Being X for all the weird things that he had sent.

"Major, sir!" Tanya's anger was interrupted when the voice of Serebryakov blasting through her comms. _Ah…so Serebryakov is still alive._ A breath of relief escaped her lips before she replied.

"What is it, Serebryakov?"

"Report from HQ: we have bad news!" Tanya made a side-glanced to her right, a heavy feeling of danger began to bloom inside of her. "What's the bad news?"

Serebryakov gulped down from the other end of the line.

"Emperor Walpurgos…is dead. And declared today, Princess Katherine…is now the Empire's Empress."


	10. Evil Under the Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-Hoo! new chapter! I would like to thank the readers who gave time to read my fanfic. And super thanks for those who like it!
> 
> So what's in this chapter! Well...Optimus and Megatron were back! But the two needs compromise from their past! Will their relationship be fixed in the end or will another fallout occur again?
> 
> The Empire has now a new empress but it looks like the shadow that she'd cast had brought more traitor to her doorsteps! What was the Cardinal Planning and why would be the prince be ever part of it?
> 
> And now that the Nemesis is here, the war on Tanya's world has finally shifted drastically! Now what will happen to the Major?
> 
> Stay tuned folks! Thinker out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Youjo Senki anime and the cartoon Transformers Prime. All names and places are fictional, if one exist in real life then its purely coincidence.
> 
> Special thanks to dropout-Ninja for beta reading! You're cool man!

**Chapter 9**

**Unified Year – Nov. 23 1926 – Capital City Berun – Berun National Cathedral**

* * *

Lying at the center of the city, a couple of blocks away from the Imperial Palace, stood another iconic building. The Berun National Cathedral was large, with walls adorned in white/silver paint. It was a massive building with a gorgeous, golden dome that stood magnificently against the city skyline. It was the Empire's largest church and it could house thousands of worshipers every single day.

The cathedral's dome would've been beautiful if there was a sun, but today the sky was overcast with dark, grey clouds. Rainfall hit and glided along the cathedral's dome and roof. The city was silent; however, the streets were filled with people, all wearing a black arm band on their left arm while their right arm held black umbrella protecting them from the heavy rain.

Inside the cathedral, government and military officials, both high and low ranking, were all gathered. The pews were fully occupied by them, their heads hung low. The mood inside was somber and sad.

The emperor was inside a simple, silver white coffin on the middle of the altar. Tanya and Optimus, in his human holoform, sat at the front on the left side of the cathedral. The major was silent but deep inside she was thinking hard.

_The emperor is dead…what timing._ _I wonder who's fault was this?_ Tanya shifted her sarcastic eyes at the statue of the woman angel hanging above the altar. Being X's form. She glared at it with anger.

"Major, sir?"

"Nothing, Optimus." Tanya answered bluntly but softly and Optimus sighed, forlorn. The autobot then shifted his attention to the man on the right beside him. The man possessed a crisp, pulled back white silver hair style; his face was sharp and adorned with sideburns. The man's body frame was huge and muscular; his toned chest etched tightly against his empire military uniform. His sharp, red eyes stared icily at the priest as he listened to his sermons.

Optimus opened his internal comm. _"You seemed to be interested listening to the gospel, Megatron,"_ the autobot observed as the strange man grinned.

_"Yes, I'm listening to his words…his gospel is full of inconsistency. The 'One' was never like that. The One will never start a genocide nor justify rape, incest, parricide, infanticide and homicide. It is all done by us, lifeforms only."_

"Yes. But that's what they believed in, which is why they'd written it in the bible."

A low groan of protest escape Megatron's lips.

Optimus then turned back to the priest. The priest, the empire's cardinal, stood on the dais; speaking and shouting the holy gospel coming from the open book in font of him. "Death, is never the end! It's a part of life, a path towards heaven."

Cardinal Aloysious slowly shifted his small brown eyes and glowered at the cybertronian men.

"And if there's a path to heaven then most certainly there's a path from hell. And from there demons and jesters could come to our world."

His voice was low and almost like a warning; his words were directed towards Optimus and Megatron. _So that's Aloysious; Prince Leopold keep mentioning him to me._ Optimus only stared back with a thoughtful and expressionless look while Megatron's lips curved down, displease at the cardinal's message.

* * *

**2 hours later – Berun National Cathedral – the Sun room**

Tanya and Optimus Prime stood silently on one corner of the sun room and they watched as friends and relatives of emperor, offered condolences to Katherine. The royal princess, wearing an all-black gown, sat on a small throne with a smiling, yet a dead tired, face. Optimus could see the girl was truly devastated over what had happened.

"Katherine." The autobot whispered with worry but Tanya nudged him gently with her right elbow.

"Not now, Prime, can't you see the royal relatives are offering condolences?"

"I'm worried for her."

"Don't be. Worry for yourself, Prince Leopold is looking at you."

Optimus calmly glanced to his left and saw the prince standing beneath the portrait of the empress mother; his eyes bore burningly at him as if he was a dangerous creature. The autobot made a half bow and looked at Megatron. The tyrant was standing in front of a portrait of an Angel and the Devil.

The angel was pointing at the blue sky and was looking to his left where the Devil, with a mocking grin, was standing. The fingers of the devil were pointing down towards a boiling lake. "Heh, the devil is still the worst hmm?"

"Enjoying the art, Megatron?"

Megatron side-glanced at Optimus. "No, I don't know how to enjoy art. All I know is that human's paint if they want to express something. I wonder how?"

The two warriors stood awkwardly for a moment in silence as the exchange of grievances to Princess Katherine continued in the background. The rain continue hitting the windows of the room in a soft, pit-patering pattern, making the room feel cold and sad.

"Say, Optimus…about the things that I've done. Do you think I could be forgiven?"

The question made Optimus look fast at him; the autobot was mildly startled. Megatron glanced down at the marble floor and sighed deeply.

It was disappointment, and somehow fear, that Optimus felt in his voice. "Megatron—I—"

Optimus was about to answer but then the princess's footman suddenly announced: "The royal audience is now over. Please make room for the Empire's sovereign princess!" The small, noble crowd, made a synchronized graceful bow to Princess Katherine, Prince Leopold and Cardinal Aloysious before they all left the room.

After the last of the esteemed mourners exited, the door slowly closed. Silence enveloped the whole room again and the remaining six occupants.

"Tanya, my friend, and Optimus. I'm so glad that you're all here." Princess Katherine stood from her throne; her face regained a light color of brown as a faint smile formed on her thin lips. The three knelt before her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, Empress Katherine. Though it mayn't be a good time, I come bearing good news. I received the news from Brigadier Gen. Rudesdorf. St. Northusburg is now under our control. Most of the Russy's important communist party members have been killed. The remaining government officials will certainly raise their flag of defeat," Major Tanya reported and it was replied to with a large, strong, clapping sound coming from Cardinal Aloysious.

The old cardinal brushed some dust off his elegant white robe. "Splendid! At least communism is dead," he said with an arrogant tone.

"Good work, Lady Tanya! Dear sister, why don't we promote the major into a brigadier general?"

_And live with a heavy debt under you? No fragging thank you!_ Tanya lowered her head and grunted inaudibly. She was about to voice out a protest; however, Optimus looked at Katherine and smiled with sympathy.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid…communism might not end with Russy's defeat."

His words earned a small gasp of shock from the empress while the cardinal and Prince Leopold glowered with scorn at the autobot. The empress tilted her head in bewilderment.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because communism, like democracy, is born out of ideas and ideas can't be killed. I'm afraid someone will make a martyr out of Comrade Gen. Secretary Josef…and that will reignite the ideology once more."

"Nonsense!" Cardinal Aloysious thundered and stood in front of Optimus. "If that is so, then we will kill them and you'll be the one who'll do it for us!" he berated with aloof tone.

"Heh, and then you'll use Optimus again when they declare war against the Empire? So typical. You're just like those cybetronian Guild Masters and Councilors before."

The old cardinal darted to the third man; his undignified words had struck a nerve. "You-who the hell are you?"

Megatron rose from kneeling, stretched his back uncaringly first, before he spoke. "I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons before."

_De-Decepticons!_ Empress Katherine took a small step back, shocked at the man's introduction.

"You mean, the Galactical Tyrant-who devoured black holes like candy and ate children?!" Prince Leopold dashed behind his sister and looked at him with fearful disgust.

_Devour black holes…eat children- what in Primus's name are they talking about?_ Megatron scoffed off the ridiculous titles and proceed.

"There is one thing you can do however, princess." Megatron move away, ignoring the cardinal's ugly frown, and towered in front of the empress. Katherine looked up at the towering tyrant with unease. "Listen to your conscious and to your people. Tend to their needs. You're not just the empress…you're the mother and father of the Empire."

_Oh…I am wrong again._ Empress Katherine looked down; Megatron's words had caught her off guard and she was very much at lost. The dime novel and magazines that she'd read before always pertained the cybertronian tyrant to be a monster of nightmares. Yet he'd just given her a good advice. Embarrassed laughter escaped her lips.

"Hmm? Oh is that funny?" Megatron asked but Katherine controlled her laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm guess I'm wrong about you. Those dime novels and magazines really…I would like to know you more, Megatron." Empress Katherine took his right hand and kissed it. Megatron's brown-toned face reddened while the cardinal and Prince Leopold gasped in horror.

"Your Highness-"

"Sister, you can't be serious! This man is volatile evil and Satan incarnate himself-"

"Zip it, kid." Megatron grinned viciously, showing rows of sharp teeth and making the other two gasp again in fright.

_Oh boy. And here I was thinking that he'd behave properly this time…_ Optimus sighed defeatedly while Tanya giggled softly. She was relishing the stupid reactions of the two.

* * *

**Berun National Cathedral – (2 hours later)**

Optimus, Tanya and Megatron sat on the right pew of the mega cathedral. The place was still filled with royal noblemen, politicians and both high and low ranking military officials. None of them had left yet for the next ceremony that will take place was the most important part of the day.

"Hm, did I overstepped my boundary earlier?" Megatron asked out of simple curiosity, making Optimus's brow furrow as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Megatron. It's a good thing that the cardinal didn't slap you." Optimus made an amused smile.

"Clearly, you've did some numbers on them." Tanya then cast her cautious eyes at him and continue to warn him: "If you ever do that again, I'll kick your ass," she declared in a low warning voice but the former tyrant only shrugged at her.

"Well, he was rude to me and to Optimus and he didn't even ask if you were alright. That skirmish should have an impact on your psyche, you know."

_That's because he wasn't in the military. Of course he wouldn't care…but._ "He's a civilian, of course he wouldn't care about me or any of the soldiers that were killed in St. Northusburg." Tanya reasoned out and fixed her pointed cap. "Though I have to admit you're correct," she added in a hushed tone and it made Megatron grin.

* * *

The door suddenly opened and the mood went still. Solemnity returned to the cathedral as Cardinal Aloysious walked down the aisle. He held a large bible which he raised up and proclaimed the word of God. "Bow down to the crowned prince!" he announced as Prince Leopold entered and trailed behind the cardinal.

The prince showed off a smug smile; his small crown glinted brightly under the sun's ray. The people knelt on the pews in order to respect the prince. He then looked around, beaming his uncaring, handsome smile, until he saw Megatron. His smile disappeared and a frown flashed on his face, for the tyrant had given him a dark grin.

"Bow down to the Crowned Princess!" Aloysious announced. Again, this time Megatron's grin changed into a pensive smile as Princess Katherine entered. The choir played a classical royal welcoming piece; the princess was wearing a beautiful white gown with silver ornaments hanging by her chest and waist. Her blonde hair was tied up by a red ribbon with a red rose. She glowed immaculately and her divine sight made some of the noblemen cry or lightly touch the helm of her white gown.

_She's treated like a goddess. That's good._ Megatron smirked and lowered his head. The woman was emitting a strong appeal and he felt it; he knew she would be a good leader, which was what the Empire needed.

The princess knelt in front of the altar, bending her upper body down and kissing the marble floor. She acknowledged that she was an earthly human and all human beings will return to earth once they die. She then clasped both of her hands in her chest and bowed her head down in front of the holy woman angel above her, signifying her humbleness as a servant to the Lord and to the Empire. Cardinal Aloysious walked and stood in front of her; in his hands was the large crown of the country.

The crown was silver and beautiful. There were no gems or crystals on its surface and yet it still emitted a powerful aura of authority and order.

"With this crown, the Lord, the Empire and the People, acknowledge you: Katherine von Hildenburg Craverette; as our beloved empress. May God bless the empress and all who serve under her!"

With the announcement, the people clapped their hands and Katherine, now the empress, stood from the ground and cast a dignified serene smile on them all.

"With this crown and the blessings that the Lord bestows upon me," she spoke and slowly opened her arms to the air, "with the power and support that the People of this land given to me... I promise, as your empress, that I shall end all wars! No more children without parents, no more chaos that disturbs peace. I shall lead the Empire to the new Era of Unity and I shall unite every country in the entire world, till all are one!"

* * *

**Outskirts of Berun City – Near Imperial Airforce Base**

After the coronation the three soldiers immediately leave. The limousine car drove silently across the road on the outskirt of the capital city. Inside, Tanya and Optimus sat together across from Megatron, who was currently looking out the window. The rain had stopped and the overcast cloud parted revealing the sun that was already setting making the sky glowed in deep red-orange.

_I never realized how beautiful the sunset is._ He admired the myriad of different shades of orange across the sky. Optimus observed his reactions and immediately noticed the difference of his attitude. _The Megatron that I knew would never admire such trifling colors._

The autobot thought hard before he asked: "Megatron, where were you all through those years?"

Tanya made a leery side-glanced at the autobot before she stared back at Megatron again.

"I…was in space. It will be a long explanation," the tyrant answered weakly and smiled at him.

"You need not to worry, Megatron. You've all the time in the world," Tanya said with hardened tone as the car shook and entered the air force field.

* * *

_What do you mean by that?_ Megatron stared at her with his inquisitive red eyes. However, he noticed that two were silent and were both looking out of the window.

Megatron looked outside and his eyes widened in shock.

The old Tyrant's Cybertronian body was kneeling outside; both of his upper limb were raised and held by a thick titanium chains that were supported by a pair of large crane. The panels on his chest was also opened, exposing the Matrix of Leadership to the world.

"Wh—what-!?" _But I left my body inside the hangar, together with Optimus's—_ Other than the chains, rows and rows of Aerial Mage Battalion from different divisions surrounded his body, their rifles were loaded, locked on his Matrix of Leadership and ready to fire.

"Optimus-!"

"I'm sorry, my friend." Megatron slowly shifted his surprised eyes at Optimus, whose face showed a sad and despairing frown. A look of regret was displayed there and Megatron immediately realized what was happening now. The car came into a halt and the door on Megatron's side opened. The old tyrant grunted in anger and immediately jumped outside.

He ran for short second and stopped in front of his hulking cybtertronian body. "What's the meaning of this-is this really necessary?" he asked in a deep, furious tone. After all the help and support that he had given, he didn't like what the humans were doing to him right now.

"It is necessary," a cold voice said behind him and he turned around. Lt. Colonel Rerugen fixed his glasses over his serious eyes. Megatron scowled and walked towards him.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing, boy?"

"Its nothing but a simple security measure, Megatron." Tanya answered and stood beside Rerugen. "By the way, did Prime tell you that our computation jewels are made from raw energon? Which means, in some way, our body is capable of channeling the energon's power and we can inflict damage to your body…and probably your ship."

_The Nemesis!?_ "Major Tanya…are you betraying me?"

"This isn't a betrayal, Megatron." Optimus walked towards him. "I just want to make sure that you'll tell nothing today but the absolute truth."

_Optimus…so you don't trust me after all._ The anger in Megatron's eyes disappeared and was replaced by a hurtful look. He thought he was already forgiven by Optimus; however, he completely realized what was happening right now and the autobot had planned it all from the beginning.

A sad smile spread across his lips. "So our relationship is no longer reparable?"

A disheartened sigh escape Optimus's lips. _I wanted to trust you, my friend._ "No, it can still be…just tell me the whole truth. Why do you have a second Matrix of Leadership in your body? Where were you all this time? And why do you have three thousand and five hundred vehicons at your disposal?"

Questions poured out of Optimus and Megatron felt uncomfortable with it. His brain module rummaged for an honest answer.

* * *

"I believe I should be the one that will interrogate Megatron, Optimus," Tanya said with a frustrated voice. The major had observed the autobot's desperation and she knew he had feelings for the other. _Interrogations don't need feelings…really._ The major then pointed at the main building of Air Force Base.

"There's an interrogation room in the Air Force Base HQ. We'll continue there." Tanya cast a warning glare at Optimus and then to Megatron. "Megatron, I've instructed Serebryakov to hijack your Nemesis ship. The Aerial Mage Battalion are equipped with computation jewels and they are ready to fire under my command. We also know the weak points of your cybertronian body."

_I know what you're saying, little major._ "I get it. You will kill me the moment that I tell a lie, am I right?" Megatron watched as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"The moment that you tell a lie, a signal will be sent from me to Serebryakov; she will then detonate the bomb that my battalion has implanted in your ship's engine and fuel room. And by the way…Grimlock is too friendly," Tanya said and Optimus made a dispirited expression while Megatron cursed under his breath.

_Grimlock…_ the two thought in unison, disappointingly.

* * *

**Near the Empire Eastern Front Border – NEMESIS**

"And that is the security and weapons control system, you can disable absolutely everything from that console!" Grimlock proudly finished as he and Serebryakov exited the room.

_Whoa…it's so huge in here!_ The young 1st lieutenant looked around and felt awe. After the St. Northusburg ordeal, Major Tanya and Optimus Prime had instructed them to board the Nemesis.

All of them were either shocked or startled at the first time after they'd ever boarded the alien spacecraft. It was truly out of this world. _I just hope Wustemann and the others are ok in the infirmary._

"Are you worried about your comrades?" Grimlock stopped and leaned down towards the girl; his concerned optics stared at her.

"Yeah…I mean, we've been through a lot," Serebryakov spoke and her words floated; she looked down to her hands and for moment she saw them stained with blood. After she blinked, it was gone. Grimlock noticed her action and it worried him more.

"Your-comrades will be fine-! Swoop and my buddies are good at repairing- er, healing human bodies!"

A light laugh escape Serebryakov's lips. The tense mood quickly dissipated and the two resumed walking.

* * *

The door of the bridge whisked open and Serebryakov stood in awe. The whole room was like Berun's National Cathedral; the sunset's light reflected from large windows and cast an ethereal glow over the room. Clouds brushed by as the ship moved. She saw some vehicons standing by their places in front of their consoles. Shockwave, the automata from earlier, was also in there. He was standing on the starboard side and was looking down at the landscape below.

Serebryakov shifted her eyes to the port side and saw another alien automata. He was the same height as Shockwave but his back was large because he had a pair of aircraft wings attached to it.

"Grimlock, good that you're here." The alien automata turned around and cast his curious red optics at Serebyrakov.

His voice sounds funny. "Oh touring the humans? So now you're a tourist guide, Grimlock?" Starscream said and Grimlock laughed heartily.

"Oh, I just making sure she would be relaxed! Starscream, the ordeal they suffered earlier was very…traumatic."

"Of course, who wouldn't be traumatized after being attacked by 100 crazy divisions of Russy Soldiers." Starscream glanced at her and then made a calm smile. "It's a good thing that we'd arrived early and that you had a very strong leader."

_Yeah…Major Tanya is that strong,_ Serebryakov thought with confidence and remembered what the major had told her before she boarded this ship.

"Lt. Serebryakov, I intercepted an incoming message from Major Tanya," Shockwave said and stood beside Starscream. _From the major?_ The young lieutenant quickly pressed her comms. "Major, sir! This is Lt. Serebyrakov."

"At ease, Serebryakov. Where are you now?"

"We are nearing the Eastern Border, sir."

"Good. Unfortunately, you need to stay there for a little while. The comms in the eastern front are currently suffering from a blackout. The whole comm line is down. If one of the infantry soldiers below sees the Nemesis, it might cause a panic. A friendly fire would most likely occur."

_Oh, and at this time..._ Serebryakov sighed and saluted. "Yes, major. I shall tell them this."

The comms were cut and the lieutenant immediately reported the major's message.

"Oh, we need to stop? Well, that will be fine," Starscream understood the cause of the delay.

"Stopping is very logical. Our cloaking system consume more energon and could cripple the ship's propulsion and flotation system."

_Yikes we could crash then,_ Serebryakov thought and shivered.

"I'm really sorry about this. The major and Optimus need to be flown back to the Empire first. If she's there, she could grant us access." _-since most within the military force seem to support her._

"That's very understandable. Meggy is with them anyway, Serebryakov. Your Emperor just died right? Poor sod." Grimlock nodded in condolence as Serebryakov smiled. "Well, he was very respected."

She laughed for a bit but then Shockwave appeared beside Starscream again and reported: "I receive an intercom message. Lieutenant Weiss want to see you, Sererbyakov. Your war prisoner is getting lively."

At the mention of the prisoner, Serebryakov's face became serious. The cheery mood had disappeared from her expression.

"I understand. I have to go."

Grimlock noticed her sudden change of mood and he knew something was wrong. "Can I come with you?" the dinobot asked but the girl shook her head.

"I'll be fine, trust me."

"Then I will come with you," Strascream said and the former decepticon moved forward before he added: "I have the only keys to the brig cell, so I need to come with you…and besides, I'm a bit curious on your human prisoner's status."

He grinned evilly and let out a small, dark chuckle. Grimlock's blue optics hardened at his reaction but Serebryakov just offered a welcoming smile at him.

"Then please lead me there again, Sir Starscream."

* * *

Serebryakov and Starscream walked along the wide corridor. She could see Weiss and a single vehicon standing in front of the cell where the war prisoner was kept. The vehicon saluted to Starscream while Weiss glanced at the door cautiously.

"He was hitting his head on the metal wall for quiet some time. He might die along the way."

_I just wished he would._ Serebryakov's blue eyes darkened. Her heart pumped loudly inside her chest. Explosions of emotions erupted inside of her and she was trying so hard to keep them bottled all up.

"It's ok. I will take care of him." She cast an assuring smile and then looked up to Starscream. The decepticon put his right servo on the pad beside the door and it softly whisked and opened.

* * *

Serebryakov entered with Starscream trailing closely behind her. The door closed behind them and the 1st lieutenant stopped to watch the prisoner, sitting and swaying crazily on the metal floor like a poor wounded animal. The soldier gritted her teeth at the disgusting sight.

"Loria, what's your problem?" she asked in a dark tone as Loria, the once former head of NKVD, stopped and slowly cast a maddened eyes at her.

"Oh if it isn't another girl soldier. Just my lucky day!" Loria laughed amuck, his swaying increasing.

_He doesn't have a country anymore. Calm yourself._ Serebryakov calmly sighed and tried to smile, hiding her fear. "If you behave, the Empire will treat you well. You have the right to trial for your war crimes."

Loria stopped and slowly he tilted his head after he heard what she said. The man stood up showing his clothes that were already dirty, tattered and torn. He slowly walked forward and the light above him shone brightly against his bald head. The 1st lt.'s eyes widened in horror.

There was a large fresh scar on Loria's head, his left eye was missing, and his cheek held a wide gash that ran across his mouth. She took a step back and felt Starscream's right foot behind her.

"Swoop and Sludge had found him lying on the street. He came from the warship Virov. The one that Devastator threw…are you, perhaps, scared?" Starscream looked down and asked with concern. The 1st lieutenant shook her head and took a step forward.

"Is there any problem? Loria?"

"Your accent. Russy, isn't it?" Of course he would know. Serebryakov blinked, puzzled to what he said.

"Yes-?"

"Then you're a deserter, is it? Tell me your full name, girl."

_What's his problem?_ She felt something bad was going to happen. "My full name is Viktorya Ivanovna Serebryakov. Any problem with that?" Serebryakov asked sternly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Loria stood in silence. The girl could see that the old man was remembering something from the back of his head. His eyes, cold and calculating, were locked into her and suddenly he burst into a frenzied laughter. "Oh I remember now. Your blue eyes are a dead giveaway! Do you still remember your precious grandpa Ivan Ivanovna?!"

Serebryakov's heart skipped a beat. Her hand fell to her side and began to shake uncontrollably. Starscream noticed it and he saw that she was frozen with fear. _I wonder what's happening?_ He watched the girl with questioning and anticipating red optics.

"How—how did you know my Grandpa's-"

"It's because we caught him before, together with your father! I was in charge in Moskva purge back when we are rounding up the royal supporters!" Loria spit blood on the ground and giggled. "Oh, I remember that time when we round them up on the wall of the People's Palace. It was the Tsar's palace back then."

_Stop…please…!_ Serebryakov looked down, stumbling backward only to hit Starscream's right leg. Memories of her childhood flooded painfully inside her mind.

Loria noticed her reaction and it made him grin more. "Oh, I also remember the time when I started firing at the people tied on the wall by chains! The smell of the rifle was so enticing-and your Poor Grandpa and your father were lying on the ground, bodies riddled with holes, faces bloodied and bashed into a pulp. Ha—such beautiful times-"

"DAMN YOU!" the emotions flooded out of her heart. Her scream echoed hard like a sad wolf crying into the endless night. Serebryakov lunged herself at the old man. The two fell on the floor with a loud thud and the girl pulled Loria's head and smashed it right on the floor. She repeated it, again and again, and each time that she hit Loria's head on the floor she howled more, as she exerted all of her strength to kill the man who murdered her dear father and her grandfather.

* * *

And then a loud bang cut short through the room.

"That's quite enough, Serebryakov," Starscream said; he'd seen everything and it was enough. "Inflict more injury and I would report you to Major Tanya, is that clear?" the decepticon said with confident tone. Serebryakov stared at him and then life returned to her eyes and she began to realize what had just happened.

"I-" She darted to Loria. The old man groaned heavily through his broken lips and nose. "I-I—I don't-"

"No need to explain. I know what you'd felt," Starscream said and this time an almost kind and understanding smile spread on his lips. "He toyed with you and your precious feelings for your father and grandfather. If you give in more to hate…to revenge…you will lose them again," he said the words and Serebryakov felt that it wasn't just directed to her. But sadness enveloped her heart and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I got lost again…in anger." She took a mouthful of breath and then tried to smile. "I'll smile…grandpa Ivan said—if you're angry just smile and all will be gone."

Starscream didn't answer but he put his right servo down and opened it around the sad soldier. "I want to give you a hug but…Soundwave is still working on my human avatar. So please, pour every one of your insufferable emotions into my hand."

A gentle joking smile formed on his grey face again and the girl didn't answer him. She only put her left cheek in his right index servo and felt the warmness of the cybertronian seeker. _My Dedushka and Pap…_ so warm. She smiled in comfort.

"Heh, so disgusting." The mood was cut after Loria spit again on the floor. Starscream and Serebryakov paused and cast a glare at the man as if he was the most vile object in the entire ship.

"As for you, I want you to shut up. The dogs of the Empire will take care of you," Serebryakov said without faltering in her voice. Fear was long gone from her expression; what was there now was a calm and calculative face.

"Bah! Even if I'm put on trial, I'm sure someone within the Empire would rescue me."

The two paused in their track and Serebyrakov turned around again. His words had struck something inside her. "We'll hunt down your spy ring, Loria," she said and the old man let out a loud maddened cackle.

"I'm not talking about those fools…I'm talking about the Empire's biggest traitor!"

Serebyrakov wanted to asked more but the former NKVD chairman laughed insanely and it irritated her. She looked down and walked towards the door. "I think I've had enough of that wretched scrapmeat, Starscream."

Starscream agreed, he too couldn't stand the crazy cackle. "Indeed. Let's go out and we'll just report everything to the major and to Optimus."

* * *

**Berun National Cathedral – Grotto of the sleeping Dragons**

Beneath the massive cathedral of Berun was the Grotto of the Fallen Dragons. It was a large underground network of small chapels and tombs dedicated to Empire's long gone royal nobles and emperors. The Empire's emperor bears the title of the Dragon, the Empire's national animal, for it was the symbol of the Imperial family and so the design of every tombs and chapels inside the grotto always bore the figure of the dragon- and that included the tomb Emperor Walpurgos. A large dragon with its wings spread, as if it would take flight anytime, was sitting on top of it and below its monstrous mouth, sitting right below it, were two people.

"Those wretched alien automata, they're against God's creation!" Prince Leopold crunched the rose in his left hand. "They're not sent by God, they're clearly the demons. They're just waiting for a time to strike and they'll take over the throne!" he berated in bitter tone.

The cardinal, however, only stared at him with mild interest. A wicked grin spread on his lips.

"But your sister clearly supports him-"

"My sister shouldn't be wearing my Papa's crown. It's mine! I'm the man here!"

Cardinal Aloysious's grin only widened demonically. "You're right. You're certainly right. Your sister was the first woman empress ever simply because she is the eldest. However, her rule could become short-lived."

Prince Leopold threw a confused look his way, but the cardinal only continued.

"She was clearly seduced by that titan automata, which means her judgement is clouded. If I rally some of the best people against her, we could easily overthrow her."

"How-we're not talking about killing her, right?"

"Oh goodness gracious no! No human bloods will be shed, your Highness." Cardinal Aloysious shook his head wildly before he proceeded. "Only the blood of Optimus Prime and his infernal friend Megatron. All I need to do…is to crumble the Empire."

_That was brutal…but_ "How's that gonna make me a king?" the prince asked in a stupefied and perplexed manner. But the cardinal only cast a mysterious grin and said to him with confidence:

"You need not worry. God will work for us. He has plans for all of us in the end."

* * *

**Imperial Airforce Base – Interrogation Room no. 1**

Megatron sat on a metal chair in front of a white table. The former tyrant stared at Optimus, who was standing at the corner of the room with sincere eyes. He softly breathed the air, feeling its coldness before a loud clearing of throat cut the peace.

"Megatron, why did you change your avatar?" lt. Col. Rerugen asked in a deadpanned tone. Megatron shifted his red eyes at him.

"Ever since I landed here on earth, on the Russy Feds land, I donned the mask of Joel Miller. I donned it for two straight years. I've simply had enough with that man's face. I've earned too many bad and degrading memories regarding that avatar."

_Two years? he's been here for too long? Then why did the One didn't say anything to me?_ Optimus thought hard but Tanya then quickly asked. "How did you leave during those times? You need to have a good disguise in order to live under the communist's radar."

"My friends, Shockwave and Soundwave, helped in my preparation. They spied for me and I spied back for them. We gathered many intelligence resources regarding Russy and its allied countries."

The word made Rerugen shifted his head to him. A mild interest showed in his eyes as he fixed his glasses.

"Well then, how should we believe you? Optimus said you're a warlord and murderer."

The lt. Colonel's words seemed to strike a nerve inside the tyrant. Megatron felt disturbed; his red eyes softened and glanced at Optimus as if he was hoping that the autobot would believe the words that he will say next.

"We were saved by the One…by God. And he sent me here on this world to aide Optimus in his quest."

That again. Tanya's right brow flicked in irate. _I knew it, Being X was behind this shit-show!_ "Hoh-it seems Angels do fall from the sky, lt. Col." Tanya stood up from her seat and walked over to the right of Megatron. Then, the major took out her small handgun and pointed it at the tyrants' right temple.

"Major-!"

"Stay out of this, Optimus." Tanya warned and her right index finger grasped the trigger. "Now then…will you start telling the truth, you monster?" she whispered harshly into his right ear.

"I understand you won't die if your human avatar was killed." Rerugen fixed his glasses again. He was not scared or even fazed as to what the major was doing. He then added: "But I believe it would send a lot of pain to your 'Brain Module'."

"Yes. It would be like hangover but very uncomfortable." He glanced at Optimus and smirked with peace. "I have no physical proof to the truth of my story…all I want from you three is to listen to me. It would be a waste of bullet if you would shoot me," Megatron stated in an orderly and tranquil manner. The major shrugged and put her gun back before she sat again on her chair.

_He really did change,_ Optimus only stared in surprise.

The Megatron that he knews so much had changed into something that he couldn't recognized anymore. The former decepticon leader unbutton his military shirt uniform and let the cold air come in. "That's much better…now then, do you want to hear my side? Will you lend me your ears just for a couple of hours?"

Tanya and Rerugen looked at each other and reached an answer.

"Entertain us then, Megatron," Tanya said as she crossed her legs and took a sip of her hot chocolate drink.


	11. In Flagellis Caedi (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! New Chapter!
> 
> Here we go guys! This chapter and the succeeding one are connected. They are two parts which will tell us on where was Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons! The title, if you would noticed was called 'In Flagellis Caedi (please do tell me if this latin words are incorrect, I only used Google translator.) In english it means the Scourging. The two chapters will be all about Megatron's confession which was in a form of a Scourging (You know who else who was scourge? Jesus Christ.)
> 
> So what do you thing? Does Megatron deserve to be punished? Despite having a violent opressed background, do you think its ok for him to be hurt and tortured for all of the things that he had done? Well, in my place, I don't know! I don't judge people.
> 
> Special thanks to dropout-ninja for beta-reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Transformers Prime and Youjo Senki!
> 
> Well then as always, I would like to thank the readers who liked my fanfic and left kudos and reviews after. I also thank the visitors or curious viewers who took their time to read my fanfic. That's all-Thinker out!

**Chapter 10**

**Three years later - after the revival of Cybertron**

* * *

Megatron's red optics scanned his surrounding from where he stood. His spark chamber rattled vigorously, as he saw the place where he was in was nothing but a void of darkness that stretched forever. _Where…am I?_ the place gave him the creeps and it was in his nature not to be easily scared. For the first time in a long time, he felt a strong revulsion of fear.

 _What is this place…and what's with that music!?_ Panic erupted in his chamber; his auditory senses was suddenly filled with a gentle, but eerie, sweet classical orchestral music from a baroque period. He tried to look for its origin, optics darting to and fro, but he could neither find the source of the music nor even a single being on this vast, endless, lifeless empty field.

"No…stop…"

"Why should I?" a deep and very familiar voice spoke behind him. Megatron slowly looked behind him and his optics widened in terror. The music reached a crescendo of heavy violin strings as the tyrant came face to face with Unicron. The dark lord's horrifying body, covered with thorns and spikes, loomed over him; his violet terrifying piercing eyes looked down on him like he was nothing but a bug.

Megatron gasped and fell down to the ground. Fear overtook him and he tried to flee but the dark cybertronian lord hovered and leaned close to his face.

"No matter what you do, even if you remove the dark energon within you, I will always be right inside of you…and there's nothing you can do about it!" the voice rasped cruelly to his ears and Megatron let out a dreadful scream.

* * *

**Iacon – Cybertron**

Megatron gasped hard as his red optics opened. He was lying on a steel bed; he felt its cold on his back. The unpleasant music was gone; in its place was a low humming of air condition. The void had disappeared and the former tyrant looked around at what seemed to be an infirmary.

"Ah, you're awake." A dull tone rang beside him and he slowly turned to his left. The familiar form of the autobot medic, Ratchet, stood behind a console; his blue optics were looking through a holo-screen that was displaying Megatron's brain module activities.

"Looks like my theory is correct. Draining dark energon via an extractor has done the trick." He then shifted his blue optics to the tyrant's face which showed an abstracted look. "You can start by saying thank you."

But Megatron was lost. _Ratchet's clinic? How did I end up here?_ He slowly turned to his right and saw a large window. Outside, interstellar ships in different variety of sizes littered the sky. He watched as some were just arriving, while others were departing. Memories then flooded his brain module and it made him groan in pain.

"I-how did I-"

"How did you end up here? Funny story actually." Ratchet shut down his console and stood beside Megatron. "Three years ago, one of the aerial vehicons found you on one of Cybertron's moons. We also found the remains of Airachnid…can you remember what happened?"

In an instant, the memory flashed before Megatron's red optics of what had transpired. After watching Optimus Prime dive down to the Well of Allsparks, he began to exile himself. He had planned to stay on one of the moons of Cybertron; there he would live, undisturbed and all alone. However, when he landed on Cybtertron's moon, known as Krytia-2, he met one of his former decepticon members: Airachnid and her accursed insecticon army.

Megatron reminisced on everything. Airachnid was infected with dark energon mixed with synthetic energon. A bloody battle ensued between the tyrant and the former torture expert and he eventually won- ...but he was bitten by her. He felt the phantom pain of her bite on his right forearm. It made him frown in disgust.

"Hmm, well at least you destroyed a potential threat and averted a deadly pandemic." Ratchet snorted in a callous manner. Megatron made a simple side-glance at him.

"You treated me for three years…why didn't you kill me during those years?" the former decepticon leader asked and it made Ratchet stop in place.

"I was tempted, but I didn't," the autobot medic turned to him and cast his cold, resentful, blue optics over the other. "I may have killed some of your minions before but that was during war. The war is over and we won against Unicron. Your faction was disbanded, just like ours. A new council is now leading Cybertron, and I just hope it will bring more peace," Ratchet said and frowned in acrimony before he added: "You're a patient, Megatron, and I don't harm my patients."

Megatron understood his words. A deeply regretful sigh escaped past his lips. "I see. Thank you then, doctor."

Ratchet clenched his fist; anger seeped inside of him. The tyrant who killed many of his friends was sitting in front of him and yet he couldn't hurt him. The final words of Optimus echoed within his mind. All sentient life was capable of changing their attitude and character and Megatron wasn't excluded from that fact.

The door whisked open and another familiar autobot entered the infirmary. Megatron watched Bumblebee, the veteran scout, walk in to stand beside Ratchet. His blue optics stared at the tyrant in a cautious manner.

"How was he, Ratchet?" he asked the doctor without removing Megatron from his sight.

"He's fine. Knockout and I's experiment on draining the dark energon from him was a success."

Megatron looked away from the judging optics of Bumblebee.

"Then its ok for me to say this to him. Megatron, by the decision of the council, you're hereby exiled from Cybertron, together with the remaining forces of decepticons."

 _Exile only?_ Megatron's optics hardened as he made a side-glance back again to Bumblebee.

"Not execution?"

"Don't tempt me," Bumblebee muttered with animosity, unfazed by the tyrant's glare. "I fought for your rights. Optimus wouldn't want you executed. I proposed for you to have a life sentence only, but the new council really wanted you and your kind to get off of Cybetron," the scout said in a calm manner and Megatron detected a hint of animosity in his tone. But the tyrant only looked away with a serious face.

"You should've executed me," Megatron whispered in a depressing voice. Bumblebee's bold façade changed into a sad frown. His lips curled downward, for he was distraught at the reaction of the former decepticon leader. Even though Megatron had killed a lot of cybertronians, Cybertron was still his home. And now he lost it. He had nowhere to go.

"If you can walk, come outside. They've already round up the remaining decepticon forces and they're schedule to leave Cybertron today."

* * *

**Iacon Space Port – Outside the Nemesis**

The morning sun cast an ephemeral glow across the space port of Iacon. The place was filled with loud sneering and curses coming from the freed cybertronians as they all watched a long line of decepticons sympathizers moving slowly towards the opened doors of the Nemesis. Some of the cybtertronians even threw tools or trashes to the minions while others howled degrading or bad words in their own dialect.

Megatron watched the long line of vehicons entering the Nemesis. A grimace formed in his lips; but he wasn't saddened at the current state of the vehicons or sympathizers of the decepticons. They chose to follow him and, now that he lost, they shall bear the consequences of their choices, just like what he was doing right now.

"You can stay, Megatron, you know. Live in prison where you can be treated fairly under a life sentence," Bumblebee said in a low inviting voice. The tyrant just glanced at him before he spoke.

"No. I don't deserve Cybertron anymore. This is no longer my home." With sincerity in his red optics, Megatron started walking towards the ship. The crowd went silent as the tyrant stepped out to the tarmac; despite being defeated, Megatron still sported a daunting and terrifying aura. Everyone had felt it at first; however, his cruel fate imminently played out.

"Fascist scum!"

"Murderer, murderer!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

Words of curses, jests and horrible words were thrown at him but he didn't falter walking; his expressionless face and red optics were locked on dead at the opened hangar doors of the Nemesis. _Cybertron is no longer my home, for I'm the one who destroyed it..._ the shameful thought lingered heavily inside his brain module, but the tyrant didn't show any remorse. All of the actions that he had done before had lead him to this cruel fate. This was his action's consequence and his punishment for his sins- and it was the last thing that he was holding for himself, for it was the only thing that reminded him of Optimus Prime, his only dear friend.

* * *

**Nemesis – Bridge**

After the walk of shame, Megatron entered the Nemesis's bridge. A strong reminiscing look of doom formed on his face. The Nemesis bridge, the ship's most important part...how many heinous plans did he conceived here? Plans to destroy planets and murder innocent life forms? The tyrant had lost count, but it must've been endless; now he realized that the bridge looked so ominous and unwelcoming.

"Megatron—this is Bumblebee." The comms rattled loudly, cutting him off his from his dreadful reverie. "You seem to be alone on the bridge."

"Yes. I'm planning to fly this all by myself."

 _As to where…I don't know._ Megatron turned around and saw his elevated chair that looked so much like an evil cursed throne. A pang of guilt filled his spark chamber once again.

"Ok then…I wish you all good luck on finding a new planet."

"Thank you." Megatron's words sounded hollow and empty but before the autobot scout asked anymore, he cut off his comms. The tyrant sat on the throne and summoned a navigation holo-screen. "Activate Auto-Departure and Take Off," he commanded and the ship's AI immediately got to work. Vibrations reverberated through the hull and Megatron felt the ship slowly rise from the ground and ascend towards the sky. The tyrant glanced to his right and watched as the City of Iacon slowly move further and further away until it was nothing but a faint image on the surface of the planet.

* * *

**Outside Cybertron**

Megatron looked to the window from his chair. The planet Cybertron was now just a mere dot against the darkness of the universe. His red optics watched as it slowly shrunk into nothingness with sadness in his spark chamber. "I did this to myself. I deserve this," he muttered in a dejected manner and moped for a moment.

"Activate Auto-Pilot. Set a course to…" the tyrant paused. Where would he and the others go now? Where would he live together with the sympathizers? He didn't know yet but he knew that some of them might be plotting to attack Cybertron once again or probably planning to conquer another planet. A realization dawned on him: the remaining forces of the decepticons were inside this ship. They were the very symbol of hate and oppression and he'd been the one who created it, so it was very fitting that he be the one that would spell an end to the decepticon faction.

"Set a course…for the sun, ram it in full speed," he commanded and the ship's AI navigation turned towards the sun. A faint, enlightened smile spread on his lips as the tyrant exited the bridge.

* * *

**Nemesis – Stasis Pod Deck.**

The stasis pod deck was, unsurprisingly, the place in the Nemesis where all of the stasis pod were put. All of the remaining decepticon forces and sympathizers were inside the stasis pods: frozen and asleep. The door opened and Megatron walked in with a slow manner. The humming of the stasis pods filled his auditory senses as he silently walked to an opened unit and lay down inside.

"Good night to the gentle night-" he whispered in a somber manner as the stasis pod hissed and closed. _Good night, my dear friend Optimus Prime._ Megatron calmly breathed the sleeping chemicals and closed his red optics; a faint, defeated smile formed on his lips as the tyrant resigned to his fate and entered into an eternal slumber.

* * *

**Realm of Nothingness**

_Where am I?_ Megatron's red optics opened and dark; an endless void greeted him again. The place was empty, both of life and objects. However, his spark chamber shook as his auditory senses were suddenly filed with a sweet and foreboding classical music. His optics widened in fear as he recognized the infernal orchestral piece.

"My puppet, Megatron."

Megatron leaped away after the raspy voice of Unicron whispered to his left auditory receiver.

"No! I am no longer your puppet!" Megatron raised his fusion cannon but the figure disappeared and the Dark Lord's voice began to echo loudly around him, together with the classical music.

"Oh but I'm always right behind you…forever and ever." Unicron sneered and laughed crazily. The tyrant's optics darted everywhere, trying to find the Dark Lord's figure so that he can defeat him. He growled; anger appeared on his face as he tried to hide the dreadful feeling of being controlled by Unicron once again.

"Shut up. I am not your puppet. Not anymore!" he screamed loud and clear through the void against the deafening orchestra that seemed to play in an endless loop.

* * *

**Nemesis – Stasis Pod Deck**

Megatron gasped sharply as his red optics opened. The music was gone and was replaced by a loud alarming sound, a message flashed in red was displayed in front of him.

**'Warning: Power source failure; Stasis Pod is shutting down'**

_A power failure?_ Megatron, still lost, touched the surface of the glass. The message disappeared and his stasis pod immediately whisked opened. The alarming sound disappeared and silence suddenly filled his auditory senses. The tyrant sat upright first and scanned his surroundings. The stasis pod deck was empty, the low humming coming from the machines reverberated beside him; however, he felt something was wrong.

"Did we—hit the sun already?" he asked and groaned achingly while he slowly stood up and began to walk.

Outside the deck, Megatron walked along the still corridor. The lights were still on and it gave the corridor a ghostly appearance; the air around the tyrant was calm yet eerily cold as if time was suspended all over the ship.

"The bridge." There might be a problem in there, he thought after he saw the door of the bridge (which softly whisked open automatically after it detected his presence).

The tyrant entered and paused by the throne in the middle of the bridge. Just like the corridor and stasis pod deck, the place was filled with uncanny quietness. The computers and consoles on the side were all dead and unresponsive. The wide bay windows in front only showed nothing but an endless dark void. He noticed something, however, when he moved closer to the window. "Blinds, they're activated…what happened here?"

"That I would like to know, Lord Megatron."

The sound of another voice made Megatron turn sharply to his right. A loud bang cut through the deathly silence and the tyrant's red optics widened as pain crawled through his entire body. Megatron gasped achingly on the floor. He looked down and saw a large hole on his right knee joint; his lower right leg was almost detached.

* * *

He darted, looking at the corner where the shot had come from and stopping short. A familiar figure slowly emerged from the darkness from behind a console. "No-! Starscream?!"

Starscream, the former 2nd in command of Megatron's decepticons, stood above him with a energon gun clutched around his left servo. His right servo held a small, snow globe toy with an angel inside. Megatron locked dead on him; his red optics were strained, achingly, as he watched the seeker commander put down the angel snow globe on the console on his left.

"It's nice to see you, Lord Megatron." Starscream rasped the words, in a disgusted manner, and eyed mockingly the tyrant.

"Starscream-! You're here too-!? But how-?"

"I was imprisoned after Cybertron went back to life. I was left almost dead by Predaking; it's a good thing that Knockout repaired me." A low deadly sneer escaped his lips as he pointed his gun again and fired. Megatron yelped as the energon bullet hit his right shoulder, paralyzing his right upper limb. The tyrant struggled as he tried to lift his fusion cannon but he couldn't.

"Don't bother, I made sure you won't fire your fusion cannon at me."

Starscream hovered and Megatron shot a glare at him.

"Why are you doing this-?" he barked the question and the seeker commander stared right at his optics. The questioned seemed to put him off for a frown immediately formed on his grey face.

"You led us into war for millennias. You made us believe in our cause, that we were right and they were wrong. And then you betrayed us, you abandoned us!" he shouted while he moved towards one of the consoles and took out a long metallic rod. "Despite all of my betrayals and treachery towards you, I actually believed in the cause of the decepticons, I actually believed you!" Starscream forcefully swung the rod and hit Megatron on the side of his head.

* * *

The tyrant slumped on the floor and gasped in anguish. _Believed me…?_ Starscream, as far as Megatron could remember, was the most treacherous member of the decepticons. He was so ambitious that he was willing to kill him just so he could take over his leadership- and yet what he heard from him had completely startled him. Despite being angry, he could not detect any lies in his voice. The hateful angry words, the fury in the seeker's red optics, were all real.

"Star-scream-!" Megatron raised his left servo, only to cry in anguish as the Seeker commander hit his left forearm; a crack resounded through the room. I _'ve been so blind…I never thought-I should've asked him all those times._ A remorseful feeling erupted in his spark chamber. The tyrant then tried to move away and Starscream chuckled evilly.

The sight of Megatron, limping away from him was so beautiful and satisfying. All those years of living under his shadow and bearing the anger from the humiliation that Megatron had given to him, seeing the tyrant whimpering in pain had given so much pleasure. "So…any last words?" _I want more…_ with a belittling grin he raised his rod once more.

Megatron glared at him, bitterly realizing that he would die by the seeker's hand. "If you're going to kill me…just kill me," the tyrant said in a defeated manner, making Starscream's right brow twitch. Fury returned in his red optics as he scowled at him. He let out a deafening scream of anger as he swung his rod... only to be pushed to the wall.

* * *

Megatron looked to his left and was startled to see Soundwave, one of his loyal Decepticon member, standing and covering him. "Soundwave-!" Megatron called but the loyal soldier only stared daggers at Starscream, who recovered and raised his gun again.

"That's quite enough, Starscream."

A gentle voice suddenly cut through bridge making everyone stop. _Who's that?_ Megatron scanned the bridge again, looking for the source of the new voice.

"Up here, Megatron."

The Tyrant then looked up to the console and saw a strange sight. The snow globe angel was now floating in mid-air. Soundwave back away and summoned his tentacles. Starscream, however, clicked his tongue in disappointment at failing to kill Megatron. The tyrant only stared in disbelief as the object hovered in the air for a moment before it landed on the console again.

"Let's all be calm now, shall we?"

* * *

**Nemesis – Captain's Quarters**

An hour had passed after the tragic event with Starscream. Soundwave slowly supported Megatron with his right arm over the other's shoulders. They stopped in front of a door which automatically whisked open. The captain's quarters was a room dedicated only to Megatron. During the war, the room served as the only place where he could find privacy for himself. However, this was the first time in a longest time that the tyrant ever saw his room.

 _Not much had changed._ "Soundwave, I understand that you built this room for me, am I right?" Megatron asked as he sat down on the side of his large metallic table. He groaned after the soldier touched the wound on his right shoulder. "I-completely forgot that I have a room."

A low amused chuckle escaped his lips and the intelligence officer only nodded quietly.

"Sir, permission to enter your room?" Megatron glanced at his door and saw another familiar member of his former army. Shockwave stood by the door and waited for his command.

"You may enter Shockwave," he smiled calmly. The scientist entered the room and began to report. "The engines are working and running; however, it seems that we may have lost control of every major system around the ship."

 _Is it because we somehow hit the sun?_ Megatron thought and looked away; however, the decepticon scientist noticed his reaction.

"Lord Megatron. Regarding the Navigation System, I noticed that the final coordinates entered in there had led us into Cybertron's sun. I analyzed the flight pattern and I saw that you'd directed the ship towards it at full speed…may I ask why?"

Megatron slowly turned to Shockwave and showed a hardened, though sad, frown.

 _No use to lying to the decepticon's 1st lieutenant of scientific endeavors._ A defeated sigh escaped his Megatron's lips.

"I was planning to commit mass suicide."

The words flowed heavily out of Megatron and it made Soundwave turn his visor to him again. Shockwave only stood still for a moment before he took a single step back, in shock.

"May I ask why you wanted to do that?"

"Because…the cause of the decepticons is gone. I finally felt it, experience it. Being oppressed, controlled against your own will. I realized that the lifeforms that we killed before, they must've felt the same horror that I dealt with…only under my own hands. I no longer have a home, I don't even deserve one. I am now a monster without a name." He looked down and saw that his servos stained with energon and then faces of cybtertronians and lifeforms that he had killed flashed before his red optics. The tyrant only closed his optics and gritted his teeth against the terrifying image.

Soundwave and Shockwave looked at each other after noticing the tensed aura surrounding him and they took as a sign that they should leave.

"Lord Megatron, we shall take our leave. We will deal with all of the problems that will occur today. Please rest, my liege." Shockwave and Soundwave bowed; however, Megatron called to them again.

"Soundwave, Shockwave, please don't call me 'Lord Megatron' from now on… I am nothing but a passenger. You two are now free."

 _What?_ Shockwave was unable to understand what Megatron had meant with his words but he didn't ask anymore. "Understood," he only said and left. Soundwave, however, was stuck for a moment by the door. Startled... that was the expression he was feeling right now. He wanted to question those words; however, the tyrant looked away from him. Soundwave didn't bother asking him again; he turned around and left without making a sound.

* * *

The door closed and the peaceful ambiance returned. Megatron leaned on the hull on his left and rest his head against it. He let out a low panging moan and took a mouthful of air. Finally, he could have peace for a moment.

"Now that we're alone, we can finally introduce ourselves properly."

Megatron shot his red optics at the table. The familiar snow globe angel was sitting on top of a working desk. Its frozen smile were directed to him. The tyrant frown in alertness.

"Who are you?" _Strange, I can feel a strong tremendous presence coming from that object._ Megatron observed the object more. It looked like a cheap toy back in the human world, one that you could buy from novelty shops. The angel slowly looked up to his red optics.

"I am a friend, Megatron, and I'm here to help you."

_Help me?_ "Well, I don't need your help. I don't think you can even help me at all…what are you anyway?"

The porcelain angel tilted her head to the right, slightly. "To the lifeforms of this universe, I was called God; but I have many names. I am a being higher than Primus and Unicron."

 _What?_ Megatron couldn't believe what the porcelain angel had said but she continued on.  "Primus and Unicron were born from me. I control the wheels of Samsara and the fate of every living beings in this universe."

 _Primus and Unicron were born from you…then you're the One?_ Megatron had heard of 'the One' before during the time when he was still a gladiator back from the Pits of Kaon. Gladiators, during those time, usually prayed to their deity, Primus, for protection. However, some were praying to the most supreme being called 'the One' for a promised victory. A skeptical frown formed on Megatron's face.

"I don't believe you," he said in a dark tone and the porcelain angel's smile faded and was replaced by a dark, malevolent, frown.

"And you're free to do so. I have watch you, Megatron. You took millions of millions of lives as if it was nothing before."

Megatron's red optics widened in guilt, but the angel thundered more. "I've been tolerating you and your lost sheep for so long. And now, you'll receive my help, whether you like it or not!" A sharp zap burst from the keypad beside the door. Megatron looked behind him and saw smoke coming out it; then, he heard a loud metallic thud coming from the door.

"Did you lock me in?"

"And now…you'll meet another friend."

Megatron darted back and saw the porcelain angel raise both of her hands. A disgusting black miasma-like blob formed in the middle and shot out of the glass dome. It suspended in mid-air for a moment before it burst into another cybertronian being.

* * *

"Wh—what-!" Megatron stumbled back as his red optics locked on the new being inside his room. _No-it can't be-!_

The tyrant took a step back as the figure of Unicron, now the same height as him, grinned evilly and looked back at him. "Hello again…little bug." The Dark Lord took a step forward and the former Decepticon leader howled in fright and raised his fusion cannon in panic. The purple beam traveled and destroyed the figure only for it to reconstruct and stood in front of him again.  "It's not use, Megatron. Unicron is revived as good…now then about my help-"

"HOW'S THIS CALLED HELPING!?" Megatron frenziedly shouted as he punched the door, only for it not to open automatically. Fear spread in his spark chamber; he then raised his fusion cannon again and fired at the door. _NO-No!_ The door didn't budge; Soundwave must've built his room to be last resort fortress and he was horrified as he realized that he was trapped inside together with the most dangerous being in the entire universe.

"Tsk, tsk…how ungrateful of you, Megatron." The angel clicked her tongue. The surround speaker above the room suddenly crackled and then a sweet orchestral music flooded the room. Megatron's optics widened in horror; the lovely orchestra music…was exactly the same music that had haunted him in his dreams. He realized it as he remembered its title from before when Soundwave was archiving information regarding human history and music.

"Lovely. Air on the G 'String' in D major by Johann Sebastian Bach…I say, Soundwave has a good taste in music."

"No!" Megatron hit the door with his fist, attempting to call anyone from the outside world; however, the infernal the music only increased, drowning his screams of fright. The tyrant then jumped away and fired his fusion cannon at Unicron but to no avail. The being only materialized in front of him and grabbed him by his neck.

"Heh…pathetic." Unicron sneered in a mocking way and threw Megatron like a rag doll against the hull. "No one will hear your screams, Megatron…" the Dark Lord whispered and Megatron crawled helplessly towards the table. "Make him stop!" he commanded in hysterics, he took the snow globe angel and held it to his face.

"No. Not until you confess to your sins." 

* * *

Megatron howled and threw the snow globe at the hull. It shattered into tiny pieces. He turned around again and jumped back in fright as the snow angel materialized on the table again, this time her face etched an angry, dark grin.

"Wh—what are you!?" The decepticon leader whimpered as he took a step back and hit the wall of his room, optics wide in horror. Unicron moved and took the snow globe angel into his hands; they both turned to him and said in unison: "Like I said…I am a friend. And you need 'help', friend."

Megatron screamed in fear as the dark lord and the snow globe angel cornered him. His scream of dread echoed loudly through the soundproof room but, unfortunately, no one would ever hear him as Bach's Air on the G String baroque piece covered his tortured cries for help.

* * *

**Nemesis – Prisoner's Cell**

Soundwave looked to his left after he heard a faint sound of someone screaming; however, after he performed a quick check, he could no longer detect it. He turned to his front again and looked down on Starscream, who was now sitting inside his own jail cell frowning and giving him and Shockwave taunting dirty looks.

"I only did what I needed to do," Starscream growled but Shockwave quickly retorted: "Illogical, you almost killed Lord-Megatron."

Shockwave paused in mid-sentence after he remembered what Megatron said to him. He was still pondering why he had said that.

"Megatron is trash and a traitor-" Starscream was cut off when one of Soundwave's tentacles shoot and slammed him against the hull.

"Stay-silent, inferior," Soundwave harshly said but he felt Shockwave tugging his left servo.

"Let us not waste our time with him. There's trouble in the stasis pod deck," the scientist decepticon said after he silenced the warning system flashing on his holo-screen on his right arm. Soundwave gave one last threatening glance at Starscream before he walked away and closed the cell door.

* * *

**Stasis Pod Deck**

"Shut up! You dinobots better be ejected out of space!"

"No you, shut up! You tiny constructicon!"

Curses and loud voices engulfed the stasis pod deck as Shockwave and Soundwave came into view. They saw some vehicons exiting the room and saluting them while others were standing by the hull, watching the commotion happening on the far corner of the deck. The two officers went there and stopped after they saw two groups, baring their fists against each other.

"Look, can you just listen to us for just one second!?" Grimlock berated in a furious manner while the leader of the constructicons, Scrapper, snorted irritably and crossed his arms over his chest.

"To your lies!? Ha! This is a decepticon warship. It's no place for autobots like you!"

"Yes, I understand that this dreadful ship is no place for us Dinobots; we didn't choose to be here. We were included on the list of cybtertronian to be deported, we just happened to be put on this ship!" Grimlock reasoned heavily, protecting his precious team of dinosaur transformers.

But the leader shook his head in indignation. "Heh, you could be a spy!"

"Yeah!" Hook agreed and glared suspiciously at the dinobots. "They might be planning on how to sabotage our ship!"

"Do you actually think we could pull that off when you guys are here!? You all must be pretty weak if you think that way…" Swoop said with a smug smile, fueling the fire more. The constructicons gasped in ire and humiliation.

"Now you've done it-!" Scrapper was about to punch Swoop; however, a loud gunshot disturbed the fight. They darted their optics towards Shockwave, who had fired his cannon on the air.

"Enough. It's illogical to continue fighting," the scientist said as he loaded his left cannon. "The dinobots will be put into a jail cell, and there you'll stay until I interrogate all of you."

Grimlock glared darkly at Shockwave; however, after a moment of thinking, he sighed dejectedly. "Alright. You got it, Shocky."

"It's Shockwave," Shockwave reminded flatly and then turned to Scrapper and his Constructicons.

"Heh, they deserve to be in jail!" Scrapper said triumphantly followed by Hook, who gave a dirty look at the dinosaur team.

"No, they deserve to be ejected to the space."

"I can do both of that to all of you."

The constructicons gasped as Shockwave landed his single yellow optic at them and glared. "As for the constructicons, for disrupting order here, all of them will also be put in the brig."

Scrapper gasped in shock and growled. "You can't do that- we're decepticon like- ack-!" the constructicon yelped as he was lifted by one of Soundwaves tentacles. The whole deck went silent and watched in terror as the creepy silent intelligence officer tightened his grip around the cybertronian's neck.

"Plea-ack!"

"Shut up, inferior," Soundwave rasped the words. His deep voice made everyone gulp down in fear. However, the silent decepticon felt a tug again on his left servo. He put down Scrapper (the poor constructicon quickly fled and hid behind one of the stasis pods) and glanced at Shockwave, who was looking at a holo-screen.

"Megatron has sent us a message," he said and displayed the message on Soundwave's black visor.

"He wants to be alone in his quarters. He also commanded us and everyone else not to disturb him, until he says so."

Soundwave glanced down at the message; his arms slumped down a bit which Shockwave had noticed. _Is he sad…strange._ The scientist shrugged off and turned to the vehicons on his left.

"Escort the prisoners and go to your stations after," he commanded and the vehicons saluted him. Soundwave only stood in silence and watched as the dinobots moved, followed by the constructicons. He was still pondering the message of Megatron, and wondered if he could help him in some way. However, nothing came up to his brain module and that made him lower his head and slump his arms.

* * *

**Captain's Quarters – (8 hours later)**

"And that should be the last message for today."

The snow globe angel looked at the holo-screen as the keyboard typed by itself. The screen shutdown after it sent its last message and the snow globe slowly turned and faced Megatron again. The former decepticon leader was lying on the floor, whimpering in hurt and Unicron stood above him.

"Are you ready to confess?" the snow globe angel looked down and smiled gleefully. Megatron didn't answer at first, which made Unicron raise his right servo and cast a bolt of violet electricity. The decepticon leader screamed in agony, which was again deafened by baroque classical music of Bach.

"We can do this all day, Megatron."

_Help me…somebody._ Megatron weakly raised his head and looked up. "Help me…Orion…" he muttered softly. He wanted to move away, but he no longer had the strength. The music, together with the pain...his vision swayed and fogged. He was so disoriented that he mistook Unicron for his dear friend, Orion Pax.

An amused grin formed on Unicron's face. "It looks like he's ready."

The snow globe angel grinned wickedly as she commanded the Dark Lord to carry Megatron to the metal slab. The tyrant gasped for breath and looked directly at the snow globe angel. "Do you want to know why you're suffering Megatron? It's because you deserve it."

The decepticon leader stared with his weak red optics. He wanted to move and get away but his limbs were sore and heavily injured. His feet were bent at a weird angle while his whole upper body felt numb. He slowly curled his lips down and nodded in agreement. "Yes…I deserve this." he muttered weakly and eventually he gave in and confessed after he realized no one was going to help him.


	12. In Flagellis Caedi (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! And thus this concludes Megatron's conversion arch! What will happen now, only time could tell. However, it looks like, more enemies are brewing in! Which allies that the Empire needs? Which country should they trust? Will the whole world declare war against them or will everyone eventually acknowledge the Empire's power and atrocity!? Stay Tuned for more! 
> 
> special thanks to drop-out ninja for beta-reading 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Transformer Prime and the anime Saga of Tanya the Evil. Names and places in this chapter is fictional, if some exist in real life then it purely coincidence.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Realm of Nothingness**

Megatron slowly opened his red optics. The familiar void of darkness greeted him and together with it was the haunting melodic baroque music. He gritted his teeth and put both of his servos on the sides of his helmet in an attempt to block the music from filling his brain module. _Why…why won't you stop!_ "Damn it!" he cursed in ire.

The music had taken a toll to his processing; it was maddening and he felt his spark was dying because of it.

"Megatron…" a low voice suddenly mixed with the music. The tyrant looked to his left after he heard another voice. And then he gasped in horror. A cybertronian form loomed over him; its face was disfigured and cracked and leaking energon. Megatron stumbled back. His optics recognized the cybertronian. It was one of the gladiators that he defeated mercilessly back in the Pits of Kaon.

"Megatron…!" The tyrant quickly stood up and spun around. Cybertronians of different shapes and sizes started to emerged from the watery black depths of the void beneath him. His optics widened in trepidation; he recognized all of them. They were the victims of his cruel war, the transformers that he had slain with his own hands.

And they were all slowly enclosing around him. Megatron darted his optics around, looking for an exit. "I must transform!" he shouted and tried to do so; however, nothing happened. _What-!?_ He tried again; and again, his body refused to transform. The group was now almost near him. "Why I can't I-my T-cog!" A quick scan revealed his insides and they were missing one of the most vital parts of his body.

"No—no!" Megatron howled in dread as he tried to get away; however, he was too late. Servos, hundreds of them, ran along his metallic body. Servos gripped hard around his chest's metal plates, which they then started to pull. The tyrant screamed in agony as the dead cybertronians detach his limbs from joint to joint and bolt to bolt. His screams echoed all over the void but again, Bach's Air on a G String had drowned out his cries of anguish.

* * *

**Nemesis – Captain's Quarters – (6 mos. Later)**

Megatron gasped loudly after his red optics opened from his terrible nightmare. His room was a mess. Panels were bent and broken. It was as if the tyrant had tried to crawl out of the room but wasn't successful. The lights above him flickered and the frightening music was still playing through garbled speakers, making his room look ominous and doomed.

_When will this be over?_ Megatron lamented his state; he put both of his knees against his stomach and sat up on the corner of his metallic bed. The tyrant glanced above him and saw the clock. "I…only got thirteen minutes of sleep." _And for the past six months I have never gotten a good night's sleep. I'm dying,_ the decepticon leader thought in resignation. Six months had passed after the Snow Globe Angel trapped him inside his room and the being had made sure of its time here being left uninterupted by sending fake messages to either Soundwave or Shockwave.

He never got a good sleep; the nightmares had made sure of it. His energon levels were now low and he needed some right now. But he couldn't go outside.

"Good morning."

Megatron didn't bother looking as Unicron and the Snow Globe Angel appeared. The Dark Lord was leaning against the door while the Snow Globe Angel ogled her eyes at the tyrant.

"Are you ready to tell me why you become corrupted?" 

_This again…?_ "I—already told you. I lost my way. I tried to give freedom and rights to my own kind…but my ambition consumed me. I craved power, I destroyed whoever wanted to defy me. I am a bad man and I don't deserve forgiveness nor will I ever ask for it," Megatron declared in a depleted tone. Fatigued had taken a toll on his brain module. The Snow Globe Angel stared, contemplative, at his optics and then a small grin formed on her porcelain face.

"No. That's not what I want to hear from you."

Megatron raised his head and growled. He snapped back: "What do you want from me then-!"

"Why didn't you listen to Orion Pax? Why didn't you take the peaceful route?"

The question stopped Megatron's fury. A dumbfounded look formed on his grey face. _Why didn't I listen to him?_ He grunted and thought hard. The Snow Globe Angel raised her right porcelain hand; the orchestral baroque piece stopped and was replace by a gentle, mellow piano music.

"It was because he didn't completely understand my situation. I could've chosen the peaceful route but I chose not to because I deemed it to be futile. Cybertron cannot change from just using words; it must be changed by using force-!"

The Snow Globe Angel lowered her head and seemed to be thinking.

"No. That's not the reason why you didn't listen to him."

A frustrated sigh escaped Megatron's lips; he couldn't think of any answer anymore. Why did he chose not to listen to him? Why hadn't he taken the peaceful route? The questions swirled violently inside his brain module.

"It was because you were angry."

The words made Megatron look at the Snow Globe Angel in surprised. "What?"

"It's because you wanted revenge against everything. You hated yourself because you were born on the lowest caste. You'd lived your life in violence and cruelty and for that you sought vengeance against your fate, which was why you resented yourself. You hated your reality."

_I hated myself and my fate?_ The words were hard and heartless and yet Megatron didn't found them very cruel. He only stared in silence as the angel continued.

"And then you started to look for escape and Orion Pax was just the perfect pathway to that escape, so you took it. You never wanted equality for all, you just want your pathetic life to disappear. But then things didn't go to plan: Orion was chosen to have the Matrix of Leadership, which was what you needed to escape your dreadful past." The music reached a crescendo of heavy piano notes as the revelation unfolded. But Megatron didn't bother covering his ears. The words of the angel played inside of him and he couldn't brush them away because all of what the angel had said was spot on.

"And then you waged war. You killed many cybteronians, enslaved and oppressed millions of innocent lives. And why? Because you wanted to fool yourself about having a greater manifest destiny and purpose. You wanted the illusion of having power so that you could hide your true powerless form. Your mistake, Megatron, is that you waged war against me."

Megatron raised his head slightly. _War against the One?_ "I didn't-I don't remember-"

"Other than love, hatred is one of the most powerful emotions in the entire universe. If you hated yourself, then you hated Primus, your creator and one of my sons…which means you also hated me. Now then…" the Snow Angel paused, her blue eyes looking with sadness at the tyrant. "Tell me… do you still hate me just as you hate yourself? Do you still want revenge against your fate?"

Megatron absorbed her words and a look of enlightenment formed on his face. His red optics shifted from having a regretful light into an understanding one. He realized it all now: all the cruel things that he had done, all the lives that he had taken out of lust for power- it was all just to cover his unwanted past.

"In the end…it was me. I hated myself for being born as a miner. I hated my life because I knew I was nothing but scrap. And I always put myself in danger in the gladiator arena just so I could survive everyday. I hated it all."

The tyrant face shifted into a mournful look as he asked the angel: "If you're really 'the One'…then why did you build me?"

"It was because I'd read your fate even before you were born from the well of Allsparks. And I know you're capable of great things."

The tyrant's lips curled down somberly as the words reached him.

"Megatron, even though you've sinned so greatly, even though you've lost your way, I will always forgive and love you." The words of the angel were kind and touching; the tyrant felt his spark chamber zap in shock. Sorrow filled his guts and it made him lower his head in shame and regret.

_It's all my fault. I should've look for another way. I should've open my mind more. I should've listened to Orion Pax!_

"I shouldn't have hated myself. I shouldn't have dwelled in hatred and revenge."

A light of realization flashed before his optics as he slowly stood up from the corner of his bed; calm and boldness had returned in his aura. "I'm done hating myself. I'm done yearning for revenge. All I want is to move forward and, someday if fate lets me cross with him again, meet Orion once more," he said with firmness in his voice and a complete resolve on his face. 

* * *

A loud crack echoed through the room and Megatron's optics darted to his right. Unicron's form... cracks had appeared on his metallic surface; a low groan of pain escaped his lips before he eventually crumbled. The illusion of the Dark Lord burst into beautiful golden orbs which then flew towards the Snow Globe Angel's hands.

"Welcome back, Megatron, and well done!" the angel proudly said. "I knew you could do it; you can overcome your hatred and your desire for revenge. And, for that, I shall give you wonderful news and blessings!"

_News, blessings?_ "What news?"

"Optimus Prime…is coming to this world."

A short gasp escaped Megatron's lips. Optimus is coming here? "Why? What is this world anyway?" he asked in strong curiosity. And just in cue, the computer console on his desk lit up. The decepticon leader moved closer to the screen. "Earth... wait, we were on earth all this time?"

"Yes but no. You're actually on the moon."

The answer made Megatron blink at the angel in confusion. "You're looking in a different Earth. In this universe, Earth is still in the early 20th century and it is engulfed in an endless war."

_Early 20th century, got it._ "I think I get it…why is Optimus here then?"

"I give him a purpose: to stop this world's endless war, which is also the purpose I will give to you."

Megatron stood still and at loss. He had never stopped a war before; this would be his first. "I understand…then the only thing I can do for him is to help, am I right?"

"Yes." The angel then raised both of her hands in the air. A pair of golden orbs shot out and hovered above Megatron. They then burst, revealing their contents. "What in Primus's name!" Megatron took a step back as his red optics stared at the two items floating in front of him. The Matrix of Leadership, just like Optimus's, moved towards his chest. He let out a startled grunt as the panels on his chest opened and the artifact attached itself in the middle.

The next object hovered down and Megatron took a closer look on it. "A scythe…wait I know this." A look recognition formed on his face as he recognized the scythe. "This is the scythe of Amalgamous Prime! One of the thirteen primes- how did you have this?"

"Creating cybtertronian artifacts is a very easy feat," the angel said with an informative voice before she continued. "These three items are what you will need in this journey: the Matrix of Leadership will grant you protection against all harm coming from the weapons of men and other lifeforms. The Scythe of Amalgamous Prime is an ancient weapon with unknown power. And last but not the least, your Nemesis. This ship is now blessed; no weapons of men or other lifeforms can bring your ship down."

The angel looked at Megatron's red optics, observing him intently.

"And finally, these items will only work if you or your compatriots know how to pray." 

_Pray?_ Megatron looked down to his scythe thoughtfully. The gold colored handle rippled like water in the pond as his servos made contact with its surface. "I don't know how to pray."

"You will know." A loud thud made Megatron look to the door and he saw it softly whisk open. The air of the Nemesis entered and wave of relief brushed over the decepticon leader.

Finally, he could get out. "Claude Debussy, Reverie. This is the music's name," he said and glanced at Snow Globe Angel.

_ "Yes and it means day dreaming or being lost in a dream. You do know human music, Megatron." _

"Soundwave's recordings. I got curious to some so I listened," Megatron said and lifted the small Snow Globe Angel. He moved towards the door but paused in the doorway. "I have no idea what should I do next."

_"Trust yourself…and it will come,"_ the Snow globe Angel said in an enticing way and the tyrant took a mouthful of breath before he pushed his right leg outside.

* * *

**Nemesis – Bridge**

Shockwave removed the panel on one of the consoles and made a quick scan of the insides. No power still.

"It seems the power was being diverted into another system. The engine is fine, though my concern is the remaining energon in our tank."

He glanced behind him and saw Soundwave looking at the wide bay windows.

"It's no use. The blinds are still on." He shifted his single yellow optic on the console and put down a single bolt which he took form the panel earlier. The lieutenant observed as the bolt rolled and fell to the floor. _Interesting._ "The ship is tilted, five degrees to port. The ship's energon deposit would've depleted a long time, if we were still flying while turning to port."

"Which means we've landed."

A voice made the two look to the bridge's doorway. Megatron greeted them with a serene smile. Soundwave was the first to react; he moved forward and observed the warlord as he performed a simple of scan to detect damages or defect.

"Lor-Sir Megatron. It's good that you're finally out…may I ask why you stayed inside your quarters for six months?" Shockwave asked in his dull tone, though with mild curiosity.

"I was having a talk with the One." Megatron raised his left servo, showing them the Snow Globe Angel. _The One, the mythical deity?_ Shockwave stared down, befuddled at what Megatron had said.

"It's very illogical for such a being to exist."

_"And yet life is illogical and immeasurable, Shockwave,"_ the angel spoke suddenly and it made the two jolt back. They were both surprised, for the inanimate object had cast her blue eyes at them. A smirk spread on Megatron's lips.

"This is the One and she has descended for us."

What? Impossible, the One is only a myth- _"Logic is the same thing as seeing is believing and yet you still deny the reality you're in? You're a conflicting character, Shockwave."_

Shockwave hung his head low, seemingly at loss and defeated for a mythical being such as the One was sitting on the palm of Megatron.

"I—am at a loss. The One wouldn't look like this…" _And yet I can feel that this angel is something more than meets the eye._ He took a step back again, in defeat, and glanced at Soundwave.

The intelligence officer was staring down at the Snow Globe Angel as if it was an interesting specimen.

"Soundwave, do you remember the time when you were still a gladiator? Remember those cybtertronians who prayed before they went into battle?"

Soundwave titled his head to the right, slightly; he was very confused at the question but he only nodded. Megatron smiled and walked towards the steering console on the middle and touched it. _If I could remember…this is a prayer._

* * *

**"Lord, we welcome you into our humble abode."**

The consoles suddenly lit up. Holo-screens flashed and displayed the current status of the ship; they popped out on the hull of the bridge. Shockwave and Soundwave were both shocked; the two have been working on the computers for months and yet a simple bunch words called a 'prayer' had activated everything. _How-?_ Shockwave was the most affected; the 1st lieutenant of scientific endeavors glanced around in a wild manner and walked over the console on his right.

"Lifting the blinds."

He pressed a button and the blinds began to retract. A view of the Earth greeted them all and it caused more bewilderment for the two lieutenants.

"All this time, we were on earth?" an addled tone erupted from Shockwave while Soundwave tilted his head to the left.

"Soundwave…is confused," the intelligence officer muttered in a dull tone.

Megatron made a peppy chuckle. He was enjoying the reactions of his loyal soldiers. "Yes but no. We're on its moon." He then faced the two and showed a calm, resolved look. "Soundwave, Shockwave: the deceptcon cause is gone. You're all now free…do you still want to join hands with me?" he asked with a serious voice.

The two lieutenants glanced at each other; for a moment, they were perplexed at the question. They were unsure on what to answer for they never thought that the decepticon cause would be gone in an instant. However, a conclusion emerged in their minds.

"Soundwave…wants to serve Megatron," Soundwave simply said in his typical third person narrative.

Shockwave glanced at him and lowered his shoulders in defeat. "I want to answer…but I don't what to say. Staying or not staying with you Megatron, sir, are both logical choices. I don't want to choose."

_Well, this is surprising._ Megatron had never seen Shockwave so confused and lost. He felt half amusement and half pity for the lieutenant's scientific endeavor.

"Just choose which you think is good for yourself, Shockwave," the former tyrant smirked in a friendly manner. Shockwave looked up to him, inquiringly.

"Mega—" he stopped his answer after an alarming holo-screen appeared on his right arm. "There's trouble again in the mess hall. The dinobots and the constructicons are at it again." A mild irate tone escaped from Shockwave.

_Dinobots—Constructicons?_ "Wait, we have autobots here on the Nemesis?"

"I would love to tell you, Sir Megatron, but I cannot summarize it in one paragraph so I'll just submit a type writ-"

"Ok, I get it. I want to see them," Megatron said in a curious manner and the three of them immediately walked outside of the bridge towards the mess hall.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Scavenger huffed and puffed and looked down at the table with his red optics widened in fear. "Oh…no!" he exclaimed in fright and gritted his dentas.

"I knew it—we shouldn't have let them have their own way!" Mixmaster grunted in fury and started down on the table together with the other constructicon.

"Heh, and yet you let us. You all get carried away." Grimlock grinned wildly; his blue optics looked down at the table with a belittling expression. "So then-do you wanna give up?" he asked again with a dark tone as his grin spread more, making the power shovel constructicon gulp down.

"Are you kidding me-!?"

Scavenger's right hand shook as he fought his fears and growled at him. "I won't give up-" *PLOK* The young constructicon then looked down on the table…and pushed the tiny square box off the middle of the towering stack of small boxes. Everyone gasped, including Grimlock, in shock as the stack of tiny metal boxes swayed slightly before it leveled again. The constructicon group had passed the next level

"Whoa-! Nice one," Sludge commented with pride as Devastator laughed loudly. "Scavenger is the lucky one, so it's really nice that he was the last one to take a turn in this game!"

The rest of the group chuckled in delight as Scavenger's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Are you all playing domino stacks?"

The cold and unfeeling voice of Shockwave made everyone gasp and jump in line away from the 1st lieutenant.

"Sir—Sirs Shockwave and Soundwave, we're just taking our break- Holy scrap is that Lord Megatron-"

"Language, soldier."

Scrapper and the rest of the constructicons gasped in awe and fright after their optics landed on Megatron. The frame of the decepticon leader had made them all gulp down in trepidation. The Devastators knelt on the floor and their leader croaked and stammered. "We—we're sorry if we caused a ruckus!"

"No need to kneel. In fact, I'm actually gladdened that you were all coexisting in peace."

_Gladdened?_ Grimlock and the rest of dinobots stood at the back of the constructicons space. Their optics were at alert for possible attack from the newcomer; however, the former decepticon leader shifted his optics and directed a friendly smile at them.

"You can rest easy, Grimlock. No one will attack you and your dinobots. It would be a waste of resources and time," Megatron said invitingly and it made the dinobot leader blink, perplexed. _What in Primus's name?_ The Megatron that Grimlock knew was a master of fear and terror but the way he smiled at him and the way he assured them was very puzzling and suspicious.

He was right though. "Stand down everyone," he commanded to his group. The former tyrant made a sigh of relief and raised his right servo, showing the Snow Globe Angel to everyone. Grimlock and Scrapper exclaimed in recognition after they saw the toy.

"Oh, so that's where it is," Longhaul commented followed by Swoop

"Here I thought Slug ate the One."

"Et tu, Swoop!?"

_"I'm glad that all of you are now getting along,"_ the Snow globe Angel said and the group only nodded in solemn agreement. _"I already had a session with all of them earlier; they all just need to find a common ground to agreed on,"_ the angel explained to Megatron and the former decepticon leader cleared his throat.

"The decepticon cause is no more. You're all welcome to follow me or live freely in your own will. I have found a new purpose in this life and that is to help Optimus Prime."

Everyone gasped in shock at the words of Megatron. The Constructicons looked at each other, bewildered and puzzled, while Grimlock took a step forward after he heard the name of Optimus Prime. A joyful smile appeared on his grey face.

"He's coming here? But why?" the dinobot leader asked. Megatron answered:

"The One has given him a mission and I'm going to help him finish it."

_A mission?_ Grimlock's questions continued. Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots and a man that he looked up to as his role model, was coming to this world? Finally, he can meet him and probably join with him.

"Tell us then, Megatron. What can we do to help him?" the dinobot leader insisted in an excited manner as the former decepticon leader grinned.

"The One shall tell us. But for now, we will prepare for his arrival." 

* * *

**Holding cells deck – Corridor**

"Sir Megatron. Why are we going to help Optimus Prime? It isn't logical," Shockwave asked, perturbed, as the three of them walked along the silent corridor of the Holding Cell Deck. Shockwave was still mystified with the attitude of Megatron. It was as if the Decepticon leader had flipped.

Megatron stopped and made an apologetic smile at him. "I'm sorry, Shockwave, but my reason is also illogical. I want to help him…because I chose to help him," he reasoned in a calm manner and it made the 1st lieutenant more flustered. Soundwave glanced at him, observing Megatron's optics and the tone of his voice before he looked down.

"Soundwave trusts Megatron," he said again in his third person narrative but in a muddled way. _That means he believed in me._ Megatron smiled at the response of Soundwave. He turned back to the door and gulped down, tense. And now for the last person... The tyrant knew that the last person would be tricky; however, since he now believe all sentient life ought to have the freedom to choose, then the cybertronian inside the holding cell also deserve to be freed.

The holding cell's door whisked opened silently. The decepticon leader's red optics focused immediately at the figure of his former second in command, Starscream. The cybertronian was sitting in a crouched position, leaning against the wall. A dead tired look was etched on his grey face; it seemed the seeker commander hadn't had a good night sleep either, just like Megatron.

_Starscream…_ a wave pity erupted in his spark chamber. All those years of being humiliated and degraded by him and the others had left the seeker consumed and tortured by his own pent up fury. I caused this for him, I am one of the reasons why he was like this. Megatron took a step inside and immediately Starscream looked up. A dark malicious grin spread on his lips.

"Oh, so are you going to kill me, Megatron?"

Megatron observed him more before he spoke. "I don't want to pity you anymore, Starscream. You don't deserve it. I caused your grief and your sadness. I should've acknowledged your ambitious attitude. Though there are times that you tried to kill me and the others…I forgive you for them."

Starscream blinked at him. The words entered his brain module and he was startled and maddened in confusion.

"What are you saying?" he rasped, furiously, as he stood up from the floor.

Megatron looked at him with hope. "I am sorry for not being good to you."

As soon as Megatron said those words, Starscream roared in rage and charged towards him. The tyrant grunted after he was pushed by the seeker, pinning him on the wall. Soundwave summoned his tentacles and Shockwave raised his left cannon in response. But Megatron waved them off.

"You—you-!"

"If you want to kill me, then do it! I already said what I want to say to you-!" Megatron struggled to the vice like grip of Starscream. He looked through his optics. The fury, madness and despair were showing evidently. All those years of staying in his shadow and enduring the harsh treatment of him poured out of the Seeker's servos as they tightened more around his neck.

_More force and it will cripple my spine!_ "Just—let me tell you one more thing-Starscream-!"

"I don't want to listen to you anymore! I just want to end you now!" the seeker howled vengefully but the former tyrant only stood still and endured his attack.

"You-have done enough-and you were a good decepticon!" The words poured out with nothing but honesty. Starscream had heard it all but he didn't believe it, he doesn't believe it. Megatron wouldn't say this to him. He would never praise him unless he was planning something bad for him later.

"Megatron isn't lying. He's telling the truth. Let him go."

Starscream darted his optics to his right. Soundwave stood beside him; his thin right servo held around his right forearm. His touch was soft as if he was begging him to believe in Megatron's words. The seeker was taken aback; Soundwave had never begged him. This was new and all too suspicious.

"Let him go…please," Soundwave repeated again and his tone wasn't a warning one but a pleading one. Anger became frustration and Starscream, after letting out a long growl filled with enmity, let go of Megatron's neck. He stumbled to the floor and heaved his breath. 

* * *

"Damn you…you're the one who's bad here. Don't make me the villain of this story," Starscream rasped the words in chagrin and huffed. The former dececpticon leader heaved his own breath and rubbed his neck. _The power of rage... oh Starscream._ He curled his lips down and slowly approached him.

"Starscream."

"What." The seeker casted a hateful glare at him.

"You're free to leave me and all of this behind. I've found a new purpose." Megatron raised his right servo and brandished the Snow Globe Angel for the seeker.

Starscream snorted weakly and looked away; now he knew why Megatron's attitude had changed.

"I won't forgive you," Starscream growled mildly and Megatron only nodded.

"I accept that, and you're free not to. I just want to say: you're a good seeker," he praised him again and it sent an agonizing ache at Starscream's spark chamber because he couldn't detect any lies nor malice behind it. Megatron was telling the truth the whole time and it caught him off guard.

The seeker commander stared down at the floor and asked in low tempered voice. "What's your new purpose now…Megatron?"

"To help Optimus Prime in his mission. My friend, Orion Pax, will be sent here to stop a war. I need to help and you're free to join me or not," Megatron explained and opened his left servo. Starscream shifted his red optics up and saw his inviting left servo. His brows twitch in ire for he wasn't still used to the former tyrant's new attitude. He didn't take the offered hand.

"I will decide…let me decide." He stood up and walked back inside his cell. "I don't trust you yet Megatron but if the words that you told me earlier were true then I thank you for them," Starscream said in a dead tone and rested his back on the wall again. He made a side glance at the tyrant, whose face showed a satisfied smile, and the Snow Globe Angel, whose frozen smile and gentle blue eyes looked at him with kindness.

The two already knew what would be his answer, then. Starscream knew it and it only made him grin.

* * *

**Nov. 24 1926 – Imperial Air Force Field – Interrogation Room no. 1**

Megatron finished his story and the other three were silent for a moment. Lt. Col. Rerugen fixed his bottom rimmed glasses over his irritated eyes. Tanya stared at Megatron more, looking for any signs that the tyrant could be telling lies. The story had ended and it left the three in shock or disbelief.

Optimus's blue eyes were wide open. Mixed emotions of sadness and relief showed in his face. Tanya, however, still displayed her cold and frowning face. _Being X tortured him…heh what a dirt-shit face!_ She smiled slightly and crossed her right leg over her left. "Lt. Col. Rerugen, may I ask a question to Megatron?"

"You may."

"So you mean to tell me, Megatron, that you and your kind stayed on the moon for a year and then after that you came down to Earth?" Tanya asked and took a huge gulp of her hot chocolate.

"Yes," Megatron answered without a hint of lie.

Tanya stood up and paced around the room with her eyes closed, deep in thought. "So…why did you choose the Russy Feds?"

"Because it's the largest country, the one we noticed first. For one year, we studied your world and we found out that your country is in constant war against the Russy Feds and other countries; we focused in on carbon emission rates that we'd located in your borders and we found out that your eastern border produces more carbon, coming from weapons discharge, than your other fronts. I guessed the Eastern Front was the one that was truly working hard on defending your country."

_Hmm, clever_. Tanya hummed in amusement and then stopped beside him.

"And what did you do during those two years in the Russy Fed?"

"I live as Joel Miller, a traitor of the Unified States who 'fell in love' with the communist regime of Russy…" A disgusted frown spread on Megatron's face. "By Primus-those words taste disgusting." _Amen to that._ Tanya thought with a mental grin and sat down back on her chair as Megatron continued. "For two years, I worked along the ranks of the military. I provided intel and data regarding the Unified States, which earned me a seat close to Loria and eventually Comrade Josef. I deceived them by running their errands and their chores." He stopped and an evil grin showed on his face. "I deceived them, major. But my deception brought good and honest result."

_Of course…guess you're a good spy._ Tanya smiled wickedly at him but then a loud clearing of throat resounded beside her. "No, Megatron, it didn't bring 'good' results. Not yet anyways," Lt. Col. Rerugen said with uncaring voice and Megatron shifted his red eyes to him, questioning his sullen mood.

"What makes you think that the Empire would believe you and your 'amazing conversion' story?" the decorated soldier challenged the tyrant. Megatron rested his back on the chair, a straight and analyzing look stared at the two contemplatively.

"Well then, if you really wanted proof, maybe perhaps this would be suffice." Megatron put his right hand on his pocket and took out a small sugar cube size box. He put it on the middle of the table and pressed on it. The room was immediately engulfed with blue light and several holo-graphic screens that displayed reports.

* * *

"My—By Jove!" Lt. Col. Rerugen darted his eyes around, startled with the strange alien tech, while Tanya whistled in amazement. _Look at all the powerpoints that I could present with this baby!_ Tanya thought and asked: "And what are all these?"

Megatron smirked and proudly answered. "This is my spy report, those things that I discovered in Russy and within their alliance. You would be so very shocked with what I found."

"Well, what did you find? What did you discover that my spy ring didn't?" Rerugen asked in a hardened tone as he went back to his chair and sat.

Megatron leaned in closer and spoke in a warning tone. "The allies that you have right now in this war…aren't actually your allies. Many of them are backstabbing scraplets. It seems the Allied Kingdom of Albion and the Unified States are the ones pulling the strings of your allied countries. I think it's time for the Empire to look for other potential allies."

_We were surrounded by enemies…then, if that is so, the Empire's defeat will be certain._ Rerugen gritted his teeth and looked the floating report. He recognized some names displayed on it and it rattled him more, for the names that are written in Megatron's report…could be the Empire's next enemy.

"If you're still not convinced…perhaps this one will help, Lt. Col. Rerugen."

Megatron fished out another object and showed it to Rerugen. The lt. col's face formed into a shocked expression; his black eyes widened in recognition at the small pocket notebook that the tyrant was holding. Its cover was made of jade green leather; its sides were designed with gold trim lining along the edge. A small insignia of the two little letters 'C and R.' was written on the bottom part. The initials of a person's name.

"Whe—where did you get this-?"

"Your spy ring was exposed, Rerugen, and I helped Loria get rid of them. I'm the one who discovered the properties of Tox-En gas, which was found together with the cube." Megatron put down the notebook and pushed it towards Rerugen, a sad disdained frown forming on his lips as the tyrant recalled a dreadful memory. "When they were gassed, I discovered someone had survived and I helped him escape and cross the border. I was in too deep, Rerugen, and I couldn't risk being exposed when I was so close to bringing down Russy."

Megatron cast an apologetic look and watched as the lt. col. took the notebook with a shaking left hand.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should've done better."

"There's nothing for you to say sorry for."

Tanya glanced at Rerugen; she heard a distinct animosity in the lt. col.'s voice. "They knew what they signed up for so they knew that, at anytime, they could die."

He put the notebook on his left breast pocket and stood up. "This ends our interrogation. Major, call off your squad and the rest."

"Yes sir!" Major Tanya locked her blue eyes and watched as the lt. col. exited the room with an angry but sad frown on his face, which puzzled her. _What's up with him?_

* * *

**The Berun General Hospital**

Rerugen entered the silent lobby of Berun General Hospital. It was a public hospital that housed hundreds of patients. Most of them were soldiers who were injured from the war. The time was now past midnight. He saw a nurse at the front desk, yawning in front of her paper work, who he approached.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, good morning sir." The nurse stood up right after she saw him and recognized his ranking by the buttons of his uniform.

"I'm here to visit the patient in room 404," Rerugen said with a dead tired look as the nurse worked around the desk.

"Visitation is still ok sir but regarding the patient inside-"

"I know. The doctor told me."

Rerugen walked away with his eyes closed as a heavy pang of sadness weight heavily on his chest. _I know that he will be forever in a coma._

He closed the door behind him, the room enveloping him with warm, glowing light, that came from the desk beside a hospital bed where a man was sleeping. The patient was slim built with a badly bruised face, a sign that he was beaten almost to death likely in torture. A sharp sigh escaped the lt. colonel's face after he saw the other's current state.

"Good morning," he said and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "I got it…your notebook." Ruregen slowly took out the notebook from his breast pocket and opened the first page. The first page was blank except at the portion on the bottom. A message, written in a beautiful calligraphy, scrawled all over at the bottom and the decorated soldier read it.

"To my new and intelligent adopted brother: Welcome to my family, Clarence Rhude, Happy 10th Birthday – From E. Von Rerugen."

Rerugen reread the message for a moment before a heavy, depressing sigh escaped his lips and he closed the notebook.

"I don't feel like going home today," he said to his adopted brother but he received no response. A grimacing frown formed on his lips.

Rerugen knew why he would never speak again. When the soldiers in the Eastern Front found him, he was already closed to death. The nerve agent gas had did numbers on his body, including to his brain. _Megatron said that he helped him escape…_ "I cannot be angry to him," Rerugen whispered in frustration and rested his head on the side of the bed.

I wish this war would be over soon, he thought hard and with sorrow as he closed his eyes and entered to the world of slumber.

* * *


	13. Castling of the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! new chapter! I would like to thank the people who read my fanfic, this fanfic of mine was produce from my imagination. I have Asperger's Syndrome and it really was very difficult for me to be in reality. So, most of the time, I imagine things and most of the time, this imagination run wild and I need to write it down so my mind could calm down. In any case, if you like this new chapter, leave a review and some likes, if you want to.
> 
> So! Looks like some big old dark god name Unicron is about to appear! I wonder...what would happen now? How would Optimus Prime and Megatron react? And are they enough to defeat him...or do they need more allies?
> 
> special thanks to dropout-ninja for beta-reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Youjo Senki and the cartoon Transformers Prime. All places, names of people, are purely fictional. If one exists in real life then its just coincidence. :)

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Several Days Later – Unified Year – Dec. 10 1926 – Somewhere near Bolgor Plains**

Birds sang beautifully across the empty, snow-covered field of the Bolgor Plains. The place was silent; the ambient sound was deafened by the snow. Trees lay bare and lifeless; their trunks groaned softly as a strong cold gust of wind blew passed and carried along with it the sound of loud machinery.

"Remember, after we cross this field, it will be Moskva and, after that, the Empire's eastern border!" a Russy man yelled savagely on the open hatch of his tank as he led a group of the large vehicles across the field. Behind them was a long line of Russy soldiers, all showing fatigue and deadened looks. The battalion was exhausted from a long march towards the Empire's eastern border; however, they weren't stopping. They didn't want to stop because, other than overbearing weariness, their eyes were angry and filled with vengeance.

Russy had been defeated several days ago. The government had finally issued a surrender. But their war spirits hadn't died down; they wanted revenge against the humiliating defeat that their proud nation had suffered.

"Brigadier General Ahmkarov! Our air force had detected a single air mage battalion: are we going to proceed sir?"

Gen. Ahmkarov glowered vengefully at his tank communication officer below him.

"Yes, for Russy!"

"But sir, it could be the iron gods!"

"Doesn't matter. We won't end up like those cowards who replaced our beloved party leaders!" Ahmkarov roared with a furious voice and threw his right arm into the air, commanding the whole line of tanks to move faster across the empty field. Trailing behind him, the remaining nine divisions of the Russy army trudged with speed while howling their battle cry.

The air, however, exploded in front of them suddenly, making the brigadier gen. signal his troops to stop. Clouds of snow bathed their view after an object landed and blocked their path. "Sir, it's moving!" the same soldier reported through his binoculars to the general, who merely frowned in anger.

_I know who it is!_ The general eyed the object as it moved and towered above them.

* * *

"To the remaining nine divisions of the Russy army, I am Optimus Prime, peace envoy of the Empire. You're violating the Peace and Armistice Agreement that your government proposed to us. Proceed no further and go back to St. Northusburg; do not rebel against your new party leader."

"Shut up!" General Ahmkarov barked and pointed his handgun at the autobot leader. "We will proceed and we don't care if we all die! Our country will never bend to the likes of you and the Empire!"

The general waved his right hand; all of the tanks pointed their cannons at the autobot and he let out the terrible command: "Open fire!'

The cannons thundered and hurled towards Optimus. Volleys hit his forcefield, lighting him up in blue as clouds of snow surrounded him and bullets bombarded him. The tanks continued their barrage until the tenth round. The general grinned evilly and watched as the snow settled in. "Our tanks are equipped with special armor explosive piercing rounds, not even the Empire's strongest mage can survive a single-"

The general stopped as he gasped in terror after his grey eyes saw the Empire's automata still looming figure. "Wha-how-!?" he choked, fearfully, his attack had failed.

Optimus Prime cast his peaceful blue optics at them. "Please…do not fire your weapons anymore. The Empire's peace proposal will be beneficial to Russy and her people."

The general scowled and heaved his breath furiously. _How did he survive the attack? We have the best bullets in the world-!?_ "Ready your cannons, kill that automata! To all infantry units, charge and attack!" Ahmkarov screamed in rage. The soldiers behind him all sprinted and howled madly. Their rifles were pointed on target and loaded. The tanks also moved; their cannons were ready to fire and end the Empire's automata.

There was no hope for a peaceful negotiation and it made the autobot leader cast a glooming frown downward. "They're not listening."

"International Wartime Law No. 34, subclause 3c. If negotiation with the rebellious insurgents fails during the Peace and Armistice period, the elimination of the insurgents is prioritized for the sake of restoring order," the voice of Megatron crackled through his comms and Optimus sighed in defeat.

"I know." _I just want for them to listen to our side._ Optimus wanted peace and yet the Russy general and his nine divisions weren't giving him a chance. They'd sealed their uncanny fate. "Megatron, I'm going to attack." _May the One grant you a good afterlife,_ Optimus prayed and took out his machine gun and star saber.

"To all vehicons, eliminate the insurgents," the autobot commanded and the snow behind him collapsed. Vehicons, ground unit, emerged and shot past him.

"Comrade General, civilian-looking cars are approaching!"

General Ahmkarov looked in front and gasped in fury as he saw hundreds of small-looking civilian cars. "What are those?"

The cars were smaller than their tanks but were made in a sleek and futuristic design. They all look weak…and I don't see any cannons—his thoughts, however, stopped as hundreds of those 'civilian' cars jumped and transformed into their bipedal forms.

"Shit, more of them-!" he shouted but he yelped as his tank flew to the air after one of the vehicons landed a shot on him.

* * *

**Above the Bolgor Plains**

"To all vehicons, split into three diamond shape formation, pierce through the enemy. If you see someone running away from this fight, don't shoot them. Understood?"

All of the vehicons saluted at Optimus Prime and the former tyrant heard it all from his comms.

"Optimus. Never change, hmm," Megatron muttered while he hovered in his alt form above the sky. The tyrant observed the battle ground below him and waited for Optimus's call if he was to need assistance.

"Interesting…so you know the International Wartime Laws, eh Megatron?" The voice of Tanya cackled through his comms and he only snorted in irritation.

"Yes and I have to say, you humans are weird," he said with an arrogant voice without removing his vision of the battlefield. "You create laws that regulate your actions during war…and you expect every country to follow them."

"Yeah and what's weird about that?"

Megatron shifted his cameras in front of him; his scans had reacted after they detected several objects flying towards him. "Laws that regulate your actions in war are the same thing as building a sea wall made out of sands. War is chaotic and it's done by the hands of the lifeforms; no laws can contain chaos."

"Wow, poetic much, Megatron?" an amused chuckle escape Tanya's lips as the major praised the tyrant further. "We're not actually containing the chaos…we're controlling it."

Megatron hummed in perplexion at the major's words.

"If we follow the International Wartime Laws (IWL) and then we win, we will be spared from the backlashes of the International community after the war. The Empire would then not encounter difficulties in making trade deals and forging new allies with other countries. We were not planning to wage war against the world, you know," Tanya explained and Megatron hummed again in agreement.

_Not yet anyway._ "And what happens if the Empire loses?"

"Then we'll form a strategic surrender. However, like I said before, since we followed the IWL, we would still be spared from the fallout of our actions. The Empire could still recover from there."

_Interesting_. Megatron grinned evilly. He had liked the plan and felt whoever concocted it must've been a genius tactician. His red optics stared at the moving clouds in front of him. They completely parted, revealing a large group of air force squadron bearing the insignia of Russy Air force.

"Located-50 attack air craft and 15 bomber. They're really going to attack the eastern front, huh."

"Of course. They're driven by vengeance which means they will be so easily killed."

Megatron barrel rolled and turned back. He shot forward towards the clouds, where the Nemesis was floating in stand-by. The tyrant transformed, landing on the prow, and turned to face the attacking air squadron. _You all have fought valiantly today. Now, it's my turn to give you a good war._

The decepticon leader took off the scythe from his back. Its silver blade glinted majestically while intricate designs of lines and shapes ran across the shaft; it glowed to Megatron's servos. A calm breath escaped the tyrants lips as he felt a flow of power through his energon veins.

"Let's test this."

He smiled with devilish intent and began to pray.

**"Heavenly lord, grant me the power to judge the evildoers. I shall send them to you so that they can repent of their sins."**

The Matrix of Leadership whirled in his chest, sending a forceful wave throughout his body. The cybertronian scythe reacted to the force; its whole shaft now glowed in frightening red hue.

**"Amen."**

He muttered and twisted his body to the right, before then powerfully spinning his scythe. The blade glowed more before it dispersed into many red beams.

* * *

The pilots of the attacking squadron screamed in terror as the red beam obliterated the first line. Megatron spun on the prow again and cast another ray of red beams. The air squadron dispersed and flew in many direction; however, the red beams reacted and multiplied, trailing each and every aircraft. The blue sky was engulfed in orange and red flames as every aircraft was either cut or blown up into smithereens. The former tyrant grinned with malice at his work.

"Interesting! I have to admit, your artifact weapon is more dangerous than Optimus's."

Megatron turned to Tanya and met her sinister smirk. The major hovered beside him with a binoculars over her eyes.

"It was given to my by the One…or in your case, Being X." A thoughtful look cast over Megatron and the tyrant noticed a scowl appeared on the small soldier's face.

"So you do trust that being, hmm?"

"Yes and it puzzles me why you do not, despite all the countless miracles presented to you by her…or him."

Tanya dropped her binoculars down to face him with a bitter frown; her eyes stared hotly at his red optics. "That's because I am born not to believe in him. I'm sure Optimus had already told you about my tragic and belittling past life."

_True._ Megatron had learned already of the major's past life. However, wasn't she at least moved at all?

He couldn't understand why Tanya wasn't even curious or amazed by the One's miracles. "You're a hard and complex character, aren't you, Tanya?"

"And for a former Tyrant, you're too simpleminded and dull."

A frown appeared on Megatron's grey face. _The audacity of this woman- never mind._ Megatron grimaced defeatedly at her words and snorted in iratation.

"We're done here, major," Optimus said through his radio and the two looked down. The field below them, which was once filled with white snow, was now dirtied with brown patches of explosions and red blood flowing from the dead Russy soldiers. Snow had melted from the extreme heat coming from the vehicon's ion cannons and the earth beneath was now lay bared.

"Very good. Optimus Prime, we're coming down there so we can fetch you," Major Tanya said and turned to Megatron. "By the way, your vehicons are very useful. Are they alive like you?"

Megatron thought for a moment. "They're basically drones. They only possess little intelligence. Enough to follow only our orders."

_Hmm, like worker bees huh._ "Nice, very nice." Tanya nodded in amusement and continue looking down at the battlefield below.

* * *

**Inside the Nemesis – Bridge**

"Whoa…wow, just wow." Empress Katherine stood by the large window and looked onto the earth below. The first time that she entered this ship and she was already amazed and mesmerized by its sheer size. She couldn't believe that such a huge warship could float effortlessly in the sky like a balloon.

"This ship is so big. Very big, in fact!" She turned around and cast her bewildered green eyes at Grimlock's blue optics. The friendly cybteronian T-rex chuckled at her reaction.

"Of course, Your Majesty. This ship has seen lots of battles and has flown for a long time in space!"

_In space? I wonder…what space looks like?_ Katherine mused in a curious playful manner. She only had heard of space during one session of her one on one tutoring with the royal tutor and she only knew it as a vast place outside their world. Her eyes brightened up in excitement.

"Your Royal Highness."

The Empress was disturbed from her thoughts by Brigadier Gen. Zettour, who moved beside her. He made a bow to Grimlock and then shifted his blue piercing eyes to Katherine. "We've confirmed that the insurgents are gone. Would you still like to proceed to St. Northusburg?"

Katherine's face became stern and shifted her head to the window. _Everyone had been preparing this event. I couldn't let this go to waste._ Today is the signing of surrender and the peace treaty from Russy to the Empire. The deals that she'd made, all the proposals that she'd created in order to make Russy become their allied country...she won't let it go to waste today.

"We will proceed. We will sign this deal today and end our war with Russy."

* * *

**Neilburg Coastline – The Empire – Barrack Terminus**

Shockwave silently stood over the concrete dock. His single yellow optic watched the waves softly hit the sands on the beach.

"My calculations are correct. The main power source of the Cube was a fragment of the Allspark."

The scientific 1st lieutenant moved his optic to the large cube. The Cube that they'd retrieve from St. Northusburg was now sitting in the middle of the bay. Its hulking mass cast a long shadow across the beach.

_According to my research, Macaddam's cube is usually powered up by liquid. It was an experimental unit for manufacturing energon for off world cybertronian colonization._ Shockwave nodded in interest. "Beautiful. As long as there is a sea, we could supply our ship with energon endlessly."

"Good morning, Sir Shockwave!"

Shockwave mentally groaned after he heard a familiar greeting from the human professor below him. He looked down and the beaming grin of Doctor Schugel greeted him. They'd move the box to the sea five days ago and ever since then, the doctor was always excited. He was the Empire's top notch scientist, so he was given privileges to examine and perform experiments on the box.

And Shockwave was, unfortunately, stuck with him. _Under the commands of Megatron and Optimus Prime…I must watch this 'scientist'._ Shockwave grumbled in protest as he watched Professor Schugel enter the massive building behind him. "Time to work," he muttered in a heavy demurred tone.

* * *

Inside the massive warehouse building, wires snaked and slithered across the concrete floor; their ends were attached to the futuristic consoles standing on the center. The consoles were elevated by a tripod and posed a menacing look. One wouldn't think that this was just a simple computer.

"Doctor, once again, this is called a tripod computer. This is a spare from the Nemesis," Shockwave reminded while Professor Schugel nodded to his words. The doctor's face was bright and gleeful. The machine had already given him so much blissful happiness and he was excited to know how it functioned.

"Now, Sir Shockwave: What's in the cube? How does it function? And how does it manufactures endless energon?"

Questions after questions. The serious doctor beamed his shiny monocle at Shockwave's single optic enthusiastically. The cybertronian moved his right hand and pressed the keyboards on the console.

The computer powered up and lit the whole warehouse of blue holo-screen. The doctor's eyes gleamed more as the decepticon scientists explained.

"The cube was powered up by a fragment of the Allspark and it converts any matter that it touchs into energon. On earth, water is the most abundant of all resources, which is why I suggested it to be put in the sea."

Doctor Schugel nodded in agreement while still showing an interested grin at Shockwave's explanation. The decepticon scientist then pressed another button on the keyboard, which summoned another holo-screen.

"In Interstellar colonization, a planet's habitability is determined through its atmosphere. If the atmosphere can produce liquid rain…then it can produce water."

"Indeed, that was my theory during my college days!" Professor Schugel shouted with pride. The decepticon glanced down with his single optic and titled his head in a questioning way."

"How did it go?"

"They laughed at me! Now wait till they hear you say that." The Empire's professor danced with joy on the floor after discovering that he was correct all along. "So then, does the cube contain more things beside the its manufacturing abilities?"

_Hmm…this doctor's enthusiasm. Why does it feel so very familiar?_

"Yes. It contains data, mostly blueprints, of machines used in colonizing." Shockwave summoned a wave of holo-screens showing blueprints of different machines that the professor hadn't seen before. Schugel was shocked and stood still in amazement; his eyes darted everywhere, trying to read every blueprint that had popped out.

"My—God! Dues lo vult! This is beautiful!" Professor Schugel jumped with joy as he stepped to a holo-screen and began to read. "This could change the tide of war! Shockwave, you're God's blessing!"

Shockwave didn't respond, for he had realized what Professor Schugel's enthusiasm resembled. It was him. _Ah, Schugel and I…we've very much in common. The joys of wonder in science and invention._ He shifted his optic to him completely.

"Megatron has told me to assist you in some way. Which blueprint would you like to start looking at?"

"Really…I can analyzed all of these!?"

Shockwave gave a single nod and the professor leaped in joy and danced around the room again, not noticing the 1st lieutenant of Scientific Endeavor was watching him. _The only difference is that you're a fleshling and I am not…but does it really matter? Life is illogical…am I right, The One?_ He glanced up and met the serene blue eyes of the snow globe angel, perched up on the beam above, looking down at them like an observing mother.

* * *

**St. Northusburg – People's Park**

After the onslaught several days ago, the life in St. Northusburg returned. Buildings were being repaired and reconstructed back to its original shapes; streets and roads were fixed and renewed into new concrete. The city's vibrant glow had come back; however, there was one thing that was missing. All signs and symbols that pertain to the Communist Party had disappeared.

In the middle of the park stood what little remained of the grand statue of Comrade Gen. Secretary Josef. Only the foundation remained along with the burned up inscription of the Comrade General's name. Below it was a large stage where Brigadier General Zettour was giving his speech.

"With the death of Loria and the most of the Communists Party leaders, Russy will now enter to a new age of prosperity and peace!" Zettour's eloquent voice rang out through the crowd of Empirian officials and last remaining political officials of the Russy Government.

Optimus Prime, Megatron and the rest of constructicons stood on the far end, observing the whole park and its people.

"This is it, the first step towards peace. One that isn't a sham," Optimus whispered with beaming positivity and Megatron smirked at his friend. "I feel bad for you, in regards to the sham of a treaty with the Francois Republic."

"Indeed. But at least this one is true and sound."

Optimus looked pleased as the brigadier general's speech came to an end and the roar of people's applause thundered down the whole park. Meanwhile, the constructicons behind clapped their hand in a dullish way.

"Is the speech over? Cause this is getting boring," Longhaul whispered in cybertronian dialect to Hook.

"Longhaul, it's a peace and non-aggression pact speech, of course it would be boring."

"Behave, you two," Scrapper warned at them in a snarl. "Why don't you copy Mixmaster? He's been standing still and quiet this whole time."

He then glanced at the Mixmaster, who was indeed standing still with his head hung down to the ground, his chest heaving up and down in a calm way…while a low soft snore escape his lips.

_He's fragging sleeping!_ Scrapper made an ugly frown while Longhaul and Hook giggled behind his back.

"Hmm…" Bonecrusher stood beside Scavenger and was busy staring at remaining foundation of the statue behind the stage. "I can make a statue of Lord Megatron on that."

"B-but, Megatron told us that he was no longer a lord, and also Optimus Prime said that we must help continue rebuilding St. Northusberg."

"Eh? The fleshlings can do that—"

"Humans. They're called, humans," Scavenger corrected Bonecrusher with firmness, which made the decepticon shoot a surprised look at him. _Strange. Scavenger never had the confidence to correct me before…this is new._ A stupefied smirk spread on his grey face before he went back and looked again at the stage.

* * *

**People's Communists Palace – Main Hall**

The main hall was a long and huge; it was situated inside the Russy's People's Communists Palace. Its walls were plain marble and white; its floor was colored bronze. The walls were adorned by large portraits of Russy's past communist leaders. Their sheer sizes had almost dominated the wall, like the wall was proud of showing its past cruel leaders.

Empress Katherine stood below the glowering portrait of Josef. Although her face showed calm, deep inside she felt very upset with the burning eyes of the former general secretary.

"Governor Raskip…you're currently the leader of the Russy communists party, am I right?" Katherine turned to the tall man on her right. He possessed some grey hair on an almost completely bald head; his face was riddled with age old lines. The empress couldn't help but felt pity on the old man who could be around seventy years old already.

"Yes, your Majesty but uhm…there is no more communist party. Most of them are dead and some had abandoned their post to…I don't know where." _Oh right._ Katherine smiled in an embarrassed manner. "I am so sorry, I was not completely aware of it."

"I should be the one apologizing. I couldn't control my army. I do hope they didn't hurt your army near the Bolgor Plains."

_Oh no._ "Uhm, they're fine as far as I presume-"

"They're dead, most of them. Some even deserted their post."

Katherine darted her tense eyes at Megatron and Optimus, who were both in their human forms. Optimus curled his lips down and softly elbowed the tyrant's right arm, reminding him not be rude. The governor blinked and his mouth hung in mild shock.

"I apologize, Governor. What he means is that they fought a valiant battle which they succumbed to," Optimus intervened. The death of the insurgents earlier could have shock the poor senior governor, but, to their surprise, the old man chortled softly at their reaction.

"It's alright, they chose it. It is no longer the problem of the Russy people." He snickered more and coughed hard.

"Your Majesty." Empress Katherine turned around again and saw her butler bowing in front of her. "The Empress of the Akutsushima Dominion has just arrived and they wish to speak with you."

_The Empress of Akutsushima Dominion?_ Katherine and Optimus looked at each other in strong curiosity.

* * *

The Akutsushima Dominion, other than the Empire, was Russy's mortal enemy. Their war was on the far east front and their engagement was mostly in water. The navies of both country had long kept bearing their teeth against with each other. However, since Russy was defeated, they no longer needed to have any problems…what could they possibly be doing here now?

The door opened loudly and the four people inside watched as the Empress of Akutsushima and her entourage entered. Optimus Prime cast his blue eyes at the small girl in the lead, entering slowly from the door. She was clothed in a very extravagant Sokutai Kimono that was colored in pink, jade green and black; strewn across the surface of her helm was a majestic golden crane with wings outstretched. Her hair was tied in a low twin pig tails while a large, majestic golden crown, with a crane again, perched on the top of her head.

'Akutsushima Dominion…it's like the Japan of this world' Optimus spoke through his inner comms to Megatron.

'Not just like, it is the Japan of this world. That crane, kimonos and alike; it's all the same. Megatron couldn't help but smile in admiration for the little empress. The Royalty of Akutsuhima stopped and cast her brown eyes at Katherine. Optimus Prime bowed. As he did so, however, he noticed something about the Asian empress's hair: a large part of it had a shade of pink.

_Wait…why does she look familiar-_ recognition hit Optimus Prime.

The butler then moved and began the introductions. "Her Majesty Empress Miko Nakadai of the Empire of Akutsushima Dominion."

"Mi—Miko-!" Optimus blurted out but in a soft way as his blue eyes widened in shock. Miko Nakadai, back on the previous earth, was one of his human friends. Together with Jack Darby and Raf Esquivel, the trio were a big help for him in stopping their war with the decepticons. The Miko in front of him, however, was completely different.

"Oi, Optimus…isn't she-?"

"It's Miko," Optimus said again and the tyrant grinned. _Yeah she's the one who threatened me with empty words._ Megatron remembered the first time he had encountered the child and it made him snicker mentally.

Empress Miko took a glance at them, curious over their reactions, before she bowed to Katherine. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Empress Miko, I am very glad about your surprise visit to the Russy. I trust your travel was uneventful?"

"It wasn't. I just came here to see the one who defeated my country's archnemesis," Empress Miko spoke with very fluent Empirian dialect. The evidence of her royal upbringing showed through the sweet and graceful tone of her voice and the smooth mannerism of her body movement.

"Oh, that would be Optimus Prime and Megatron, Your Majesty."

"Please, do call me Miko." Empress Katherine and Miko smiled at each other in a jovial mood before they turned to the two cybertronians. "Which one of you is Optimus and which is Megatron?"

Optimus moved forward first. The empress hummed in mild astonishment before she glanced at the former decepticon leader. "They said that Optimus has a height of 23 ft while his counterpart is 35…you two don't look like 23 and 35 ft high alien automatas."

Optimus smiled and Megatron chuckled in delight at the empress's joke.

"Your Majesty, our bodies are outside," the Autobot leader explained followed by the decepticon leader's comment. "Wanna see our bodies then, girly?" The empress gasped and the autobot leader elbowed his waist again and cast an irate glare his way.

"Uh…Your Majesty, Megatron doesn't really-"

"You're funny, Megatron. I like you."

Katherine and Optimus stared with dumbfounded looks as the decepticon leader laughed genially. "Well, well, perhaps we could talk more after your meeting with our empress." Spoken with a brutish tone, the former tyrant grinned; it showed his sharp teeth, which made the empress blush.

* * *

_We're both being sidelined,_ Katherine and Optimus nodded with a deadpan look at the couple before the Empire's empress cleared her throat and cast an inviting smile to Akutsushimanian's empress. "Your Majesty, the governor of St. Northusburg has invited us to an afternoon tea."

"Oh my, I completely forgot." Empress Miko frowned before smiling at Megatron. "I'll just talk to you later, Sir Megatron. Let's go, Mei Mei, I need to change my clothes for the afternoon tea."

_Mei Mei…wait!_ Megatron was about to turn; however, his red eyes caught sight of another figure: a tall woman also wearing a very beautiful kimono. The tyrant's eyes widened in recognition as Mei Mei, the girl that he had saved, walked passed him. The girl's sweet and innocent black eyes looked straight into his and she made a graceful bow, showing a smile filled with gratitude before she followed her master.

"I'm glad you'd found a good life, Mei Mei," Megatron whispered. He didn't mind if Mei Mei hadn't heard him or even recognized him. The woman that he had bed with was now a servant to the empress, a complete change from her degrading status from before. He smiled in contentment. "I hope the empress treats her servants well."

"What is it, Megatron?" Optimus asked. The reactions of the tyrant had interest him.

Megatron turned to him and snorted. "I'll tell you another time, old friend. I think we should go back to the Nemesis."

* * *

_Agreed._ Optimus nodded and the two walked away towards the door. However, before they could open it, the door burst open and a running soldier careened to an immediate stop, almost colliding with Megatron. The decepticon leader frowned in anger over the sudden rush.

"What?!"

"Ah I'm sorry! Sir Megatron and Sir Optimus Prime. We received a message from Berun! It's immediate, sir, the empress should know the message quickly!"

The sun's light slowly dimmed, darkening the main hall as a heavy foreboding feeling enveloped the two cybertronians. They both felt that foreboding dread. _Oh no._ "What is the message, soldier? I will deliver it to the empress immediately," Optimus asked.

The soldier quickly relayed the message.

**"The Ispagna Civil War has ended. The Ispagna Holy Family has been executed. The New Interim Premier has just declared alliance with the Allied Kingdom. Ispagna has officially lifted its neutrality and has declared war against the Empire."**

* * *

The message ended and the two cybertronians stood still. An eerie silence enveloped the whole room. "No…dammit!' Optimus slammed his right foot on the tiles. _Why…we achieved peace already with the greatest enemy and now have we gained another one!?_ The autobot leader clenched both of his fists and gnashed his teeth in frustration.

"That would be all soldier," Megatron called off the soldier, who saluted them again and ran. The tyrant shifted his red eyes to Optimus. _Optimus, loosing your cool is a very rare sight indeed._ The anger and fury of the Autobot leader... he had felt it and he was saddened by his state. "Looks like, even if we're successful with Russy, we've just gained another enemy."

Optimus looked up and cast his tired blue eyes at the other. "More death, Megatron…I don't want to see anyone dying anymore."

The autobot looked down in sorrow, for another war was brewing. He felt lost and so numb that he didn't feel the arms that wrapped around his body. "I am here, friend. I promise you this: let's solve this together," Megatron whispered with a calm and sincere voice to the autobot's left auditory sensor.

"I'll support you all the way," the former tyrant added as Optimus calmed to the voice soothing his brain module. The pain slowly ebbed. The autobot leader closed his eyes and felt the comfort radiating warm of his friend's body.

* * *

**Nemesis – Bridge**

"Wh—what!" Major Tanya exclaimed in anger after her adjutant, Serebryakov, reported about the Ispagna civil war. _Tch. I did expect them to declare war against us…but not so soon!_ "Did Gen. Zettour received the news?"

"Yes sir, he already told us to leave immediately and go back to Berun, pronto," Serebryakov said and glanced up to Soundwave, who nodded. The major quickly reached for her comms and called her men. "Attention: everyone, go back to the ship. Military HQ has ordered us to regroup on the capital, pronto!"

_Ispagna... who would've thought._ Ispagna, or the Ispagna Collective, was a country down south. Its government was a monarchy just like the Empire's. However, their King wasn't a good one. Corruption ran rampant both inside and outside the government, and, as usual, the common people were the most affected.

And thus the inevitable happened. Since before their war started, Ispagna had been at war with its own people. The commoners revolted and now, after a long time fighting, they'd succeeded.

Unfortunately, the side that had won was against the Empire's growing power. They too felt that they needed to destroy the country, for they were, most likely, threatened by the economic and military power of the Empire.

"I wonder…this kind of timing..."

Tanya paced on the bridge beside the wide window and paused. The ambient sound disappeared; a void-like quietness filled her ears. She clicked her tongue and then cast a furious frown towards the wheel console where Being X loomed above her.

"Oh, perfect timing Being X, I was just about to ask who could've pulled such a wonderful timing on ruining everyone's goddamn moods!" Tanya berated in anger at the nutcracker figurine, who only stared at her with eerie tranquil blue eyes.

* * *

_"Every action that had or has yet to happen is already predetermined by us." _ Being X slowly cocked his head towards the major. _"Now then, do you have faith already, faithless one?"_

Tanya growled and pointed her rifle up towards the wheel console. "You scum! You're no God, you're even worse than the Devil!" she screamed and threatened Being X but the strange creature only let out a tired sigh.

_ "I came here to warn you that it looks like…a new storm is brewing." _

"The hell it is-"

_"I am not pertaining to Ispagna. Another being will be coming here and this one is much angrier than you."_

_You're still sending me some shitty beings!?_ Tanya gritted her teeth, vengeful at what she had heard from Being X. "What are you planning this time!?"

_"'Shit' is a kind word for this being. Perhaps if he manifested in this world, you might gain faith in me. But only perhaps."_

"Yeah, sure, as if that would happen!" Tanya threw the words rudely as the ambient sound returned and time started to move again. Being X was gone and the meeting only left a heavy burning anger inside of Tanya.

_I swear, someday, I'll kick Being X's ass!_ She stomped her foot hard on the metal floor, earning her a questioning glance from Soundwave.

* * *

**Unified Year – Dec. 10 1926 – Allied Kingdom – Royal Hills Military Hospital - Londinium**

Sir Isaac Dustin Drake, a tall, middle age man, stood outside the big black gate of the Royal Hills Hospital. His age may not have shown it, but the man was a well decorated mage- just like his forefathers and his nephew, the late Sir William Drake.

The lieutenant colonel walked passed the open gate. Snow began to fall all around him and the cold Christmas wind blew hard against his black trench coat, over his brown military uniform; the coldness caressed his cheek harshly, but the man didn't hinder in his speed.

His stern grey eyes looked around the lobby before he went over to the nurse station. "Good evening. I would like to talk to Mary Sioux."

The nurses glanced at him and immediately bowed after they noticed the badges on his shoulders showing his ranking. "Sir, the patient is available for visit. She's in room 202."

"Thank you. I'll take myself in there." Sir Isaac walked briskly away; his face still firm and expressionless as he walked down the hallway towards Mary's room.

* * *

Sir Isaac silently entered the room. It was a standard one; a small desk on his right stood while the bed was on his left. The figure of Mary was laying on the bed, her chest softly moving up and down while her evergreen eyes, though open, were lifeless and was staring at the ceiling above.

"Second Lieutenant, Mary Sioux," Sir Isaac called and the woman slowly turned her head to him. _Good, at least she's responsive._ The middle aged mage took the chair from the desk and sat beside the bed. He looked down at the Unified Mage soldier.

"I came here to tell you that…you'll be awarded for your skills in fighting." He paused and watched the girl's brow furrowed; a painful memory must've emerged from her mind. "You're the only survivor from the St. Northusburg attack. The rest were killed by either those Empire mages or their pet alien automatas." Sir Isaac shifted on his seat. His brow connected as a small frown curled on his lips.

"My nephew is dead. He was stabbed twenty-seven times. His funeral was a closed casket one. Do you have any idea what happened?" he asked, a hint of rising anger was on his voice.

Mary didn't answer for a moment; the painful past events played on her memory and it made her frown and grit her teeth. Emotions swirled violently in her chest before she then answered the soldier.

"It's my fault. I attacked alone. I strayed away from my group."

Sir Isaac frowned and gritted his teeth, his eyes burned in fury as he stood up and towered over the woman. "Do you know what the punishment for disobeying orders is, soldier?"

"I do…It's death."

"Don't make it sound so simple! You chase down Major Tanya von Degurechaff, the woman who killed your father, and in doing so, your desertion leads to death of the whole Unified Mage battalion!" the middle age soldier thundered down at the poor lieutenant. Mary, however, only sent a vengeful look up at him.

"And I take responsibility for that, sir. I just want justice for my father's death, I want justice for the Empire's atrocities! And if God had given me another moment like that, then I would certainly do it all over again!"

Sir Isaac glowered with rage against the raging green flame of Mary's eyes. The air inside the room became thick and sickly as the two stared each other down with enmity.

Finally, the middle age soldier let out a defeated sigh and sat down on his chair again. His frown became saddened rather than furious while he rubbed his temples with his gloved hands. "I will never defeat your thirst for vengeance, Mary. You're truly a pain in the ass."

Mary's anger died down after she noticed the pained expression on the lieutenant colonel's face. _His eyes have heavy bags, just like mine…_ the second lt. slowly came into realization that the old man had cried for some time.

_I caused this._ Mary only looked down in guilt.

"Say, Second Lieutenant Mary, would you like to have your own Battalion?"

_What?_ Mary darted her green eyes back at the lt. col., surprised at his invitation. "Sir, it would be an honor but…"

"I get it. You don't have training, which is why you're going to the war college for a crash course. After you're discharged here, of course." Sir Isaac stood up and walked towards the window. The city of Londinium's lights glittered happily against his sullen face. The air was cold and filled with Christmas music and ignorant laughter coming from the people walking along the sidewalk. The whole nation seemed to be living in a ignorant bliss, unaware of the growing danger of the military might of the Empire and its helpers, the alien automata.

"The alien automata, sir. I heard they have an army," Mary said as she struggled up on her bed and frowned resentfully at the floor.

"Yes. Russy has surrendered completely to the Empire. We can no longer use Loria, for he is dead. However, it seems that we gained some allies for defeating the Empire."

The lieutenant col turned to Mary and took out a small object from his right coat pocket.

"By the way, our scientists had discovered a very special looking stone that has a potential to beat the Empire's Computation Jewel Type 97. This stone can compute and harness more mana than any other computation jewel ever. This will be your new computation jewel."

* * *

Sir Isaac put the small object on the palm of Mary's right hand. It was a small glass cube; inside of it was a perfectly round cut violet computation jewel. Its surface emitted a sickly purple hue and it reflected against the green eyes of Mary.

"God is still with us, sir." Mary looked up in a daunting manner to Sir Isaac. "I swear by this jewel, I shall end the Empire once and for all," the girl declared with ferocity as her right hand gripped around the computation jewel.

Unbeknownst to them, however, an image swirled and formed on the surface of the jewel. It was a violet colored wicked eye and it stared at Mary with strong interest.

_'Interesting…let me 'help' you then, little fleshling!'_ Unicron laughed within the confines of the jewel. At last, the Dark Lord Unicron would finally rise once again from his deep slumber.


	14. The Grim Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYY-YOO!
> 
> This is the new chapter and its a Christmas special! However it looks like their Christmas is anything but joy and goodness in their hearts! Allies were drawn, countries are now divided and no longer united. However, who is truly the good ones here? Who will certainly win in this war?
> 
> By the way, I change Megatron's human avatar to the version based on the comics, damn that Decepticon leader is so...hot, even in his human form.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Saga of Tanya the evil and the cartoon, Transformers Prime. All names, dates and places are fictional, if one exist in real life then its purely coincidence.
> 
> Special thanks to dropout-ninja for beta-reading!

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Unified Year – Dec. 24 1926 – Londinium – The Parliament House**

In Londinium, Christmas spirit lingered in the air. Snow fell and landed softly on the city's crowded sidewalk and road. People walked and talked merrily as the day of the Lord's birth comes; they remained perfectly happy and ignorant of the reality of those issues that were happening right outside of their country's border.

The Parliament House, a tall building that stood on the heart of the bustling city, was well lit in golden spotlights. Its walls shimmered in gold as if it was the country's shining beacon of eternal power, perfect sophistication, and perpetual might. It may have look like a fortress of solitude to the normal citizens outside; but inside of this building, their country's leaders were breaking apart.

Prime Minister Churbull, Duke of Marlborough and the Country's Prime Minister, was a large robust man with stern chiseled face. His black government office attire softly rustled as he quietly tailed the person walking in front of him. The graying mid-fifties man looked up to the person who was the country's chancellor of Exchequer: Chancellor Loluyd.

Also a mid-fifties man, the old chancellor stroked his large beard as his government suit rustled with his soft, but urgent, movements. The two continued walking on the corridor until they reached a large dual door. They both paused and looked at each other's faces, which bore the same expression.

Dread.

"So…are we ready to be roasted alive?" Lord Churbull joked but with a grimacing voice as the chancellor made a soft disgruntled sigh.

"Ready when you are, sir."

And, with a swift movement, Lord Churbull opened the dual doors.

* * *

The room was a meeting room bathed in soft golden light. A long table was stretched in the middle and along with it were sturdy chairs. There were four people sitting and all of them looked at the two.

"Were sorry that we're late. Your Majesty." Lord Churbull announced, apologetically, and bowed to the fourth person sitting at the middle of the table; an old woman wearing an elegant blue gown with a large crown on her head. However frail, the worth of the old woman was higher than the rest of the men inside the room.

The woman's face had sharp features despite being riddled with age lines. Her eyes were piercing grey, which she focused on the prime minister.

"Prime minister and chancellor, do be punctual next time; we are discussing grave issues here."

The Queen's voice, though soft and gentle, was firm and authoritative. Her vulture-like grey eyes followed the two men as they both silently sat down beside a tall mid thirties man with a round and serious face.

"I've called all of my country's allies here today…for an emergency meeting," the Allied Kingdom's queen begun. "The Empire has just defeated Russy Federation. Although it was a communist country, they were supposedly stronger than the accursed country. However…the Empire seem to have an ally. Allies from the Stars."

"Indeed," the man beside the prime minister spoke in a grave tone. "In my country, Ispagna, they're called the cybertronians. They're intelligent beings made out of metal and they possess unstoppable unholy weapons and impregnable shields."

"We already know that," Prime Minister Churbull said in a matter of fact tone. It made the man cast an irritated look at him.

"Ambassador Leon of Ispagna, it seems your information came from dime novels and children's magazines," the Allied Kingdom's Prime Minister added, making the agitated man growl softly.

"We lost most of our spies due to civil war. But all is done and well now. We already have a new talented Premier; the youngest."

"You mean…Premier Borovo, the 30 year old politician? Forgive me for asking, but does he have experience in leading?" the blonde haired man sitting across of him spoke up. His brown questioning eyes looked straight at the glowering frown of Ambassador Leon.

"Ambassador Thomas of the Unified States…" he rasped back at the blonde. "He doesn't, but he's very talented and I put my faith in him."

The Unifidian Ambassador's blue eyes became cold, not agreeing with the words of the other ambassador.

"A wasted investment then."

"What-"

"Enough banter you two!" the queen's voice thundered viciously and it made everyone go still and silent. "We should be working together in order to defeat the wretched Empire."

She shifted her attention, casting her grievous scowl at Prime Minister Churbull.

"Your Majesty Queen Victorique, we are already making plans of attack against the Empire."

Lord Churbull stood up and walked towards the table by the wall to pour himself a brandy. "A landing invasion is most likely and the perfect place for it to happen…is at the Empire's Neilburg's coast." The old prime minister sat down and took a sip of his brandy, smiling at its taste, before he finished it all in the second go.

"We encountered however a problem."

It was now the Chancellor's turn to speak. He stood up and unfolded the envelope that he was carrying and showed everyone a thick pile of pictures.

"This is Barrack Terminus. It's in the Neilburg Coast and, according to our spies, it now poses as the Cybertronian's HQ."

Photos flashed before everyone's eyes; most of them frowned or clicked their tongue in dismay. They'd just lost a perfect landing place for their army.

"Remember the Cube that the Russy's found? It turned out to be a cybertronian artifact and only the Empire's cybertronians can use it."

"What does it do?" Queen Victorique asked as she lifted a photo. It shows the Cube and a tall, violet colored cybertronian with a single yellow optic standing on the pier beside it. The chancellor sighed disappointingly. "We don't know, your Majesty."

* * *

The Queen clicked her tongue again and put down the photo; the old monarch rested back against her seat and glowered at the window. The snow outside danced undisturbed on the glass; the faint sound of Christmas carols filled her ears but it was muffled by the building's closed windows. The festivities of the ignorant masses continued uncaringly and it angered her more. Her face turned to grim and she moved her attention back to her prime minister.

"Lord Churbull, how did you get these photos?"

"Comrade Loria's spy-ring which was compromised of at least eighty people who were still stationed on the Empire's capital, Berun."

 _An enemy of my enemy…is my friend._ The queen slowly curled her thin lips into a wicked smile. She looked to her left and stared down at the person sitting next to the Unified States Ambassador Thomas.

"Sir Igor Gassman, Pseudo-ambassador of the Kingdom of Ildoa. Do you have anything to say?"

* * *

General Igor Gassman, a well-decorated military politician, was an old man with medium built body; he moved his head up and showed his understanding brown eyes. His face was pale, contrasting to his jet-black hair. A nervous frown flashed across his face after he slightly sunk his head down.

"Your Majesty…I have to tell you this. Our beloved King, Rafael Esquivel, wanted to cut ties with the Empire, for he was afraid of the power of the Iron Gods. We really do not have any intention of aligning with anyone anymore," he said with a solemn but slightly shaking voice.

The response from the queen was very much expected.

"Oh. So the Kingdom of Ildoa would still remain in the shadows of the giants even in this century."

The general looked away from the dark smirk of the Allied Kingdom's queen and sunk more in his chair; the belittling eyes of everyone made him gulp down.

The Kingdom of Ildoa, although they'd boasted to have to have one of the greatest navy force in the entire world, was reeling hard to the ground. Their new king, King Rafael Esquivel, was a child of thirteen of age…and a bastard, born out of one of the previous king's court ladies. The people, naturally, did not respect the new king while the government relied too much to the country's cardinal for leadership.

And ever since then, the cardinal had gotten a tight grip on both of the kingdom's people and the government.

General Gassman moved uncomfortably on his chair, rummaging for a response to counter the queen's words. If only we had a strong king, we wouldn't be in this situation. He grumbled in his dismal place.

A loud knock suddenly echoed, interrupting the sickly atmosphere of the meeting room. The door opened and one of the Queen's well dressed butlers stood and bowed at them.

"Your Majesty, there's a—well-the ambassador of the Empire had just arrived," the butler stammered with a stupefied expression. The queen's eyes narrowed; she was surprised at what she had heard. Her startled expression was displayed for the other ambassadors, who were all showing the same expressions as hers. Confused and lost.

"Who is the Empire's ambassador?" Lord Churbull stood up and cast a befuddled frown at the butler.

"Ambassador Starscream, milord, and he is one of the Iron gods."

* * *

The butler softly parted the dual door as the queen and the other ambassadors sat up on their chairs; the uneasiness of the arrival of the Empire's ambassador and one of the Iron gods was evident in their face. What would he look like? Would he be all metal with flaming red eyes? Would he be 20 feet tall, just like what the dime novels had described them?

A man entered the meeting room and all of them eyed him with hard, observing eyes. The man was medium built, but tall. His skin was pale white and he was clothed with a gray coat, a red vest over a white crisp shirt and black pants and shoes. His hair was long, tied into a low ponytail, and was silvery white with a shade of red in the middle. His crimson eyes looked at the other occupants, observing their reactions.

"Good evening. I hope I'm not intruding and disturbing your precious meeting?" Starscream began. His raspy voice made the ambassadors shifted into their chairs again with unease. However, the queen was unfazed by the cybertronian's human avatar look; she eyed him with vicious disgust as if he was a dangerous bug.

"No, you are intruding and disturbing our meeting, little cybertronian," she remarked with little inflection, as if he was nothing. The former second in command of the decepticons chuckled devilishly. Starscream walked over and pulled the chair on the center to sit down. The queen's lips curled down more into an feral frown; the decepticon hadn't even bothered bowing to her.

"Good. Because I've no intention of apologizing to all of you."

A wild grin showed on his pale face as his amused red eyes locked on the sovereign queen's raging vulture-like grey eyes. However, after a moment of silence, she quietly sat back down and took a breath of the warm air in. The prime minister looked at both sides before he spoke, taking advantage of the dreadful calmness.

"How should we address you, Sir Starscream?"

"It's general. General Starscream," he answered while his silver white brows knit together. He took out a small box from his deep grey coat pocket and put it on the center of the table. The box was the size of a Rubik's cube; its surface was dark silver and shiny and it was made out of metal. "And I am not the one who will join the meeting. It's actually him."

The seeker pressed the button in the middle of the cube; the object glowed in blue before it split in half, casting out a bright blue beam. Everyone gasped in shock. Lord Churbull almost fell from his chair while General Gassman gasped loudly. All the while, the beam churned and turned into an image of a man wearing the Empire's military uniform.

* * *

"From your reactions, I assume Starscream has already activated the communicator."

The image of General Zettour smirked with pride as he picked up an apple from the fruit basket, which had manifested together with him from the table. "Merry Christmas Eve, everyone…I hope I do not frighten your hearts out." The general gave a slight apologetic bow.

A scoff escaped from the Queen Victorique's mouth; she stood up from her chair and crossed both of her arms on her chest. "We're not scared with your light shows, General Zettour." She donned a look of daggers, masking her stupefied expression. The decorated general smirked and started walking to the right. He moved to the window and looked outside.

"Marvelous. Londinium truly turns into a Christmas town during Christmas."

He grinned and took a bite of his apple.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lord Churbull berated, having enough with the Empire's show of technological prowess. _Hmm, not impressed. So sad._ The well decorated general turned and cast his piercing blue eyes at them.

"The Empire had asked the Allied Kingdom and its allied countries to form a truce to us," General Zettour said; although he spoke with serenity in his voice, it was delivered in a commanding manner. The ambassadors and the queen looked at each other. They were all baffled at what the general had said.

* * *

The Empire, the sworn enemy of the world and the strongest country right now, had just asked for a truce from them? What does he mean by that? General Gassman made a side-glance and accidentally locked his eyes with General Zettour, who returned an ominous grin. And then it hit him. He's planning something.

"Ha! As if!" Lord Churbull jolted from his chair and moved towards General Zettour. He towered over him and looked straight to his face with mocking smile. "I know you, Zettour. What are you scheming, huh? What would we gain from your 'truce'?" he spat with defiant arrogance and crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Idiot fleshling._ Strascream grinned hellishly, relishing over what the response of the genius brigadier general would be. A low, amused chuckle escaped Zettour's lips and he slowly turned to him, making the prime minister move back. Why is he laughing? Lord Churbull sensed a foreboding feeling coming from the action of the empirian soldier and everyone else had also felt it. They leaned back on their chairs as the old general turned to Starscream.

"Sir Starscream, if you please."

"With pleasure." Starscream leaned and tap the surface of the communication box. More bright blue beams shot out and enveloped the whole room and, after that, the pristine walls of the meeting room disappeared. The ambassadors gasped in fright while the queen's face fell into a crestfallen shock as they all look around. Together with the table, they were all now sitting in the middle of a snow covered village plaza.

* * *

The plaza was silent; the houses that surrounded them had broken windows or unhinged doors; the village was a deserted one.

"Where-"

"We're in an abandoned village in the middle of the Russy Federation continent. Don't worry, we're not transported there; we never left the room. This is a hologram…and so is that." Zettour nodded in front and everyone followed to where his eyes were looking at.

On the middle of the road, a few meters away from the, stood a futuristic-like contraption. It looked like a bomb that was carried by bomber planes, but it had a sleek and smooth dark purple surface. A weird insignia was drawn near the tip with the insignia of the Empire below it.

"A bomb?" Chancellor Loluyd fixed his monocle and saw a spark of violet flashed all around it. And then the whole world was enveloped by a blinding light. Everyone grunted as a harsh wind blew over them, except, however, General Zettour, who was casually eating the last remnants of his apple.

"Like I said, it's a hologram. It only shows what happened earlier this morning to this tiny village in the middle of Bolgor Plains."

"What in God's name-!" Ambassador Thomas darted to General Zettour as a house collapsed behind the general from the harmful, forceful wind that cut through its walls. And then, as fast as it appeared, the light and the wind disappeared and the walls returned.

* * *

The whole room was enveloped in deadly silence; everyone was still shocked from what they'd watched and still absorbing what had happened.

"What—" Queen Victorique stumbled on her chair and looked, dazed, over at General Zettour, who was simply sitting and eating his a small red apple. The general tilted his head and smiled in bliss. "This apple is the good stuff."

 _Tch. What the hell is that!?_ Queen Victorique pushed her chair away and stomped her way to him. Her eyes fumed in fury as her anger was directed to the Empirian general. "What on earth is that!?"

General Zettour flashed his blue eyes and pushed himself up.

"That, Your Majesty, would be a Hydrogen Bomb, and what happened to that village would certainly happen to Londinium…Ispagna, Ildoa and most of all Unified States!" he roared with an excited voice. The queen staggered back in shock. _That bomb…can explode here?_ She pictured it- her dear Londinium city all flying away after a flash of violet sparked across the sky.

Building's falling, windows shattering and people…turning into dust.

"If you accept the truce, that won't happen; but if you don't, well…" Zettour finished his sentence before he stood up and walked towards the window. The old man glowered again at the sidewalk below. Starscream, on the other hand, was observing him with an appraising grin.

 _Looks like I underestimated you, old man…you do have fangs._ When the two first met, the seeker doubted the old man's integrity due to his age and features. He thought he was already senile; however, he had a flair of perfect charisma and he was sharper and wiser than he looked. He had dominated everyone with his intellectual prowess in this room.

"You…you think you can scare us with your fake cinerama?" Queen Victorique flared her nostrils and her predator-like eyes on him with ferocity; a low growl escaped from her thin lips while she ground her white teeth hard, fuming. Rightly fuming, for the general had humiliated everyone inside the room. The general turned to her and studied her reaction.

_Ha…so she wasn't moved at all. Oh well._

"That Hydrogen Bomb was invented five days ago, and we had just entered it into production. We were not planning on using it, for it was too risky." _Not to mention, Professor Schugel and Shockwave had told me that they still needed to further study it._ He stroked his chin in contemplation and move again to the table and took a fruit- a golden colored apple- from the plate.

"And so what?"

"So, your Majesty, our Beloved Empress shall wait for your response," he paused and turned to the rest of the ambassadors. "The time limit would be one month, right now. I hope you'll all have formed a good decision before the end of the month."

He cast a wide, sinister grin before he spoke again. "Oh and your Majesty? A gift from the empress." He pushed the plate of fruits further on the table. "This plate of fruit is personally hand picked by our empress. There's no poison in it, I assure you. Goodbye for now."

And, with gentle single bow, the image disappeared, leaving everyone with his words of doom still lingering in the air.

* * *

Starscream took the box after it returned to normal and put it back in his pocket. "General Zettour was actually sitting inside the Strategic HQ all this time. The plate of apples that he has passed to you all came from the place…thousands of miles away from here." A low playful chuckle emitted from his lips. "He just passed those apples to you all as if he was near...that, my dear, is called Quantum Communication."

He paused on his way out to fix his red tie in the mirror on the wall; the others didn't answer him and they all looked down in fear of the cybertronian.

"Well then…I shall expect your answers in one week. Goodbye for now."

His right hand touched the door knob but before he could open it, a loud chime of the clock made him pause. He looked up to the wall on his right where a large grandfather's clock was standing. It was already midnight.

"Heh, Merry Christmas everyone…and enjoy our gift: the Empire's golden apples."

And with a pull of the door, the seeker general strode out and left the room.

* * *

**Parliament Palace – Corridor**

"1…2…3…4…5…"

*CRASH*

Starscream giggled in an evil way after he heard the resounding crash of the fruit plates on the other side of the meeting room. Then after that, he heard the animal-like howl of the queen of Allied Kingdom. The jest had offended her completely.

"Heh, now you'll have second thoughts before attacking us." He cackled madly and walked along the silent corridor.

"Wait, General Starscream!"

Starscream stopped by the stairs and turned around. General Gassman was running towards him; once arrived, he stopped and puffed a couple heavy breaths of air out of his chest. The old general wiped some of his sweat away as the former commander of seekers looked down on him with judging eyes.

"Yes?"

"I—I—uh… the Kingdom of Ildoa would like to apologize to the Empire if we're conniving with the enemy. We didn't mean to," the general explained with nervous eyes. "Our king is very weak; he has no allies or friends, almost everyone in the court dislikes him-"

"Because he is a bastard and a child," Starscream said simply. It made the general wince in dismay.

"H-however, the king wishes for our country to remain neutral during this war. When I go back there, I will convince my king to change his stance on the Empire-"

"Pathetic and weak."

General Gassman was startled to hear the cybertronian's remark. Starscream's eyebrows furrowed in irritation and he faced the old general. "Your King is weak and pathetic," he repeated. "…no wonder your country is always neutral in every international conflict."

General Gassman lowered his head in shame. The words sounded true and it resonated painfully inside of him. "Bu—but-he could still-"

"If you think being neutral is fine, then the Empire would still go on with our plans. We don't give a frag for your decisions. However…" Starscream paused and formed a belittling smirk. "If he really wants to be strong, then he should learn how to stand up for himself. He should lead his country to war and he, most certainly, chose a side!"

He moved closer and cast his judging red eyes down at the general.

"Let me give you some advice. All is fair in love and war. Those who choose to be neutral…either end up being forgotten or made as a laughingstock MEMES in the history of man! Don't forget that."

Starscream turned around and his holoform body began to emit red orbs off of its surface.

"I don't give free advice, so make this count."

 _Because they are the worst._ And, after casting a cool smirk behind him, he burst into red orbs and vanished without a trace.

* * *

**The Empire - Berun Capital City – Dec. 25 1926 – Imperial Strategic HQ**

General Zettour and Rudesdorf watched with dark delight as the generals and high ranking military officials observed the film that was playing on the screen in front of them. The film that was showing the test of the Empire's brand new weapon made by the Ministry of War Science.

 _Hmph, impressive no?_ Rudesdorf's smirk grew as he watched the other generals gasp in surprise or lean onto their chairs more; their eyes watered in disbelief at the awesome and powerful force produced by the bomb. The film then ended and the lights went back on inside the meeting room.

"That would be the end of the test…and, as you can see, this so-called 'Hydrogen Bomb' could really turn the tides of this war, or end one such as that."

"Indeed." Zettour stood up from his chair and grinned at everyone. "In fact, I jut showed this one to Queen of Allied Kingdom. She was so moved that she couldn't speak afterwards," he commented and everyone within the room clapped joyously.

"Splendid! Are we manufacturing one as of now?" one of the generals asked Zettour, but he glanced to his left towards Optimus Prime's human avatar; the autobot leader was standing next to the wall and he wasn't in a joyous mood like the rest of the men inside.

"I'm afraid, Sirs, we must only manufacture one hydrogen bomb and no more than that."

* * *

The statement of the autobot leader made everyone look at him, perplexed at the cold words of the alien automata. However, in the eyes of Optimus Prime, this weapon could just as much bring about the end of the Empire as give them victory.

 _This bomb could stop a war…but it could also start a new one._ The hydrogen bomb, back on his previous earth, had also ended countless lives. Optimus had read the history and he was saddened by its result. _War…it never changes, does it?_ The autobot leader let out a down sigh and elaborated.

"Sirs, if we create more weapons of destruction, we're actually violating the War Time Law no 3 subclause 5: 'Development of any weapons of war should be in accordance to the Treaty of Manapowder,': "The Treaty of Manapowder restricts every country of constructing explosives that could go beyond fifty or one hundred kilotons of explosive force.'"

The law was enacted in the case that a war conflict occurred inside a city or residential area; it would spare the winning country to pay the heavy damages that they'd inflicted upon the place.

"Huh, but we only built this bomb because we were threatened by the alliance that the Ispagna had made with Allied Kingdom! Not to mention, the Kingdom of Ildoa, it looks like they too would detach from our alliance, since their communication with us has gone cold!" one of the generals said, but it was answered by Brigadier General Rudesdorf.

"However, even though we are threatened, we should still be 'civil' when it comes to answering threats…am I right, Optimus?"

Optimus only nodded to the General with expressionless face.

"I understand your reactions, gentlemen; however, Optimus is right."

Rudesdorf lit up his cigarette and blew the smoke in the air as Zettour continued with calm, but sharp voice.

"If we indeed drop this bomb on a city, our economy would be ruined even if we win the war. This hydrogen bomb... it's a double edged weapon. It could hurt our enemy but it could also ruin the world. It still has effects that we don't know of. Professor Schugel and Doctor Shockwave are still studying its effects as we speak."

The joyful mood turned into a deep discussion as several high ranking officials looked at each other and began to discuss the weapon and effects. Optimus Prime glanced at them with a dolor look. It was clear to him that they want to use the weapon to eliminate the Allied Kingdom; however, he knew what will happen next if they do so.

_An action born out of violence…would only result in more violence._

"If you make more bombs, they will definitely dropped on anyone who disagree with the Empire- and that is basically tyranny." Optimus Prime looked down dolefully and began to pray. _The One I pray to you this: may the men of the Empire find the strength to take the path of peace; may this bomb be the last monstrosity that they will use to protect themselves and their homeland._

* * *

**The Imperial Palace**

Optimus Prime, in his alt form, slowly entered the gates of the Imperial Palace. Snow fell slowly from the dark sky as the palace came into view. It was lit up in an ephemeral golden glow; its walls were decorated with advent wreaths while its windows and windows sills were littered with Christmas lights.

 _So this is Christmas here; it's just like the Earth back home._ Optimus remembered the previous Earth during its Christmas holiday. The Empire's celebration was no different; songs of joy and hope rang through the air and mood was jolly and tranquil. The autobot leader stopped for a moment after he noticed a huge structure standing on the center garden.

"The Christmas tree that was made by Grimlock's dinobots and the Devastators..." He smiled in amazement. The tree stood at a staggering height; its leaves were made of silver green metal that was curved beautifully to look like it was leaves. Ornamental balls and angels hung on its sides and it was all bathed in bright and cheerful Christmas lights.

"The Constructicon Hook and the Devastators must've constructed the tree. As for the Christmas lights and other designs…Grimlock's?" Optimus thought and imagined the dinobots designing each of the hanging knick-knacks; they must've poured so much time and effort in making it. A chuckle escape from under his hood.

The autobot leader then stopped beneath a tall tree. "Ok time to produce—hmm?"

His senses activated and made him shift his cameras up. A familiar roar of a jet engine shot down in front of him as Megatron landed in green grass plain. "Optimus, aren't we both late for the Christmas party?"

"It seems so." Optimus activated his holoform. His human avatar fixed the Waffenrock winter uniform with its white crisp shirt and golden chains on the side. He looked down at his blue pants and sighed in a worried manner. "Hmm…does the party have uniforms?"

"You really don't go to parties, huh old friend?"

Megatron cast a red beam to the ground and created his human avatar. He was also wearing the same Waffenrock winter uniform but the shirt was crisp and darker than black, his pants were deep violet, and he wore black shoes. But the most noticeable on him was his face, he had changed it again.

He had a new hair style; it was white still but it was pulled up. His nose was crooked and sharp and he had greying side burns and a goatee. He looked so much older than before, around the age of Optimus's human avatar model.

"Megatron. New face?"

"Yes. It seemed that the Empress of Akutsushima liked my previous human face," Megatron said with an annoyed frown. He didn't like the way the Empress ogled his face before so he changed into something that might scare her a bit. Optimus chuckled.

"Humans, Megatron. They love your holo-avatar form."

"Hmph. It's because my previous form had a strong sex appeal for the humans."

 _Well your new one still has though, ha._ Optimus chuckled at his friend's reaction. "Let's go inside. Empress Katherine is waiting."

* * *

**The Great Golden Hall – Imperial Palace**

Optimus and Megatron slowly waltzed in from the door and stood on the top of the dual staircase leading down to the party. It was in full swing; the people were dancing and prancing along the floor. Gowns and elegant dresses rustled and colored the air with their fabrics as they moved to the tune made by a large ensemble of classical orchestra.

"Wow. So this is how they party during the early 20th century, huh?"

"I thought it would be much wilder."

"It's wild already."

The two cybertronians glanced to their left. Major Tanya stood beside them, wearing gothic style red clothes. Her face was adorned with make-up and blush on; her lips were painted with red while her blue eyes sparkled magnificently.

The major looked like a normal child for once and the two cybertronians stared with half of their mouth's hanging from awe.

"What?" Tanya pouted and glowered to their eyes.

"Um-major, you look pretty tonight," Optimus commented but Megatron quickly followed it up with a sneer. "Yes, pretty; pretty stupid, though haha-ugh!" The former tyrant squeal in pain as the Major punched him right on his crotch.

"Thank you. You're duly noted, Megatron . But you're right; this one looks stupid." A heavy disappointed sigh escape the Major's lips.

She shifted her attention back to the crowd below while the tyrant rubbed his crotch, still burning from the punch. "That—was so new!"

"I told you, Megatron; you should control your mouth," Optimus reminded in a calm manner as Tanya turn back her attention to them.

"How was the meeting, Optimus?" she asked as her tone change into a serious one.

The autobot leader curled his lips down and frowned. "The generals aren't fully convinced that the hydrogen bomb is dangerous, despite me warning them about its effects."

 _Of course they wouldn't._ Even back on previous earth, the army would be glad too that a weapon that could change the tide of war existed within their grasps. They will surely use it here without any second thought. Tanya analyzed and imagined the meeting earlier about the hydrogen bomb. The generals wanted to end the war quickly as possible; however, they wanted it to end with the Empire on top. That would make this country a tyrannous-looking one. Another war could start again and Tanya wasn't sure if the Empire could survive it.

"Megatron, what about Starscream's surprise crash meeting?"

Megatron clicked his tongue in irritation and stood up straight. "Starscream has surely shook everyone's heart with the hologram presentation of the hydrogen test but…the intended target wasn't much fazed." The former decepticon leader cast a grim frown. "In fact, I think the ambassador of the Unified States wasn't very much impressed."

 _Tch. Another stalemate. Oh well, it was worth a shot._ Tanya had planned it all. Starscream gate-crashing the meeting of the allies and then convincing General Zettour to show the result of the hydrogen test. It was a very common scare tactic, but the intended target wasn't even fazed. The intended target was the ambassador of the Unified State.

"I aimed to scare the ambassador away, but it seem I might've opened a door of opportunity for the Unified States to join the war." Tanya bit her right thumb nail. I _t wasn't supposed to go that way, and yet it did._ "Curse this! They will now surely join the war. They've enough reason to want to stop us."

 _And that is my conclusion to this…_ The major glanced at Optimus, whose eyes were closed as if in deep thought.

 _Optimus…for sure, you know what will happen next right?_ Tanya thought; her eyes turned cold and her expression turned into a reassuring frown.

"Looks like we really do need to use the bomb."

Optimus finally said it, discreetly, so no guests could hear them.

"Indeed. That is the only logical solution."

Megatron cast his red, grave eyes to the crowd. "We have to level up a country."

* * *

"And what do you mean by that?" The three stopped and glanced behind themselves . Empress Katherine stood with Prince Leopold. The empress was wearing a simple but elegant golden dress that matched her crown, while the prince was wearing a all white clothes with a long black cape hanging on his back.

A scowl was formed on the prince's face as the empress moved forward and all three of them bowed to her.

"About what you heard... it's nothing, Your Majesty," the autobot said with a kind smile, but he heard a sharp scoffed coming from the prince.

"Maybe you're planning on taking over the throne some day?"

"Maybe we are, but what the frag are you gonna do about it?" Megatron said in a jocular way and it made the prince wince in fright. A laugh came out from the former tyrant's mouth. "I'm just joking, Your Majesty. Cheer up! It's Christmas, a time where everyone should be happy, for the Lord was born today."

"Indeed, Megatron." Empress Katherine laughed heartily and glanced down at Major Tanya. "Good evening, Major. You look very dashing tonight."

"Thank you, Your Majesty and so do you," Tanya commented as the Empress turned her attention back to Optimus.

"Sir Optimus…would you like to dance?" Optimus was wide eyed for a moment and quickly activated his inter comms to Megatron. 'Megatron…I don't know how to dance!' The autobot panicked but he only heard an amused chuckle from the former tyrant before he replied with only: 'Good luck.'

"Um—Your Majesty. I don't know how to dance the waltz."

"It's ok, I'll teach you. Besides…" the Empress raised her foot in a tip toe in order to whisper to the autobot. "I'm trying to avoid Magna Rumeli's President Yorume…he's been stalking me."

The empress slowly took a peak behind the cybertron and saw the round yellow eyes of the president of Magna Rumeli, whose face also showed a perverted grin. _That bald headed president isn't gonna have his way with me._ The empress smiled sheepishly and it made the autobot leader give in.

"I'm sorry if I might step on your shoes."

"Its ok." The empress pulled Optimus onto the dance floor just as the orchestra changed its piece and started playing sweet waltz music. _Ok, left, left, left, right…_ Optimus gulped as he led the empress in a slow serenade waltz. Unbeknownst to him, however, Tanya and Megatron were both standing still, trying to keep their laughter bursting out.

"By Primus, this is too painful to watch."

"Indeed. Ten bucks if he step on the Empress's foot and twenty bucks if he doesn't."

"Deal."

Tanya then glanced behind her and saw the prince had started to walk towards her. A realization hit her and it made her grab Megatron's right hand.

"Megatron, the deal's off. Dance with me."

Megatron eyed her with annoyance. "What—"

"Please, Megatron…I don't want that bitch prince to lead me to the dance floor."

 _Oh…_ Megatron hadn't heard the major making a desperate plea to him before. This was new and he loved every single second of it. A sharky smirk spread on his lips.

"Sure, Tanya. Let's dance."

Before Tanya could berate him about officer's titles, the former tyrant pulled her onto the dance floor. The prince glared at what happened and he watched with dark and envious eyes as his idol was swept by a cybertronian hellhound.

* * *

"Tch…son of a bitch…"

"Jealous?"

Prince Leopold turned and was startled to see a tall man with short white hair and an all violet tuxedo attire. Half of his face was obscured with a black mask that covered his eyes.

"Who are you?" the prince asked with hostility and the person immediately answered with a dead tone.

"Soundwave. I can offer you a dance, your highness." Soundwave, in his human avatar form, leaned slightly and offered his pale right hand. The prince was wide eyed for a moment. The man before him was a cybertronian and not a human being. He growled and turned away.

"I don't want to. Leave me alone."

Soundwave bore his mask at him, unmoved at his command, before he spoke in a gentle deep voice. "No one should be left alone during Christmas season, your highness."

The Prince glanced at him, startled at his words but curious enough that he became hesitant.

Ever since his sister took leadership, the prince was always left alone. He wasn't bothered but, as time went by, the boredom got a better of him. However, he wouldn't let his time be filled up by a cybertronian. Father Alloysious said that all cybertronians were devils in disguise. "Are you going to whisk me to hell, demon?"

Soundwave tilted his head, analyzing his words, before a small smirk appeared on his thin grey lips.

"No. To heaven. Soundwave is superior in dancing."

 _That smirk._ The prince felt his heart make a hard thumped in his chest. The smirk of the cybertronian decepticon had caught him off guard. It was beautiful, like an angel painted on a large portrait. Leopold took a step back, still hesitant, but then he slowly raised his right hand.

* * *

"I've had enough of inviting girls to the dance floor. The girls want nothing except my blessings or a place in the palace's court." The prince frowned at Soundwave's mask. "Would you be different?"

Soundwave took his hand and the prince breathed hard. His hands were soft, but warm. He felt the warmness of his fingers entering his skin and it soothed his spirits inside.

"I am no girl, your highness. That alone means I am different." Soundwave answered with his deep, but enticing, voice. The prince didn't answer him. His face was all red as the former communication officer of the decepticon army led him to the dance floor and the two men began to dance.

 _He wasn't human but…he was very caring._ Leopold could tell that Soundwave wasn't scheming anything, despite his eyes being shrouded. The gentleness of his pull, the smooth movement of his feet as they spun along the music... The prince couldn't help but smile. He felt nostalgic suddenly. His father, Walpurgos, usually danced with him and his sister every Christmas and he missed it so much.

And Soundwave was right. He didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Are you free tonight, Lord Soundwave?"

"Lord me-Sir Megatron hasn't given me any tasks for tonight…so I am free." Soundwave shifted his masked and whispered. "Soundwave alone is good, your Highness. There's no need for titles."

His humble tone made the prince's face redden more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tanya and Megatron were startled to see the prince with a strange man as his dance partner. "It's Soundwave," the decepticon leader said while half of his body was bent over so he could lead the major in the dance.

Tanya whistled mentally at the weird couple. "Ho…still weird though." Tanya looked at Megatron and smiled in a devilish manner.

"Today the Empress had made an allegiance pact with Magna Rumeli and the Turksman Principalities. We finally have real allies that we can depend on."

Megatron scanned his surrounding and saw two people in the corner. Standing close to the buffet table was the Turkman Principalities, Sultanate, Abbhdul. He was a man in his forties and he was short. He was wearing a blue turban on his bald head that seemed to be bigger than his whole body. Next to him, sipping a red wine was the President of the Magna Rumeli.

President Yorume was a man in his fifties, tall but with small built body and a bald head just like the sultanate. He was following the empress and the decepticon could see the sad envy forming on the face of the president.

Those are our allies…frag. Megatron clicked his tongue in dismay.

"About that. Starscream had also said something to me, regarding the Kingdom of Ildoa."

Tanya blew some air from her mouth, disgusted after she heard the coward country's name. "That country is weak. The people don't respect the king. If only the king could have a backbone-"

"Which is why I would send Starscream on another diplomat mission."

The Major shifted her blue eyes to him; her smile turned into an opportunistic smirk.

"Oh? Are you going to change the king's mind?"

It was now Megatron's turn to grin maliciously. "Something like that."

* * *

**Imperial Inner Garden**

Empress Katherine and Optimus went out of the terrace and descended to the inner garden beside the palace. The snow had frozen most of the plants; the ground was white and soft as the two walked and exchange chuckles of happiness and delight. The dance was just finished and it relieved both of them from their awkward situation.

"That was…very awkward." Katherine giggled as Optimus's human face blushed in embarrassment.

"Indeed, Katherine." The autobot stopped after the duo had reached a small fountain. Its surface was ice and it felt bitter cold to the touch. Katherine sat on the edge while Optimus smiled at her with peace. The two were silent, letting the ambient sound of snow filled their ears as they remembered the dance earlier which had made their heart beat elated.

"Optimus, earlier this morning, I signed an alliance pact with Magna Rumeli and the Turkman Principalities."

"I've heard, Katherine. Which the reason why the Allied Kingdom had called an emergency conference with their allies."

A displeased frown formed on Katherine's face. She didn't like what the Allied Kingdom had done. They were rallying against her country.

"I want to drop that bomb on Allied Kingdom."

Optimus took a step back after he heard what she said. Katherine... the anger in her voice was evident and it worried him. "Katherine, let's not rush it. It's better if the bomb isn't used."

"Why, Optimus? They are the enemy. They have been ever since from the beginning. The Allied Kingdom were the ones who turn the whole world against us, because they couldn't accept the actions that we made in order to survive."

"Yes I know, which is why we should all be civil for now. Let's resume negotiation talks. We could use the bomb as our cornerstone in negotiating peace," Optimus explained in a careful manner but the empress's brows became more cross. She didn't like what he was saying.

"Optimus…I can't believe that I'm saying this to you. But, for an alien, you're so naïve!" Katherine stood up and cast a bitter look at him.

"Do you think they could be moved by words alone? You need actions, violent ones in fact. I learned it all in the hard way." Katherine paced towards one of the frozen rose bush. She looked through the ice, towards the poor red rose that was frozen by the cold. It was trapped…just like her and her beloved country.

"The Treaty of Sham, the cold reaction of Kingdom of Ildoa when I was crowned and now Ispagna's tyrannical rule..."

The Empress turned to him and showed a desperate aching pout. "I am trapped, Optimus. This country too. I want all of my enemies to be gone. Did you know that the Allied Kingdom had also created a nursery rhyme regarding me?"

 _A song?_ "Maybe it wasn't cruel since it was a nursery-"

"A nursery rhyme that predicts my assassination."

Optimus gasped softly. He felt hurt that a song for children contained messages about Katherine being assassinated, as though she was nothing.

A grave look formed on his face as Katherine move closer to him and whispered. "Optimus I'm sorry, my friend…but please…kill them all for me."

Optimus slowly moved his blue eyes to her; the tranquil look made the empress smile at peace and she moved slowly to hug the autobot tightly.

"Please Optimus…kill them all for me. Kill them all for the Empire…kill them all for God," she whispered into his chest but the autobot didn't answer. Optimus wrapped his arms around her and felt the warmness of her body.

 _Katherine…I'm sorry. But I can't do that, I will never do that…_ he wanted to say it to empress; however, he had lost his voice- for his ears had detected a small stifled desperate cry of the empress whose face was still buried on his chest.

"There now…cry onto me child. I shall give you comfort." Optimus hugged her tightly more as the snow continued to fall upon the doomed couple. The silence was still around them and the autobot felt that it was all eerie. He knew that after this deadly silence, a ferocious storm would soon befall them.

* * *


End file.
